collection of my Harry Potter favorites
by Edward222
Summary: this is a collection of my favorite harry potter fanfics, and NONE ARE MINE! these are all written by other authors and i give them complete credit! hope you enjoy these ; please give suggestions if you have any! **last update: 7/26/10**
1. Chapter 1

Wine and Dancing

by: Dark-lighter0405

"Oooooh my god."

"Potter, as much of a god I am, don't make it sound like it's sex."

"But..it feels so good...it could be sex."

"I wouldn't call it sex. Jesus potter, it's just Wine. You act like you've never tasted it."

"Well I never said I did..."

There's a brief pause as Draco chokes on his wine. "You mean...you've never done it? You've never drank wine before?"

"I...well it's just...I..no." Harry finished weakly. Hiding himself behind the fresh glass of wine Malfoy had poured for him.

Really Harry didn't know what he was doing sitting by the conjured fire in this empty teacher's office. Harry originally wanted to be alone. He'd taken his invisibility cloak, and gone for a walk in the cold night air. It'd become habit really. Sending off Hermione and Ron, to bed. Waiting to hear Ron's breathing even out. Getting out of bed, still fully clothed, and grabbing his handy cloak off the bed with him.

It wasn't until tonight, that it'd changed. He'd been walking, really minding his own buisness, when all of the sudden he found himself on the floor with the cloak misplaced, and staring at a wide-eyed suprised Malfoy. They sat there for a few minutes, seemingly an eternity, before Malfoy simply got up and dusted himself off. He was starting to walk away, but Harry, just barely coming out of his own suprise that someone would be out this late, simply turned around and said.

"That's it?"

It took a moment, but Draco just turned around, the moonlight hitting his siler-blonde hair and making his amused smirk all too visible. "What do you mean that's it? Were you expecting something? An apology?"

"Not from you Malfoy. The last thing I'd expect however, is for you not to throw any sort of insult at me, regarding my parentage or how I'm so clumsy it's a wonder the dark lord hasn't killed me yet...that all he'd have to do was make me tie my own shoelaces."

Malfoy considered this for a moment, and started laughing. Harry couldn't believe it. The NERVE of this guy. He actually sat there for at LEAST fifteen minutes laughing. Sometimes just standing up fully, others bent over and holding his stomach. Either way, it was rather irritating.

"It wasn't that funny Malfoy. It was a feeble pun none worthy of...even you." Harry chagrined, at the still laughing form of Malfoy. "And bend over laughing one more time, and I'll make sure that you'll never be able to stand up straight again, or laugh for that matter."

Malfoy stopped at this finally. Just a few muffled sobs here, and a couple of light chuckles there. "You...think...you...can make...me...be in pain?" Malfoy asked, in between breaths, and just barely containing more laughter.

"There's not thinking involved...I'd do it."

"Well Potter, you're right about one thing. There isn't any thinking invovled, because you need a brain for that." Malfoy said, the smile still on his face.

"I'd rather have a heart then a brain." Harry retorted hastily. And for a fraction of a second, he wished he could take it back. But then again, this was Malfoy we ar talking about. MALFOY.

Though it is true that he may be a Malfoy, it is also true that he has feelings...Oh I know, it's almost too unthinkable of a thought to think...but believe it or not...

"What makes you think you can so much as judge me to know if I have a heart or not?" Malfoy replied, readjusting his robes, and looking down, all traces of a smile gone now.

"I..." Harry began meekly. But just seeing that smug bastard in front of him, only brought out the worst in him. "Maybe...Just Maybe...it's that you've been an evil bastard to me and everyone I've loved for the past sixteen years of my life. I don't know, that MIGHT have something to do with it."

Malfoy, almost didn't move at first. But finally, painstakingly slow he looked up. Then as smooth and confident as you might never imagine it possible, he glided over to Harry and stood about a passing breath's space away.

Harry found himself nervous. He'd never been this close to...anyone really. He suddenly found himself, oddly thankful that he'd brushed his teeth that night, and that he put on some cologne too. As if his mind was a person he almost reached up and slapped himself. This was Malfoy we were talking about, and Malfoy did not deserve good breath and great smelling cologne (if Harry did say so himself).

But still...he couldn't take that good breath and great smelling cologne away from Malfoy. He almost...didn't want to. No matter how much of a bastard Malfoy was to everyone, there really was no excuse for Harry's behavior.

"I...I'm sorry."

You could've cut the shock with a knife.

"What?"

"No matter what you do...there's no need for me to be so rude to you." Harry found himself thinking. After he had uttered that sentence, never breaking eye contact with Draco, he felt the earth had shifted. Something was off. The fact that he, Harry Potter, had apologized to none other than Draco Malfoy, had set the world teetering on edge. He could feel it. Almost imagine the world slipping of it's axis and then shattering into a million pieces at the revelation.

"Oh." Draco smirked. "And I'm a bad person and therefore have no choice but to be mean."

Harry realized what he said, and began to say something.

"No that's alright, that's alright. I really have been awful to you for so long. I deserve for you to hate me."

"I..I don't hate you."

"HELLO, POTTER! Wake up, I did not just apologize. Loser." And with that Draco smacked him on the forehead with a grin, and started to yet again walk away.

It seemed he knew that Harry would start after him, because just like that Malfoy was gone, running off done the corridors, passing through one after the other. Harry ran after him, just as expected, yelling out Malfoy's name. MALFOY! COME BACK! COME ON...COME--"

Just like that though, Harry was stopped, just when he thought Malfoy was gone. A hand covered his mouth and hot, minty breath ghosted across his neck. And as he was quite sure by the color and stench of Filch's teeth and breath, he knew it had to be Malfoy.

"Potter." He whispered quietly, breath snaking across over and over with each syllable. "You don't want us to get caught do you?"

Harry shivered and shook his head.

"Good." Harry could practically see the smile on Malfoy's face, without even looking. "Then follow me."

"But--"

"Nope." Malfoy simply said, and started walking down the corridor again.

They walked in silence. One not really wanting to talk to the other. And Harry was suprised. He was actually following Malfoy, somewhere where he didn't know of, and he'd apologized to that same person, his enemy of sixteen years. All in one night. If it got any wierder...well...Let's just say he hoped it didn't get any wierder.

They reached the dungeouns, and Malfoy flashed Harry a quick grin/smirk all rolled into one. He tapped his wand on what seemed to be empty space, but soon, after a bright flashing light, there was a doorway, that light was coming from all the cracks in.

"Come." Malfoy said.

And so..Harry did. Well...uh..he means to say...he went inside...Uh, Inside the Door that is.

Harry, ashamed at his own thoughts, was blushing furiously, and he stepped in the door malfoy was holding open for him.

"Potter. I'm going to show you something that I know will Rock your World. Trust me."

"That's the thing." Harry replied, with a gulp. "I don't know if I can trust you." Harry had found too many ways to interpret that sentence that Draco had said to him, and he was starting to really really regret come---going inside with him.

Malfoy bent over and was rustling through some cabinets, when a moment later he stood back up with a bottle of wine in his hands, and he flashed Harry a grin. "It's just wine...What'd you think I was going to show you?"

Your ability to test my lung capacity?

"Uh...I don't know." Harry slapped himself. He was NOT thinking this. He knew he liked boys, but...MALFOY?

"So" Malfoy said, breaking the silence, by pouring the wine into two glasses he conjured with his wand. "How are things?"

Harry could just sense the sarcasm and joy seeping off his voice and he couldn't take it any more. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING? WE ARE NOT! FRIENDS!"

Malfoy just placed the cups on the small coffee table between the two chairs that were sitting, old and dusty waiting to be used again. He muttered a few cleaning spells and the chairs and the tables were clean again, along with a roaring fire in the hearth.

"Just a cup of wine before bed...Surely you can handle that...unless you're a lightweight?" He asked, looking Harry up and down.

To distract himself from Malfoy's gaze Harry sat down and covered...himself...with the invisibility cloak. He decided that tonight, he was really horny, and if he didn't get out of here soon, he'd burst and actually...do more than drink wine...

"No. I can handle it thanks." Harry said shortly. About to taste the wine, finding it a distraction, as well as a reason to get out of here sooner.

"Potter."

"What?" came his curt reply.

"You're doing it wrong." He sighed.

"WHAT?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"The Wine. Don't take a sip yet, you obviously don't know how it's done." Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh..Well I don't know how to...fuck." Harry said, mumbling realizing he'd forgotten his letter to Sirius he was going to post.

Draco Smirked. "Well if you don't know how, I'm not sure I can teach you."

Harry choked on air, and he turned to Malfoy...very pale...and his words weren't helping his seemingly growing erection. "What did you say?"

Draco just sighs. "You're dancing around the issue."

"Am not."

"Speaking of dancing, The Yule Ball is coming up soon. Do you have a date?"

"No." Harry said just as curtly, putting his wine glass down, and waiting for Malfoy to get to the point.

"It's just as well. You probably don't even know how to dance properly."

"I will have you know that I think I can dance plenty fine." Harry said, about to take a sip of his wine. Tonight, he decided, was wierd. He also had a feeling it was going to get wierder.

"Get up."

"What? Why?"

"You're going to show me."

"Show you what?"

"How you dance stupid. If you dance 'plenty fine' that is, Potter."

"Fine." Harry said, pride getting to him. He stood up, forgetting about tasting his untouched wine.

Draco magicked on some music. It was latin ballroom.

Harry forgot about his hormones for a second and snorted. "How typical."

"Just dance potter. Shut the fuck up and dance."

It started off a bit slow. But it really picked up the pace faster than Harry could say "fine". He swung his hips from side to side, moving his arms barely, and moving in circles.

Draco snorted from the corner.

Harry grew a bit red in the face. He closed his eyes and willed this moment to never exist. He was just about to give up, walk away after splashing his cup of wine on Malfoy, and going to bed to take care of his...problems. But just as soon as this thought entered his head, so did another presence right behind him, and that presence was really close. Close enough so that Harry could feel EVERY inch of that presence's body.

"Like this." It breathed, and again, that feeling of hot, minty breath on his skin, made him shiver with...delight?

"No!" Draco uttered again when Harry wasn't quite getting it still. So he snaked an arm around Harry's stomach and pressed him further against his body. They were one now. Moving as one, big, sensual, dancing entity.

Harry, all dirty thoughts aside, found that he really did look better dancing like this. Draco was improving his technique. So He tried to memorize every step they were taking. Every movement, every half-step, quarter turn, and shimmy.

Then he felt hit. Hot, wet, and definitly not supposed to be there. He felt Draco biting his neck, nibbling on the same place, and sucking tenderly, alternating between the two.

Harry bit his tongue not to moan out in pleasure, instead, he tried to move away so he could properly kill Draco. and he said so. "I'm going to kill you."

"With what? That huge erection that's causing your clothes to be a little snug right now?" Draco asked, and he knew he had Harry. So he only continued biting.

Harry knew he wasn't going to get away. So he just slumped against Draco, and let him take over.

"There you go."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry Harry, I'm on top." Draco purred.

Harry could only growl and give Draco more access to his neck. He could feel the smirk on Draco's lips as they sucked on the vulnerable skin.

"Why are you doing this?" he breathed.

Just as he'd hoped, Draco had been distracted enough by that question to stop for a second. "You know Harry...I'm not all that bad. I actually...kind of...." he mumbled out

It was Harry's turn to smirk this time. "What was that?"

"I SAID...I sort of...meant what I said about deserving for you to hate me..."

"So you feel guilty?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Potter"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

With that, Draco crossed the room and took hold of Harry once more. This time, he didn't hesitate to close the space between them. He smashed his lips down onto Harry's with a kiss that seared with passion and love, and lust, and all of the above. Harry didn't really respond at first, but then, as he got more bold he pulled Draco towards him, one arm around his neck and the other around his waist, and he deepend the kiss, tilting his head for better access.

Draco soon broke the kiss. He needed air...they both did. As soon as he'd gotten the air he needed, he savagely tore at Harry's clothing, and Harry could only let him. Draco was soon working frustratedly at his own clothes when Harry took his wand and cut them into pieces, leaving Draco in his boxers.

Draco smirked. "That works too."

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Before Draco so could so much as grin, Harry took hold of the situation. He raced forward and leapt onto Draco and pushed him down on the couch with his lips. Harry climbed on top of Draco and slide his body so they were perfectly aligned.

"Agressive much?" Draco murmered against Harry's lips.

Harry didn't give a verbal response, only slide further down leaving a burning-wet trail of kiss and bites down Draco's stomach as he reached his boxers. Then he looked up at Draco and Draco was a little suprised to see a flash of uncertainty in Harry's eyes before Harry took his boxers into his mouth and drug them down towards his knees with his teeth.

Draco could've come righ there. But he didn't thankfully, and Harry slid again, like a sensual snake up to his waist where he stopped for a second, and then teasinly swirled his tongue around the tip of Draco's cock.

Draco only barely supressed his moan. Then Harry took his full length in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat and this time he couldn't and maybe even didn't to supress the moan of ecstacy that escaped his lips.

Harry took this as a sign of encouragement and went further, his hair falling all over the place and tickling Draco's stomach, making him even harder in Harry's mouth. The sight was an amazing one for Draco to take in. Harry's head bobbing up and down, and the little swirl he always did at the tip, and sometimes he'd very sneakily push the tip of his tongue into Draco's cock slit. It felt so god damn good.

Abrubtly at Draco's third moan, Harry stopped, and just sat there. He knew it killed Draco, to have lost such contact, and he was milking it for all it was worth.

Draco Groaned agitatedly. "P-o-t-t-er!" He drug out the name, in frustration.

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently, although Draco could just detect the slightest hitch in his husky voice.

"Don't stop!"

At this Harry leant forward and ran his tongue up Draco's shaft, very slowly, and then at the tip he murmered and purred out "I think...It's time to move on to something more pleasurable for the both of us."

Draco snapped his eyes open at this. Of course.

"But who--"

"You did just say you were on top right? Or has your Slytherin confidence gone down the drain?"

Draco growled and flipped their positions as a very suprised Harry landed on his stomach. "As a matter of fact, it hasn't."

Then, He licked at the base of Harry's neck and ran the length up of it, mentally noting how much it made Harry shiver in delight and pleasure. He, being a Malfoy, didn't ask Harry if it was alright before he did, but instead he just plunged a finger into Harry and didn't know he'd enjoy just how much shock and suprise Harry showed.

"M-Malfoy...what are you...doing?"

"You're on bottom Potter. I'm preparing you."

"M-M-Malfoy, it hurts."

"Shh, I know. Just relax." Draco said, even as he added another finger, stretching the tightness that was Harry.

Soon he found himself leaning down over Harry's writhing form and placing kisses and bites around his neck area, and he found it distracted Harry enough to make him relax. Not soon after, three and then four fingers were working their way inside of Harry and moving around, finding the spot that Draco hoped he could find.

"OH - MY- GOD!" Harry moaned out in one prolonged sentence as the sensation spread through him.

Draco smiled, and he realized this wasn't exactly helping to ease his bulging hard-on. He stopped suddenly, and withdrew the fingers.

"That was--" Harry was cut off as he gasped and felt something else that was definitly not a finger being pushed into him.

"Relax." Draco said, and then he forgot about all tenderness whatsoever and slammed into Harry.

Again and again Draco slammed himself in, and throwing his head back in pure pleasure. He was panting and sweating droplets all over Harry's back and he leaned in to kiss his neck.

"Potter."

"God Dr--Malfoy...oh my god..." Harry was panting heavily as well and he was moaning and whimpering, and Draco felt himself harden at the noise. Suddenly, the thought that Harry had almost said his name, was making him more likely to get off than he ever would have thought. This whole situation was really bizzare, and so in the dimming light of the fire, as he pounded into harry, he said the last thing he'd thought he ever would.

"Say my name."

"I---What?" Harry asked, still being fucked beyond words.

"Say. My. Name." Draco half-growled out with a few stops to bite Harry.

"OH GOD!." Harry moaned at the bites, and at the increasing pleasure he was getting. Harry was dangerously close to release.

"Not that it isn't flattering that you think so, Draco will suffice." Malfoy said.

"I---" Harry was beginning to enjoy this too much. "I...Oh god, Draco.."

Draco hissed in pleasure, and he could feel that he was just about to cum. Draco closed his eyes and leaned forward into Harry's ear.

"Louder." He whispered.

"DRACO, OH GOD, DRACO DRACO DRACO!"

"Beg for it. Beg for release."

"DRACO, please! " Harry whimpered. He didn't care that this was Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemisis for sixteen years, he didn't care that he was being submissive to him, or that he was screaming his name. All he felt was Draco inside him, and the immense pleasure he felt about it all.

The room was dark now, the fire having long gone out, and then it happened.

First Draco grabbed Harry's own cock and started slowly rubbing, and then he pumped it, hard and fast, and in time with his thrusts.

"Again." Draco commanded, biting Harry's ear, and licking at it.

And Harry couldn't help it.

"PLEASE Draco!"

With that, Draco and Harry came together. Harry could feel his seed splashing all over his stomach, and onto Draco's hand, as he could also feel Draco's own hot liquid fill him. Draco leaned his full weight onto Harry and then sighed. Exhausted.

Draco pulled out of Harry, and they sat like that for a while.

Harry was afraid to move. Afraid to break the spell they seemed to be under. He was afraid that after all they had just shared, Draco was gonna get up and leave him there to sit there for the night...or even rot there to death. Not caring either way.

So you can imagine his immense suprise when he heard Draco mutter something and suddenly he felt a warm blanket being put over them both, and Draco snaked an arm around Harry possessively and pulled him closer.

He could also feel Draco nibbling at his ear and so he relaxed into Draco, closing his eyes. Draco wasn't going anywhere.

"Thanks, Draco."

"So it's Draco now?" Malfoy chuckled, still biting at his ear, making a nice little habit.

"Fuck you."

"I just did, thanks."

"I blame it on the wine." Harry joked, snuggling closer, to give Draco better access.

"You didn't take a sip."

"You're dancing around the issue."

"Better than you can, no doubt." Draco snorted.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

A Malfoy Complex

by: Belinda Hart

There were certain things in life that Harry Potter didn't even claim to understand. Divination, for one thing, and how Hermione could openly abject to his hate of Ancient Ruins for another. But, among those things that Mr. Harry Potter didn't understand was why, at his ripe age of sixteen, he was still, technically, a virgin.

Given, he had dated girls and fooled around with them, and had basically done everything but actual penetrating sex. And this, he was reluctant to admit even to himself, perplexed him. If he was a woman, and, god faring, he never would be, he would sleep with himself.

Or that may have just been the ego talking. But, the fact of the matter was that he still hadn't managed to "get any" in all his few years of physical adulthood. He wouldn't have minded this, hell, he would have been proud of this small accomplishment had he not been forced to face the fact that everyone else in his house-hell, even across houses- was fornicating and enjoying themselves thoroughly.

And with the fact that boys couldn't get into the girls dormitories, sleeping in the same room as Seamus, Dean, Ron, and-dearfuckingGOD even Neville- became a task that was getting more and more difficult as the weeks went on. It seemed that each of the aforementioned boys had gotten their own little niche in the sexual world of Hogwarts.

He had heard some of the girls in his year talking about it, much to his displeasure of being forced to be behind him that particular day in Herbology, and he couldn't help but overhearing (or, to translate loosely, he eavesdropped like no tomorrow).

"…Dean's pretty well endowed, you know?" mumbled Parvati, trying to keep her head bent.

"I've heard he's hung like a bloody hippogriff!"

"Lavender! That's so crude," stammered Susan Bones, as she gently patted the dirt into the pot they were each supposed to be preparing, her face tinted scarlet.

"Well, how far have you and Neville gotten? I heard he can eat a girl out like-"

"LAVENDER!" shrieked Susan, her face redder than her hair at this point. This prompted everyone in the room to look at them for a moment, which caused Susan to look aimlessly at the table and mumble a faint apology. The room went back to it's pointless chatter after a few moments, and Harry started focusing on them again.

"Don't tell me he hasn't gone down on you yet, you've been dating for a few weeks now, haven't you?" said Parvati, who was rather partial to that particular rumor about their bumbling house-mate.

"He…he has…" said Susan trying to steady her shaking hand as she reached for a few of the seeds. "But we haven't…you know…done it."

"You haven't slept with him? But he's part of 'the fearsome foursome'!" Lavender said with a giggle. Hannah Abbot burst into laughter.

"What did you just call them?" she asked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Well, they kind of are the superstars of shagging around here! Think about it, everyone wants to shag at least one of them," Lavender exclaimed, tossing her blonde hair absently as she fidgeted with her soil.

"Lavvy does have a point," said Parvati, pointedly ahead of the rest of her little group, "I mean, from what I've heard, Seamus is amazing in bed, is that right Hannah?" The other blonde turned a little pink before leaning over to them. She whispered something to the other girls, and Harry, for the life of him, wished he had taken one of Fred and George's extendable ears with him to class today.

Lavender's head shot up after a few seconds, with a loud, "SEVEN!?" only to be hushed by the other girls. They giggled amongst themselves for a few more moments. Harry had to think for a moment before he understood, and he felt a small blush creep over his cheeks, seven was a particularly large number for that.

"Well," Lavender added, "I know for a fact that Ron is delicious in bed. Honestly, all of the Weasley men have been rumored to be amazing, 'cept maybe Percy, and I'm happy to say he's lived up, he might even be better than Fred and George." The other girls gasped.

"You shouldn't lie like that, Lavvy, it'll give you hairy palms," said Parvati, chopping up small pieces of some herb that was supposed to be good for plants when placed near the root.

"That's masturbation, you moron," said Lavender, absently nudging her best friend playfully.

"Lying about your boyfriend's sex-skills is like ego-masturbation," said Parvati with a small smirk, "No one is better than Fred and George, I know that for a fact." He heard the definite sound of a knife clattering against the table.

"You shagged Fred and George!?" whispered Hannah. Parvati just smirked more.

"Well, twins like twins," she said with a small shrug. The girls all laughed, but Susan was quiet for a moment.

"I don't believe it," she said after a few moments.

"Don't believe what? That she and Padma had a foursome with the Weasley Wonders? Trust me, she did, I had to hear about it for a whole bloody week, and I was jealous as hell," said Lavender off handedly.

"No, I don't believe that no one's better than the twins," said Susan, looking up again, her face still a little scarlet.

"Oh really? Who do you think'd be better?" said Parvati, who sounded a bit offended.

"Oh, come on! He's mysterious, dates a little, not too often, and is really, really popular," she said, a small smile climbing over her features. "He's bloody amazing at quidditch, the way he handles his broom and stuff, and I mean, he's all fit 'n stuff from being a seeker 'n all, so he has that bonus." Harry's ears perked up at the quidditch remark, and he raised a brow at the seeker remark.

"You babbling about Potter?" asked Lavender, a little confused. Harry was mildly insulted at the way she said his name.

"Not Potter, you wanker!" said Susan, shaking her head, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the blonde devil in Slytherin house, I've heard sleeping with him is like sleeping with god."

"What?" said Lavender, looking at Parvati, who was nowhere near as shocked as she was, "Malfoy, That slimy little git? I've never heard about him being good in the sack…"

"I have," said Parvati, "Padma says he's the talk of Ravenclaw house."

"Yeah, he's bloody popular in 'puff too. I don't know why you guys haven't heard all the rumors about him, besides, he's way sexier than Potter, Jesus Lavvy-"

Harry would have heard more, but he had to run out of the greenhouse as he was about to become inexplicably ill and infuriated at the same time.

-

That night, Harry decided, as he tried to drown out the annoying bumping of Ron's headboard against the wall (honestly, didn't any of his roommates know to charm the frame of the bed, not just the mattress?), that he must do two things in his near future. One, he must get laid. Somehow, someway, he needed to have sex before the year was up or he would be forced to kill himself (on the off chance that it came down to that, he would also have to have a will prepared). And two, he needed to find some way to become much sexier than Draco Malfoy.

But, in order to become sexier than Draco Malfoy, he would have to try and figure out what exactly was sexy about the bloody blond bastard in the first place. That, in itself, would mean that Harry would somehow have to figure out a way to push his pure and utter hatred of Malfoy away and try and figure out if the git was sexy or not. Well, scratch that, he had to figure out how Malfoy was sexy, as the jury already seemed to have decided that he was, in fact, sexy. He flipped over all too soon as he saw, from the crack in the curtain of Ron's bed, Lavender's flushed face as she was pushed back and forth on the bed, her eyes closed and lips parted as Ron's face was buried in her neck, before he erupted in a furious shiver of ecstasy.

Harry felt his eyes glued to the pair for a moment, thankful that they seemed to think he was asleep, as he watched his best friend hoist himself onto his elbows as he leaned in and kissed Lavender with more passion than Harry would have thought possible.

He felt himself turn scarlet as he saw the sedated, happy look in Ron's blue eyes as he rolled to the other side of Lavender, gently playing with her hair. She said something, but thanks to a silencing charm, Harry couldn't hear one word. Ron rolled his eyes and flipped over, pulling the covers over himself.

Well, that settled it, anything that could make Ron look so bloody lovingly towards Lavender was worth it. Tomorrow, he would watch Draco Malfoy like a hawk, he would figure out what made him sexy if it killed him. He should get started on that will…

-

Luckily for Harry, it was a Saturday, which meant he had all day free of classes to skillfully stalk Malfoy. The invisibility cloak made this stalking much easier than it would have been without one, as it turned out Malfoy liked to spend a lot of his time alone.

Harry studied everything, the way Malfoy walked, dressed, talked, and even tried to figure out what potion he used to get his hair to stay back and hoped for a moment that it would even work on his mop of black. After a few moments of consideration, however, he decided it would be too obvious that he was trying to become more like Malfoy if he slicked his hair back.

He'd take to the way he held himself, then.

Malfoy had a very distinct walk, and if Harry could just mimic that, he would be golden. Malfoy had a long stride, and he slouched just a little, giving him an air of nonchalance. He also, Harry noted, did this weird thing with his hips when he walked, sort of made them sway a little, close to the way girl's did, but on Malfoy it didn't look 'girly'-it looked blatantly sexual. Harry tried to do it a little, while he was shadowing the boy so very close to his own build, but the fact that he couldn't see his own reflection in the few windows they passed made it difficult for him to figure out if he was doing it right.

When the bell sounded for lunch, he decided that that was enough Malfoy-stalking for one day, and hastily made his way up to his room, where he stored his invisibility cloak and dusted off his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second, before removing his shirt.

Stupid girls, he was bloody fit, it was just that the oversized clothes he wore hid that fact. He sighed, and the door swung open as Seamus walked into their room, stopping for a second to eye a shirtless Harry.

"Uh, 'Arry, what're you doin'?" he asked, running a hand awkwardly through his hair. Harry fought back a small blush and quickly made up a lie.

"I was practicing extra potions stuff and it exploded at me, dirtied up my last clean shirt and I was making sure it didn't burn me anywhere," he lied. Seamus quirked his brow, and for a moment Harry thought he was caught, before the Irish lad shrugged and moved over to his trunk.

"You can borrow one of mine, mate," he said, grabbing one of his smaller, weathered shirts that was a brownish teal color and tossed it at Harry. Harry tilted his head at the small amount of fabric and pulled it on, and, much to his surprise, clung to him enough to accentuate his broad shoulders and toned back, but not enough to make him look fruity. Seamus laughed, "Go ahead and keep that, I can never wear that bloody color anyway…yer lucky yer eyes are green man, chicks dig colorful eyes." With that, Seamus grabbed the sweater he had originally came for and left the room.

With the room now empty, he tried his best to stand the way Malfoy did, half-slouched with his hips forward more than anything. It felt odd, but it didn't look too ridiculous, and when he tried to sway them taking a few steps, the outcome was overly Malfoy-ish. He'd see how well that worked for now before he started talking down to people.

He Malfoy-ed his way out of the common room, and all the way down the halls until he saw Luna Lovegood sitting aimlessly, reading a book or something. She was holding it sideways, but he had long since learned not to question the ways of Luna. However, since she was the only female he'd come by, it was worth a shot. He cleared his throat a little, trying to must up his best Malfoy "I'm-better-than-you-but-that-makes-me-sexy" impersonation.

"Luna, what are you doing?" he asked, a little surprised at his own voice, it sounded almost like a purr was behind those innocent words. Luna jumped, and looked up, and seemed a little surprised at who was actually speaking to her.

"Oh, Harry…hi," she said. He was standing in that Malfoy way, but he decided that shoving his hands in his pockets was less comfortable, so he folded them across his chest. Luna's glassy eyes scanned over him, and he watched a small, faint, pink tint raise to her pale cheeks.

"If you don't hurry up, all the food'll be gone," he said, before tossing her a sideways smile he hoped was close to a Malfoy one. When she turned bright red and stammered a silly response, he decided that it was. She stuffed her book into her bag and stood, flushed and flabbergasted.

Really, he didn't quite understand it, but it seemed this "sexier-than-Malfoy" business was beginning to be easier and easier. He tried to remember if he had ever seen Malfoy make a girl blush and stammer with two sentences. He felt a slight surge of pride as he walked with Luna, the entire way she babbled about blast-ended-whats-its, and he caught her taking sideways glances at him.

He wondered if he could somehow get into Luna's pants before the day was over, but decided that it was just…wrong to try and do that to someone as damned innocent and bubbly as Luna. He wasn't paying any attention when he rounded a corner, and he slammed into another person with enough force to force him backwards, and, with a loud thud, he figured that the other person had fallen as well.

When he looked up to apologize, he found a bewildered and angry, and mildly flushed, Draco Malfoy. The blonde narrowed his eyes at Harry and then let his gaze wander to Luna. For a moment, Luna flushed a little deeper before looking away from both of them. Malfoy's eyes shot between Harry and Luna for a moment, then he stood and dusted himself off. Harry could have sworn he saw a plan forming in the despicable mind of Malfoy, but he'd rather not look paranoid by pointing it out. Paranoia, he reminded himself, was not sexy.

"Well, Potter, you taking your girlfriend for a quick shag?" Malfoy said, fixing his platinum locks.

"Mal-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Luna squeaked. Harry glanced at her, why did she sound so desperate to get that bit of information across? For all Malfoy knew, he could be her boyfriend.

"Really? Than you have better taste than I thought, Lovegood," Malfoy said. Harry fumed a little, calculating how long it would take him to punch Malfoy in the face. But, then he realized that would have been very un-sexy of him. He calmed himself and stood, pushing some of his wayward black locks out of his eyes. It didn't help, because they just landed back there anyway, but he pretended not to care.

"Actually, Luna has perfect taste, Malfoy," he said, walking so that he was between Luna and Malfoy, eyeing him with the corner of his eyes. "And since I can't live up, you know you haven't got a damned chance." He said his last bit with his seductive, sultry drawl that he, apparently, could turn on at will.

And with that, he decided to sway away from them, and entered the great hall, a little pleased with himself. Only for a bit, though, because he soon decided he needed to be even sexier. Something about the way Malfoy could fall, get up, snark, and yes, even insult, was getting to him.

He'd follow Malfoy after lunch.

-

He followed Malfoy out to the quidditch field, and sourly wanted to turn around a leave before he remembered that the "way he handles his broom" was on the list of things that, apparently, made Malfoy sexier than him. Harry weighed whether or not holding his broom sexily or effectively was more important, because he was convinced there was no way he could do both. He let out a small sigh as he followed Malfoy into the changing rooms, and leaned against a wall, close enough to observe what Malfoy did purely out of habit of the day.

Draco Malfoy then preceded to slowly, almost seductively, unbutton his shirt, his crystal blue eyes closed as he leaned against the wall, removing button by button from it's fastened place. When it was open, he looked around the dressing room, which, as far as Draco knew, was empty. He charmed the lock shut and silenced the door before he calmly undid the button and unzipped his pants, letting them slide off his slender hips to pool around his feet.

Harry's eyes widened as he clasped a hand over his mouth to stop whatever involuntary sound would have escaped as he watched Malfoy pull out a rather impressive erection. Draco brought his left palm (Apparently, he was left-handed) to his mouth and, almost as if he was trying to put on a show for the Harry he didn't know was following him, seductively ran his tongue from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger.

Harry felt his heart speed up once Draco started wanking, the slow, teasing movements of his white hands seemed more like he was giving someone else a torturously wonderful hand-job than how Harry imagined any guy would wank himself off. Part of his brain was telling him that he should leave, because learning how to masturbate like Malfoy wasn't going to make anyone think he was sexier, but the less rational part of Harry's brain, and, much to his dismay, the lower part of his anatomy thought that there was a lot to be learned from observing this.

Malfoy whimpered as he continued, bringing his free hand to his lips before biting down on his pointer finger, letting out another agonizingly beautiful sound. He heard labored breathes and small moans escape from Malfoy, and they were so intense and almost musical that Harry felt his knees buckle. He managed to slump himself against the wall with minimal sound.

Malfoy stopped his ministrations for a moment, his eyes scanning the empty room, his face suddenly slightly pink as his normally neat blond hair fell into his face. Malfoy had forced himself to be silent and Harry tried to cover up the sound of his labored breaths.

Then, suddenly, Malfoy stared directly into his eyes, and Harry finally saw what made Draco Malfoy the sexiest man at Hogwarts. His eyes were sparkling, deep, sultry pools of mercury that swirled around his dark pupils. Malfoy stared straight at Harry-though the blond didn't know it- as he began to wank himself again.

Suddenly, Harry watched Malfoy's eyes flutter shut, as he roughly bit his lip, his back sliding further down the wall as his hips thrusted, and a loud, panting scream as Draco came, reverberating off the magically silenced walls.

Draco wailed as he came, and Harry suddenly forgot how to breathe. Harry watched Draco raise his left hand to his lips, his talented pink tongue lavishly licking up his own cum, and . Malfoy flipped his hair away from his face, washed his hands and changed into his quidditch uniform before un-charming the room and the door. When Draco had left the changing rooms, Harry bolted for his room, because he was going to jerk himself raw.

He might, it occurred to Harry, be gay.

-

Harry couldn't look at Draco at all after that incident without getting a raging hard-on, and it was starting to get awkward. Potions class was hell, as Snape enjoyed torturing Harry by making him work with the blond boy.

"Damn it, Potter!" snapped Draco as he grabbed the vile of pig's blood before Harry added it three steps before he should have, which would have resulted in a nasty explosion. Harry blushed and stammered as Malfoy's fingers, the fingers on his left hand, slid past his as he snatched the vile. Draco quirked a brow at him, before adding, "Are all Gryffindors mentally retarded, or is it just you, Potter?"

Harry stammered out an apology and looked down at the table before he started chopping up mandrake root. He was bright red, and just wished that Draco Malfoy would spontaneously disappear so he could concentrate on how to word his will, as he was sure he wouldn't be able to get laid by the only person he now wanted to.

However, Draco wasn't pleased at all with his passive-aggressive reaction. He moved quickly, his speed from being a seeker coming in to play as he knocked the root out of Harry's hand and forced him to fall backwards into Crabbe and Goyle's table, knocking their potions to the floor.

"Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing?" said Snape as he glided over to where Harry was picking himself off the floor, covered in Crabbe and Goyle's potion.

"He knocked over our potion!" stated Goyle, as if he had just made a grand discovery. Snape glared at Harry.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention for you, Potter," said Snape. Harry fought back a smile; detention meant a night of annoying cleaning and backbreaking labor at the hands of Professor Snape, which meant that Harry would fall asleep from exhaustion and not be able to think about Draco.

He took it as a blessing, because his time to think of things that weren't Draco was beginning to become very scarce.

"But, Professor!" squealed Hermione from three rows away, "Malfoy pushed Harry, Ron and I saw it!"

"Yeah," said Ron half-heartedly, pushing his red hair away from his neck. Harry could barely make out a small bite mark as he glared at them. The Gryffindor half of the classroom erupted in concurrences.

With that, Snape declared that Draco would have detention with Harry tonight, and took ten more points from Gryffindor for making too much noise.

Harry would have to make a note to remove his housemates from his will.

-

"Damn it, Potter, what is wrong with you?" asked Draco, leaning against the work table across from Harry, ignoring the potion he was supposed to be bottling. Harry ventured a glance up, and turned scarlet at the way Draco held himself, his elbows resting against the table. He wanted to lung himself across the table, knock the bloody potions to the ground and-Harry stopped his train of thought and went back to bottling his potions.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, trying to focus on the disgusting, viscous liquid he was ladling into a vile instead of the impatient bob of Draco's hips that Harry could see out of his peripheral vision.

"You're lying, and you're bloody bad at it," Draco said, pushing himself away from the desk and moving to brace his arms on the opposite end of the table Harry was working at. Harry blushed, trying to keep his eyes on his work, and not let them wander up those deliciously firm arms, those slender shoulders, the pale curve of his neck, or the liquid mercury of his eyes…..

"Potter?" Draco asked, arching a finely curved brow. Harry blushed, staring into his eyes. He felt lost in them, and, as cliché as it seemed, he couldn't look away.

"I hate when you call me that," Harry said breathlessly, it was the only thing that managed to make it past his lips as his brain started swimming with nothing but the crystalline liquidity that he saw in Draco's eyes. Draco smirked, arching his brow in the way that Harry knew that something snarky was going to fly past his lips.

"So, sorry, Harry," said Draco. It broke Harry's self control.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him down, crushing their lips together. Draco let out a muffled sound of surprise, but that was all, before he leaned into the kiss, knocking some of the potion across the table. Harry's head was swimming, and he thought he'd be able to at least die happy now that he'd could say 'well, I tried' in his will.

He could live with that.

Or die with it, whichever.

He pulled away, and was amused to see Draco's face slightly pinker, and his eyes half hooded. Harry smiled, running a calloused hand across Draco's soft cheek.

"Why aren't you trying to hex me into the next millennium?" asked Harry quietly. Draco cleared his throat and stood, moving around the table so that he was standing next to Harry, and then ran a hand through his hair haphazardly.

"If I said that it's a natural reaction to kiss back when kissed, would you believe me?" asked Draco, glancing sideways at Harry. Harry arched his brow, then smiled.

"Nope, and you call me a bloody bad liar," Harry said with a grin. Draco smiled, and sat on the table behind Harry, and laughed a little nervously. The laughter died and there was a silence, and when Harry whirled around, he saw the confusion floating between them. It seemed like Draco was a universe away, and he wanted nothing more than to fill that gap.

When the fair haired boy looked up at him, and Harry saw, much to his surprise and pleasure (though, a few weeks ago, it would have been to his disgust) the lusty, hungry look in Draco's silver eyes. He pushed himself towards the blond, capturing his lips in a hungry, rough kiss as he pressed Draco into the table, his hands grasping at his hips, grinding into the others. Draco gasped, and Harry took advantage, sliding his tongue past the blond's swollen lips, thrusting and rolling, swiping across Draco's sweet tasting mouth.

Harry moved his mouth to the sweet, delicate curve of Draco's neck, sucking and nipping at the pale skin, earning delicious mews and yelps from his fair haired rival.

"D-damn it, Harry," moaned Draco, his pale, slender hands rising to Harry's hair, pulling him away from the delicious curve of Draco's neck. That, Harry decided, was not acceptable. He wanted to taste every inch of Draco's pale, flushed skin, and he would be damned if anything tried to stop him.

"Don't become a saint on me now, Mr. Sex-God-Of-Slytherin," said Harry, grabbing Draco roughly by the hips and hoisting him to sit on the table that, he had decided, would do much better than a bed.

"Oi! That's Sex-God-Of-Hogwarts, you git, and don't you bloody forge-BLOODY HELL, POTTER!" Draco really talked to much, Harry mused, his hands gently slid up Draco's shirt and his teeth gently nibbling at Draco's ear. Each button made him hotter, each whimper made him more desperate, and each time Draco did that with his hips, Harry was more and more convinced that people had this whole 'opposite sex' deal all wrong, girls didn't set him ablaze like this.

Draco panted as he leaned back on his hands, Harry kissing his way down his stomach as he slid Draco's pants button out of its hole, and agonizingly slowly, pulled down the zipper on Draco's trousers. He smiled as he pulled the dark gray pants away from his hips, his hands trailing over uncharacteristically smooth thighs. Harry smirked.

"Jesus, Malfoy, do you shave your legs?" he asked. Draco, who had been saying nothing more than small coos and whimpers for a bit, snapped himself to attention at the obvious affront.

"I'll have you know that I'm not a faggot, Potter!" Draco said, his voice cracking uncharacteristically when he squeaked Harry's name. Harry arched a dark brow at him.

"Really, now?" Harry asked, having long since come to terms with his 'deviant' sexuality. Draco flushed as he looked down at Harry, who was snaking his tanned, calloused hand inside of Draco's green-plaid boxers. Harry was mildly impressed at how Draco could focus while he was fondling his cock, because Harry knew if it were the other way around, he wouldn't be able to think, much less snark.

"Yes, you wanker, I love wome-GOODGOD!" Draco shrieked as Harry slowly ran his tongue from the base of Draco's cock, all the way to the head. Harry smirked as he swirled his tongue around the head of Draco's cock, watching the instant change in the blond's eyes as he teased him cruelly. Now, he figured, would be a good time to see what he had learned from shadowing Malfoy.

"What was that about not being a faggot?" Harry asked, his green eyes shadowed and his voice deep as he let his hand glide up Draco's body, slowly running his fingers over Draco's lips. Without prompting, Draco darted his tongue out and captured Harry's middle and for-fingers into his mouth, mimicking the slow, swirling, teasing motions Harry was doing with his tongue. Harry moaned, enjoying the small shiver of pleasure that the vibrating of his throat gave Draco.

"I-if you're not careful, I'm gonna cum…" Draco whimpered, and Harry smirked, sucking once more hard on Draco's cock before crawling up Draco's body. Harry gently nudged Draco's legs further apart, gently working his finger into him. He heard a hitch in Draco's breath, and he smiled as the blond leaned forward, burring his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"See, now this whole 'I'm straight' argument of yours has almost no value," said Harry as he pushed a second finger inside of Draco, stretching him and teasing him.

"Just cause I'm straight doesn't mean that I don't currently want you to fuck me into oblivion!" snapped Malfoy, and Harry's throbbing erection was brought to his attention. Harry unzipped his pants and pulled his wand out of his back pocket, muttering a lubrication spell.

"Actually," Harry said as he slowly slid himself into Draco, stopping for a moment to let the blond get accustomed to the personal invasion. "That's exactly what it-"

"DAMNIT POTTER, FUCK ME NOW AND SNARK LATER!" Draco screamed, as he grabbed the back of Harry's hair, roughly pushing his lips against Harry's. With one last, hard thrust he was completely inside of Draco, and the blonde let out a low sound against Harry's lips that was either pain or pleasure. But, from the way that Draco was attacking him with his tongue, he assumed it was the latter.

He tried to hold still, trying to give Draco a chance to adjust to him. It was the polite thing to do, what with being in love with the bloke and all.

Wait, what? Love.

"Damnit Potter, start moving or I am going to hex you into the next millennium!" Harry growled low, and pulled almost completely out of Draco only to roughly slam back into him. This earned Harry a slurred "ohgodyes" from his Slytherin.

He'd deal with emotions later.

With every thrust, Draco gave him a beautiful sound that made him even more eager, even more giving. With a hitch in his breath, Harry grabbed Draco's leg and lifted it over his shoulder, pulling the blonde closer to him. He wanted more, he wanted it all. Draco's arms clung to Harry, wrapping almost shyly around the dark haired boy's neck. Glittering mercury stared back at him, the shimmering pools drawing Harry in. Full of passion, he pushed harder and faster into Draco, and as he did he let his hand fall to Draco's cock, running up and down his length. Draco started to shiver, his soft legs trembling against Harry's shoulders as Harry slammed into him, his dark hair falling into his green eyes.

With a wail, more lust filled and beautiful than the one he heard from Draco in the changing rooms, the blond boy shuddered as he came between them, his body going limp as he shivered around Harry. The dark haired boy, thrust deeply into Draco once more, closing his eyes into the Draco's pale neck as he came, a small moan rolling past his lips.

They stayed that way for a moment, the realization of what just happened washing over both of them. Harry smiled as he nuzzled into the blond boy's neck, his labored breath and erratic heartbeat the same as the other boys. He pulled back and found an entirely different expression on Draco's beautiful face.

"Are you……crying?" asked Harry quietly, moving so that he was no longer joined with Draco, gently sliding the blond's leg down his arm. Draco bit his lip as he pulled away from Harry a bit. "Hey, hey…c'mon," Harry said, gently cupping Draco's face in his hand. He leaned closer to Draco, gently pressing his lips softly to the other boys, almost too tenderly. In fact, it occurred to Harry that it was almost innocent the way he kissed Draco.

The blond was almost stunned under the soft motion, but Harry felt every muscle in Draco's body relax as he gently ran his tongue against his soft lips. Harry smirked against Draco's lips before pressing their foreheads together, gently running his fingers along Draco's tear-streaked cheek.

"C'mon, Draco, isn't this where you're supposed to be snarking or rambling about your sexuality?" Harry asked, a sideways grin pulling at his lips. Draco's eyes suddenly went from sullen to ablaze.

"Fuck you, Potter! Get away from me!" Draco said, shoving Harry away roughly that, had he not braced himself against the opposite table, he would fallen on his arse. Harry blinked, staring back up at Draco with bewilderment.

That was, at least, until he saw that Draco was trembling a little, his hair mussed, and his face scarlet. Draco panted a little before hopping off of the table, grabbing his trousers and shimmying into them. Harry smiled, running a hand through his messy hair and went to fasten his own trousers. He looked down, and saw Draco's cum on his stomach. He smiled again as he grabbed a rag that was resting on the far table, mopping himself off, before he fixed his own clothing.

"Draco, I-"

"Shut up, just….shut up!" said Draco, his voice cracking uncharacteristically. Harry laughed a little, still spent and happy as he began mopping up the spilled potion, they had bottled enough anyway, he could dispose of the rest before leaving.

Without another word to him, Draco moved to leave, still adjusting his clothes uncomfortably. But, as Draco walked passed Harry, he could have sworn he heard "Bloody sexy bastard…" as the blonde left. Harry could have laughed out loud.

So, he succeeded. He didn't have to die, and he had managed to become sexier than Draco Malfoy. Or, at least, sexy enough for Draco himself to notice.

He could reinstate his housemates in his will after all.

-----------

A Complex Malfoy (A Malfoy Complex in Draco's POV)

A Complex Malfoy

Draco Malfoy wasn't quite sure how he had acquired such a large number of loyal female followers, or why they assumed that he was the most sex-crazed woman pleaser in all of Hogwarts. Truth be told, Draco Malfoy was a bit of a prude, and even more of a virgin. In fact, while the other boys of Hogwarts were busy running around, chasing skirts (or, more accurately, chasing vaginas), Draco was busy with his studies, enjoying a few good books, and, as always, mocking Harry Potter until there was nothing left to say that he hadn't already.

He led a relatively simple life, in his opinion, as all boys at the age of sixteen should. He had gone on a few dates, mostly out of courtesy to an impressive wizarding family, but Draco Malfoy had never allowed himself to go further than hand-holding with most girls. It wasn't until Pansy Parkinson had cornered him the night of the Yule Ball and Draco, being particularly good at reading people, had figured out that the pig-nosed creature had wanted did he even have his first kiss. It wasn't because he was religious, or because he thought he should be saving himself for god only knew what, but simply because he wasn't interested. That kiss, it turned out, had been the mistake of a lifetime.

It wasn't until his fifth year when Draco heard the rumors that had been floating around about him, due to Pansy Parkinson's ridiculously large mouth. She claimed to have shagged Draco "passionately and perfectly" that night after the Yule Ball. He had been storming through the halls, desperately trying to find someone to destroy when he overheard a mildly pleasant conversation regarding him.

"Wow, you mean he's actually that good? That's surprising, I've never seen him show an ounce of affection towards anyone, much less a woman," said Cassandra Olby, a girl in his own house a year older than him. Her friend, a Ravenclaw who he didn't know the name of smirked.

"I know, don't you find it dashing? He plays it so cold, but if a girl finds her way into his heart, he's probably very warm and sweet," said the Ravenclaw. Draco raised his eyebrow. He didn't mean to play it cold, he just really wasn't too fond of people. He was popular, sure, and he tried his best to carry on polite conversations with those he didn't know (If they were, of course, in his house or Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were not worth the energy.) He had a handful of friends, a large collection of polite acquaintances that he kept himself within, and somehow that came off as cold.

It was then that Draco decided it wouldn't harm anyone in particular to let these rumors circulate. From then on, Draco became a sex legend of Hogwarts, despite the fact that he had never laid an inappropriate hand on anyone.

-

He was covered in sweat and panting. He was burning, from the inside out, only the fire was more pleasant than painful, and his entire entity felt full. He was throbbing, his erect cock begging for attention, as this foreign fire trapped him. With ever beat of his heart, he could feel the new sensation racing through him, and his breath was caught.

Thud-thud. Thud-thud.

And as he fought to make his eyes focus, the only features he noticed were blatant, and obvious, burning themselves into his memory; Black hair, electric green eyes, and lightening, lots of lightening. The blurred figure whispered something to him, and the sparkling electric green eyes were all he saw as the sparkles spread, and, like lightening bolts, went though him.

Draco shuddered as he came, his eyes opening with a start as his body jerked.

He looked around his room frantically, the darkness of the dungeon dorms straining his cold eyes to find a way to see. He didn't dare fumble around for his wand, lest he wake his roommates and have them see. He stretched his arms out in front of him, then let them fall to either side of him.

He was alone and confused in, now, very sticky satin sheets. Sure, this happened to every boy, and it sure as hell wasn't the first time that the teen had awoken to find that he had ruined another pair of very expensive sheets, but, this one was strange, this one was annoyingly tugging at the back of his brain like the mystery….person wasn't actually a mystery. But, as Draco laid back in darkness trying to piece together his dream, his weary and spent self drifted into an equally, alarmingly, beautifully sexual dream.

-

Multiple orgasms, it occurred to Draco, were tiring after they started reaching dizzying numbers, even if one had been enjoying a rather complete sleep prior. He was leaning against his hand at the breakfast table, the dining hall as empty as it normally was this early. Given, he hadn't known a man could possibly come more than four times in a twenty-four hour period, none the less in a single hour. Draco closed his eyes, his free hand absently stirring his bowl of cream of wheat.

"Good morning, Draco," said a high voice as he felt the warmth of someone slide next to him. He knew that voice, it was Pansy. He opened one eye, then, all of a sudden, he gaped at her, both his eyes falling open.

Somehow, somewhere between last night and now, Pansy had gotten unbelievably hot. Her curves were dangerous, and her tight uniform accented these as she sat next to Draco, sexually licking honey off her spoon as she stuck it into her porridge. Draco closed his eyes, and shook his head. When he opened them, Pansy was the same pig-nosed girl he had always known.

He pondered how strange that was as he went back to focusing on his breakfast. Unfortunately, despite the insane number of involuntary orgasms Draco's mind had subjected him to earlier that morning, he was now rock hard. And, what was worse, technically he was rock hard because of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco shuddered. This is what happened when he didn't get enough sleep, apparently.

Confused and disgusted with himself, Draco opted to go back to his room and sleep for first class.

He wound up sleeping through the rest of the day.

-

The days had gotten more and more bizarre. Every night, Draco was plagued with horribly sexual dreams, with the nastiest, kinkiest things that anyone could imagine. In his mind, he had slept with women, men, his housemates, random people he'd seen in the halls, and yes, even some of his teachers. Draco was afraid he was becoming a closeted deviant.

The effects that had happened the first morning, after his first dream about the lightening, started happening randomly, and much more frequently throughout the days; he would find himself stricken absolutely speechless by someone who he'd known and seen day after day for years' sudden immaculate beauty. It was starting to become quite a problem as his self-control was starting to waver. The blond boy had found himself becoming quite the flirt.

And Draco didn't know what was worse, the fact that he was starting to live up to his rumors, or the fact that his strange attractions weren't just limited to women. He caught himself, day after day, absently flirting with everyone he had a chance to catch in one of his moods.

He chalked it up to puberty, which made almost no sense since he was most definitely post-pubescent.

This strange attraction to all things that breathed was becoming a bit of a problem, it occurred to Draco one evening when he found himself actually ogling Professor Snape as he sat quietly at his dinner table. He had been relentless in his flirting, and it was starting to scare him.

He wanted to shag Pansy Parkinson against the dungeon walls.

He wanted to bend Hermione Granger over a library table.

He wanted to straddle Ronald Weasley like a broomstick.

He wanted to lick Professor Snape from base to head.

He needed help.

He let his head fall to the table next to his plate with an audible thud. No one at the Slytherin table noticed really. He was contemplating sleeping here and seeing if his unexplainable attraction was limited to humans when he felt a sharp peck on the top of his head. He looked up to find his family owl standing in what used to be his dinner, a letter tied to his leg. Draco rubbed his eyes, grabbing the letter from the owl. The majestic bird hooted in anger as Draco swatted it away, opening the letter. He raised his brow, it was from his mother.

Dearest Draco,

I hope this letter finds you well and that you are doing your best to keep up the family's name. Your father has informed me that you have the second highest marks in school, save for that bushy haired mudblood that Potter hangs around with, and I feel it is my matronly duty to tell you that it is unacceptable for you to lose to a mudblood. However, I also know that you are smart enough to figure this out on your own.

Draco rolled his eyes and then continued reading.

But, your marks are not the reason that I owled you. As I am sure you are aware, you are probably going through some rather strange changes at your age, and no, I am not going to give you the 'dragons-and-the-unicorns' speech again, I feel we covered that thoroughly when you were thirteen.

Draco shuddered at the awkward memories and lewd drawings enchanted to animate their meaning.

I believe it is time for you to learn a small secret of the Malfoy family. Your father didn't want me to tell you this, as it is embarrassing, but I feel you must know. While we are still proud purebloods, the Malfoy line has not always been entirely human. While this isn't uncommon for most magical families, sometimes it raises certain side-effects in later generations, and I'm afraid it might be affecting you. Your paternal great-great-great-great-grandmother was a veela, and I have reason to suspect that you have inherited a small amount of some of her abilities. I noticed it first when you came home, and while you have always been breathtaking, you almost has a glow about you. When your father was your age, his eyes had shifted to complete gray, and his hair was starting to yellow with time, as is the normal human transgression of these traits. However, your hair is turning more silver as you get older, and your eyes still hold some of the primal magic that should have been lost at puberty. This can only mean one thing, that you have, in fact, inherited some long lost veela powers. I'm afraid there is little I can do to help you make this easier, but I figured that I should warn you about it before you became so promiscuous that I would have to convince your father to have an illegitimate child destroyed on pain of death. You are very smart, Draco, and I know you will learn how to deal with your disability without shaming our family's name.

All of my love,

Mother.

Draco re-read the letter over and over until dinner ended. When everyone else had left the great hall, he charmed the letter on fire and directed the ashes to fall in his discarded pumpkin juice. Surprisingly, he wasn't too ashamed or embarrassed.

On the contrary, he was relieved. Neither was he losing his mind, nor some crazed sexual deviant. Without another look, he picked himself up and quickly made his way to the library. Just because he wasn't worried didn't mean he couldn't educate himself on the matter.

-

The educating was becoming harder and harder as time went on. In the vast library of Hogwarts, he could find books on how to control yourself if you were full veela and half veela, but no smaller demographic of that. On the same note, nothing he read seemed to apply to him save the obvious breathtaking beauty. He couldn't control people's lust, he couldn't attract everyone within a two mile radius of him, and he couldn't turn into a sharp toothed feathery monster when it struck his fancy. Apparently, all the useful traits had skipped over him.

As he picked up the last book, Magical Mating and Why You Should Probably Avoid It, and skimmed through the sections on veela, he was starting to think that perhaps this oh so convenient answer for his sudden surge of libido wasn't an answer at all, he stumbled upon something.

"While this side effect is rare, as this power is rare in the Veela world," he read out loud, "Sometimes, instead of the Veela being able to project it's outer beauty at anyone it pleases, the opposite happens. This condition, known as Reverse Veelation, causes the Veela to have other's outer (and inner) beauty amplified, making them seem unbelievably attractive to the veela. While this does make things difficult in finding a permanent mate, the Veela will often only dream of its true mate despite the enhanced attraction to others." Draco sighed. Not only was he part Veela, he was part defective Veela.

He slammed the book closed and stood, sweeping his things to him instantly and glided out of the library. He checked his watch, which was one tick away from "lunch" and sighed. He altered his path from his rooms to go to the great hall. He was less accepting than he had been an hour ago when he had thought it would be simple to get his hands on information on how he could control himself.

He rounded a corner, and smacked into something hard and strong with enough force that he stumbled backwards and landed flat on his bum. Great, now he was angry and his arse hurt. He looked up, keen at the idea of destroying someone. His silvery gaze met electric green once, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He allowed his vision to move wider, and was greeted by two people who he didn't want to see with his new…condition.

Harry Potter had never looked hotter than he currently did. The boy was wearing a teal shirt, one that made his green eyes sparkle and shine behind his glasses. His normally disgusting hair was tousled sexily, giving him an air of having just been shagged thoroughly, and his sculpted muscles were tastily visible through the thin, worn cotton of his shirt. Draco narrowed his eyes, he didn't remember Potter being this bloody fit. He was faintly aware that someone was accompanying Potter, and he let his eyes wander.

Luna Lovegood looked more beautiful than she normally did, but it didn't hold a candle to Harry, who seemed to be glowing. Draco blinked. Actually, Potter was glowing. The raven haired boy's entire being was bright and shining, electric, and compared to him, the rest of Draco's vision seemed blurred. Draco let his eyes dart between the two, then shook his head, stood and dusted himself off. Veela sight was starting to give him a headache. He smirked to himself. Snarking with Potter was the best way to relieve Draco of his aforementioned headache.

"Well, Potter, taking your girlfriend for a quick shag?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down Potter.

"Mal-" Harry started, but Luna interrupted him.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Luna squeaked. Draco let his eyes wander to the blonde girl. Of course he wasn't her boyfriend. Sure, currently Draco admitted that Luna was attractive, but she was rusted and cracked compared to the polished gold Adonis that was next to her. Draco felt more heat rise to him as he caught glimpses of Potter, and felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. Crap.

Now was not the time to get a boner so hard he could beat a hippogriff to death with it. Draco needed to end this, and he needed to end this fast.

"Really, than you have better taste than I thought, Lovegood," curse his inability to lose to Potter! He squirmed a bit, wishing that he could somehow get away from the warm, sexual, beautiful glow that was Harry Potter. Potter rose from the ground, and Draco became very aware of how tall the dark haired boy really was. Draco attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, but Harry pushed his hair away from his eyes. The emerald orbs were smoldering at him, and Harry smiled a dark, seductive smile towards the blond.

"Actually, Luna has perfect taste, Malfoy," Harry moved so that he was next to the petrified Draco. The blond boy's blood was boiling, and he feared that he would explode when Harry's heat spread to him. "And since I can't live up, you know you haven't got a damned chance."

Draco's mind went blank as the pair walked away, leaving him mildly stunned and seeing nothing but lightening.

-

When Draco finally made it to lunch, he sat at the Slytherin table and stared at his plate. Everything was still dimmed, and the sounds were muffled. He could hear Harry's conversation with Ron and Hermione, could feel the heat from across the Great Hall. This was a problem, and he needed to figure out what was going on with this Reverse Veelation before something awful happened. His quidditch captain tapped him on the shoulder, and Draco could barely make out that he was being told he had a game tomorrow.

Draco sighed, he hadn't practiced in forever. When he got up from the table, he made his way out of the great hall and down to the dungeons. He grabbed his broom and quidditch robes, stalking up to the pitch. His vision and temperature had returned to normal as soon as Harry was out of the vicinity. He sighed, apparently he was only affected when Harry was near-.

He stopped in his tracks. The room went dark, and Draco could feel the warmth behind him. He turned and looked over his shoulder. Even though the room was dark and muffled, he couldn't see anyone following him. He shrugged it off, and walked to the pitch, drastically needing to be alone.

He felt like Harry was following him, and the heat was messing with his mind, and currently, his cock. Draco unbuttoned his shirt, his hands trembling a little. Even though he was alone, he felt like he was being watched, and while that feeling scared him, it also made the heat cover his body and his skin tingle. He leaned against the wall, and his eyes fell shut as the cool brick met his overheated self. Draco took a look around the dressing room, feeling as if he was being watched by hungry eyes, and when he realized he was alone, he charmed and locked the door. He wasn't proud that he had to do this before practicing, but if he didn't he wouldn't be able to concentrate on flying and most likely kill himself.

Draco slid his pants off, and felt the heat of the room hit him. Draco pulled his erection from his green boxers, and moaned again as the heat hit him. His vision changed, sharpened, as he raised his left hand to his mouth and licked it. His hand trembled as he ran his hand over his cock.

He was slowly moving, and he realized that something was different. He felt waves of power flow off of him, and his vision sharpened more, until he could see the heat rising off of everything in the room, different colors of heat flooding his vision as he teased himself.

Draco felt a whimper escape his lips as his body tingled, bringing his right hand to his mouth as he bit down on it. Between the heat and the colors, he was slowly loosing his mind. He thought for a moment that no one should enjoy wanking this much, but he wasn't about to stop until the tension that was forming in his stomach disappeared. He whimpered and moaned to himself, the visions of all the people he had been stricken by floated through his mind, but one was standing out, brighter than the rest. Suddenly, his heightened senses heard a thump.

Draco opened his eyes, and his vision was so sharp, he was sure it resembled an owl's. He felt his eyes lock onto a part of the room, a part that was emitting the same, blinding heat that Harry had. His heart was beating so hard, he felt himself get even more riled up at the thought of Harry seeing this.

Harry watching him.

He couldn't stop staring at the heat, its bright waves bending, shaping into a form he was beginning to know all too well. He bit his lip, and felt himself reach his peek. His back slid down the lockers, his hips thrusting into his own hand. Draco felt a cry come from his lips, his mind swirling around his dreams.

In a flash, all of his dream memories turned from a faceless man into a face he knew all to well. He came hard, the hot liquid searing Draco's flesh. Before he even thought about it, Draco raised his hand to his mouth, and licked it clean. He blushed at the thought, but he was alone, who would know he liked the taste of his own cum?

He sighed, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. As he fastened his quidditch robes, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark silver, cloudy, and he could distinctly see a swirl of flashes and sparkles deep in his pupils. This veela stuff was doing wonders for his appearance. He grabbed his wand and removed the charms from the changing room as he left, the pitch distinctly grayer as the heat that was covering and following him finally disappeared.

--

A few weeks had passed since Draco's glowing-masturbatory incident. He had regained most of his normal self control, but he decided being a shameful flirt was fun enough to continue doing as long as it didn't interfere with his studies. It seemed that Harry Potter was avoiding him more avidly than usual. Draco would complain about his lack of entertainment, but Potter's presence hadn't changed; every time he was around, he glowed, and Draco could barely focus on anything other than the aching heat Potter emitted.

Potions was becoming more and more difficult (but, at the head of the class, more difficult was still easy) because Snape enjoyed pairing Draco with Harry just to make both of the boys lives hell. He was staring off into space and barely caught Harry about to add the wrong ingredient that would melt the entire room into on gelatinous blob of former-wizards.

"Damnit, Potter!" Draco snapped, snatching the vile from Harry's hand. Draco felt a surge of heat and electricity run through him as his fingers brushed Harrys, and looked up at Harry, his brow quirked. "Are all Gryffindors mentally retarded, or is it just you, Potter?"

Draco watched intently as Harry stammered out a vague apology, a blush across the black haired boys cheek. Draco frowned, half the fun of torturing Potter was the reactions, and passive-aggressive Harry Potter wasn't any way to get dominant, angry words Draco could wank to later. Angrily, Draco swiftly smacked the knife Harry was using to chop Mandrake root from his hands, the black haired boy stumbling away from Draco's touch as if it burned him.

Taken aback by the rejection Harry probably didn't know he'd given, Draco barely noticed that Crabbe and Goyle's potion was leaking all over the floor until he heard Snape's bark.

"Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Snape flew to where Potter was righting himself, the potion that covered his shirt and robes causing them to cling to his well toned muscles. Draco was at a loss for words, and couldn't bring his eyes to look at anything other than Harry's muscles.

He was later informed that he had a detention with Harry in Snape's office that evening.

Draco didn't know whether to be excited or terrified.

--

It might seem stupid to dress in one's sexiest clothes to attend a Potions detention, but Draco couldn't help it. He had caught Harry avoiding him and blushing at mere physical contact, and he would be damned if he let the opportunity to torment (and flirt with) the current object of his obsession ((A/N: Current, Draco? lol)) pass him by.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling that he was forgetting some important piece of information that he should take into account before going tonight, but thoughts of Harry Potter were swimming through Draco's mind.

Said thoughts had made Draco rock hard again, and he flipped his wrist to look at his watch.

He was two ticks past "Detention," he most definitely didn't have time to wank before detention. He groaned.

He'd have to deal with his horniness throughout the two hours he and Harry would be trapped together.

--

The first forty-five minutes were spent in silence, bottling the viscous, disgusting liquid Professor Snape had told them to. Draco was getting more and more irritated by the minute. The blond had actually gone out of his way to look even more smashing than he did on a regular basis, and Harry wouldn't even look at him.

Normally, Harry would call him names or keep from glaring at him or something. Anything. The blinding light emitting from Harry was wrapping itself around Draco, and all Draco wanted was an excuse for the magnificent creature behind him to pay attention to him.

"Damn it, Potter, what is wrong with you?" asked Draco, baiting the other boy again as he had tried multiple times in the past hour. Draco leaned against the work table, ignoring the task Snape had left for them. Draco leaned, his hips sticking towards Harry as his arms folded over his chest.

Harry finally looked up, peering over the rim of his glasses to look at him. It was all Draco could do to stifle the sigh that worked itself into his lungs from the vibrant green of Harry's eyes. As if Harry could read his illicit thoughts, the raven-haired boy turned scarlet.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, looking down from Draco back to the potion. Draco needed to see his eyes again, and he wasn't above annoying the bespectacled boy to get it.

"You're lying, and you're bloody bad at it," Draco said, pushing himself away from the desk and moving to brace his arms on the opposite end of the table Harry was at. Harry peered over his glasses again in a small glance Draco guessed he wasn't supposed to catch. Harry was staring at him, and Draco loved it.

But, the predatory gaze that Draco was receiving, aside from making heat run through him, also made his stomach drop and his heart flutter. Draco arched a brow, more confused at himself.

"Potter…?" Harry's eyes had landed on his, and the glittering emeralds wouldn't let Draco's gaze go. His heart was thumping in his ears that he barely caught Harry's next words.

"I hate when you call me that," Harry purred. Draco smirked, leaning over the table.

"So sorry, Harry," Draco slurred, his mind playing through a fiery kiss.

It took Draco a moment to realize it wasn't a hallucination. Draco moaned as Harry's lips moved over his, and leaned into Harry, knocking the potion across the table. Draco's entire body was on fire, tiny little sparks that exploded into a huge blaze as Harry's tongue caressed his. Electric zaps and explosions filling Draco's vision and mind. It felt amazing, it felt wonderful, it felt right.

Harry pulled back, staring at Draco's face. Draco was flushed, his eyes half open, wishing the kiss hadn't ended. Harry smiled at him, a soft smile that a man gives his lover.

"Why aren't you trying to hex me into the next millennium?" Harry purred. Draco cleared his throat, his mind racing as he moved around the table, standing next to Harry, and ran a hand nervously through his silver blonde hair.

"If I said that it's a natural reaction to kiss back when kissed, would you believe me?" asked Draco, glancing sideways at Harry. Harry smiled, the warmth of it radiating to his eyes, which were vibrant, glittering, and alive.

"Nope, and you call me a bloody bad liar," Harry said with a smile. The warmth and beauty of his smile was calming Draco's nerves, and the blonde smiled sheepishly and sat on the table behind Harry, laughing quietly, trying to calm the trembling that was running through him.

Draco didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected this at all, he expected snarking and fighting and rough words that would hurt more than intended. He didn't expect tenderness and kindness and genuine attraction, and it confused him. Harry turned around and stared at Draco, the predatory gaze back in his green eyes.

The glowing heat was strong and it filled Draco's entire body, he felt his arousal growing as he looked back at Harry.

When Harry pushed his lips roughly against Draco's, the blond could barely breathe enough to stay alive he was so enthralled. Draco melted against Harry as the green eyed boy grabbed his hips, pulling Draco against him, grinding his erection into Draco's. Draco couldn't stifle the gasp of pleasure as Harry's erection brushed against his, and Harry pushed his skilled tongue into Draco's mouth.

Draco gasped for air when Harry moved his mouth to Draco's neck. Shivers were going down Draco's spine as Harry's skilled mouth was biting and sucking and nipping Draco's skin, involuntary sounds coming from Draco's lips.

Suddenly, Draco realized, things were going a lot faster than he ever dreamed.

"D-damn it, Harry," moaned Draco, though it was supposed to be a protest. He couldn't think like this, so he reached up and grabbed Harry's surprisingly soft black hair, pulling Harry away from his neck. Draco's mind cleared a little, but not enough to think logically.

Harry's electric eyes stared at him, dominating, sensual eyes that captured Draco's mind and body.

"Don't become a saint on me now, Mr. Sex-God-Of-Slytherin," Harry growled, grabbing Draco's hips roughly, and pushing Draco more onto the table.

"Oi! That's Sex-God-Of-Hogwarts, you git," Draco mewled, "and don't you bloody forge-BLOODY HELL, POTTER!" Draco shrieked as Harry's deliciously calloused hands slid against the soft skin of Draco's chest under his shirt. Harry's teeth were gently nibbling at Draco's ear as his calloused hands undid Draco's shirt. Draco caught himself grinding into Harry's erection, his hips swirling against him. Draco's mind was a haze.

Harry was touching him. HARRY was touching HIM.

Draco leaned back onto his hands, Harry's soft hot mouth kissing his way down Draco's stomach, making thought almost impossible. This wasn't like him. Draco Malfoy never sat by and let people do whatever they wanted to him, and, more importantly, Draco Malfoy didn't have sex in the Potions Dungeon during detention. (Not that Draco Malfoy had sex at all).

But, as Harry undid the button to his trousers and slowly slid down the zipper , Draco was reconsidering the shagging in dungeons policy. He lifted his hips off the table so Harry could pull his trousers away, Harry's strong, tanned hands slid over his thighs. Harry smirked at Draco's thighs, and the blond boy stiffened a little.

"Merlin, Malfoy, do you shave your legs?" Draco snapped his head up, his vision clearing a bit at the insult.

"I'll have you know that I'm not a poofter, Potter!" Draco said, his voice cracking uncharacteristically as he said Harry's name. Harry arched a dark brow at him, and Draco's mind went fuzzy again, but Draco was determined not to be made a fool of while he lost his virginity.

"Really, now?" said Harry. Draco flushed, his vision falling to where Harry's tanned, rough hand was going inside of Draco's green and silver plaid boxers. Draco held his breath as Harry fondled his cock, fighting to keep his head from exploding.

"Yes, you wanker, I love wome-GOODGOD!" Draco shrieked as Harry slowly ran his tongue from the base of Draco's cock all the way to the head. Draco's eyes widened, staring down at Harry, who was doing an amazing job at making all thoughts turn to mush. He watched Harry, his eyes gazing into the electric green fields that he had seen only in his dreams.

"What was that about not being a poof?" Harry purred, his eyes smoldering as he ran his hand up Draco's body, his finger rubbing Draco's lips. Harry pushed his mouth down onto Draco's cock again, and Draco darted his tongue out, capturing two of Harry's finger. He sucked them into his mouth, closing his eyes, pretending it was Harry's cock. Apparently, Harry was having the same fantasy as he moaned around Draco's cock. Draco shivered, letting Harry slide his fingers away from Draco's lips.

"I-if you're not careful, I'm gonna cum…" Draco said in a small voice. He felt Harry smirk around his cock and suck once more, hard, on it before crawling up Draco's body. Harry pulled out his wand an vanished Draco's boxers, and nudged Draco's legs apart, a calloused finger finding Draco's entrance. He gently pushed a finger into Draco, and Draco felt a small bud of the filling heat that had been in his dream. Draco drew in a breath, the strange sensation sending shivers down his spine. He buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck, inhaling the scent of Harry as he shook.

"See, now," Harry crooned, "this whole 'I'm straight' argument of yours has almost no value," Harry pushed a second finger inside of Draco, scissoring his fingers, stretching Draco. The blond shivered, the pleasure budding into small pain.

"Just cause I'm straight," Draco lied, "doesn't mean that I don't currently want you to fuck me into oblivion!" Harry leaned back, and fidgeted with his pants, his fingers still inside of Draco. Draco glanced down, and bit his lip, fear rushed through him. Harry muttered a lubrication spell, his large cock dripping with slick fluid, but that didn't make it any less intimidating. Harry pulled his fingers out, and whatever qualms Draco had about losing his virginity on a potions table were replaced by the lack of heat that he needed.

"Actually," Harry said, pushing the tip of his cock into Draco. The blond shuddered, the pain spiking, but the heat returning tenfold. "That's exactly what it-"

"DAMNIT POTTER, FUCK ME NOW AND SNARK LATER!" Draco screamed, Grabbing the back of Harry's hair and pushing his lips against Harry's. Harry moaned and thrust himself wholly into Draco. If it weren't for Harry's lips, Draco would have screamed, but it only came out a low sound, a mixture of the intense pain and intense pleasure he felt. Draco decided that instead of crying, he would focus on Harry's lips, his tongue roughly kissing Harry's soft, plump lips. Harry kissed him back, not moving, and with that kiss, something happened.

The pain stopped, and Draco's entire body was wrapped in hot, sparkling pleasure.

"Oh god, Harry, start moving or I am going to hex you into the next millennium!" Draco whimpered. Harry growled low, and began slamming into Draco. Draco's mind was swimming, all that he could feel or think was Harry. Harry's rough hands on his skin, Harry's hard cock inside of him, hitting him in just the right spot. His body was so hot he thought he would spontaneously combust into a million tiny, smoldering stars.

Harry grabbed Draco's leg and hoisted it above his shoulder, making Draco scream louder as Harry hit him even deeper than he had been. Draco's arms clung around Harry's neck, as if letting go meant he would fall into oblivion. Their eyes locked, Harry's dark, sultry green eyes emitting the glowing heat that was swirling around Draco's every fiber.

Harry pounded into Draco faster and deeper, one calloused hand falling to the blond boy's cock, rubbing up and down it's length. Draco's entire body erupted into a sea of shivers, Draco's eyes fluttering shut as moan after moan erupted from him.

Harry pulled almost all the way out and hit just the right spot, and Draco let out a loud, feral sound he didn't know he could make as the tight knot that had been forming in his stomach released, his hot cum splashing between them. Every bone in Draco's body melted away, turning him into a soft, pliable puddle whose only structure was the cock still slamming into him. With one final thrust, deeper than all the rest, Harry came, the hot, molten liquid filling Draco with the warming glow from his center to the top of his head and the tips of his toes.

It took Draco a moment to come back to earth. He wasn't completely grounded until he felt Harry nuzzle into the sensitive skin of his neck, his hot breath running across the tender, small hairs on the back of it. Suddenly, Draco's mind became locked on a word and knowledge that he should have remembered earlier, but was too wrapped in Harry's heat to notice.

Mate.

He felt his eyes widen in shock as he realized, fearfully and emotionally, that Harry James Potter was his mate, his one, the only man who would ever make Draco's heart skip a beat. Tears started rolling from Draco's beautiful grey eyes as Harry pulled back, the sated, spent expression on the green eyed boy fading as Draco's pale face gave off his thoughts.

To Harry this was probably just a late night fuck in the dungeons, but to Draco, because of his veela blood, this would be the night his heart yearned for.

"Are you…crying?" asked Harry, as he pulled himself out of Draco. Draco shuddered as Harry pulled out, sliding Draco's leg down from his shoulder, the warmth and comfort of the previous act gone, leaving him only in pain and fear.

Fear of rejection.

Fear of Harry.

Fear of being magically bonded to his arch enemy without the other boy so much as knowing.

Draco bit his lip as that word swirled through his mind. Enemy. One doesn't show the enemy weakness. Draco pulled away, though the very act left him feeling hollow and alone.

"Hey, hey…c'mon," said Harry, strong hands cupping Draco's face.

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, and Draco relaxed, a small amount of the fear melting away. Maybe to Harry this wasn't just a one night shag, maybe Harry actually cared about him. Maybe Harry wouldn't mind being permanently bonded to the Draco, maybe Harry could love him. He felt their kiss end, but their lips stayed together, Harry leaning his scarred forehead against Draco's, rough fingers wiping the tears from Draco's face.

"C'mon, Draco, isn't this where you're supposed to be snarking or rambling about your sexuality?" Draco's heart stopped.

To Harry Potter, their coupling was a joke. He felt pain and rage boil through his body as he tensed, Harry's sideways grin mocking everything he had just given the Gryffindor.

Harry Potter may not know it, but he had just received the precious gift of Draco Malfoy's heart, and just as ignorantly, he had broken it.

"Fuck you, Potter! Get away from me!" Draco said, shoving Harry away as roughly as he could. Harry blinked confusedly up at the boy, his eyes reflecting the sheer confusion at the sight.

Who could blame him for being confused?

Draco was trembling a little, his hair mussed, and his face scarlet. Draco Malfoy summoned all the purity and family pride he could as he hopped off the table, grabbing his trousers and shimmying into them as fast as he could. He heard Potter's zipper go up as he started buttoning his shirt, but didn't dare to look at Harry lest he lose what little resolve was keeping the tears at bay.

"Draco," Harry said, his voice chipping away at Draco's strength, "I-"

"Shut up, just…..shut up!" Draco shouted, his voice cracking. He heard Harry laugh behind him, and his entire reservoir of strength left. He peered over his shoulder, and Harry was happily mopping up the spilled potion. Draco calmly strolled from the room, stringing together curses as he did.

Once outside of the potions room, Draco sprinted to his dorms.

Not only was he in pain, both physically and emotionally, he felt he was going to be sick.


	3. Chapter 3

All Bets Are On

By: .

"I think its one thing to be patriotic, but another to have such blind faith in a team that clearly only got this far by sheer luck!" Hermione was screaming, her fingers clutching the back of the kitchen chair as she became more and more frustrated.

The rest of the kitchens occupants - minus Sirius - had all taken up seats on the opposite side, staying well away from the volatile witch and her twitching wand hand. Harry, Ginny, Remus and Ron had all remained silent throughout the increasingly heated exchange, and with good reason. An argument between Sirius and Hermione never ended well, especially not for anyone who dared to interfere.

"How can you say that! How can you not support your home team. I can't believe I am living in the same house with somebody who is so... so..." he spluttered, kicking the back of his own chair in an attempt to release some of his anger and frustration that was currently directed toward the much younger woman who had been living at Grimmauld Place for several years.

"I didn't say I don't support the English side, I merely pointed out that the Bulgarians had a far superior line-up..." Hermione countered, her knuckles turning even whiter as she resisted the urge to go for her wand.

"Krum," Sirius practically spat, "By superior you're talking about Viktor bloody Krum."

Hermione looked shocked at his vicious tone, but continued to plough on, "Of course I mean Viktor. Surely you can't deny he's by far the most talented player the league has seen in the past century!"

"Most talented lover too by the way you still seem to hero worship him," Sirius snapped, taking a step back from the table as her expression turned black.

"How dare you," she hissed, letting go of the chair and slowly stalking around the table toward the older pureblood.

"I dare, because I can," he countered, but still took another step back.

"I do not hero worship him, he is my friend," she said through gritted teeth, her wand suddenly in her hand.

"Is that what they call them these days? Friends…" Sirius said softly, his eyes flicking to her wand just as his back hit the wall beside the door.

"Sirius, stop," Remus finally interrupted, coming up slowly behind Hermione, his hands out to show he held no weapon.

Both parties turned to glare at the ex-professor, the only man who had ever dared to interfere in one of their arguments.

"Obviously neither of you are ever going to agree about this topic," he said, swallowing hard before continuing, "so why not make things interesting."

"What are you on about Moony?" Sirius asked, staring down at the wand in Hermione's ever-steady hand, sounding more curious than angry now.

"A bet, how about a bet?" Harry suggested, coming up beside Remus, seeing his opportunity to diffuse the situation before any more wands had to be drawn.

"What kind of a bet?" Hermione asked warily, her wand slowly lowering from Sirius chest as she turned to stare at her best friend.

"Whoever's team loses tomorrow at the World Cup has to..." Harry started to say, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Do the dishes for a month?" she suggested.

"No," Remus said, a gleam entering his eye, "Clean the hair from the drains for a year."

"No," Ron disagreed, "Deal with Crookshank's litter tray."

"I know," Harry said, turning back to Hermione and Sirius, both of whom had stopped shooting optical daggers at the other, "A tattoo. Whoever wins gets to choose the design."

"What?" Hermione cried, staring at Harry incredulously.

"No!" Sirius practically shouted, his face turning white at the thought just what the devious young witch would demand be branded on him for the rest of his life.

Probably a unicorn.

"Actually…" Remus trailed off, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"No, please no," Hermione moaned, "Don't tell me you agree with him."

"I think he has a point. Maybe if one of you has to go through with it you will start to think before you begin these petty arguments," the werewolf shrugged.

"But a tattoo," Sirius said, wide eyed, "Can you imagine what she'll choose?" he said faintly.

"Oh, so you think I am going to win then do you?" Hermione asked, a grin spreading across her face as she turned back to her sparring partner.

"I didn't say that," he growled.

"Then you shouldn't have to worry about what design I would pick then, should you?" she asked, her grin becoming a smug smile as she turned away and flounced out of the kitchen.

"Sirius, I would be a little worried if I were you mate," Ron chuckled, sitting back in his chair.

"Bloody hell," the animagus moaned, dropping to the nearest seat, his head in his hands.

* * *

Hermione jolted awake as the feel of a large body dipped her ageing mattress heavily to one side. Slipping her hand under her pillow, she felt the smooth, pliable willow wand resting there.

"How can you do that?" a gruff voice asked her.

"Do what?" she mumbled, her body relaxing no less when she recognized her bed partner. Her fingers slipped around her wand to gain a better grip as she gauged the distance between her pillow and his head.

"Sleep," he replied, either not realizing or completely ignoring the potential danger of entering her room uninvited.

"It's rather easy," she replied, her voice still husky and low from sleep, "I just close my eyes and enjoy the peace and quite."

Sirius continued to glare down at the prone woman, her hair covering most of her face, the rest of her body wrapped tightly in multiple blankets.

"It's not that easy," he hissed back, shifting further onto the bed, nudging her hip with his. When she refused to budge he just settled himself into the curves of her body

"Sirius, if you can't sleep, then let me. Whatever moral dilemma you are currently dealing with can wait until a decent hour," she sighed, using her forearm to push the heavy fall of curls from her eyes, she stared up at him with exasperation.

The combined sound of that deep husky voice, the heavy weight of her body pressed around him and the muted darkness of her room sent an unexpected erotic jolt through Sirius. He reached down to push at her shoulder until she flopped onto her back, one hand remaining under her pillow, the other resting lightly on her stomach.

She blinked up at him silently until he squirmed.

"Okay, I can't stop thinking about the bet," he confessed, shifting again so that he was nestled against the curve of her waist, one hand dropping to her other side to brace his weight over her.

Her eyes flicked from his face, which was now much closer in the dark room, to the arm that effectively caged her in.

"Worried, are you?" she teased, a grin slowly spreading across her lips, making her eyes shine even in the dim light.

"Actually, yes. I've been thinking about what you said…"

Hermione gave a fake gasp, "Really?"

"This isn't funny. What I'm trying to say is…"

"I was right? I know I am," she interrupted again smugly.

"No, that perhaps…." He started to growl.

"You should apologize?"

Sirius snarled and bought both hands up to either side of her head, sinking the pillow in around her. Hermione's giggle faded as she stared up at him.

"Listen, little girl," he said, his voice dropping to a menacing growl, his face now inches from hers, "I was going to suggest calling this ridiculous bet off, but I think I've changed my mind."

"Sirius…" Hermione sighed, giving up her on making jokes and looking as tired as she felt.

"No, no more interrupting," he said, grinding his teeth together as he fought with the anger and annoyance that only she seemed to be able to produce in him.

"But…"

"I said, no!" he growled, and before he knew quite how it happened, his lips had crashed down on hers in the only way he knew how to effectively shut a woman up.

His mouth drank from hers until she moaned, dropped her wand and wound her arms around his neck. Gasping when his upper body dropped down to cover hers, he used the opportunity to surge his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione's mind shut down as she reacted to the onslaught of pure male need, arching her body into his as she gave everything and demanded equally back. Her mind was racing, but she couldn't seem to grasp a single thought, all she was sure of was that a man she had spent the past several years verbally sparring with was now kissing her like she was everything he had ever wanted.

He moaned into her mouth, his hands smoothing down her sides to push away the heavier barrier between them. It was hard to comprehend just what was coming over him - this woman, who usually infuriated, frustrated and often outsmarted him, was suddenly the object he wanted to be closer to than ever before.

It finally clicked then, when his hips pressed her deeply into the ancient mattress and she let out a strangled moan that got caught in her throat, that the constant bickering, arguing and occasional prank was all a different version of flirting. That the tension that often radiated between them was so obviously sexual he wondered why nobody had ever pointed it out before.

Hermione hooked her leg over his hip when he drew back from her mouth, gasping and kissing his way down her neck to her breasts. He was moving so fast that her brain didn't have time to catch up with her body that was slowly spiralling out of control on waves of pleasure.

"Sirius," she gasped, meaning to tell him to stop, fully prepared to kick him out of her room so she could think again; breathe again.

Sirius took her gasp as encouragement, and all her honourable intentions flew out the window when his wandering lips found the swell of her breasts just above the thick flannel pyjama's she wore on cold winter nights. His wandering hands slipped the top few buttons from their loops and she was suddenly exposed to the cool night air.

He barely gave her time to shiver, as his tongue and lips covered her as thoroughly as he had her mouth. His fingers slipped nimbly down the rest of the buttons, exposing her torso to his feverish kisses.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" she cried out, clutching at his hair when his lips wrapped around one straining nipple.

Her mind kept chanting that it had been so long. So long since somebody had touched her this way, made her feel the creeping sensations that clawed at her stomach and made her tug at his hair until he moved his lips back up to her own.

She wrapped herself around him, feeling the hard planes of his shirtless chest and stomach, running her hands down the tattooed muscles of his back all the way to the black jeans and heavy leather belt at his waist.

Sirius responded with a groan, his hands sliding up and down her sides, his finger dipping beneath the elastic waistband of her pants, each time causing her stomach muscles to jump and her hips to buck.

His tongue surged into her mouth at the same time he pulled back enough to reach into her underwear, finding her hot and wet beneath his finger tips. Hermione let out a shuddering moan, her hips moving to meet his roving touch as he explored her as thoroughly as he had the rest of her body.

He pulled back from her kiss, coming back in for a quick peck as if he wasn't quite ready to leave her mouth yet before he spoke, "Hermione."

She shuddered at the deep husky tone, the sound vibrating through her. Gasping when his fingers touched a particularly sensitive spot, she was unable to respond.

"Hermione," he said again, laving her neck with wet kisses, his eyes never leaving her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she arched her back, pressing more of them together.

"Yes?" she hissed, her body undulating with the movement of his, following the slow rise and fall as he found the perfect rhythm.

"About the bet…" he murmured, his lips sliding back down to her breasts, his lips almost as much of a distraction as his hand.

"Hmm?" she moaned, her hands once again holding him to her, a slow heat flowing from her core out to her limbs, her body quick to respond after so much time neglected.

"How about we make it more interesting," he breathed the last against her damp skin, gaining him just the reaction he was after.

"How so?" she managed to gasp out, just as one long finger entered her body.

Sirius took a moment to rise up along her body, kissing her deeply as he savoured the feel of her clutching walls around his hand, feeling the tiny pulses that signalled just how aroused the witch beneath him was.

"Well," he whispered, drawing back his body as well as his hand, relishing the moan that tore from her throat, "If I win, you let me do what I want, how I want, to you," he smirked, plunging his finger back in, curling it upwards and hitting a spot deep within her that made her see stars.

"And if I win?" she gasped, bucking her hips into his hand as he drew his finger back over that spot.

"You get to take me, use me, do what you want with me," he breathed, his lips a fraction from hers, his hand never ceasing that non-stop dragging motion.

His words and touch, the dimness of the room and the intimacy of being partly clothed in bed with a man who was clearly aroused, set her mind whirling. The response she went to give came out as a tortured moan and her orgasm swept over her with little warning, taking them both by surprise.

Hermione bucked and writhed beneath him, drawing his head back down to hers to kiss him so deeply she felt as if her lips would bruise. One hand took hold of his belt, holding on to that one solid piece of him, feeling his own hard arousal against her upper thigh.

When her body's spasms began to quiet, she slowly slumped back down on the bed with Sirius breathing heavily into her neck, fighting with his own arousal.

"Oh god," she groaned, feeling a little like her limbs had turned to mush.

"So we have a deal then?" he asked quietly, looking up at her with lazy eyes.

"What?" she asked, fighting the hazy, post orgasm fog that seemed to be slowing down her cognitive processes.

"The bet. You, me, here tomorrow," he repeated, grinning down at her as she blinked up at him.

When Hermione just blinked up at him with a frown, realizing he was serious, she didn't know how to respond. Sirius's grin just grew wider as he pulled out of her arms, untangling his legs from the blankets that were strewn around them, and rolling out of bed, his feet dropping heavily on the thick carpeted floor.

"What about the tattoo?" she called out when he had reached the door, her voice cracking.

Sirius turned back to look at her, his eyes sweeping over her naked torso, her tasselled hair and the rumbled bed clothes around them – all stark reminders of what had just passed between them.

"I gave you a chance to back out of that part of the deal, and you chose to ignore me. So the bet is still on," he replied.

"But…" Hermione said, sitting up and staring at him incredulously now.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," he grinned, turning back to the door, "Oh, and wear something black, sweeten the deal a little more," he shot over his shoulder, before he was out the door and she was once again in her bed alone.

* * *

"This is turning out to be a very exciting match folks," the commentator on the radio, an elderly man with a nasally voice, repeated for what seemed to be the twentieth time in as many minutes.

"Indeed Charles, very exciting indeed. With Bulgaria sitting at two hundred and twenty two and England on three hundred and seventy…" Hermione tried to tune out the slow drone of the second commentator, well aware of the score since it hadn't changed in over an hour.

She sat on one of the many well worn couches at the Burrow, surrounded by red-headed Weasley's, their spouses and close friends. Sirius sat opposite her, smirking every time England's come from behind lead was mentioned.

The match was being played in the Sahara Dessert, well away from Muggles and under such tight security that Hermione was glad in a way that work schedules had interfered in travel plans for many of them.

"So Hermione, what did you decide on if Bulgaria make a comeback in say the next day or so?" Fred asked with a teasing grin.

"Decide on?" she asked distractedly, her brain having drifted to the night before, her body trying not to remember the feel of those large work roughened hands on her body.

"Sirius's tattoo," George prompted.

Hermione flushed and tried valiantly not to think about the other decisions Sirius had asked her to make. Like just how she would want to take him if he was hers for a night.

"Well, a unicorn was tempting," she said slowly, shooting a grin in the animagus's direction, feeling a thrill through her when a stricken look came over his face, "and a flobberworm would certainly be interesting. But since he started this animal theme, I think Crookshanks will do."

"Crookshanks?" several voices asked, abandoning the droning commentary that seemed to be running in circles.

"Yes, a tattoo of Crookshanks," Hermione grinned, watching as Sirius turned ashen before a determined look took over.

"And you Sirius, if England win and you two do decide to go through with this ridiculous bet. What tattoo would Hermione be getting?" Mrs Weasley asked, her lips pursed with obvious disapproval.

A slow grin formed on Sirius's face, and Hermione's breath caught as she remembered that same look from the night before, "A Grim. Something to remember me by," he said.

Hermione started; surprised he wasn't the one suggesting flobberworm's or worse, a portrait of Snape.

"Shh, something happening," Ron hissed from his position next to the wireless.

Everyone's attention went immediately from Hermione and Sirius to the wizarding wireless set up on the coffee table, as if they could see the play happening before them.

"Yes Charles, he has. Krum's seen the snitch!" the commentator cried in his first show of emotion beyond bored.

"But that means…" Ginny started, frowning.

"He probably won't catch it," Remus objected, shooting a look between his oldest friend and the smart witch to his left.

Hermione wondered what they were talking about for a moment before the commentator answered the unspoken question of why the room was suddenly tense.

"… He's dived for it! This is it Mick, if he catches this it will be the first tie in a Quidditch World Cup final since Wombly Bickles in seventeen seventy eight!..."

"No!" Ron cried, when the sound of the crowd drowned out the commentary.

"He'll pull back, he has to pull back," Bill said, the room falling into an odd hush as the crowd seemed to hold its collective breath.

There was a pause, even on the radio, as if nobody dared to move, dared to breath as Viktor Krum in the Sahara dessert was the only thing in the world, before a deafening scream roared through them on the radio.

"He's caught the snitch! It's a tie!" The commentator, which one nobody could tell, was crying through the microphone, over and over again.

"I can't believe it," someone said faintly, just who she couldn't tell since the blood was rushing in her ears and she was pretty sure she was going to pass out.

"Well, that's… fair, I suppose," Mrs Weasley was saying, getting up as if that was that and the game was over.

Hermione's head dropped back on the couch as she stared up at the vaulted ceiling, wondering just how the evening was going to pan out since neither of them had really lost.

"Come on Hermione, we have a bet to fulfil," a deep familiar voice said, tugging on her hand.

She looked up startled, Sirius standing over her with a determined gleam to his eye.

"Now?" she asked, looking around the room and at the people she was almost certain thought the bet was still just about a bit of body art.

"Yup, now. Before you chicken out and find some excuse not to fulfil your end of the bargain."

"I-I wouldn't…" she stammered, letting him drag her off the couch, almost falling into his arms.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and turned back to the room, the slightly disappointed group all staring at them now with amusement.

"Well, it's been a lovely evening, now if you will all excuse us," he said, tipping his imaginary hat at the hosts before steering her toward the fireplace.

Hermione let herself be dragged along, her body going numb at the thought of what was to come. She had spent all day in a lust fuelled cloud, her body quick to respond to any touch or look from him that she was sure the moment that were alone in a room together she would explode.

They had barely touched down in Grimmauld Place's little used living room when his hands were all over her, his mouth claiming possession and his tongue sweeping across hers leaving little argument about where the evening was headed.

"Now, since it was your team that caught the snitch, I'll let you go on top first," he growled, pulling her back into the room, dropping on the nearest armchair and pulling her down to straddle his lap.

Her long heavy robe was gone within seconds and his eyes took in the black satin teddy with the subtle lace trim.

"Honey, if you had just shown me this before the match began, I would have thrown in the towel and said screw the bet, just screw me," he murmured, kissing along her neck, his lips tracing the lace along the swell of her breasts.

"Is that what you want me to do?" she asked, her hands finding purchase in his hair, sighing when his lips retraced his steps from the night before.

"Screw me, fuck me, suck me. Anything you want, just make me yours," he gasped, finding her nipple amongst the sheer fabric, drawing it into his mouth, and earning him a small noise of approval.

"Do you know what I want Sirius?" she moaned, when his hands ran up her thighs, finding a tiny pair of matching black knickers.

"What?" he groaned, finding her already wet for him.

"I want you to screw me, fuck me, lick me, do me, anyway you want. But not just tonight, but tomorrow, and the next day, and as long as you want me," she confessed, her head dropping back as he found her tight bundle of nerves.

He paused long enough to draw her attention; her whole body seemed to be focussed on every point he touched her.

"Sirius?" she asked, biting her lip, suddenly doubting her words when he didn't speak.

"You mean it?" he finally chocked out, drawing up from her breasts to look her in the eye.

"Yes," she breathed, pouring every ounce of sincerity she had into that one word.

Sirius response was that same boyish grin, the one that told her she had done something he liked. She squealed in surprise when they were both suddenly naked.

She would have to remember to ask him how he had vanished their clothes so quickly, but later.

Much later.


	4. Chapter 4

All Bets Are On

By: .

"I think its one thing to be patriotic, but another to have such blind faith in a team that clearly only got this far by sheer luck!" Hermione was screaming, her fingers clutching the back of the kitchen chair as she became more and more frustrated.

The rest of the kitchens occupants - minus Sirius - had all taken up seats on the opposite side, staying well away from the volatile witch and her twitching wand hand. Harry, Ginny, Remus and Ron had all remained silent throughout the increasingly heated exchange, and with good reason. An argument between Sirius and Hermione never ended well, especially not for anyone who dared to interfere.

"How can you say that! How can you not support your home team. I can't believe I am living in the same house with somebody who is so... so..." he spluttered, kicking the back of his own chair in an attempt to release some of his anger and frustration that was currently directed toward the much younger woman who had been living at Grimmauld Place for several years.

"I didn't say I don't support the English side, I merely pointed out that the Bulgarians had a far superior line-up..." Hermione countered, her knuckles turning even whiter as she resisted the urge to go for her wand.

"Krum," Sirius practically spat, "By superior you're talking about Viktor bloody Krum."

Hermione looked shocked at his vicious tone, but continued to plough on, "Of course I mean Viktor. Surely you can't deny he's by far the most talented player the league has seen in the past century!"

"Most talented lover too by the way you still seem to hero worship him," Sirius snapped, taking a step back from the table as her expression turned black.

"How dare you," she hissed, letting go of the chair and slowly stalking around the table toward the older pureblood.

"I dare, because I can," he countered, but still took another step back.

"I do not hero worship him, he is my friend," she said through gritted teeth, her wand suddenly in her hand.

"Is that what they call them these days? Friends…" Sirius said softly, his eyes flicking to her wand just as his back hit the wall beside the door.

"Sirius, stop," Remus finally interrupted, coming up slowly behind Hermione, his hands out to show he held no weapon.

Both parties turned to glare at the ex-professor, the only man who had ever dared to interfere in one of their arguments.

"Obviously neither of you are ever going to agree about this topic," he said, swallowing hard before continuing, "so why not make things interesting."

"What are you on about Moony?" Sirius asked, staring down at the wand in Hermione's ever-steady hand, sounding more curious than angry now.

"A bet, how about a bet?" Harry suggested, coming up beside Remus, seeing his opportunity to diffuse the situation before any more wands had to be drawn.

"What kind of a bet?" Hermione asked warily, her wand slowly lowering from Sirius chest as she turned to stare at her best friend.

"Whoever's team loses tomorrow at the World Cup has to..." Harry started to say, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Do the dishes for a month?" she suggested.

"No," Remus said, a gleam entering his eye, "Clean the hair from the drains for a year."

"No," Ron disagreed, "Deal with Crookshank's litter tray."

"I know," Harry said, turning back to Hermione and Sirius, both of whom had stopped shooting optical daggers at the other, "A tattoo. Whoever wins gets to choose the design."

"What?" Hermione cried, staring at Harry incredulously.

"No!" Sirius practically shouted, his face turning white at the thought just what the devious young witch would demand be branded on him for the rest of his life.

Probably a unicorn.

"Actually…" Remus trailed off, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"No, please no," Hermione moaned, "Don't tell me you agree with him."

"I think he has a point. Maybe if one of you has to go through with it you will start to think before you begin these petty arguments," the werewolf shrugged.

"But a tattoo," Sirius said, wide eyed, "Can you imagine what she'll choose?" he said faintly.

"Oh, so you think I am going to win then do you?" Hermione asked, a grin spreading across her face as she turned back to her sparring partner.

"I didn't say that," he growled.

"Then you shouldn't have to worry about what design I would pick then, should you?" she asked, her grin becoming a smug smile as she turned away and flounced out of the kitchen.

"Sirius, I would be a little worried if I were you mate," Ron chuckled, sitting back in his chair.

"Bloody hell," the animagus moaned, dropping to the nearest seat, his head in his hands.

Hermione jolted awake as the feel of a large body dipped her ageing mattress heavily to one side. Slipping her hand under her pillow, she felt the smooth, pliable willow wand resting there.

"How can you do that?" a gruff voice asked her.

"Do what?" she mumbled, her body relaxing no less when she recognized her bed partner. Her fingers slipped around her wand to gain a better grip as she gauged the distance between her pillow and his head.

"Sleep," he replied, either not realizing or completely ignoring the potential danger of entering her room uninvited.

"It's rather easy," she replied, her voice still husky and low from sleep, "I just close my eyes and enjoy the peace and quite."

Sirius continued to glare down at the prone woman, her hair covering most of her face, the rest of her body wrapped tightly in multiple blankets.

"It's not that easy," he hissed back, shifting further onto the bed, nudging her hip with his. When she refused to budge he just settled himself into the curves of her body

"Sirius, if you can't sleep, then let me. Whatever moral dilemma you are currently dealing with can wait until a decent hour," she sighed, using her forearm to push the heavy fall of curls from her eyes, she stared up at him with exasperation.

The combined sound of that deep husky voice, the heavy weight of her body pressed around him and the muted darkness of her room sent an unexpected erotic jolt through Sirius. He reached down to push at her shoulder until she flopped onto her back, one hand remaining under her pillow, the other resting lightly on her stomach.

She blinked up at him silently until he squirmed.

"Okay, I can't stop thinking about the bet," he confessed, shifting again so that he was nestled against the curve of her waist, one hand dropping to her other side to brace his weight over her.

Her eyes flicked from his face, which was now much closer in the dark room, to the arm that effectively caged her in.

"Worried, are you?" she teased, a grin slowly spreading across her lips, making her eyes shine even in the dim light.

"Actually, yes. I've been thinking about what you said…"

Hermione gave a fake gasp, "Really?"

"This isn't funny. What I'm trying to say is…"

"I was right? I know I am," she interrupted again smugly.

"No, that perhaps…." He started to growl.

"You should apologize?"

Sirius snarled and bought both hands up to either side of her head, sinking the pillow in around her. Hermione's giggle faded as she stared up at him.

"Listen, little girl," he said, his voice dropping to a menacing growl, his face now inches from hers, "I was going to suggest calling this ridiculous bet off, but I think I've changed my mind."

"Sirius…" Hermione sighed, giving up her on making jokes and looking as tired as she felt.

"No, no more interrupting," he said, grinding his teeth together as he fought with the anger and annoyance that only she seemed to be able to produce in him.

"But…"

"I said, no!" he growled, and before he knew quite how it happened, his lips had crashed down on hers in the only way he knew how to effectively shut a woman up.

His mouth drank from hers until she moaned, dropped her wand and wound her arms around his neck. Gasping when his upper body dropped down to cover hers, he used the opportunity to surge his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione's mind shut down as she reacted to the onslaught of pure male need, arching her body into his as she gave everything and demanded equally back. Her mind was racing, but she couldn't seem to grasp a single thought, all she was sure of was that a man she had spent the past several years verbally sparring with was now kissing her like she was everything he had ever wanted.

He moaned into her mouth, his hands smoothing down her sides to push away the heavier barrier between them. It was hard to comprehend just what was coming over him - this woman, who usually infuriated, frustrated and often outsmarted him, was suddenly the object he wanted to be closer to than ever before.

It finally clicked then, when his hips pressed her deeply into the ancient mattress and she let out a strangled moan that got caught in her throat, that the constant bickering, arguing and occasional prank was all a different version of flirting. That the tension that often radiated between them was so obviously sexual he wondered why nobody had ever pointed it out before.

Hermione hooked her leg over his hip when he drew back from her mouth, gasping and kissing his way down her neck to her breasts. He was moving so fast that her brain didn't have time to catch up with her body that was slowly spiralling out of control on waves of pleasure.

"Sirius," she gasped, meaning to tell him to stop, fully prepared to kick him out of her room so she could think again; breathe again.

Sirius took her gasp as encouragement, and all her honourable intentions flew out the window when his wandering lips found the swell of her breasts just above the thick flannel pyjama's she wore on cold winter nights. His wandering hands slipped the top few buttons from their loops and she was suddenly exposed to the cool night air.

He barely gave her time to shiver, as his tongue and lips covered her as thoroughly as he had her mouth. His fingers slipped nimbly down the rest of the buttons, exposing her torso to his feverish kisses.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" she cried out, clutching at his hair when his lips wrapped around one straining nipple.

Her mind kept chanting that it had been so long. So long since somebody had touched her this way, made her feel the creeping sensations that clawed at her stomach and made her tug at his hair until he moved his lips back up to her own.

She wrapped herself around him, feeling the hard planes of his shirtless chest and stomach, running her hands down the tattooed muscles of his back all the way to the black jeans and heavy leather belt at his waist.

Sirius responded with a groan, his hands sliding up and down her sides, his finger dipping beneath the elastic waistband of her pants, each time causing her stomach muscles to jump and her hips to buck.

His tongue surged into her mouth at the same time he pulled back enough to reach into her underwear, finding her hot and wet beneath his finger tips. Hermione let out a shuddering moan, her hips moving to meet his roving touch as he explored her as thoroughly as he had the rest of her body.

He pulled back from her kiss, coming back in for a quick peck as if he wasn't quite ready to leave her mouth yet before he spoke, "Hermione."

She shuddered at the deep husky tone, the sound vibrating through her. Gasping when his fingers touched a particularly sensitive spot, she was unable to respond.

"Hermione," he said again, laving her neck with wet kisses, his eyes never leaving her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she arched her back, pressing more of them together.

"Yes?" she hissed, her body undulating with the movement of his, following the slow rise and fall as he found the perfect rhythm.

"About the bet…" he murmured, his lips sliding back down to her breasts, his lips almost as much of a distraction as his hand.

"Hmm?" she moaned, her hands once again holding him to her, a slow heat flowing from her core out to her limbs, her body quick to respond after so much time neglected.

"How about we make it more interesting," he breathed the last against her damp skin, gaining him just the reaction he was after.

"How so?" she managed to gasp out, just as one long finger entered her body.

Sirius took a moment to rise up along her body, kissing her deeply as he savoured the feel of her clutching walls around his hand, feeling the tiny pulses that signalled just how aroused the witch beneath him was.

"Well," he whispered, drawing back his body as well as his hand, relishing the moan that tore from her throat, "If I win, you let me do what I want, how I want, to you," he smirked, plunging his finger back in, curling it upwards and hitting a spot deep within her that made her see stars.

"And if I win?" she gasped, bucking her hips into his hand as he drew his finger back over that spot.

"You get to take me, use me, do what you want with me," he breathed, his lips a fraction from hers, his hand never ceasing that non-stop dragging motion.

His words and touch, the dimness of the room and the intimacy of being partly clothed in bed with a man who was clearly aroused, set her mind whirling. The response she went to give came out as a tortured moan and her orgasm swept over her with little warning, taking them both by surprise.

Hermione bucked and writhed beneath him, drawing his head back down to hers to kiss him so deeply she felt as if her lips would bruise. One hand took hold of his belt, holding on to that one solid piece of him, feeling his own hard arousal against her upper thigh.

When her body's spasms began to quiet, she slowly slumped back down on the bed with Sirius breathing heavily into her neck, fighting with his own arousal.

"Oh god," she groaned, feeling a little like her limbs had turned to mush.

"So we have a deal then?" he asked quietly, looking up at her with lazy eyes.

"What?" she asked, fighting the hazy, post orgasm fog that seemed to be slowing down her cognitive processes.

"The bet. You, me, here tomorrow," he repeated, grinning down at her as she blinked up at him.

When Hermione just blinked up at him with a frown, realizing he was serious, she didn't know how to respond. Sirius's grin just grew wider as he pulled out of her arms, untangling his legs from the blankets that were strewn around them, and rolling out of bed, his feet dropping heavily on the thick carpeted floor.

"What about the tattoo?" she called out when he had reached the door, her voice cracking.

Sirius turned back to look at her, his eyes sweeping over her naked torso, her tasselled hair and the rumbled bed clothes around them – all stark reminders of what had just passed between them.

"I gave you a chance to back out of that part of the deal, and you chose to ignore me. So the bet is still on," he replied.

"But…" Hermione said, sitting up and staring at him incredulously now.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," he grinned, turning back to the door, "Oh, and wear something black, sweeten the deal a little more," he shot over his shoulder, before he was out the door and she was once again in her bed alone.

"This is turning out to be a very exciting match folks," the commentator on the radio, an elderly man with a nasally voice, repeated for what seemed to be the twentieth time in as many minutes.

"Indeed Charles, very exciting indeed. With Bulgaria sitting at two hundred and twenty two and England on three hundred and seventy…" Hermione tried to tune out the slow drone of the second commentator, well aware of the score since it hadn't changed in over an hour.

She sat on one of the many well worn couches at the Burrow, surrounded by red-headed Weasley's, their spouses and close friends. Sirius sat opposite her, smirking every time England's come from behind lead was mentioned.

The match was being played in the Sahara Dessert, well away from Muggles and under such tight security that Hermione was glad in a way that work schedules had interfered in travel plans for many of them.

"So Hermione, what did you decide on if Bulgaria make a comeback in say the next day or so?" Fred asked with a teasing grin.

"Decide on?" she asked distractedly, her brain having drifted to the night before, her body trying not to remember the feel of those large work roughened hands on her body.

"Sirius's tattoo," George prompted.

Hermione flushed and tried valiantly not to think about the other decisions Sirius had asked her to make. Like just how she would want to take him if he was hers for a night.

"Well, a unicorn was tempting," she said slowly, shooting a grin in the animagus's direction, feeling a thrill through her when a stricken look came over his face, "and a flobberworm would certainly be interesting. But since he started this animal theme, I think Crookshanks will do."

"Crookshanks?" several voices asked, abandoning the droning commentary that seemed to be running in circles.

"Yes, a tattoo of Crookshanks," Hermione grinned, watching as Sirius turned ashen before a determined look took over.

"And you Sirius, if England win and you two do decide to go through with this ridiculous bet. What tattoo would Hermione be getting?" Mrs Weasley asked, her lips pursed with obvious disapproval.

A slow grin formed on Sirius's face, and Hermione's breath caught as she remembered that same look from the night before, "A Grim. Something to remember me by," he said.

Hermione started; surprised he wasn't the one suggesting flobberworm's or worse, a portrait of Snape.

"Shh, something happening," Ron hissed from his position next to the wireless.

Everyone's attention went immediately from Hermione and Sirius to the wizarding wireless set up on the coffee table, as if they could see the play happening before them.

"Yes Charles, he has. Krum's seen the snitch!" the commentator cried in his first show of emotion beyond bored.

"But that means…" Ginny started, frowning.

"He probably won't catch it," Remus objected, shooting a look between his oldest friend and the smart witch to his left.

Hermione wondered what they were talking about for a moment before the commentator answered the unspoken question of why the room was suddenly tense.

"… He's dived for it! This is it Mick, if he catches this it will be the first tie in a Quidditch World Cup final since Wombly Bickles in seventeen seventy eight!..."

"No!" Ron cried, when the sound of the crowd drowned out the commentary.

"He'll pull back, he has to pull back," Bill said, the room falling into an odd hush as the crowd seemed to hold its collective breath.

There was a pause, even on the radio, as if nobody dared to move, dared to breath as Viktor Krum in the Sahara dessert was the only thing in the world, before a deafening scream roared through them on the radio.

"He's caught the snitch! It's a tie!" The commentator, which one nobody could tell, was crying through the microphone, over and over again.

"I can't believe it," someone said faintly, just who she couldn't tell since the blood was rushing in her ears and she was pretty sure she was going to pass out.

"Well, that's… fair, I suppose," Mrs Weasley was saying, getting up as if that was that and the game was over.

Hermione's head dropped back on the couch as she stared up at the vaulted ceiling, wondering just how the evening was going to pan out since neither of them had really lost.

"Come on Hermione, we have a bet to fulfil," a deep familiar voice said, tugging on her hand.

She looked up startled, Sirius standing over her with a determined gleam to his eye.

"Now?" she asked, looking around the room and at the people she was almost certain thought the bet was still just about a bit of body art.

"Yup, now. Before you chicken out and find some excuse not to fulfil your end of the bargain."

"I-I wouldn't…" she stammered, letting him drag her off the couch, almost falling into his arms.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and turned back to the room, the slightly disappointed group all staring at them now with amusement.

"Well, it's been a lovely evening, now if you will all excuse us," he said, tipping his imaginary hat at the hosts before steering her toward the fireplace.

Hermione let herself be dragged along, her body going numb at the thought of what was to come. She had spent all day in a lust fuelled cloud, her body quick to respond to any touch or look from him that she was sure the moment that were alone in a room together she would explode.

They had barely touched down in Grimmauld Place's little used living room when his hands were all over her, his mouth claiming possession and his tongue sweeping across hers leaving little argument about where the evening was headed.

"Now, since it was your team that caught the snitch, I'll let you go on top first," he growled, pulling her back into the room, dropping on the nearest armchair and pulling her down to straddle his lap.

Her long heavy robe was gone within seconds and his eyes took in the black satin teddy with the subtle lace trim.

"Honey, if you had just shown me this before the match began, I would have thrown in the towel and said screw the bet, just screw me," he murmured, kissing along her neck, his lips tracing the lace along the swell of her breasts.

"Is that what you want me to do?" she asked, her hands finding purchase in his hair, sighing when his lips retraced his steps from the night before.

"Screw me, fuck me, suck me. Anything you want, just make me yours," he gasped, finding her nipple amongst the sheer fabric, drawing it into his mouth, and earning him a small noise of approval.

"Do you know what I want Sirius?" she moaned, when his hands ran up her thighs, finding a tiny pair of matching black knickers.

"What?" he groaned, finding her already wet for him.

"I want you to screw me, fuck me, lick me, do me, anyway you want. But not just tonight, but tomorrow, and the next day, and as long as you want me," she confessed, her head dropping back as he found her tight bundle of nerves.

He paused long enough to draw her attention; her whole body seemed to be focussed on every point he touched her.

"Sirius?" she asked, biting her lip, suddenly doubting her words when he didn't speak.

"You mean it?" he finally chocked out, drawing up from her breasts to look her in the eye.

"Yes," she breathed, pouring every ounce of sincerity she had into that one word.

Sirius response was that same boyish grin, the one that told her she had done something he liked. She squealed in surprise when they were both suddenly naked.

She would have to remember to ask him how he had vanished their clothes so quickly, but later.

Much later.


	5. Chapter 5

Annieapple24

I was wrapped in his warm, muscular arms, in post-orgasmic bliss. 'I loved him more than life itself' is all I could think.

I felt his arms travel up, one wrapping around my waist, the other cupping mi cheek. He kissed me tenderly. I ran mi fingers through his soft red hair. I kissed him back.

"I love you, Ron." I whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione. Sweet dreams." He whispered back.

And we fell asleep.

We walked towards the Great Hall together for breakfast, holding hands. It was a perfect Saturday morning. Ron was talking to Harry about quidditch practice later on today.

I was absently staring at the others hurrying along to breakfast. I saw Gryffindors, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus walking near and waved to all of them. I saw Luna from Ravenclaw and waved to her as well.

Then I saw a flash of silver. There were eyes staring into mine. I was hypnotized. It seemed like years I was lost in silver pools. But minutes later I realized the eyes belonged to the man who had made my life hell for my whole Hogwarts career. Draco Malfoy.

I looked away, but he already noticed me. I saw his smirk spread across his lips. I don't know why, but I smiled secretly to myself.

"Hermione?" I heard Ron's voice.

I turned to him. "Sorry… I got lost in a daydream…" I said distantly.

He shrugged and continued to talk to Harry, leaving me to what he thought was basking in a daydream. But in reality, I was trying to figure out why I couldn't get Draco Malfoy out of my head.

By then we were sitting down at our table. Ron loaded his plate with every food in sight. I grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled lightly. His eyes were shaped perfectly, filled with pure silver.

I turned around to glance at the Slytherin table. He and Blaise were arguing about something. Pansy was trying to break up the fight by puffing out her lips and trying to drag Draco away… probably to some empty classroom.

I turned back and ate the rest of my toast. I remembered a really important extra credit Ancient Runes assignment.

"Hey, I'm off to the library guys. I'll meet you at the common room after practice. If I'm not back by 6 o'clock, I got crushed by a pile of books." I joked.

"M'kay," Ron mumbled through a huge bite of toast. "'Ee 'ou l'ter 'm'ne." (Roughly translated was "See you later Hermione.")

I walked out of the Hall, but I decided to take the long way to the library. I don't know why, I just followed my feet left instead of straight. The school was silent, since everyone was eating or outside roaming the grounds, basking in the warm autumn air.

Then, from behind me I heard footsteps. I turned around to see who else had left breakfast early, but no one was there.

Out of nowhere, the muggle song from the Geico commercial, "I always feel like somebody's watchin' me," popped into my head. It was strange.

I had that feeling. Someone was there. I took a few steps closer. There was an indent in the wall, just the right size for someone to hide in. I walked few more steps closer to it. I heard a breath hitch. Whoever it was, they knew I realized they were there.

I worked up the rest of my courage and walked all the way up to the indent. But before I could see anyone, something jumped out at me and covered my eyes. Then I was out cold.

I woke up in a bed. My entire body ached, mostly my wrists and ankles. I realized I was tied to the bed. The thing covering my eyes was gone, so I looked around.

The room I was in was surprisingly small and comfy. It had faded wood walls, and soft red carpet. There was a fireplace across the room from the bed I was on. In front of the fireplace was a fluffy looking red plush couch. Then I saw someone sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. I held back a gasp.

I looked closer and realized the person's hair was platinum blond. It was him. Then it dawned on me. Malfoy was my stalker and attacker.

I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at him as he looked into the fire. His hair seemed to be glowing from the firelight. It was transfixing. I almost didn't notice when he sighed and stood up.

As soon as I saw his face, I knew I was in some deep shit. He looked really depressed. I knew being tied to a bed in the same room as some one who has hated you since first year who is depressed could never end well.

That's when he noticed my eyes were open. I expected his sad look to disappear and turn to a mask of anger, but it never did. He hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the bed.

He sat next to me, turning and looking into my eyes. He looked so sad and helpless, but I knew not to fall for it, and tried to expect the unexpected. I sensed danger.

"Hermione… Hermione…" He said my name over and over.

"Malfoy, why am I tied to the bed? Where are we?" I demanded.

"We're in the Room of Requirement of course. I wanted a place I could talk to you. Somewhere we wouldn't be interrupted, but also comfortable. An empty classroom wouldn't work. I also asked that time wouldn't pass while we were here, so it would be like we never left." He said softly, so I could barely hear.

"So why am I tied to the bed?" I asked softly. My gut was still expecting something bad to happen.

"Didn't want you running off when you woke up. Simple as that." He said even quieter this time.

"Then why don't you untie me. I'm awake, and I won't run off."

He shook his head. He looked at me again, but this time, I looked to, but was paralyzed by those silver eyes.

Finally, I shook myself out of the trance and was able to say "What did you want to talk about?"

He looked back into the fire across the room. He sighed roughly. I thought I saw something slide down his cheek, but it was gone with a flick of his wrist. I told myself it was a trick of the light.

I heard a whisper, this time too quiet for me to hear. Another something down his cheek.

I tried to lean forward, but was pulled back by my ties. "What did you say?"

He growled. "I… I… lo… I can't say it! I can't say it!" He cried. He stood up quickly, and stormed to the fireplace, leaning against the wall and again staring into the flames.

"Hermione… I know I've been an awful dickhead all these years, but did you ever think maybe it wasn't because I hated you?"

"What do you mean… Draco?" I was hesitant to say his first name, but I did.

"Just forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Draco, you knocked me out, dragged me here, tied me up, for what? Tell me what you need to tell me! I don't want to fucking sit here until I'm an old lady!" I demanded.

His head snapped toward me, his eyes suddenly filled with anger. He strode toward me, anger radiating from him.

He grabbed my neck, pushing me into the bed. Black spots were forming in my eyes and I couldn't breathe. I slapped his hand trying to get him to stop. Then, he did. He stopped for a moment, but then decided to continue. He whipped out his wand and said a wordless spell. Before I had time to either be impressed or fear this incredible level of magic, I realized I was suddenly naked.

He jumped on top of me, and I realized he too was naked. This was the danger I had been sensing. I was about to be raped by Draco Malfoy.

He didn't wait to do anything, he just got himself hard, and shoved right in. I felt my entire body rip in half, or at least that's how it felt. I screamed, tears flooding my eyes. I could feel blood and lots of it.

I could only feel pain, until I realized I wasn't the only one crying. Malfoy was buried inside me, but he did not move a muscle. He was crying, with incoherent apologies mixed in. He tried to wipe away my tears, but by then all that was in my head was confusion. It made no sense at all.

Finally, he whispered "I'm sorry, so sorry. Let me just… It'll hurt I'm sorry. I'll do it fast." He pulled all the way out of me, another wave of pain ripped across my body, but not as bad.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." He blubbered.

Then he kissed me. A real kiss like I've never experienced before. One of those kisses with every emotion ever created inside. That's when I realized what he had been trying to tell me.

He grabbed his wand again, this time to clean up the mess he made. He scourgified the blood from our bodies. Then he did something else I was so glad for. He made the pain disappear. It was like it never happened. He then went back to weeping.

"Hermione… I love you." He whispered.

"I don't expect you to love me back. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I just did. But that won't stop me form hoping." Draco told me as he slowly untied me from the bed.

I didn't know what to say to him. I knew he definitely loved me, there was no denying that with the way he was sobbing in front of me. And of course, I hate it when people are upset, so I wanted to help, but I didn't know how.

Then he turned to me. "I think I know something that will make us both happy. After… that, you need some rest. Could I maybe lay on the couch with you in front of the fireplace and hold you as you sleep?" He said this so quietly, but I was so sure that's what he said. But what should I do?

"Yes." I said quietly.

He stood, and helped me to my feet. It was surprisingly difficult. I limped over to the couch, and we laid down, me facing the fire, and him spooning me. He pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch, and draped it over us. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

That's when I remembered Ron. He was my boyfriend. And now I'm cuddling Draco Malfoy on a couch. Maybe I'm insane.

But his arms. I could feel how tight he held me, like he never wanted to let go. And I felt so warm, so secure, and even comfortable. I wanted to stay there, never having to think about anything else. And I could too. He had asked the room to make time stand still. I could stay here forever if I wanted too.

I turned myself around to face him, but not very gracefully. My foot caught the edge of the blanket and pulled it off so I realized for the first time that we were still naked. But oddly, I was okay with that. I pulled the blanket back up so I wouldn't get cold. Then I just stared into those silver eyes.

Something inside me told me the answer to all the many questions in my head were in those eyes. I tried to look deeper but I couldn't. Then I did either the stupidest or the best thing I'd ever done in my life. I kissed him. I kissed him right on the lips.

Immediately, I felt a surge of electricity jolt through my body, tingling from head to toe. His lips felt so warm and so inviting, all I wanted was to taste more.

I swiped my tongue at his bottom lip, begging him to let me deepen the kiss. But he didn't let me, he wasn't sure if this was real or not. But I knew it was. Instead of waiting for him to open, I sucked on his lip until he opened his mouth. Then I attacked.

The kiss was beautiful, but he pulled away much too soon.

"Hermione, you need to sleep. Please. We can talk when you wake up." He begged in a hushed voice.

My lips felt bare, and I wanted nothing more than to start the kiss again, but I knew it wouldn't lead anywhere, so I agreed, and nuzzled into his chest as far as I could. I wrapped my arms around him, then him around me. Nothing felt as good as this.

Yes, I wanted to live in this world forever.

I woke up still in Draco's arms, happier than I'd ever been for an unknown reason. I realized he had fallen asleep as well, and I had every intention of waking him up. But then I heard a little snore. It wasn't loud, which was why they didn't wake me up like Ron's always did.

Then I saw a tiny puddle of drool. It was actually cute, and I couldn't help but giggle. I didn't know why, but I liked it.

So then I was going to wake him up, but I saw his chest. I didn't really look at it when he was raping me, so when I noticed, it struck me like a ton of bricks.

He had toned abs, like a six pack, with a happy trail all the way down. As soon as I saw his nipples, I was in love with them. They were light colored, with just a little hair around them. I softly pinched one, then let finger trail down, then down further to his stomach, down the middle of his perfect abs.

I heard the light snoring stop. I looked up to see Draco looking at me, his beautiful silver eyes full of questions. I just smiled and continued my trail down.

He smirked at me, then grabbed my hand and kissed all five fingers and my palm and wrist. The feel of his lips left tingly sensations across my hand. Then he pulled me toward him, and hugged me tightly.

"I was so worried I dreamt it all. But then you tickled me awake." He smiled, giving out a relaxed sigh.

I started my trail again, going lower than last time until I realized my mistake. He had morning wood.

He didn't look embarrassed, but not comfortable either. "Sorry." He mumbled, and covered himself with the blanket again.

I could only smile.

I saw his lips move. I wanted his lips. I wanted them on mine. Now.

I leaned up, and captured them, wanting nothing but his lips. For the best moment, he did nothing, just as intoxicated by the kiss as me. Then he gained his sense and pulled away. I pouted and asked him why he wouldn't kiss me.

"You have a boyfriend…" He whispered sadly. This got me mad.

"For your information, Ron hasn't kissed me at all except a couple times on the damned cheek! He's not what I want right now. I want you. I'm a big girl, and I have the right to be selfish once in awhile. I'd rather have you than him, even if you are Draco fucking Malfoy!" I yelled. I don't know why I did. I just wanted him again so badly. But I knew it made him angry again.

"What's that supposed to mean! You think I'm not as good as him?" He pushed her off the couch, and stood above her, grabbing his wand.

"Draco! Please! Don't do anything stupid! It's not that, I just want you so bad!" I cried, tears began to trail down my cheeks.

He stopped, taking the time to calm down. He was silent for a long time. He helped me back up onto the couch, then he put his wand on top of the fireplace. He walked back to me, and sat next to me.

"I have a temper I guess." He said softly.

I didn't know what curse he was going to use on me, but I didn't want to know. I just wanted his lips. I pushed him back far enough so I our lips could meet. Just as before, everything just melted. They were lost in the kiss.

Then, I realized what I really wanted. And I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I swung myself so I was stratleing his lap. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, this time he let me whether from guilt or lust. Either way I moaned from the feeling. I felt him grow hard from what we were doing.

His mouth tore away from mine, and before I could ask why, they reconnected to my neck, leaving lovebites and hickeys and making me moan with pleasure. The feeling was incredible.

He carefully moved us so I was laying on my back and he was on top. With one look into his silver eyes, he knew what I wanted.

I felt his lips and tongue leave a warm, wet trail down my neck to my chest. I felt heat on my nipples and knew he was licking them. I felt so tingly I might've been on fire. I couldn't move. I could only lie there and let him make me feel high.

I felt cold suddenly to find he was traveling lower, over my stomach, a quick dip in my belly button making me giggle, then stopping just before he touched something I knew would feel amazing.

I saw him looking up at me, asking permission to venture on. I smiled encouragingly, and bent for another kiss. When I was back laying flat, I felt him spread my legs, and settle himself between.

When he bent to take the first lick, I almost blacked out. His tongue flicked over my clit and I cried out. I couldn't believe he could make me feel so good. His tongue went lower, and started sliding in and out of my hole. I could hear him "'mmm" a few times which I thought was good, but mainly I just leaned back, nearing my climax.

And when I came, I saw stars. Silver stars the color of his eyes. I couldn't breathe. Everything was pleasure.

Then, lips on mine, still wet with my own juices on them. They tasted fine, so I kept kissing. I tried to breathe, I tried to tell him how great he made me feel, but I couldn't.

Finally he pulled away, and I gasped in air, mylungs never quite getting enough air.

As soon as I could breathe I said "Draco, that was amazing!"

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I try my best. It's because I love you."

And when he said that I realized my worst possible fate had com true. I was falling in love with the man I hated for six years.

I was falling in love Draco Malfoy and his silver eyes.

Something was really wrong with me. Draco fucking Malfoy. I was falling in love with him?It made no sense at all, but I couldn't help but want nothing more than to stay in his arms forever.

When I crawled into Ron's bed on nights when there was a big storm, he wouldn't really hold me, he would just let me drape my arms across him and fall asleep. This was way different. And I loved it.

But there's been three times he's almost killed me. That's probably harzardous to my mind and body. I had no clue what the fuck to do. Stay in the Room with Malfoy, fall in love, and feel loved as well. Or go back to Ron, the man I thought I loved, and be safe from Malfoy's temper.

I couldn't help but imagine those little versions of you, one as an angel, one as a devil, sitting on my shoulders trying to decide what to do. The angel told me to run as fast as I could, all the way to Ron and do the sensible thing to stay with him for the rest of my life. The devil told me to do what i wanted, what would make me feel the best down to my very soul, no matter how crazy and irresponsible it was.

Then the angel agreed. I was to stay with Malfoy, and slowly fall in love with him. Even if he broke my heart, he would make me feel good now.

Draco wanted to grab some food. We were both hungry from being in the room so long. Since he didn't think I was going to stay as long as I did, so he didn't think about asking for food. We would have to step out, then step back in if we wanted food. If only one of us went out, time would still be stopped, except for in the room.

"Can I borrow one of your socks?" I asked Draco.

He gave me a funny look. "Why do you need my socks? You have your own over on the shelves." He pointed to shelves behind the bed holding both of our neatly folded, probably freshly washed too, clothes.

I stood, and crossed the room to the little shelf. I couldn't give my sock, I'd done that already. I went through Draco's clothes looking for his. Then I came across a bright pink sock. I turned and gave him an incredulous look.

He looked fine, and calmly said "A gift from my grandmother. I had nothing else to wear today, I lose regular socks very easily, but I can never lose the stupid neon colors she buys me. It's infuriating."

"Well this seems like the perfect tip for him." I smiled.

"Who?"

"Dobby?" I called, hoping the time stop wouldn't affect his hearing or apperation. House elves powers really are special, because he popped up in a matter of seconds.

He bowed to me, then asked what he could do for me. He kept eyeing Draco with fear, and I felt so bad for him.

"Ignore him. If he tries to hurt you, I'll hex him faster than you can say 'Dumbledore.'" I said hoping to calm his nerves.

Dobby smiled lightly, but still looked uncomfortable. I figured that was the best I would get, so I continued. "Dobby, did you know this Room had made time stop, and do you think you could get us some food through the time border?" I asked him.

He nodded confidently. "All free elves can go through at will, as with our other powers, the others can at demand. Yes, Miss Hermione, I will get lots of food." he smiled.

I thanked him and gave him the sock as payment. His eyes widened, and he gasped. I knew he would like it. Dobby automatically stripped his dark purple knee sock, and pulled on Draco's.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He vried as he disappeared back to the kitchens.

"He really likes socks." Draco said.

"Yeah."

About an hour and a half later, we had gotten our food, and eaten all of it. We had a great Greek salad for an appetizer, which I squealed at the feta cheese, having always been my favorite kind. My squeal made Draco smile.

We then had a muggle lobster with butter and lemons on the side, which I guessed Dobby made just to annoy Malfoy. It worked, because Draco had paused before trying it, eyeing it with displeasure. But when he tried it, he loved it. He ate his whole plate, and some from mine when I didn't want to get full.

For desert, Dobby made us a mix between a magical and a muggle desert. It was a treacle pudding on bottome, with a brownie in the middle, smothered with ice cream and warm, oozing fudge. The odd combination was actually amazing, and both Draco and I had seconds.

When we were done, we laft the empty plates for later, and moved over to the bed, from where we were eating on the couch. We laid down, holding each other tightly. I thought about what we talked about at dinner. We had each discussed our childhood, and other things like that. He had told me about his mother, and how much he loved her, and wished he could help her. When I asked why she would need help, Draco got quiet, but eventually explained his dad had a temper worse than his own. Whenever he or his mother did something his father didn't like, he would beat them, using his cane, his hands, his feet, his knees, and his wand.

I wished I could help him, and snuggled closer. He held me tightly. "I really do love you," he whispered.

I nodded, and rolled over so I could kiss him. Long and slow, sticking my tongue in at the best possible moment to tease his. I liked being on top. It gave me control.

I trailed my fingers doan his chest, occasionally kissing him, or scratching him. He hissed. Already, He was very very hard. He tried to grab my breasts, but I leaned back, not letting him, just to tease him. I trailed lower to his rock hard, very big dick.

He gave me pleasure on the couch, it was his turn.

I wrapped my hand around it, surprised at the girth. He was huge! I licked the tip, where lots of precum had gathered, to test it out. I heard Draco hiss, and tightly squeeze the bed. I took the whole head into mi mouth, and bobbed down. He moaned. Next I licked his shft, and again bobbed the head. I decided to see how far I could go, and stuffed him into my mouth. About an inch more and he would be all in, but I was already trying not to gag. I pulled, out and went to lick again. But then I noticed his finger. It was wrapped around and fingering my hole. I moaned. I licked him, then saw something by the door.

"Ron!" I half shouted, half moaned from Draco's finger.

But it stopped. He pulled it out, then flipped us so he was on top. "Did you just scream Ron fucking Weasley's name while I pleasured you!" He yelled. I felt his fist connect with my cheek, then his other to my stomach. I felt his tears on my neck. and mine on my nose. Another punch, then we heard "Get your filthy ferret hands off her!"

I knew who it was. I had tried to warn Draco. I had screamed his name, not out of pleasure, but of horror and fear.

My boyfriend Ron Weasley was standing by the door, next to a house elf I knew to the name Silver. And they had seen draco beating me. We were both screwed.

I was pissed. I was locked in my room with Ginny making sure I didn't leave. Ron had dragged me away from Malfoy as soon as he recovered from the shock of seeing us together. He told Harry and Ginny what he saw, and now I was locked in with Ginny begging to know the entire story.

They were treating me like a child. And I was worried about what happened to Draco. I was dragged out and he was left there.I had to come up with some way to talk to him without Ginny knowing. There was no hope. I would have to wait until supper.

"If you tell me what happened, I'll take you to the library." Ginny begged.

I considered this. The small possibility of Draco being there would be enough, until I realized that I wouldn't be able to talk to him at all with Ginny there. I cursed silently.

"No. I'm not going to tell you anything. This is so stupid. Locking me in my room, god!" She huffed, burying herself futher under the covers she was hiding under.

Ginny pouted before saying quietly "It wasn't my idea to lock you up. I don't think Malfoy was really beating you to death and everything - I mean, I would let you go if Harry and Ron wouldn't kill me. I have nothing against Malfoy. I just want to know what happened to you. You obviously like him."

I hesitated before popping my head out of my blanket. "If I told you the truth you would let me go?"

"Only if you're back in three hours when quidditch is over. They may of left us for the practice, but Harry an Ron will still kill both of us."

"Okay well, it started with me walking to the library after dinner..."

I was thinking hard. Where would Draco be at this time? I could owl him and tell him to meet me somewhere. Or I could run around trying to find him. But what if he was in his room? I couldn't go in there.

I decided to give up and just go to the library. He could be there, but maybe not. Either way, I still had my extra credit to do.

I walked to the library, looking down every hall in case he was walking around inside, and every window in case he was outside. But I made it to the library without seeing him.

I crossed the library, nodding to Madam Pince on my way to my favorite table in the back. I sat in the chair for a couple minutes just listening to the silence.

I heard a noise from behind me. I automatically thought Harry and Ron had come back early from practice and found me. I stiffened, scared of what they would do. I didn't want to turn around.

A big _plop_ was heard as a book was thrown down in front of me. I looked at the cover. It was the book I needed to do my extra credit assignment!I looked up to see a pair of silver eyes staring back at me.

I jumped up and hugged him tightly, before realizing someone else could be there, and pulling back to check. We were alone.

"Did you miss me?" He smiled. I nodded.

He hugged me again even tighter. He smelled the muggle Axe cologne.

"Why are you wearing muggle cologne?" I asked him, smelling again. It was amazing. I've always loved Axe.

Draco stiffened slightly, then relaxed. "Is it noticeable? I can get in trouble with it from the other Slytherins. Usually I only wear it at home where no one would notice, but I was hoping you would like it. Do you like it?"

I nodded again, still surprised that he was using a muggle product.

"I'm not as bad as I pretend to be. Muggles actually of some great inventions. It's just the fact if I go off flaunting that I used them, I would get beat to a pulp by Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. I turn into a big pussy at the idea of Parkinson's manicured nails clawing my face to little shreds." He laughed.

He hugged me again. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Outside?"

"Yeah."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Who cares. I'll just tell them to mind their own business."

I didn't want to go outside. Really I wanted to go back to the Room of Requirement and continue where we left off before Silver showed Ron what was going on out of rage. Silver is one of the house elves I freed by leaving clothes around the common room. She's hated me ever since. When she realized I was with a pureblood snake, she lost it and found Ron and showed him what was going on. Damn the magic house elves.

I decided to do something that I've always fantasized about, but was really out of character for me. I reached out, and I kissed Draco. I kissed him right in the middle of the library where anyone could see. Well really, this particular table was guarded heavily by books, and was well hidden. Anyway, I kissed him. And I stuck my tongue in and made the kiss as deep and passionate as possible.

He reacted, and picked me up to set me on the table. I felt his hand graze my thigh and I moaned into the kiss. I silently thanked Ginny for letting me go, I needed his kiss. I needed him.

It struck me why I was infatuated with him. I needed him. We were connected now, no matter how much people hated it. That or I had the world's worst case of Stockholm syndrome the world has ever seen. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I hate Stockholm syndrome. I didn't even know what the hell it was until I got a review yelling at me about it. No, she doesn't have it. She loves him.)

I leaned back as he trailed his kisses down my neck, nipping and kissing. He made his way to my shirt, which he removed quickly. His mouth went to my bra, and his tongue dipped down inside to tease my hardening nipples.

I moaned again and spread my legs unconciously, which he used to rub his hardness against my spot. He grinded against me, so I ground back into his bulge.

Then he stopped. "You have to go. Ron and Harry should be getting back soon. He whispered.

"Mmmmm, no. I don't care." I moaned, grinding into him again, making him gasp.

His tongue tesed my nipple again, and he bit gently. I moaned loudly, moving him so I could kiss him again. I stared into his eyes for a moment. Then he stopped again.

"You have to go. If you're not there, they won't trust you, and will probably kill me. I'll see you again soon. I promise. Please go so I can see you again." He whispered.

I kissed him roughly one last time before letting him replace my shirt. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you Hermione." He handed me the book for my assignment, and giving me another kiss.

I hesitated. I knew I was falling for him, but I didn't know if I was all the way in love. But I realized if I were to eventually love him, I could tell him now.

"I love you too Draco."

Then I left the library, using all my energy not to look back at the Slytherin god that made me feel immensely beautiful and daring. I smiled to myself as I slid through the door.

I woke up to a curious tapping sound. I first checked my clock to see it was about midnight, and cursed. Then I looked at the window to see a regular school barn owl staring at me.

I crossed to the window to let in the bird, which immediately stuck out its little foot. I pulled the letter from him, and let him fly out, leaving me with a letter in a lighting too dark to read in.

I crawled in bed, pulling the curtains closed around me. "_Lumos!_" and began to read:

_-HG_

_Meet me where I brought you for our first meeting in 30 minutes. I have a surprise for you._

_-DM_

I smiled, and crawled out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake the other girls. I stumbled around the dark room, trying to get dressed.

I needed to be quiet on my way to the Room so I wouldn't alert the prefects that were patroling tonight. In fact, Ron was supposed to be monitoring the sixth and seventh floor, which wouldn't help me much. He would be the first to catch me.

I thought about the last time I saw Draco, in the library. That was a week ago. I didn't think he would really meet me again. I thought he would forget about me, and turn back into the ferret we all love to hate. But he did it. He found a way for us to meet again!

I had told Harry and Ron part of the story at lunch the day after we were at the library. I didn't mention the rape, or him eating me out on the couch, and hoped Ron had kept quiet about the blow job. I did tell them about the kidnapping, the confession, the romantic dinner, and how he had set up the Room so no time passed while we were there.

It's safe to say they took it well. They only freaked out, told me I was off my rocker, came up with outrageous theories of Malfoy trying to kill me, then left.

I was out of the common room, and into the hallway, ignoring the fat lady trying to see through the dim light who was sneaking out.

I remembered Fred and George telling us about portrait holes connecting throughout the castle, and sought out the one of a lady in blue holding her baby. That would take me just a hallway away from the dancing trolls which marked the Room. I thanked the mischevious twins under my breath.

I saw the portrait at the end of the hallway. I rushed forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hermione?"

I turned and almost collided with the man behind me.

"Ron!" I gasped.

He stared at me wearily. "Please don't do this." he whispered.

"What exactly am I doing, Ron?"

"Don't go fooling around with the ferret. He's only going to hurt you." He hesitated, then continued, "I won't hurt you. I love you. I never lied when I said that. And I'll do anything you want, even if that anything is sex. I'll do anything you want, just don't go to him and willingly let him hurt you."

I sighed, then hugged him. "Ron, I love you too, but I love you as a brother, not as a boyfriend. And Draco isn't so bad. He's just fine in my book. I mean, he grew up around Death and deatheaters, he's bound to be a little violent. But he fights it."

I felt his tears on my cheek, I needed to leave. I needed to get out of there before the need to help him kicks in.

I turned around to walk away, then suddenly, an arm lashed out to grab mine, and spun me around. I felt as Ron shoved his lips against mine. I tried to push away from him, but his grip was tight.

I tried to hit him, but he just ignored it and pulled me closer. "Nggh!" I cried, trying to get away from him. He wouldnit let me go.

"If you want sex, why go to him? Why not me, your boyfriend? I want to make love with you, but I was waiting until you were ready. You should've told me. I would be gentle, and soft, and wouldn't hurt you." He whispered against my lips.

"Ron, it's not what you think-" He shoved his lips back against mine. I could feel his hands on the top button of my shirt.

I got my second wind, and grabbed my wand. "_Stupefy!_" I cried, just wanting him off me. I didn't him touching me, let alone undressing me. I stared at his unmoving body.

More like glared. And I walked off toward the portrait of the lady in blue with her baby without another word.

I was cuddled into him, smelling his cologne deeply, and staring into the beautiful silver eyes.

Hugs, kisses, and I love you's were whispered at the door, then we snuggled into the bed. We kissed more, happy to share our secret moment. We silently decided tonight was too pure to ruin with sex or fighting. Tonight, we would lie their, and be together.

I could tell him what Ron did in the morning, and he could tell me what happened after I was dragged out of the Room so long ago, and how he knew I was at the library. After all, tomorow was Saturday, no classes, and a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so no friends to bother us. We could stay here all day tomorow, and no one would notice. And that's what we woud do.

*Draco's POV*

My eyes fell on the beautiful girl laying next to me. She was cuddled into my chest, her leg draped over mine, her knee higher than my belly button. She was a goddess. A goddess I didn't want to destroy. And I would if I stayed. I would if I left. She told me in the library, she said those three fatal words. She loved me. And I loved her. It was a death sentance for us both. Out of habit I again tried scratching the black, ugly mark on my arm off, but it stayed put. it wouldn't go away. I hated it. I couldn't stop staring at the angel which lounged on me. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I needed to leave her. I needed to make her forget so she wouldn't miss me.

But if I made her forget, I could do it over again. I could do the right thing. Instead of kidnapping her and raping her (I shuddered and almost vomited at the rememberance of what I had done,) I could start being nice to her. Who cares what those nasty snakes in Slytherin who said they were my friends think. All that mattered was her. She deserved better than me. I could change. I'd been talking to Snape about ways to live with the Mark without being hunted and controlled by the Dark Lord. I could be another spy.

What could I do with her? Even if I changed I would still be mean and nasty as usual. Nothing about me is different after having the Mark burned into me against my will. I was never evil, just cruel and controlled by what my father expects from me. So should I leave? I can't leave while she's sleeping now. No, I would wait until tomorow when she goes to bed and let her think it was all just a dream.

She wasn't that dumb, and leaving her was just as cruel as staying with her. Maybe erasing her memory of our time together would be best. It was my mistake by letting my feelings control me. i thought I could handle it. I thought I could tell her, but look where that's gotten me. She thinks she loves me when it's impossible for her to. i've raped her, beaten her, and left her to fend off her friends. I've teased her. O gods, I ruined everything! Erasing her memory was the safest and best way to do this. But how the hell was I going to do this? False love or not, I have her love. To give it away would be suicidal. I couldn't just pretend it never happened. I couldn't obliviate myself, because then I would still like her, and might do it again.

Gods. What the hell do I do?

I heard her breathing stop for a moment, then a long moan. "Good morning Draco." She mumbled happily, still half asleep.

"Good morning my love." I whispered back, stroking her hair and letting her close her eyes and relish the feeling. She moaned again, but this time not because she woke up.

"Food." She groaned.

I smiled at her, kissed her forehead, and went to the kitchen. I had changed the Room. Since we didn't need the time charm, I left that out, but this time included a stocked kitchen, and a bathroom complete with a shower. Other than that, it was the same set up, this time changed to a cozy chestnut color that matched her hair instead of ruby for the furniture.

In the kitchen I whipped up some toast, eggs, and bacon. I made two plates, and brought them out to the couch, where Hermione was already waiting.

"Yum!" She said. She was wearing nothing but her red cotton bra and panties. She was insanely beautiful, I couldn't stop staring.

"What did you dream about last night Draco?" She asked after eating all her bacon and starting on her toast and eggs. I watched as she dipped the corner of the bread into the egg yolk and swirled it around, then bit off the end she had just dipped, and finally chewed. I was fasinated.

"Um, I don't dream actually. Well, I'm sure I do, but I'm one of those people that never remember their dreams, no matter how hard they try." I said quietly, nibbling on my toast.

She stopped eating. "That's horrible. I couldn't survive without dreams. They're my only escape from reality. In my dreams, I could make You-Know-Who disappear with a snap. I can't imagine that. I'm sorry."

"It's not that big a deal. It's not even something to get used to. You just sleep, then wake up." I tried to explain.

She looked distant, like she was in deep thought. Maybe I should've lied and said I dreamt about pink jelly. She obviously loved dreams.

"I hate Divinations, but the only part that's even useful about it, is the dreams. Learning how to tell what your dreams mean. Dreams can tell you the past present and future. Things you know, things you don't know, things you wish so deeply it's terrifying. Dreams are the most psychologically incredibly impossible thing about the human brain. How the brain can sense and remember like that. It's... it's mind-blowing."

I stayed silent, letting it sink in. It was all true. Dreams were mind-blowing, and I had always wished to experience one.

"I want to have a dream." I whispered, Not even knowing it slipped past my lips.

Hermione turned and hugged me tightly. "Are you done eating yet?" She said, hopefully changing the subject. I nodded. "Want to take a shower with me?"

My eyes flew open, and I stared at her, very surprised she would suggest something as intimate as that. She just smirked, and turned to levitate the dishes into the kitchen to clean themselves.

I almost said yes, wantinng to fufill my desire to shower with her, and wash her, maybe even worship her in the most intimate of ways. But II didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to slip up. And us being naked together in a hot steamy shower wasn't going to help my cause.

She must have more balls than me, because as I open my mouth to tell her I'd rather wait out here and read a book to distract myself from thinking about her in the shower, she grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the bathroom with her.

"Hermione, i hate to play the hair card, but my hair isn't supposed to get wet for the next tweleve hours or it will frizz almost as bad as yours." I lied, tossing in a joke at the end to try and ward off guilt.

"At least stay in here and give me company. I don't like just leaving you out there all alone." She stepped into shower. I saw her bra fly over the top, landing on the floor, followed by her panties. I gulped, thinking of anything but Hermione naked.

"Fine, but I'm not getting in there." My voice broke at the end as the shower turned on and I heard her moan at the heat. O gods.

"You don't have to. I would never want to endanger your hair." She joked.

In the frosty glass I could see just her outline, and it looked as if she were washing her hair now. I heard the occasional rush of water that was her washing out the soap. Next I saw her hands head to the corner where I knew body soap was. I could see as she rubbed it over her arm, then the other arm. Next I could see it rubbing over her chest. I looked away automatically when I saw her outline showed her breasts jiggle as she washed them. I gulped in more air as I tried to ignore the tent in my pants.

I took three more breaths before looking back to see her rubbing her legs. Her back was against the far wall, so she was facing me. Her leg was up, and I knew if it wasn't for that stupid frosted door, I would see her perfect, water soaked pussy. Again I lost his breath as I pictured the sight without the door in the way.

I heard her soap drop on the floor, but she didn't bend over to retrieve it. Her leg stayed in the air where it was. Then I heard her moan. It was small, like she was trying to hide it. I looked closer and realized i could see her tiny hand moving over the centre of her legs. She was masturbating. She moaned again louder, followed by a gasp when she realized how loud she made it. Or maybe not because she kept going, moaning more and more as she continued, getting louder and faster. This was torture. Exactly why I needed to get out of here. "Draco." She moaned.

I could tell she was asking, not just moaning. So, against my better judgement, I took off the boxers I was wearing, and opened the door to the shower.

Her leg was mounted on a corner so she could get full access to that beautiful clit of hers. She was rubbing it with her thumb while she worked two fingers in and out of her core. Her other hand was pinching her nipple. Her eyes were closed and showed all signs of begging for release.

I got down on my knees, shifted her slightly so no water would drown me, and moved her hand. I let my tongue flit across her clit, and she moaned. I sucked a bit, then licked her harshly, making her moan and hiss from pleasure. I then slid one finger into her depths, enjoying her reaction, followed by a second. I continued to lick her nub, and finger fuck her at the same time until she screamed loudly. "Draco!" She cried, yelling it over and over, until she came down off her high.

She smirked at me as she panted for breath. I knew what she was going to do. She thought it was my turn. I coouldn't let that happen. I would lose it. I'd never be able to do what I had to do.

"Who's up for lunch?" I winked, distracting her. I slid out of the shower, summoning two towels for us to dry.

I walked her up to the Gryffindor dorms like a gentleman. I kissed her goodnight like a good boy. I held back the tears I so badly wanted to let fall like I knew whould be best for everyone.

"I love you Hermione." I whispered as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Draco" She smiled. And turned to walk to her room.

That was when a traitor tear slid down my cheek. "_Obliviate!_" I whispered.

She turned around and gave me a funny look. "What are you looking at mudblood." I sneered as best I could.

"A slimy ferret." She answered annoyed, then ran into the common room after whispering the password.

I ran to the nearest bathroom before collapsing in my own tears. This was what was best for her. And that's all that mattered.

"Drakey baby. What's wrong? You haven't spoken in a week. I'm starting to worry." Pansy whined.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to ignore her. She always chose the worst moments to pop in and ruin my thought process. I had been debating with myself whether what I had last night was a dream or not. I had been seeing something kind of hazy, but it was like I was really there. And when I then I woke up. Yes, I woke up and could remember everything. I had had a dream! And it was about Hermione. I had dreamt about that night when we just laid in the bed holding each other. And I had woken up crying, wishing I had it back. But I had done the right thing. Didn't I?

I woke up from the weirdest dream I'd ever had. It was about Malfoy. I was really surprised, it was a nice dream. And I liked it?

"Ginny!" I called, into her room, begging for her time for girl talk. Luckily she was awake and alone, and beckoned me in.

"What's wrong Hermione?" She asked concerned.

"I think something happened to me. I had the weirdest dream last night. It was me and... Malfoy laying on a bed together like snuggling. Then he kissed my forehead, and whispered "I love you." That's all that happened and it stayed like that until I woke up. It was really weird. But the weirdest part is... I think I liked it. And it seemed like really real, you know? And I feel like I don't hate Malfoy anymore. Do you think I've gone insane?" I asked her, hoping it was a good think to ask her.

"You like him." She said simply.

"No, that's impossible. I can't like him after something as simple as a dream. That's silly."

"You told me you liked him, and could love him. The day Ron dragged you out of the Room." She said confused.

"What Room? When did I like him? What are you talking about?" What the hell? Did I really go insane?

"You've been like this for a week. Twice Harry mentioned something about Malfoy and you acted like you had no clue what he was talking about." She sounded concerned, but I was begining to think she was the insane one.

"I don't know what you and Harry are talking about." I said in wonder.

"You... Forgot.. Umm... I gotta go. Just forget what I said. I must be half asleep still, thinking of someone else or something." She mumbled as she rushed out of the room. I just sat on the bed and stared at her, confused as hell.

I was walking to lunch the long way to avoid any snakes asking why I wasn't talking. I didn't feel like wasting the energy used to ignore them. I heard a loud angry stomping from behind me.

I turned to see the Weaselette rushing toward me, looking like a very angry female bull. If that made any sense.

"What did you do to her ferret? What? She doesn't remember a thing! What the fuck did you do!" She demanded, pushing me against the wall with more force than a fifty ton truck. Her wand was at my throat.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, hoping it wasn't what I was thinking. What I was always thinking about. Apparently even when I slept.

"You know what! Hermione! She came into my room asking why she was dreaming about you saying you love her! She doesn't remember a thing about what happened in the Room between you two!"

"How do you know what happened in that Room!" I demanded.

"She told me! She told me everything, every single detail up to what you two did in the library! Now, what the fuck did you do to her! I'll kill you if you don't tell me, and fix it as soon as possible!" Ginny yelled, pressing her wand painfully into my throat.

"She told you everything? So she told you how I raped her? How I hit her? Do you realize if I hadn't of obliviated any memory of her thinking she loved me, I could've easily killed her, and not even realized what I was doing until it was too late?" I screamed, shoving up my shirt sleeve to reveal the mark. She gasped at the sight.

"It makes me do horrible, evil things I don't want to. I grew up taught to hate anything and anyone that got me even the slightest bit angry. I learned that beating your own son and wife is perfectly okay. That's what my father has taught me. Now I have this pulling me towards evil as well. I don't want this! But I don't want to hurt her!" At this, I broke down crying, not even caring who might be watching.

"I love her. I can't stop. I lost my mind for a few minutes, next thing I know she's tied naked to the bed behind me in a secret room most people don't know about. I can't risk that again. The first part of what I need to do is done. Just one last thing to do, but I don't want to do that either." I whispered. I couldn't talk anymore. I was lost.

"Malfoy, I do feel sorry for your pain, but everything Hermione told me... the rape, the hitting... she understood. She didn't like it, but it was part of you. And she said she would try her best to change you, if you let her. That was when she said she liked you alot, seeing your sweet sight not just your brutal one. She said she could easily love you after just one more good night. And I have a feeling you guys had that night." She whispered the last part. "Mal... Draco, I want you to go to her, and tell her everything. The truth. She will believe you, I promise. Just a little convincing. And I believe you that you're not evil. I can't see you killing anyone."

Then she stood up, and left him there crying and trying to decide what to do.

I was walking down to the lake for fresh air. Ginny's talk was starting to scare me. Where had she rushed off too? Why did she think I loved Malfoy?

"Hermione?" I heard someone call.

I turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy running toward me.

I was close to just breaking down from frustration. What the hell was going on! I was about to yell at him until I saw the tear marks on his face. This stopped me dead in my tracks. Since when does Mr. Macho cry?

"I need to talk to you. I'm sure your really really confused right now, and it's all my fault. And I'm really sorry. Let me explain everything. You probably won't believe me, but try to. Please, you have to." He pleaded.

I decided I had nothing to lose. I led him to a rock next to the lake where we could talk.

"Thank you thank you thank you." He sat down, and grabbed both my hands.

I looked down at our hands, tempted to pull away out of disgust. but the tears on his face told me not to, say I let them stay where they were.

"First I'd like to say I'm just the stupisest man to live. This whole mess started a couple weeks ago when you were walking through the halls, and I happened to see you and just lost my mind for a few moments-"

After he told me the whole story, I had to believe him. I could remember everything happening. I could remember, but it was still new.

So it was true. I loved Draco Malfoy. And it was weird as fuck.

I started from the begining, I told them everything that happened that first night in the Room of Requirement. I told them about the library, then the second visit, leaving out most details, like the shower thing. They were about to rip off Malfoy's head when I told them about him earasing my memory. Then I explained that I was falling in love with him and needed them if I wanted to help change Malfoy. He would always be a Slytherin prince with his dad being the Dark Lord's left hand man (Snape was his right hand man.) but I could possibly make him so he wouldn't turn out like his father. I was going to help him by loving him, and providing the distraction he needed when he got angry, and I would give him love he never got when he was a child. I was hoping this was enough to change him.

After lots of talking they agreed it could be possible. And I thanked them and hugged them. I avoided Ron more, ignoring the fact he tried to rape me best I could. It wasn't as bad as it seemed, and it was best not to bring it up, and forget. It was if we didn't forget that we would need to talk...

I set off down the hallway to the library. I had DADA homework I needed to finish before I met Draco in our secret place. Tonight we would charm it so no time passed again, and spend exactly 24 hours doing whatever we wanted. Then we would exit, and continue doing whatever we were doing.

"Hey good looking." I heard someone slyly.

I jumped, the voice disturbing the silence. "Draco!"

"I have a surprise for you love." he whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"We're not supposed to meet for another hour." I said confused.

He smiled. "We're going somewhere else. You can do the essay later I promise." I blushed at the fact he had known exactly where and what I was doing just by the direction I was walking.

He offered me his hand, and I obliged, letting him lead me. I noticed the direction was completely odd, like we were headed towards the dungeons. "Draco-" I questioned, but he shushed me, whispering words like "it's okay" and "I just want to do something" until finally we were standing in front of the wall that led to the Slytherin common rooms.

"You told Harry and Ron. Can I tell my friends?" he asked gently.

I thought about this. Pansy and her manicured nails I've heard so much about would probably kill me quickly not slow and torturously, so I agreed against all better judgement. I nodded my approval.

"This is also supposed to be a little romantic, so don't hate me when it's over." He whispered.

"When it's over. So can I hate you now?"

He chuckled, and whispered the password. The door opened and we stepped in to a surprisingly crowded room. I felt sick.

"Good evening fellow students. Your awesome and all powerful prince has a declaration to make." Here he stopped, turned to me, grabbed and held me super close. Then he kissed me. At first I was still scared about everyone staring at us, but then his lips slowly lured me into safeness and I lost myself to the kiss. I let him deepen it. It was only when he pulled away that I blushed.

I heard only silence until Draco declared "I love Hermione Granger."

Surprisingly, alot of them cheered. Including Blaize Zabini and Daphne Greengrass which surprised even Draco. Pansy looked murderous.

Draco took my hand and led me towards what I figured was his bedroom.

I was smiling slightly as he gestured for me to sit on the middle bed that was his. But he looked angry. I stared up at him trying to figure out why he looked downright pissed.

"They think I'm gonna fuck you." He said quietly, his voice filled with mallice.

"Why's that bad?" I answered, smiling a little more.

He looked shocked for a second, then returned to being mad, but now a little thrown off. "You're not a slut. I don't want them thinking that." He growled.

"You said you love me. How many sluts have you said that too?" I asked him.

He stared for a moment. "None. Okay, it's not that bad." He admitted.

"Then let's do it." I smiled.

"What?"

"Let's have sex. I'm fine with it. I love you enough now I'd probably marry you if you asked." She laughed until she realized the seriousness of the joke.

"You would marry me?" He asked softly.

I looked down at the floor, deep in thought. I think I would. I was in too deep. I'd do anything for him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked quietly almost like he didn't want me to hear, but then he grabbed me and hugged me.

"Yes. As soon as we're out of school we will get married." I smiled.

He hugged me tighter. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you Draco."

"I... I think I have something." he pulled away reluctantly to cross the room to his trunk. His hand weaved though folded clothes, then pulled out clasping a tiny black box.

"A ring." He whispered.

I gasped, unable to wrap my mind around how fast things were moving, and how much I liked it that way. I tried opening the box, but I was shaking so bad from excitment it didn't work. Finally, Draco opened it for me. Inside was an emerald as pure as they come, with a diamond on every side of the octagonal gem.

"My mom gave to me to give to the woman I want to marry. My dad wanted me to give it to Pansy, but I never did. I hate that bitch, pretending to care about me, then going off and being a slut. Yeah, it's always belonged to you. I just didn't think I would ever get to give it to you." He kissed me multiple times before sliding it onto my finger. It seemed to be like rubber, molding to the shape of my finger, yet the silver stayed hard and strong. I didn't feel it at all, i could easily sleep with it and shower with it and literally never take it off.

"Now we're engaged do we have to wait until we get married to make love?" Draco asked me.

"Fuck no. I can't keep my hands off you for a second." I said as seductively as possible. I pushed him onto his bed, and straddled him so I could kiss him.

Yeah, this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Slytherinxxx

When Hermione Granger awoke, she thought at first that she was still dreaming. Her surroundings were completely unfamiliar; instead of her cozy dormitory four poster bed, she was laying on a much larger and much more luxurious one draped in black silk. The walls around her were stone and were sparsely lit with torches mounted every few feet. The rest of the room was furnished similarly: black, medieval looking furniture which somehow managed to marry sumptuous luxury with dungeon chic.

Hermione's initial reaction was confusion, but this quickly gave way to panic when she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied tightly in a spread eagle with what appeared to be black silk cords. Adrenaline rushed through her system, making her heart race as she began to struggle desperately against her unusual shackles. With a grunt of frustration, she settled back to the mattress, realizing the futility of her struggle.

She looked around at her surroundings, then down at herself. She was shocked to see herself dressed in a much, MUCH more revealing version of the Hogwarts school uniform. The blouse was too small, revealing several inches of bare skin at her midriff. The top three buttons were undone, revealing the top of a lacy black bra that barely contained her ample D-cup cleavage. Her grey uniform skirt was so much shorter than usual that it could hardly be called a garment. The thin strip of fabric was barely more than a belt, and it certainly didn't cover as much skin as she would have liked. Most ridiculous were the tall, black stiletto heels on her feet that were completely unlike anything she would actually wear to school...or anywhere else, for that matter.

Hermione's stomach was a ball of nerves. There could be only one explanation for the way she was dressed.

"Help!" she cried in desperation. "Someone! Is anyone there! Someone please help!"

"Tsk, tsk." The voice came from somewhere to her right. Hermione yelped in fright, and strained to see the source of the voice, but the inadequate lighting of the torches left much of the room in shadow.

"Where's that famous Gryffindor courage now?" the voice taunted.

"Where are you?" Hermione yelled out into the darkness, angry now. "Come out and fight like a man!"

A second voice laughed from Hermione's left. "That's more like it!" he said. "But it's not quite a fair fight, now is it? What with you all tied up and...vulnerable." This second voice was deeper than the first, silkier, and more sensual. The last word was spoken with such lust that Hermione felt things low in her body tighten against her will.

"Show yourselves!" she demanded, boldly.

"Very well." From her right, Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows. To her left, Blaise Zabini mirrored him. Both wore their school uniforms and nearly identical self-confident smirks, but other than that, the two men were a study in contrasts. Malfoy was lean and sleek from his seeker's training, with pale skin and white-blond hair long enough to fall rakishly into his eyes. Zabini, however, was the very epitome of the phrase "tall, dark, and handsome". His shoulders were broad and his rolled-up sleeves revealed chocolate skin over well-muscled arms.

Both men, Hermione couldn't help but notice, were extraordinarily attractive, the stuff wet dreams are made of. Together, they approached the overlarge bed to gaze confidently down at Hermione's prone form from either side.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked bravely, especially considering she was tied in such a compromising position. The men chuckled.

"I think you know what we want, Granger," Draco drawled, running his fingers lightly up Hermione's smooth leg, pausing to play with the hem of her skirt. Hermione shuddered under the touch and felt herself become aroused in reaction to his insinuation.

She couldn't believe this was happening. These two Slytherins were the object of many an adolescent girl's late night fantasies, but never in her wildest dreams did Hermione imagine that such a scenario would come to pass. Her rational mind was telling her to fight, to call for help, to resist, but her traitorous body was telling her she was stupid not to take this opportunity. She wanted this, and she wanted it bad. After a moment's deliberation, she had made up her mind.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly. "Are you two just going to stand there, or are you just going to leave me here all tied up and...vulnerable?" She mimicked Blaise's phrasing. Her voice was low and husky with undisguised lust. Both boys' eyes flashed dangerously, then both of them were on top of her at once.

Blaise crawled forward onto the bed and ripped open Hermione's blouse. He groaned lustfully at the sight of the sexy black lingerie before ripping it off, too, and attacking a breast with his tongue. He rolled his lips over the hard pink nipple, licking and sucking it like a piece of candy while he massaged the other one roughly with his hand. He placed bites around both her breasts, which Hermione knew would be bruises by tomorrow. She liked the pain; it only added to the exquisite mixture of sensations evoked by Zabini's skilled ministrations, sensations that had her moaning and arching her back, pulling against her restraints. Each caress of her nipples added to the liquid heat pooling at her core.

Meanwhile, Malfoy climbed onto the bed on Hermione's other side. He grabbed her chin and pointed her face towards him before pressing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. She parted her lips, allowing their tongues to intertwine and battle for control. The kiss was passionate and intense, and left her breathless when he finally pulled away.

"You've got one sexy mouth, Granger," Draco murmured, "but I'd rather see those lips wrapped around my cock." He unbuckled his pants and took them off, leaving a pair of emerald green and obviously tented boxers. Hermione watched apprehensively as he pulled out the massive erection. It was an impressive nine inches long and impossibly thick, and the very sight of it had her pussy throbbing in anticipation. Malfoy positioned himself on his knees next to Hermione's head. Hermione eagerly reached out her tongue to taste the very tip of it.

"Suck it, whore," Malfoy commanded roughly. "Suck my cock like a good little slut." Hermione moaned, the authoritative command in his voice arousing her more than ever. Never breaking eye contact with Malfoy, she slid her mouth over the end of his cock, swirling her tongue just under the head. Then she began to take as much of his length as she could, not stopping until the head reached the back of her throat. She pulled back, sucking hard. Malfoy groaned in pleasure, so she brought her head forward again, this time relaxing the muscles in her throat so she could take his cock all the way in.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco moaned loudly. "You've done this before, haven't you, my little mudblood slut?"

Hermione's mouth was somewhat occupied, so she just moaned in response. She had sucked cocks before: several times with Viktor Krum when they dated during the TriWizard Cup, two or three times with Ron during 6th year, and once at an ill-fated Christmas party, she got way too drunk and sucked off both Weasley twins in a bathroom. She'd been told she had quite a talent.

"You like that, bitch?" Draco taunted, beginning to thrust into Hermione's mouth. "You like sucking cocks, you dirty whore? Oh yeah, just like that. That's a good little slut."

As Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the hair and began thrusting more forcefully into her mouth, Blaise moved down from her breasts to her pussy. He ripped off the strip of fabric masquerading as a skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties. With her ankles tied to the corners of the bed, her legs were spread wide and her dripping cunt was on display.

"Just look how wet she is from sucking you off, Draco," Blaise teased. "I'd say she likes having you fuck her mouth." He lowered himself down to flick his tongue on her clit. Hermione's scream of pleasure was muffled by Malfoy's cock. Blaise chuckled at her reaction, then resumed his ministrations. He ran his tongue down her slit, drinking in all her juices. Finally, he latched on to her swollen clit, sucking and biting at it the way he had with her nipples. Hermione began whimpering and moaning around Draco's cock, the vibrations making him hiss and throw his head back.

"Oh, Merlin," he groaned. "Do that again, Blaise, you're making her moan like crazy."

Blaise inserted a finger into Hermione's pussy and began pumping it in and out slowly. Hermione bucked her hips against his face and his hand, desperate for release. Her orgasm was growing steadily, the pressure becoming intense. With one last swirl of Blaise's tongue on her clit, she came with a scream, mouth never ceasing to bob on Malfoy's cock. Blaise's mouth and hand were soaked with her juices. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"You are one responsive whore, my pretty little mudblood," he teased. "Why don't you let me see what you can do with that sexy little mouth of yours?" Draco pulled out of her mouth so that she could turn to see Blaise unbuckle his pants and discard them on the floor by the bed. If he'd been wearing underwear, she never saw it, because all of a sudden his huge black cock was revealed. It was massive. Bigger and thicker than Draco's, it made Hermione's mouth water and her cunt tighten just from looking at it. Blaise grabbed her hair and forced her mouth down on his own cock. She gagged at first because of its large size, but quickly adjusted. She repeated her expert cocksucking techniques for Blaise, who moaned loudly in approval.

Draco took this opportunity to crawl down the bed until he was between Hermione's suspended legs. Taking his still erect and throbbing cock in his hand, he rubbed the head along her slit coating it in her juices.

"Merlin, Draco," she moaned, releasing Blaise's cock momentarily. "Are you going to tease me or fuck me?" Malfoy laughed.

"Eager little slut, aren't we? But I want to hear you beg for it first."

"Gryffindors don't beg," she pouted. Malfoy smirked and rubbed himself on her clit. Hermione gasped and arched her back"

"Tell me how much you want it!"

"No!" Her previous orgasm had left her clit extremely sensitive and his teasing was nearly unbearable. She thrust her hips forward, desperately trying to increase the friction.

"I know you want my cock, you horny little slut, your pussy is completely drenched. Tell me how much you want it!" Hermione whimpered.

"All right!" she admitted, panting with need. "I want it."

"What do you want, whore?"

"I want you to fuck me!" she yelled. "I want your big cock in my tight pussy! Fuck me like a whore!"

Draco gave a sarcastic salute, then plunged into her cunt. Hermione screamed in pleasure. He pulled out, then thrust forward until his huge cock hit her cervix. He began thrusting at a merciless breakneck pace. Hermione whimpered and attempted to thrust her hips upward to meet each stroke of Draco's cock. He was pounding her pussy so hard that the bed was rocking.

"Don't think you can slack off just because you're being fucked, Mudblood," Blaise warned with a smirk, thrusting his dick back into her mouth. Holding her hair, he fucked her throat roughly, matching Draco's pace in her pussy.

Hermione did her best to concentrate on sucking Blaise's cock, but it was difficult. Draco's huge dick pounding into her slick cunt made it hard to see straight. Being filled on both ends was almost more than her senses could stand. She was lost completely to the pleasure, the intense, mind-blowing pleasure of it all.

"Oh fuck, Granger," Draco groaned. "Your cunt is so fucking tight. I'm not going to last long." He reached down and began to massage her clit with his thumb. Hermione moaned around Blaise's cock. The pressure was building again in her core, threatening to overflow at any minute.

After a few more thrusts and one final flick of her clit, Hermione came again, wave after wave of pleasure breaking over her body. Draco had to stop thrusting and screw up his face in concentration to stop himself from coming when her pussy contracted around his cock.

He and Blaise both pulled out of Hermione, leaving her limp and nearly unconscious after her orgasm. Her mind was in a pleasant fog and a satisfied smile was on her lips. Her reverie was broken when she felt herself rise off the bed. With a gasp, she turned her head to see herself levitated almost two feet off the bed, her hands and feet still bound. Malfoy and Zabini, both with erections still standing at attention, chuckled at her reaction.

"Didn't think we were done, did you, Granger?" Blaise taunted. "I haven't had a go at that fantastic cunt."

"And I intend to get a piece of that ass," Malfoy growled, crawling onto the bed. He positioned himself on his back under the hovering Hermione. She felt herself lowered slightly until she could feel Malfoy's erection against her ass cheeks. With growing apprehension, Hermione heard Malfoy whisper a few words and felt him position his cock at her asshole. She quickly realized that he had performed a spell that lubed up her virgin ass in preparation for his cock.

Hermione was moderately experienced sexually, but never before had she allowed her ass to be penetrated. She was nervous, but aroused and excited at the idea.

Draco slowly slipped the head of his cock into the tight pucker. There was enough lube that it wasn't quite painful, but Draco's cock was thick enough to stretch the hole almost to the point of discomfort. Hermione gritted her teeth as he eased into her ass all the way, stopping to let her adjust to his size. When the discomfort passed, Hermione moved her hips slightly to encourage Draco to move. With increasing speed, he pulled out, then thrust all the way back in.

Draco's movements were careful and very gentle. Very quickly, Hermione grew to enjoy the sensation. As Draco moved faster, she began to bounce her hips up and down to meet his thrusts. She moaned, encouraging him to increase his pace. He thrust harder and harder into her tight ass, sending bolts of pleasure up Hermione's spine.

"Merlin!" Draco groaned. "You have the tightest ass I've ever fucked. Blaise, you want a piece of this?"

Blaise, who had been watching Draco fuck Hermione's ass and stroking his own cock, smirked and crawled up onto the bed. Draco stopped thrusting long enough for Blaise to settle himself between Hermione's legs. Blaise lined his throbbing erection up with Hermione's cunt and thrust easily into the drenched hole. Hermione screamed in pleasure as his enormous cock, easily the largest she had ever fucked, stretched her pussy to new limits. Being filled by two enormous cocks felt so fucking good she thought she'd come right then.

Both men began moving inside her, alternating thrusts. Draco shoved his cock into her ass, then pulled out for Blaise to thrust into her cunt. Hermione moaned wantonly, each thrust sending her to new levels of pleasure.

"You like that, Granger?" Draco asked breathlessly. "You like being fucked by two cocks at once, you fucking whore?"

"Fuck yes!" she moaned, her eyes shut and her head thrown back in ecstasy.

She had never felt so filled or so satisfied. Sweat poured down all of their bodies. The air was filled with moaning, panting, and the slap of flesh on flesh. Soon, Hermione came with a yell, straining against her restraints as her body spasmed and shuddered.

But the two Slytherins weren't done yet. Without allowing Hermione time to recover after her orgasm, they quickened their pace, thrusting roughly into both her holes. Blaise was muttering incoherently as he grasped her hips and pounded her pussy. Draco had his lips and tongue working on Hermione's neck. He bit and sucked roughly, leaving marks on her creamy skin. His hands reached around to play with her breasts, pinching and caressing the nipple, all the while fucking her ass like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione moaned, moving her hips along with the boys' thrusts. Despite her previous orgasms, she felt the heat already starting to build again in her core. Before she knew it, she was coming again, screaming her release to the heavens. Draco followed directly after, groaning loudly as he filled her ass with his seed. The sensation was too much for Blaise. He came with a yell, then collapsed onto Hermione's chest.

The trio lay still for a long time, catching their breath and allowing their heart rates to return to normal. Draco moved out from under Hermione and settled himself to her right. Blaise rolled off to her other side. Hermione felt herself lowered down onto the silk sheets. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder, then reached out to her other side to hold Blaise's hand. Her eyes were closed, but a contented smile was on her lips.

Within a minute, all three were deep in a sated sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilmissxx

**Claim.**

Draco was restless.

It had been about a month since he had cornered Hermione in the corridor, and she had yet to yield to him. Letting out a growl of frustration, he rolled over on his mattress and ignored the insistent erection that had been bothering him since he had last seen her.

One of the students had accidentally let a cage of doxys free in a DADA lesson, and the school had to be evacuated whilst the teachers cleared up the mess. They had been in the middle of a potions lesson – him on one side of the room and she on the other – when the alarm had sounded and they had to leave. In the scuffle, he had ended up behind Hermione when somebody in front pushed backwards – pressing her hips into his. He had stifled a groan with difficulty as she wriggled to try and escape. Leaving him with his current dilemma.

He sighed before pushing back his bedcovers and sitting up, running a hand through his already dishevelled hair. His thoughts were swirling around in his brain. Scattered – he mused – like his feelings. Whatever happened, he had to find her tonight.

And claim her.

If he could do that – just once – then he would have the patience to wait for her to come to him.

"Granger, we meet again." A small smirk hovered on his mouth as she let out a noise of frustration at being blocked by him.

Again.

"Malfoy." she huffed, "What on Earth could you possibly want now? It's already been a trying day, and I don't want to have to deal with you." she hoped he hadn't noticed her faster breathing and the dusting of pink on her cheeks. Unluckily for her, he had.

"Why, my dearest Granger, can I not pursue you for a conversation without there being some sort of sinister underlay to my actions?" Hermione snorted her contempt.

"Well judging by last time, obviously not." her eyes were now flitting about, looking for an escape route. Draco watched as they darkened slightly, his lips quirking into a smile, eyes swirling with lust. He stepped closer.

"Now Granger, about that. I certainly hope that you don't think it was a one off." he paused whilst Hermione stopped breathing for a beat or two. Edging his head forward slightly, he continued. "Because on my part, I can assure you it wasn't."

Hermione felt her heart stutter as she recalled in vivid detail what had occurred last time, and went to step backwards. Unfortunately she slipped and started to fall, arms flailing and she scrabbled for balance. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but instead found herself feeling strong arms envelop her and hold her inches from the floor. She opened one eye cautiously to see his staring back at her. He spoke,

"Well you didn't think I'd let you injure yourself, not when we have _so_ much to discuss, did you?" his words lay heavy in the air. Hermione swallowed thickly as she looked up at his face, the pale candlelight highlighting all of the contours. Her words came out soft and quiet.

"You can let me up now." he shook his head.

"No, not when you're right where I want you." Hermione only had time to widen her eyes before his lips came tumbling down onto hers. She resisted for only a fraction of a second before allowing his tongue to plunder her mouth. Something inside Draco roared with triumph as he kissed her over and over again, shifting her body slightly to get a better angle.

He was taken by surprise when she shifted, so he overbalanced, sending them both the short distance remaining to the floor. Hermione squeaked and Draco growled, shifting himself so that he was partly laying on top of her, arms trapped underneath her. He released her captive lips and moved his head upwards as far as he could, regarding her with stormy eyes.

Hermione couldn't break his gaze.

He eased her upwards slightly, removed his hands from under her and lowered her gently down again. Sensing that she was about to protest, he kissed her before moving his lips to her ear.

"Come now Granger, you remember what happened last time don't you? I got you to call out my name, didn't I? Now, you can either be difficult, and make this a struggle... or you can relax, and let me please you." Hermione was deep in thought, so didn't feel Draco's hand snaking up her blouse until he had cupped a breast and lightly squeezed. She tried to toss her head back, but succeeded only in practically headbutting the floor. Draco frowned, before removing his hand from her breast and taking off his t-shirt, coaxing her head forward slightly so he could place it underneath. Hermione gaped at both his thoughtfulness and his torso, before closing her eyes and moaning as he seized control of her chest. Smirking, Draco pulled up her blouse to bare her breasts to him, batting away Hermione's arms as she tried unsuccessfully to cover up. He leaned over her again and growled, "Granger, you have an amazing chest, don't try to cover up." before resuming his position, and pulling down her bra, watching with fascination as her nipples puckered and stiffened. He groaned and lowered his head, kissing the tip before swirling his tongue around and sucking lightly. Hermione cried out as he sent jolts through her body – renewing the ache for him that she had carried around for so long. He shifted his body lightly so that her legs – still clothed – were splayed open and cradling his hips.

Hermione was fed up with being submissive, so summoning up some of her strength she rolled them over, unknowingly pressing herself further onto his cock. Draco moaned, his head falling back to rest against his top. She lowered her head to kiss him teasingly, tongue darting out before she released his mouth and kissed a trail down his neck. When she scraped her teeth lightly across his nipple he bucked his hips, mouth falling open as he closed his eyes. She moaned softly, and Draco felt his cock swell further, pushing against his denim clad groin. Hermione felt her jeans rub against her knickers and moaned at the stimulation.

Draco, fed up with waiting, rolled them over and immediately thrust down. He swallowed her noises with his mouth, and continued to roll his hips, grinding against her. He could feel his arousal spreading like wildfire throughout his body, and pressed his jean-clad cock harder against her, wishing that there were no barriers between them. His breathing was heavy, his eyes still closed, but he could not stop pistoning his hips.

Hermione was faring no better. Her groin ached with pleasure and he thrust against her – her body becoming taught like a bow, rushing towards her peak. Lust was coursing through her veins as she responded in kind to his kiss, their tongues set to the same rhythm as his hips. She closed her eyes and traced a line down his chest with her fingernail, leaving a faint pink trace. Draco stopped their kiss and cried out in pleasure, hips moving quicker, dropping his head to her neck as he whispered against her skin feverishly,

"Fuck, that's it, come Granger. _Please_, I need to –" his words broke off as she keened loudly and bucked her hips uncontrollably, pleasure soaring through her as he continued to thrust erratically. She opened her eyes and spoke to him.

"Come Draco, for me, and only me." He raise his head up and stared at her before giving a strangled yell. She watched in awe as his pupils dilated further, his body tensed, hips still weakly thrusting as he found his peak. She could only stare as his arms gave way and he fell on her, breathing loudly and heart stuttering in time with hers.

After a few moments he swallowed and raised himself on his arms again, looking at her before kissing her softly and standing up.

She could only watch as this time, it was he who walked away.

**Afterwards.**

Hermione could remember precisely the moment she should have run away.

It was about five minutes ago, whilst her and Draco were still arguing whilst on patrol after hours.

Now, she was backed against the wall with his hands caging her in, one by her head, and the other by her waist. She foolishly tried to jerk her knee upwards, but he batted it away with one of his legs and pressed closer, resting between her thighs. Hermione swallowed thickly, brain whirring as she tried to figure out a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. She looked up at his steely eyes and prepared herself for trouble. He smiled slowly at her, resembling a predator. He started to speak.

"Now Granger, what have I warned you before about fighting with the Head Boy?" He bared his teeth slightly. Hermione sent a swirl of indignation towards him. She pushed her hands uselessly against his chest. He didn't budge an inch. She gritted her teeth, before replying,

"I can't seem to remember. Would you care to enlighten me, oh wise one?" She spat at his feet. He growled at her, and she shivered. He moved his face closer.

"I believe that I warned you last time Granger." He spoke her name like a poison, before cocking his head to one side, "Now because this is the third time you've disobeyed me, it will be the last." Hermione tried to protest,

"Malfoy! I'm Head Girl! I don't have to listen to you!" But he silenced her with his hand, before leaning closer still, his mouth now inches away from her own. He looked down at her, brown eyes burning with anger, hair wild and mouth set in an indignant pose.

"Oh, but you do Granger, otherwise the consequences will be most… dire for you." He let the words roll on his tongue before placing his hand back at the side of her head. She opened her mouth to protest again, but he cut her off.

"Oh Granger, don't say I didn't warn you." When she went to speak he ducked his head and kissed her roughly. Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a surprised squeak. Draco ignored it and cupped her cheek, continuing to kiss her. She attempted to pull away and slap him but he caught her hands and held them above her head, moving his lips relentlessly. Hermione stood stoically, forcing herself not to respond.

He pulled away and she felt the cool air pass her lips. An ache had begun in her groin, and her eyes were flitting about. With a slight blush she felt his heat that had risen between them pressing against her stomach. He flicked his tongue out and touched it to his lips thoughtfully.

"Weak Granger. I always knew you wouldn't be a very good kisser." Hermione bristled at the slight against her, before freeing her wrists, and dragging his head back down, pressing her lips to his. This time it was him who had frozen in shock, but he quickly regained his momentum.

He pressed closer to her, eyes closing, blood boiling, hand reaching round to the back of her neck so she couldn't pull away. Apparently, she had the same idea because Draco felt a cool hand skim his hair. He growled against her lips and Hermione opened her mouth in surprise. His tongue forced its way between her lips and tangled with hers. She swallowed his groan as his hands moved to her back, skimming up her top. She moved her hand to try and stop it from moving, but Draco was undeterred. Hermione pulled away, breathless.

Draco wasted no time in undoing her bra, as Hermione attempted to stop him. He pushed her further into the wall so that her hands were trapped. She tried pitifully to stop him, but he anchored her to the wall with his body, angling it just so that he had the freedom to move his hands. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but he silenced her by kissing her again.

She couldn't help but respond.

Draco thrived on her doubts and protests, bringing his hands to the front of her chest and stroking her breasts lightly. Hermione shivered, subconsciously pushing them against his hands. Draco smirked against her mouth, and drew his fingers in circles around her nipples, feeling them pucker and harden against his fingertips. He pinched one of the nipples and pulled away from her mouth. Hermione regained her strength and tried to stop him again, desperate not to yield to him – no matter how tempting he was.

"No… I – I don't -" Draco placed a finger on Hermione's lips to silence her before leaning in to whisper softly in her ear,

"Oh I think that you do. You're listening to your head at the moment, but your body craves it." Hermione whimpered slightly as Draco's fingers stopped caressing her breasts and moved down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps after them. She swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering closed as the digits reached into her pyjama shorts to the apex of her thighs. He continued to whisper, "I can feel everything, from your heartbeat stuttering to the shudders you try so hard to hide…" His fingers slipped between her lips and drew circles around the entrance to her vagina. He groaned slightly before continuing.

"I can feel you… you're so wet for me." Hermione shook her head in denial, and he laughed quietly, breath fanning over her ear. "You want this. Stop battling with your mind Granger, and succumb to your body's desires…" He slid a digit inside her, causing her eyes to fly open as she clenched around it. He growled, "You're so tight Granger, and so soft – relax a little." He began to slowly ease his finger in and out. Hermione's eyes widened at the feeling, before dropping her head backwards to rest against the wall. Draco chuckled darkly.

"That's it, just relax." He lifted her thigh up to hook around his hip before inserting another finger and moving just that little bit faster. Hermione's eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering as she sighed. Draco pushed his fingers faster, deeper. Her hands moved from their previous position on his chest and reached up for his shoulders, scoring her nails on his back. Draco couldn't stop the moan that leapt from his throat, spurring him on to continue pushing Hermione to her limits. She could feel the pleasure soaring through her veins as Draco continued, and she cried out as he thrusted faster still. She was so close, and opened her mouth to say so when he kissed her softly, slowly meshing his tongue with hers – a complete contrast to his fingers.

He pulled away from her lips and kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck, occasionally biting and sucking. Hermione cried out again, but still needed something more. Draco moved his lips to her ear, before starting to whisper again,

"You're so close aren't you Granger… I can feel you clenching around my fingers." She moaned in agreement.

"I – I need –"

"Say my name." He ordered. Her eyes flew open again as she stared at him, his fingers stilling for a moment.

"Never." He smiled darkly, then moved his fingers faster and deeper than ever before. Hermione couldn't stop the moan that swelled up in her throat from escaping. He beckoned his fingers inside of her.

"Come on Granger, I know what you need, all you need to do is say my name." His thumb started to circle her clit slowly, and she began to shiver, teetering on the edge of something indescribable.

"Mal-" He growled.

"My name Granger... say it!"

Hermione was too far gone, the pleasure he was inflicting on her was so good, his fingers were like heaven, beckoning and stroking her inner walls. She vaguely heard him whisper, ".. Yes, that's it, come on Granger," before his thumb finally, _finally_! stroked her clit firmly before rubbing it insistently, and she yielded to the biggest explosion of pleasure she had ever felt before.

As she cried out his first name he watched her eyes close, her body tense as she shuddered and bucked uncontrollably, back arching and pushing her chest into him. He closed his eyes and savoured his name, spoken like a prayer and softly repeated as she came down from her high.

Hermione fought to get her breath back as her eyes opened groggily. She blinked at him a couple of times as he slipped her leg from his hip – fingers still damp. She noticed his smug smile, before realising with horror what she had let him do. She pushed him away forcefully before fleeing down the corridor to her dormitory.

Draco watched her go with his hair mussed, shoulders scratched and a dark smile etched onto his lips. He calmed his breathing down, rubbing the front of his jeans, soothing his erection.

It wouldn't be long now.


	8. Chapter 8

Randomfan17

Before Trapped

Blaise sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table and followed the direction of his gaze. Hermione Granger was laughing happily at the Gryffindor table at something Ginny had said and replying sending the red head into fits of laughter. Draco was staring at her so hard Blaise was surprised she didn't feel his eyes on her. She looked over for a second, blushed, and then looked away quickly.

"Mate, she thinks your stalking her," Blaise said reaching for toast.

"I am stalking her, but she doesn't avoid me," Draco said finally looking away from Hermione. "And I need your help getting to her."

"You want me to jeopardize the slight friendship I have with her to get your rocks off, what's in it for me?" Blaise asked eyeing Draco.

"You can get yours off too, I know you think she's sexy," Draco said, Blaise shrugged.

"I like her like that but can't you do this by yourself?" he asked glancing at Hermione pulling her skirt down slightly.

"No, she wouldn't trust me if I killed Voldemort in front of her to protect the school. You however have a small chance of actually getting her to my final destination," Draco said.

"I don't know if it's worth it mate," Blaise said hesitating. "I mean she likes me somewhat, I could probably seduce her later."

"You really think that the brains of the golden trio is going is going to sleep with any Slytherin willingly," Draco said and Blaise looked at Hermione again. She was smiling at Potter about something and he shook his head.

"Not with saint Potter always trailing behind her," he admitted. "When do you want her?"

Draco smiled deviously and started explaining his plan. Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor watched this behavior from their seats and the lustful looks that both Slytherins were aiming at Hermione while she remained oblivious.

"Mione, watch out for Malfoy and Zabini. I don't trust them at all," Harry said suddenly. She looked over her shoulder at the Slytherins eyeing her and waved at Blaise who smiled back.

"Don't worry, I can handle them," she said.

"I just don't want you wandering off with either of them where no one can help you," Harry said.

"I'll be on the lookout boss," she said giving him a salute like a soldier and he laughed but looked at her seriously.

"Watch your back and tell me if they do anything suspicious," Harry said. She nodded absently before she went back to talking to Ginny.

Saturday Hermione was in the library searching for something new to read when someone bumped into her from behind and caught her before she hit the shelves.

"Sorry Granger," she heard behind her close to her ear though. She turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Um, its alright I didn't get hurt," she said holding her blush back and moving away from him slowly.

"What were you looking for?" he asked glancing at the shelf.

"Um, topics on old magic and rituals, I can't reach the ones on top though," she said reaching up to grab a thick book from the top shelf. He was looking at the back of her legs and how high her skirt was rising before he reached up easily and took her book down. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said before he walked off and she looked at him walk away before she went to the counter and checked out her book. Walking out to the lake she sat under a cool tree and started reading. She was semi distracted by Draco's strange behavior, he had never apologized for anything before today and she hadn't thought him capable of the senitment. Even though Ginny kept telling her to go for him she didn't believe that Draco had any interest in her. Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts other then about her book she started reading. She was reading for about thirty minutes before she heard footsteps pounding toward her. She glanced up to see Blaise running toward her rapidly.

"What's wrong Zabini?" she asked closing her book and looking worried.

"I need your help, someone's in the Room of Requirement trapped. Please help me get them out," he said hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Your Slytherin, you would have just walked on by and laughed," she said leaning back against the tree and he laughed.

"I did until they said that something was in there with them, imagine the experiments gone bad that are still slithering around in there," he said smirking.

"Why did you come to me? You could have told Professor Snape," she said.

"What teacher in their sane mind is still here on Saturday? And besides your Head Girl come help," he said getting irritated. She groaned before she got up and followed him to the section of wall that revealed the Room of Requirement. A simple wooden door was in the wall and she heard someone banging on the other side screaming to be let out. She tried magic to make it spring open but it didn't, to un-jam it, and finally she tried to open it by hand. It swung inward taking her with it and she fell to the floor in the dark room feeling a soft rug underneath her.

Someone stole her wand from behind her and felt up the back of her of leg before moving away from her quickly. Getting to her feet she pulled her skirt down and tried to see in the dark while she heard people whispering in the dark.

"Zabini, where are you?" she called.

"Right here," he said from directly behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist before he pulled her back against his chest.

"What are you doing? Are you the one that took my wand and touched my leg?" she asked getting out of his grasp and stumbling forward right into another pair of arms.

"Sorry Granger, that was me. I just couldn't resist," he said running his hand up her leg and under the edge of her skirt before she pushed away from him.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked backing away from both of them and hitting a wall. She started feeling for the door when they both took one of her arms and dragged her over to a huge bed and threw her onto it.

"So innocent, I thought she would be more informed Blaise. You know what they say about the quiet ones," Draco said before he pinned her down on the bed and kissed her hungrily.

"Their supposed to be the freakiest in bed but I think Hermione's the exception," Blaise said suddenly turning on the lights and Hermione saw everything clearly.

Draco was lying on top of her kissing her neck and running his fingers through her hair in just his boxers. Blaise was taking his time in getting undressed, just watching Draco trying to devour Hermione's lips again and she was trying to push him away. Draco pushed her hands to the side and opening her shirt one button at time to minimize the damage he did to her clothes and pulling it off of her. She turned onto her stomach and tried to crawl away when he leaned off her slightly to take off her skirt but Zabini stopped her by climbing on the bed from the opposite side and holding her down. Draco slipped off her skirt and looked at her almost naked in her underwear and knee high socks looking better then any of his fantasies.

Both of them held her down and kissed her exposed skin while she tried to wiggle out from between them. Draco was constantly running his fingers up her thighs on the inside and Blaise was kneading her breast through her bra before he took it off of her and threw it to the ground. Draco pushed her panties to the side and slide a finger into her entrance and was surprised at the moan that slipped through her lips. They looked at each other over her and smirked.

"I guess she is a freak in the bed,"Zabini said before he moved down and started sucking on her nipple making another moan escape her. Draco pumped his finger inside of her and coupled with Zabini sucking on her nipples made her come over unwillingly with a soft scream. Suddenly she started screaming in earnest and Zabini and Draco started checking to make sure the other hadn't hurt her before they covered her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Granger?" Draco growled at her.

"What do you expect Drake? She doesn't like what we're doing so far, let's kick it up a notch," Blaise said calmly pulling Hermione's panties off and throwing them to the floor. He started pumping two fingers into her and rubbing her clit. She threw her head back and whimpered before she rubbed against them more while Draco moved his hand to kiss her again taking possession of her mouth completely. Zabini moved out of the way and Draco pushed her legs apart more pushed into her slowly hearing her cry in pain before Zabini covered her mouth with his and kissed her slowly and distracting her. Draco was trying to hold back but she was tight.

"I didn't think she was going to be this tight, damn I can't hold back long," Draco said.

"Don't worry, if you don't finish her I will," Zabini said moving to her breast again and sucking on them again. She moaned again unable to hold it back and Draco started pounding into her making her scream as she tried to get more of him inside of her and to make Zabini suck harder. They both stopped and looked at her.

"I think she likes it," Draco said smirking.

"I do too, but I wonder which of us is doing a better job," Zabini said going back to what he was doing and listened to her moan before he stopped. Draco started pounding into her again and she nearly screamed before she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned and moved faster trying to bring her over the edge and when he did her screams bounced off the walls. They laid there panting when someone knocked on the door and both Zabini and Draco looked at it worriedly.

"You took precautions right," Zabini said.

"Of course," he said looking at the door suspiciously. "Go see who it is."

"What if it's Potter?" Zabini asked.

"Then tell him to fuck off and slam the door," Draco said covering Hermione's mouth with his and making sure she couldn't make a sound while Zabini got off the bed and cracked it open after pulling on his boxers.

"What do you want Potter?" Zabini asked loudly.

"I heard someone scream as I passed by, but never mind. Have you seen Hermione?" he asked trying not to be rude.

"Down by the lake an hour ago, but as you heard I'm busy right now," Zabini smirked before he closed the door and passed it three times to make it disappear. He came back to the bed and pushed Draco away from Hermione. He kissed deeply making her moan with how good he was at it. He kicked off his boxers and thrust into Hermione and she moaned again feeling Draco come up beside her and massaged her breast while he kissed her possessively. Zabini touched her clit and she came shouting loudly into Draco's mouth feeling boneless beneath Zabini as he thrust into her for the final time and came grunting loudly. Exhausted he laid beside her and Draco getting his breathe back before he sat up.

"How long do you plan on spending here Draco?" Zabini asked.

"Hm, you can go if you want," Draco said without looking away from Hermione now struggling to get away from them. He held her down while Zabini got dressed and left the room quickly.

"Why are you still keeping me here?" she asked Draco who had her pinned to the bed.

"Do you know how long I've been watching you, fantasing about this, and now I have you where I want you," he said rubbing his nose against her jawline and caressing her hip. "Oh Merlin I want to keep you here for hours."

"I don't want to be here," she said turning her head when he tried to kiss her again.

"I can't let you go without another go. And besides you were liking it a minute ago," he said lifting up and she suddenly kicked him in the stomach winding him.

She jumped off the bed and grabbed her wand quickly making her clothes fly one before she ran to the door. Draco tried to freeze her but with wand in hand she easily got out of it while he called to her from the bed. She yanked open the door and ran to the library and hid in a deserted aisle silently summoning copy of a magazine that Ginny told her had a preventative spell for pregnancy and skimmed it finding the spell quickly cast it.

After she did that she slid down to the floor and held her knees to her chest and took deep calming breaths as she thought about what she should do. Rape would get both of them kicked out but did she want them to go through that. Just because she had a crush on him before didn't mean she did now, no probably never again, but she could move past it and forget about it. They all graduated in two months, she could avoid both of them till then and never see them again. Crying a little she put her head back against the wall and tried to suppress the thought that it felt good. Wiping her tears away she stood up and went to the girls prefect bathroom and scrubbed till her skin was pink and went up to the common room. Harry and Ron asked here where she was and she said she had been wandering around the lake and said she was too tired for dinner and went up to bed. Lying down on her stomach she cleared her head and told herself firmly to not dream of them.

On graduation Hermione was all smiles and cheers as one by one her friends got their diplomas. When Draco and Blaise passed by she dropped her head and hid her face behind a curtain of hair. When everyone was seated again and McGonagall gave the last speech they all stood up and shot fireworks in to the sky. And in the middle of the crowd moving around with everyone trying to find someone else Draco found Hermione alone at the edge and crept up behind her.

"I'm sorry Granger," he said softly but she still jumped and he grabbed her arm to keep her where she was. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change that you did it, and I'll forgive you but leave me alone," she said taking her arm back and leaving him standing there watching her walk away and feel like he had broken something inside of himself instead of her.

For the next four years Draco kept tabs on Hermione, even bribing his way into her department. He saw what she was passionate about and tried to help in anyway to make her happy, but that old obsession rose again but he recognized it wasn't just sexual this time. He wanted her to laugh, smile, cry in happiness and not hurt, and make love to him not be forced to do it with him. She worked willingly with him and he believed that she forgave him but nothing else was there now and he felt it stab at him like her knee to his stomach so long ago. He decided if he couldn't have her heart he would keep her as long as possible in his bed. And that's when it really began.

Trapped

Hermione woke up lying on a twin sized mattress in some underground dungeon tied to a chain in the middle of the floor. She sat up and looked around trying to figure out exactly where she was but got no hints from the plain stone walls. She rubbed her throbbing head and tried to think about what she had been doing when she had been knocked unconscious.

_She had been walking toward the disapparation point so she could get to her apartment when she thought she felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned around and looked at the other commuters heading home and didn't notice anyone looking at her. She went into the alley and was about to turn on the spot when the strap on her purse snapped and all her things fell out into the alley. She sighed and picked everything up and fixed her strap right. When she stood up she felt a spell hit her in the back and she blacked out._

She stood up and felt along the wall for any sort of switch or escape route. She found the door and tried to push or pull it out but it didn't budge. She kneeled down next to the plate holding down the chain wrapped around her ankle and tried to see if she could get it off and again no go since it was welded to the floor and the lock on the chain was shut magically. She sat on the twin mattress and tried to think of anyone who wanted to hurt her. She knew there were a few Death Eaters left that escaped Azkaban who wanted revenge but she didn't think any of them would still be in London when Aurors were looking twenty four hours everyday. Harry and Ron should be looking for her soon so she wasn't worried about getting rescued when they called and didn't get an answer back, plus they knew how to get in and see she hadn't been home.

She had been thinking of ways to get out when she heard footsteps approaching her dungeon. She stood up and stood on one side of the door and hoped the person outside wasn't going to check if she was still in sight before coming in.

"Hermione, stand in the middle of the room." She heard. She stepped out from the side of the door and went to stand on the plate. She knew this voice from somewhere but she couldn't place it. The door opened and she only saw the silhouette of the man standing in the door frame. Taller then her and built like George she stepped back because she wasn't about to get caught in his grip. He closed the door behind him and started circling the room and looking at her. She couldn't get a clear view of him while he was circling her and she was trying to stay calm but she knew something was going to happen in this room.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked him.

"I don't think you need me to tell you why," he said stopping on one side of the door "You're a very smart women I'm sure that you could tell me what I'm about to do."

"There are a number of things I can think you want to do but I don't want to think about them." She said feeling her brain trying to pick out his voice from the ones she knew. It had to have been from school because she felt like it had changed slightly. She knew it was someone she talked to a lot. Then it hit her and she backed up until she hit the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Let me go. I can't take it if you did that again." She said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"See I knew you would figure it out. Now just believe that I will do it again and throw in a few new tricks to make you scream." He said finally stepping out of the shadows and moving toward her.

Draco Malfoy undid the chain before grabbing her arm when she tried to run past him. She cocked back her fist and tried to land a solid punch on his skull to knock him down and steal his wand but he caught her wrist and made her fall so she landed on the twin mattress behind her. She pulled her skirt down since it rode up and closed her legs that fell open. She only had time to do that before Draco was lying on top of her and ripping off her shirt in quick clean tears and throwing them into a corner.

"Aren't you worried Harry will find me? Him and Ron have to be looking for me by now." She said trying to push him off but he was too heavy.

"Do you think I planned all of this and didn't think about those idiots, they nearly interrupted me last time, they won't have any chance this time. I found out how to get into your mini fortress and left a note saying that you were going on a trip that you hadn't told them about and would be gone for at least a month. So no I'm not worried about the golden boy and his sidekick showing up." He said after reaching behind her and undoing her bra. She tried to cover her chest but he took her wrist and tied them behind her back. He started nipping at her neck while she was trying not to have a panic attack. He kissed her brutally and invaded her mouth with his tongue making soothing circles over hers. He moved down to her neck and bit her then licked them while continuing to move down. She screamed and lifted himself up on his arms and smirked down at her.

"This isn't Hogwarts where a prefect could be around the corner. This is Malfoy Manor in the dungeon with no one around but you and me, unless you want me to bring Zambini into it again. He knew how make you like it more then I did." He said moving down and licking one of her nipples.

She bit her lip and didn't say anything when her body wanted her to respond to him now squeezing and sucking on both her breast. He moved his hands to her hips and toyed with the waist band of her skirt before ripping it open and throwing it into the corner where her shirt was. He moved away from her breast and started kissing a trail down. He passed over her under wear and spread her thighs and before kissing each till he reached her knees and then moved back up. She tried to squirm away from him but he took a hold of her legs and held them close to his hips. When he reached her underwear he hooked one finger in each side and slowly pulled them down slowly before pulling them off her legs and throwing them in the corner. She started shaking when he leaned toward her thighs again and started kissing up from where he left off. She arched her back when he started licking at her entrance and teasing her clit with each pass.

"You like this don't you Hermione. I told you I had new tricks this time around." He said pausing to lick his lips before continuing. She was about to reach her peak when he pulled away and smirked at her.

"Do you want me to finish that Hermione?" he asked. She shook her head and he smirked wider. He leaned closer until he was hovering over her. He ground his hips into hers and she felt his erection rub against her clit and she moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he did it again making her shake her head.

"What would you do to get me to finish?" he asked.

"Anything." She said regretting it immediately when he got on his knees and undid his belt.

He took off his pants and then striped off his shirt as well. She could see his erection through his boxers and knew what he was going to demand she do. "Suck me Hermione." She turned over and he undid the binds on her wrists. She got on her knees and he stood up over her. She reached up and pulled down his boxers to be greeted by his throbbing penis. She wrapped one hand around the base and started pumping it back and forth. He groaned and rolled his head around on his neck. She moved closer and licked the head and sides causing him to moan in pure pleasure. She moved the tip into her mouth and sucked lightly and moved more into her mouth. She moved her hand away and started bobbing her head to the base and back to the tip. She sucked until he grabbed handfuls of her hair and started moving her back and forth quicker. She felt when he was about to come and swallowed when he shot his cum into her mouth. He moaned with his release and then fell to the mattress. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his chest.

"Sit up." He said. She sat up and straddled his hips. "Move your pussy so it's over my mouth." He said. She was skeptical but did what he said. He leaned up and continued to lick her like he had earlier. He sucked at her clit and she came while he continued to lick her clean. He pulled her down to lie next to him.

"Seems I need back up after all since you finished me before I could get to the good part." He said smirking at her. Her eyes went wide and she looked at the door.

"You wouldn't do that would you." She said looking at him.

"He already did." She heard behind her. She turned her head and saw Zambini throwing an invisibility cloak into the corner with her clothes and Draco's.

She got up and ran for the door trying to get away but Zambini caught her and dragged her back to the mattress. He threw her down and Draco sat up and held her down. She kicked at Zambini when he removed his clothes and was getting down to get between her legs.

"She didn't put up nearly as much fight with you Drake, she must have a crush on you." Zambini said nipping at her neck while getting comfortable between her legs.

"I don't know she fights with Weasel all the time and she dated him. Who knows how this witch works." He said moving his hands to her chest and squeezing her breast again.

"Well, whatever, she won't mind once I satisfy her, will she?" Zambini asked looking at Hermione.

She was still struggling to get away when he pushed into her. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Zambini took that chance to invade her mouth like Draco had earlier and her fighting stopped for a second before she felt Zambini pull out to the tip and then push back into her again. She moaned and he swallowed it to muffle the sound. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his hips and she was all too eager to hold them there when he hit a sensitive spot inside her. When he hit it again she threw her head back and hit Draco's leg behind her. Zambini grabbed her ass and lifted her lower half higher so he could push deeper into her. When her walls clamped around him he moaned as they let go and clamped down with her orgasm but didn't join her with his.

"It's a good thing I'm not an inexperienced school boy like last time, isn't it Hermione?" he asked leaning down and licking her earlobe.

"Stop." She begged when Draco didn't let go of her and Zambini continued to push into her. They both shook their heads.

"You haven't screamed yet. We've been waiting for years to do this since you escaped in seventh year. Plotting and scheming just how to get you to scream again like you did in the room of requirement. So just give us what we want and this will end. For today at least." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Why when neither of you have given me a reason to besides to escape you. You're not the only ones who grew up." She said glaring at them. They looked at her and then each other before grinning evilly.

"Guess we have to go to plan b." Draco said.

"I thought that was for emergencies and later when we woke her up in the middle of the night." Zambini said pushing into her again and making her moan quietly.

"I can't sleep tonight knowing she's under my roof and hasn't screamed one of our names, because trust me I will stay up until she does." Draco said biting at her shoulder and making her come again when Zambini pushed into her again at the same time.

"Fine get ready to do it then." Zambini said.

Zambini pulled Hermione up and had her pressed up against his chest while Draco pressed his chest to her back. She struggled to get out from between them but just bit into Zambini's shoulder when Draco spread her ass and pushed into her from behind. She whimpered when the pain reached it's height. Zambini trying to distract her was rubbing her clit while he made short thrusts into her. She was soon panting when they were moving in rhythm and causing her body to overload with pleasure. Zambini was still rubbing her clit and Draco was squeezing and rubbing her nipples. She finally gave them what they wanted when she reached her next orgasm by screaming out in total bliss and slowly stopping. She felt Zambini release in her and Draco behind her.

They let her fall to the side on the mattress totally tired and riding on the endorphins in her system. Draco used his wand to put a slinky night dress on her and carried her upstairs to his room. Zambini followed after putting his clothes back on. He watched Draco smooth some hair away from her face while she was passed out from the sex.

"Why don't you just tell her?" he asked. Draco didn't look at him just kept looking at Hermione.

"She wouldn't understand." He said.

"That you love her but know that what you did makes her hate you more. Just tell her and let her decide. You're keeping her here anyway." Zambini said.

"She won't think I love her, just love fucking her." He said finally looking at Zambini. "I won't need your help again. I want her all to myself from now on."

"No skin off my nose, I have two girls waiting for me at home." He said smiling before disappearing down the hallway.

Draco sat next to Hermione and cast a preventive spell to keep her from conceiving and pulled the covers over them. He pulled one of her legs over his hip and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered in her ear. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Right now I don't give a flying fart about you right now, in the morning I'll tell you if I still love you like I did before you pulled this stunt." She said surprising him.

"You mean you felt the same before I plotted all of this?" he asked. She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and made him look at her.

"I liked you in school, but you never asked me out, then you took my virginity in the room of requirement and I didn't know what to do. Tell the teachers or keep it to myself so you don't get in trouble. I mean I was mad as hell you dragged Zambini into it and had him have sex with me too. Then I decided to just stop thinking about it and move on with my life. Then you started working with me in the Ministry and were doing really good things for people so I didn't think about it and suddenly I realized I had forgiven you and fallen for your ferret ass. You pull this though and now I'm not sure." She said looking at him.

"Anything I can do to make you forgive me quicker?" he asked. She closed her eyes and then shrugged.

"I don't know right now. Just know if I hadn't suspected Blaise was in the room I would have screamed the second you licked me down there." She said her voice low and sexy to his ears. He pulled her leg up to his shoulder and moved down on her under the covers. He tugged at the end of her night dress and looked at her.

"If I do it now will you forgive me?" he asked. She shivered when his fingers burned a trail on her thigh.

"I'm tired from everything you two just did, I don't need anymore. Do it in the morning." She said pulling him back up so he was level with her. "Right now I just want to go to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

Littledollface

"Miss Granger, will you kindly stop murdering the knotgrass root. You need to _gently_ remove the seeds or they'll be damaged, thus rendering them useless, much like Mr Longbottom over there."

Hermione sighed and glanced over at poor Neville, who was still struggling to get the bottle containing the knotgrass root open. "Yes, Professor." Shoring herself up for another go-round with the most impossibly evil root that ever existed, she grabbed a small knife and sliced down the middle, exactly as pictured in her book.

It was of no use. Bright green juice from the broken seeds flowed messily onto her desk. Frustrated, she murmured under her breath, "If anything is useless it's this blasted book."

"I heard that, Miss Granger," Snape noted with contempt.

Hermione blushed bright red. She wasn't one to talk back to professors— unless it was to correct them, of course.

"Come here," he called her over. "Perhaps what you need is a demonstration of how to do this simple task correctly." Patronizing venom poured from his words.

"Mr Malfoy, if you would," he said, gesturing to the knotgrass root. "Demonstrate for Miss Granger here the proper technique for extracting knotgrass seeds."

The evil smirk that spread across Malfoy's face was enough to make her sick but coupled with Snape's condescending attitude, she was sorely tempted to hex both of them. Still, knowledge came first. She really wanted to know how to retrieve the seeds. They were a crucial ingredient in forty-eight potions that she could recall on the spot and undoubtedly more she'd yet to learn. Malfoy seemed to know what he was doing, she thought, noting the surplus of seeds, enough for the whole class twice over, resting in a pile near his cauldron.

"I'll do this slowly. See if you can keep up," Malfoy said, grabbing his knife and an unopened root.

She rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it."

"First, you need to find the right spot." He examined the root closely. "There."

Hermione leaned in. "Where? What am I looking for exactly?"

"You don't see it? There's a faint line running the length of the root."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as the line seemed to suddenly appear. How had that not been in the description? That book _was_ rubbish. "Is that where you cut?"

"Very good, Granger."

His voice grated on her nerves but she shrugged it off. Anything to learn how to do this right. "Brilliant. Give me the knife."

"No."

"Give me the blasted knife, Malfoy."

"Fine," he said, handing her the knife. "If you want to botch it up again, by all means, don't let me stop you."

She glared at him, placing the point of the knife on the faint line. Her hand shook slightly. She hesitated and sighed before giving in. "Okay, what is it that I'm missing," she said, surrendering the knotgrass root back to him.

"Good girl."

"Just shut up and tell me what to do."

"Hard to do both at the same time," he said, mocking her.

"_Show_ me, would you," she said, adding 'please' very reluctantly at the end.

He examined the root again, finding the crucial line. "You need to prepare the root to be cut open. It's still alive."

"Really?"

"Shhhh. Watch me," he instructed.

She leaned in closer, focusing on what his hands were doing. They were slowly stroking along the line. The root rested gently in his palm. She noted that he made sure not to put any pressure on the sides. As he stroked, the line became darker and darker. She gradually became hypnotized by the fluid motion of his fingertips. She'd never really noticed Malfoy's hands before. They were striking. With long fingers that weren't too thin and were perfectly shaped. His hands were muscular and sinewy. Strong. Hard. Watching the way he moved them, so sure and steady, she felt an odd tingling sensation in her belly as he commanded the root to open along the now black line. He deftly moved his hand to hold the root open with two fingers.

"Get the knife and carefully cut the membrane covering the seeds."

Her hands were unsteady but she managed to slice the thin membrane open without damaging the seeds nestled beneath.

"Good," he whispered into her ear as she slowly moved to retrieve the tiny green globes.

Once she'd carefully removed all of them, he closed the root and discarded it in a pile with the rest. She had eleven seeds, more than enough for the potion. Immediately, she wanted to get back to her cauldron, to finish her potion and make notes on how the properly de-seed knotgrass, but she also felt a pressing need to get away from Malfoy and it troubled her that she could stop glancing at his hands.

Shaking her head, she murmured thanks and sprinted back to her desk.

She had to get those damn hands off her mind. They were far too distracting for her liking.

She was beginning to dread Potions class. That alone was alarming enough, but the reason why she was dreading it was the real cause for concern. She just couldn't get Malfoy and his bloody hands out of her head. She just couldn't stop thinking of how they might feel against her skin. It was so silly. He was an arrogant git. Why did it have to be him? Couldn't she just have heart-racing fantasies about Ron's hands or his calves— or his ears for that matter. Anything but Malfoy. Anything. It was an annoying infatuation. Maybe, if she could manage to somehow avoid Malfoy completely, she'd be okay. And under no circumstances was she going to give into her fantasies. Then again, maybe it would be good if she did. Fantasy was always better than reality. Wasn't it? Yes, she'd built up what he could do with those long muscular fingers far beyond what was humanly possible. She shouldn't have allowed herself to indulge in such thoughts at all. Had she not convinced herself that she'd soon tire of the whole thing and permitted her imagination to run wild, she might not be in this predicament.

Maybe she could ask Harry to Obliviate her? It was a backup plan at least.

All of the dread and avoidance of Potions class had now made her late. She stumbled hurriedly in the classroom with mere seconds to spare. Grabbing the first available seat, she was too distracted to notice who she'd be sharing a cauldron with today. It didn't really matter anyway. She always ended up doing all of the work.

Settling in, she tossed her hair into a quick make-shift bun and dug her heavy Potions book out of her bag. She could finally breathe a sigh of relief and turn her attention to the professor and the day's assignment.

"Page seventy-two, Granger. Not twenty-seven."

Her heart stopped.

Malfoy.

Of course. Because her life could never be easy, could it?

She flipped to the correct page with a huff.

The next thirty minutes passed quickly. It wasn't nearly as torturous as she had imagined. They prepared the assigned potion in strained but productive silence. Hermione had done her best to avoid looking at Malfoy or his hands. And when she did, she pointed out all of the flaws. No, that scar on the back of his left hand, just below the knuckle of the ring finger was _not_ sexy. And the way he firmly held his wand as he stirred did _not_ make her knees weak. That was not the reason she needed to sit down for a moment and catch her breath. Nope, she was just fine. Just another Potions class with just another partner.

The potion complete, they sat there waiting for inspection by Professor Snape. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. She could not stop fidgeting. Tapping her fingers, biting her quill and making sly glances over at Malfoy, she considered this unhealthy new obsession of hers. He was leaning back in his chair, the front legs off the ground. Very unsafe. She had the sudden urge to tip the bastard over. It would serve him right for tormenting her by nimbly twirling his wand in and out between those fingers.

He flopped his chair legs back to the ground with a thump. "Have to use the loo or something, Granger?"

Her eyes flew wide open and her cheeks turned scarlet. Drat, he'd noticed she was uncomfortable. "No. I'm just bored. Usually I'm partnered with someone I can have an intelligent conversation with." She didn't even care if she sounded rude.

He chuckled loudly. "In this class?" He nodded to where Ron and Harry were struggling to measure out the correct amount of armadillo bile. Ron was grabbing the vial from Harry, who was pleadingly pointing to the book's instructions that Ron insisted on dismissing.

"I can at least discuss Quidditch with them without being called names," she insisted.

"You like Quidditch?" Malfoy questioned skeptically.

"No," she said weakly.

He leaned his left elbow on the desk, turning and moving closer to her. "I haven't called you names in years."

She gave him an incredulous look. "'Years' might be stretching it a bit. Besides, just because you're not saying it, doesn't mean you're not thinking it."

He moved closer and reached out play idly with her quill. She watched his fingers dance across the soft feather.

"Don't presume to know what I'm thinking," he said. She was taken aback by the curt annoyance in his voice. She brushed it off. He was probably just irritated that she didn't buy his whole redemption act hook, line and sinker, like all those other witches he was always surrounded by. Dwelling on his _supposed_— and she used that word in the strongest sense possible— reputation didn't do much to ease the tingling sensation progressively swelling in her belly at the sight of his fingertips brushing along her quill.

Then it dawned on her. She was building this whole thing up in her head, making mountains out of nothing and letting her mind swirl with impossible fantasies. What she needed was a cold dose of reality.

She needed Malfoy to touch her.

That would solve everything. First, she doubted he would even to consent to such a thing, not wanting to sully himself by touching a _Mudblood_. She shivered. The harshness of that refusal alone would be enough to cool her off him for good. But what if he _did_ consent? He was a man. Men, when faced with such things, often let other parts do the thinking… no, it would still work. He'd touch her and his hands would be all clammy and gross. No better or different than any other wizard, giving her ample reason to stop this ridiculous obsession of hers.

Impulsively she turn to him and blurted out, "Hey, Malfoy. What you do if I asked you to...um...to touch me." Her was voice barely audible those last few words.

He looked confused for a split second before a sly grin appeared on his face. "What did you say?"

Panic. No. This was not a good plan. She backtracked, "Nothing. I... nothing."

He studied her for a few seconds and then leaned back in his chair again. Hermione was certain he was just going to drop the whole thing when he said, "You sure? Because I though you asked me if –"

"You're mistaken," she interrupted hastily, then buried her head in her book, feigning intense interest in Peltmoore's theories on increasing the potency of poppy seeds.

Minutes passed like hours and she wanted nothing more than this class to be over. She couldn't even look at Malfoy at this point for fear of what she'd almost let herself do.

"Where?" he asked out of nowhere, causing her heart to skip a beat. He _had_ heard her, the prat! She was more than slightly embarrassed now. Not that anyone would actually believe him if he chose to tell. That could work in her favor. What did she really have to lose? Nothing, she reasoned. She'd be rid of this unhealthy obsession and no one would be the wiser. She was going to do it, she decided. But where to have him touch her? What would have the most impact? What spot was intimate enough to replace her fantasy with reality but not too intimate as to make her feel violated?

"My...my knee."

He looked her in the eyes and then his gaze drifted to them hem of her skirt. She slowly lifted it higher, inviting him to do as she asked. He seemed hesitant. Good. Her theory was right. He was disgusted at the thought of touching a Muggleborn. She held her breath, trying not to let that upset her too much. It was just Malfoy, after all.

His hand moved off the desk and towards her exposed flesh. His fingertips lightly grazed the spot on her thigh right above her knee and she let out a low gasp. Warmth radiated from his palm as it hovered over her skin. His fingers moved ever so slightly, making tiny circles. Finally his entire hand made contact, pushing his fingers slowly under her skirt. She had said knee, not thigh, right? Her assumption that when fantasy became reality it would be highly disappointing was completely demolished. This felt better than she ever could have imagined. He seemed to like it too, she noted.

He'd moved even closer and bent his head down to hers. "Like this?"

She could barely get the words out. "Yes. Something like this."

"So, you don't want me to stop then?" he whispered teasingly into her ear.

Yes! Of course she wanted him to stop! She couldn't just let herself be felt up by Draco Malfoy in the middle of Potions class. Was she really thinking of letting him continuing? She wanted the answer to be 'no' but his hand felt like fire and ice combined on her skin and caused shivers to travel delightfully up her spine, making her insides scream for more.

"I want –" The loud snorting of Professor Snape interrupted her answer and she jumped off the seat and away from Malfoy faster than she thought possible.

The second the class was over, she bolted over to Harry and Ron leaving a few of her class notes behind. But she wasn't about to go back for them. Right now she had a blond git to avoid at all costs.

Steering clear of Malfoy was surprisingly easy. It wasn't as if they traveled in the same social circles. Whenever she had class with him, she made sure to get there early and always dragged Harry or Ron along with her. She told herself that technically she wasn't avoiding him because if she was, that meant there was a _reason_ for doing so and she was intent on denying the existence of said reason.

She considered the library a 'Malfoy free' zone, though. He was never there. He probably had minions to do his homework. Poor minions. She had an idea how that felt. She chuckled quietly to herself as she read over Ron's Transfiguration essay, making numerous corrections along the way.

"Hi, Hermione."

She looked up. "Shhh, Harry. Keep your voice down."

Harry looked around. "Why? No one is here."

Peering over his shoulder, she noted he was right. The library was empty. "You should keep your voice low out of respect and... and on principle."

"Yes, of course. Think of the scandal. Wouldn't want _Tubbard's Treatise on Trolls Volume One_ to hear me talking about how Volume Two's been sharing a shelf late at night with _Shelkin's Stories of Sea Nymphs and Gnomes_." For a second she thought he was serious, but then realized he was teasing her and broke out in giggles.

"I brought you some leftovers from dinner." He placed a small cloth napkin filled with a slice of mince pie in front of her. "You really should eat dinner _every_ night." She noticed his sarcasm didn't fully mask the concern in his voice.

"I know. I'm fine." He looked at her doubtfully. "I am, truly, Harry. I've just been studying, is all." She smiled warmly, trying to reassure him.

It seemed to work, for now. He kissed her on the cheek and told her not to stay too late.

A few seconds later, she heard a rapping on her desk. Looking up, she expected to see Harry but was faced with the one person she most dreaded.

"Malfoy," she gasped. "You scared me."

He brushed off her accusation. "Hiding out in the library as usual, Granger?"

"I'm not hiding out. I'm studying," she defended herself, gesturing to the open book in front of her.

He slid into the chair beside her. "You've been avoiding me."

"Yes, because we usually spend _so_ much time together," she scoffed, quickly schooling her guilty expression into what she hoped was polite disinterest.

"Don't play me for the fool, Granger."

"You're imagining things."

"I didn't imagine what happened the other day in Potions, now, did I?" he said, his voice both seductive and accusing at the same time.

"That was..." she cut herself off, not exactly sure how to explain what it was without completely embarrassing herself.

Her lack of answer seemed to anger him. "Was what? I saw you laughing it up with Potter and Weasley after class. Was it some kind of sick joke those two wankers thought up? You'll go along with anything they ask of you, isn't that right?" The seeds of truth in his accusation stunned her a bit. "We all know Potter's a poof. Probably had you make him some Polyjuice to fulfill whatever twisted and sick fantasies he has. I see the way he looks at me."

Arrogant git! She barely suppressed the urge to laugh because the notion was downright absurd. "Malfoy, you're barmy. Have you completely lost it? It wasn't anything like that. Harry doesn't even know it happened!"

Her reassurances did little to cool his glare. "I'd like to believe you. Truly, I would. The idea of touching Potter makes my skin crawl."

"I'm sure the feelings mutual," she interjected under her breath.

He got closer, leading her attention away from what he was about to do. "I just have to know for sure," he whispered and then nearly shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The wand she'd been holding loosely by her fingertips, just in case, went flying into Malfoy's hand.

He quickly grabbed both her wrists and pulled her to her feet. He muttered the next spell so quietly she couldn't quite make it out, but the result was the appearance of a thick braided rope that swiftly snaked around her wrists, tying her hands behind her back and to a wooden support column.

"Malfoy! Untie me at once! You can't do this." She struggled but it was no use. The rope held her firmly in place.

"In fact, I can." Peering over her shoulder, he checked his handiwork. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need the truth."

His words were far from reassuring. While she believed he wouldn't hurt her physically, whatever he did plan on doing was something that she obviously wouldn't have consented to of her own free will. Maybe she could bargain with him? "The truth? I'll tell you the truth. Whatever you want to know. Please. Just let me go," she pleaded.

"You _are_ going to tell me the truth," he said, pulling a small vial from his pocket. "But I'm not letting you go until _after_ you answer my question."

Her eyes grew wide. "What is that?"

He floated the vial across her line of vision. "This is Veritaserum."

She gasped but once she regained her bearings she noticed that there was nothing in the vial. "You're bluffing. It's empty."

"Very nearly. Just one drop left. But that's all I need. You know that, don't you?"

He was right. It didn't take much. Veritaserum was very effective even in smallest amounts. "Where did you get it?" she asked, letting her curiosity win over her fear for a moment.

"I pinched it from Snape. The glass has a crack at the top. It's been repaired too many times. Spells are no longer effective. He was going to toss it anyway." He brought the vial close and she could feel the heat of his breath against the sensitive skin of her lips.

"Open wide, Granger."

She turned her head away slightly but kept her eyes focused on his. He just wanted her to answer a question. She could handle that. Answer him and get out of here. She could think of a way to make him suffer in retaliation later, right now she needed to escape. It seemed the only way that was going to happen was if she complied with his demands.

"If I do this, you'll let me go?"

He grinned. "Take it and I'll untie you. Promise."

"Even if you don't like my answer?"

He contemplated for a minute then answered, "Yes."

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little.

"More," he commanded in a whisper.

She complied and he slipped his hand into her hair. Grasping the base of her skull, bit by bit he pulled her head back. Then lightly rubbing his fingers over her bottom lip, he coaxed her mouth open even further. "That's it," he murmured in her ear. She felt the cool glass, then a tingling sensation as a tiny drop of liquid hit her tongue.

He seemed to be in a hurry. Maybe he was unsure of how long the effects of the potion would last? She hoped it would wear off quickly. Perhaps there was a way to delay things.

No such luck.

"Why did you ask me if I would touch you in Potions last Tuesday?" he wasted no time in asking.

She felt the truth bubbling up and slipping out between her lips, "I wanted to know how it would feel."

The answer seemed to hit him off guard and he pressed for more. "How what would feel?"

"You. Your hands. On my skin. Everywhere on my body. I just wanted to know if it would feel as good as I had imagined it would." Heat rose on her face and she could feel her chest moving more rapidly as her breathing became shallower.

He smirked. "So you have fantasies about me?"

"Yes." She turned her head away, attempting to calm her fraying nerves. "Please let me go now. I've answered your question." He was obviously enjoying every second of her interrogation. It was as if she'd given him her soul and he was going to destroy her with it.

"No. Not yet."

"You promised!"

"I will. I just need to make sure you're telling the truth. Veritaserum isn't infallible, as you know. We'll call it a test. You like tests, don't you, Granger?"

The sting of tears burned her eyes but she held them off. "Test! But I've told you everything!"

"Shhh. It's almost over," he whispered soothingly against her cheek as he pulled her shirt free from the waist of her skirt, giving him access to the skin beneath. She gasped when his fingers pressed into the flesh of her waist just above her hips. His hands traveled higher and higher, his thumbs trailing small circles along the way. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," she moaned without thought. She didn't even know if the Veritaserum was still working or not. This _was_ what she wanted. Without question. He stilled just below her breasts, his thumbs continued their maddening assault on her skin. Part of her wanted him to go further. Touch her everywhere. Do everything she'd ever imagined. Take her right here and now in the middle of the deserted library. He surprised her, placing a fervent kiss on her neck. She whimpered loudly. His lips seared her skin in the most dizzying way as he gently sucked and nipped at her flesh. She was about to drift away completely when the reality of _who_ and _what_ slammed into her. "Stop," she said with newfound clarity.

And he did.

She was stunned and under the surface, maybe just a little bit disappointed. The magical rope disappeared with a soft pop and she was once again free.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, he said quietly, "I stopped."

"Barely." She was a bit angry. He'd had no right to do that.

"Right. Go on then. Tell Potter and Weasley all about what big, bad Malfoy did to you."

"You leave them out of this." The last thing she wanted was Harry and Ron knowing any of this. It was too personal. "I can fight my own battles."

"So you're not going to tell them?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's none of their business."

He smirked. "That's good to know, Granger," he whispered into her ear. His lips lingered for a moment against the shell of her ear, before he went striding to the library exit.

Catching her breath, she slumped down into her chair with a sigh. She caressed her neck where he'd kissed her. This was not good. First his hands and now his mouth. She was doomed for certain.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabi217

Dare I Dream

Dark eyes. Angular face. Aristocratic hands tangled in her hair, heat like fire scorching through her bones. Lips bit and nibbled and touched, knees pressed and broken through, halfmoon crescents in too soft skin. Rippling muscles slipped over silk sheets, arching backs and fair hair over pillows.

Her eyes sensed light as she was sucked into consciousness, the dreams slipping away as she floated into a waking slumber.

The morning felt warm and confusing as she peeled her eyes open, her hands sliding up her thighs as she unfisted them from her sheets. Her body felt jelly filled and weak, making it a difficult and exhausting task just to stand in the shower and attempt to calm her raging hormones and racing heartbeat with hot water.

She hummed to herself quietly, rubbing her body dry. It was when the soft terry of the towel brushed the inside of her thighs that his face flashed before her, the gentle stubble of his chin sliding along her leg, his hot mouth rising to meet the heat flooding from the apex of her thighs. She felt the shiver run down her spine and went rigid as her eyes flew open, absorbing the very public sight of the girls' showers. She flushed bright red and hurriedly wrapped herself in her robe, scurrying out of the showers with her head ducked, the dream falling from the forefront of her mind as she escaped into her room.

The lusting images disappeared from her mind for most of the rest of the day, until her Double Potions class, the last block before dinner. The Slytherins took front this particular afternoon, and toward the end of the class, the greasy-haired Potions Master had trained all of his patience and focus on his little Slytherin hatchlings, leaving the Gryffindors to book work and some secret free time for early finishers, like Ginny and Hermione. However, where the brunette girl kept studying, the redhead had folded her arms on her desk and rested her head upon them for a nice nap.

She'd only been asleep for a few minutes, quarter of an hour, maybe, when a vague part of her subconscious recognized the dream. The inward Ginny groaned, embarrassed that her imagination was getting carried away with lust of the much sought after fair-haired boy, but she knew it wasn't only lust. His beauty entranced and enthralled her, especially the way his long, platinum hair fell along his back in wispy waves, released from its usual low-neck ponytail. She could practically feel his eyes, mercury and smoldering, curious and cold, every time she caught them, but was awoken moments later by a subtle prodding sensation - in her mind? - that felt so soft and demanding she came to grumpily.

"Hermione, please stop poking me in the head. You're scaring away my dreams," the redhead mumbled, eyes falling closed again. The brunette rose from her book and frowned.

"I haven't touched you, Gin," the brunette murmured back, putting down her quill. "Just like I didn't wake you this morning, or yesterday."

Ginny pulled her eyes open to stare at her friend.

"Someone has been, and you're the only one with that kind of 'access'," Ginny hummed back tersely, keeping her voice low so as not to give away the brunette's Legilimens gift.

Said brunette rolled her eyes and resumed her note-taking.

"The only logic is that it is someone else, Ginny, unless you can tell me why I'd want to peek into an adolescent's wet dreams."

Ginny gasped, pinched the snickering girl, and giggled quietly.

"Tips, maybe? So you admit it!" she smirked, but Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I only know as much as you tell me. I only use my gift in absolutely dire situations," she informed Ginny gravely.

"Like when you need to find out what Ron and Harry want for Christmas?" she snickered, and Hermione flushed.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sure I'm not the only one. Maybe it's Malfoy. They're just dreams, nothing to worry about. Don't fret," she said, giving the redhead a curious glance as blood flooded her pale face, before turning with a dismissive flick of her quill to her book.

Almost right away, Ginny felt the pressure of eyes on her forehead. As she looked up, she met them, caramel to mercury, across the crowded room.

_Draco?_ she thought. He raised an eyebrow in response as if she had spoken aloud, and she gasped. The platinum haired man's vulnerability fell as he turned away, his cold, angular face slipping into a solid arrangement of expressionless features.

For the remainder of the class, she alternated between staring at him intently, trying to get him to meet her eyes again, and randomly shouting his name in her mind, watching him jump.

After a few moments of his hard pressed concentration and lack of cooperation, her mind strayed back to her frequent dream. As she rested her chin in her hand and explored every detail of it, she felt the familiar prodding in her mind: glancing up, she watched him wiggle uncomfortably in his chair. Was he - was he watching her dream? He flinched a tiny bit as the thought hit him, and a spark she was careful not to voice lit up her eyes. By the way his hips shifted and his careful façade twitched as she recalled how her mouth had trailed down his chest, nibbling at his stomach as her fingers slipped through that fine trail of hair, she stumbled upon the conclusion that he was, so very distinctly, lusting after her.

Her realization brought his eyes back to hers, and she flinched; yet, the icy, angry eyes she had been expecting to see were instead like molten lava, clouded and blazing. His eyebrow quirked as he melted her body with his roving eyes, and ashamedly, she felt herself dampen at the unspoken gesture. She bit her lip as his tongue snaked out to taste his own; she became suddenly and increasingly curious, and a flashing image of all the things that tongue could do was shared between them from her mind. Amid Snape's monologue, Draco's groan was barely audible, but the older man only cast a sideways glance at him, continuing on. The Weasley girl, however, had the most peculiar expression, but he was too fond of his most truly advanced student to call her out.

He only watched warily as Draco gripped his table for life and Ginny fisted her hand in her hair, as if holding them down from doing something drastic. The air between them was so thick he stepped away, hurrying to finish his speech as though his very life depended on its end.

Quite suddenly, a deep, husky voice was groaning in her head.

"Ginevra," it hummed. "Merlin, I need you."

The shivers she felt flow through her were crazy and undoing, heightening her pleasure to its utmost silent degree. She whimpered, so quietly that it was barely a sound, but it didn't go unnoticed by the crook-nosed man.

He halted his lecture and cleared his throat, his dark eyes piercing her.

"Mr. Malfoy," he drawled, his eyes never leaving Ginny's, "Would you be so kind as to escort Ms. Weasley to the Infirmary? She's looking a bit peaky."

The blonde took a couple lungfuls of air, blinked very slowly, and stood wordlessly. His body - so muscular, lithe, graceful - gave no hint to the flaming desire she felt emanating from him.

She stood carefully, a bit wobbly, and waited for him to approach her row; when he finally came to a jittery halt, her heart leapt into her throat as his eyes moved to hers.

"Hurry," was the whisper that chased across her mind, and she found her steps become quicker, jolting movements that interfered with the roiling heat coursing its way through her body. He didn't touch her as they made their way in silence to the door, but she could feel his presence, and his heat mingling with her own was suffocating.

Unknowing classmates followed with curious eyes until the door swung shut with a resonant bang.

The force with which he attacked her knocked the wind out of her, but the cold stone wall paired with his devouring mouth more than made up for her breathlessness.

Her thoughts were swarms of dreams past and present, glistening blonde tangled in red as fingers flexed and they clawed closer, his low growls animalistic and wild in her ear.

"Merlin, stop, we're in a hallway," he muttered, but his mouth didn't stop assaulting her neck and her hands hadn't halted their search for skin through his robes. He flexed a knee between her legs and nipped her throat, fingers sinking into the uncovered flesh of her hips.

"How long," she managed, her head rolling back against the stone.

He trailed hot kisses to the exposed skin of her shoulders, but didn't look up.

"Weeks. Fuck, weeks, Ginny. You can't walk out on a bloke, no matter how slimy a git he's been."

She arched her back as his hands traveled up her sides and brushed his thumbs over her barely hardened nipples.

"Let that be a lesson," she murmured, before she dragged his head back up to her mouth by the hair of his neck and took his mouth in a searing kiss. His lips tried to wander, but she held firm.

"Mmph, Ginny, please," he moaned, sliding his hands into the back of her skirt. She wiggled, attempting to get away.

"Apologize," she demanded, and he felt excitement stirring in his abdomen.

"A man doesn't apologize," he stated proudly, capturing her lips. He almost thought he had her, when she broke the kiss, pulling away.

"Then a man can stay alone," she huffed, attempting to disentangle, but he hurriedly folded her in his arms and growled.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her neck, spanning his elegant fingers across her jaw, turning her eyes to his. "I am."

She smirked devilishly and brushed her palm against the front of his trousers, pressing an open mouthed kiss against his jaw.

"Those dreams," he groaned, hooking her leg over his hip so he could press more intimately against her. The whimper that escaped her lips was liquid gold in his ears.

"Oh, fuck this," he hissed and pulled away, seizing her wrist as he dragged her around the corner. The staircase trembled as they fled down it, but the hurried tapping of their feet hit the landing before the stairs could budge. As soon as they'd rounded the corner and taken the dark corridor by storm, the bell rang, signaling the stampede of dismissed students.

He shoved her roughly against the portrait, raking his hand through her hair.

"Ah, just in the nick of time," she whispered, and he chuckled, murmuring the password to the portrait, which opened instantly, muttering beneath its breath.

_Oh, Merlin,_ she thought as her back hit the bed, his body clambering over hers, tugging eagerly at her robes, the images in her head forming more defined memories.

The feral moan that erupted from her throat as he caressed the root of her passion was undoing; he moved away quickly to tear off his robes before returning to his actions. She writhed as his hand rubbed and explored, slipping buttons away from their holes, pulling her shirt off with only the smallest participation on her part. She managed to undo his own before she slid her hands in, raking her nails over the puckering flesh, connecting his perky nipple with her tongue. Gently, he pulled her pouting mouth away, scooting her up his bed.

"All of you," he managed in a strangled voice. "I need to see all of you. Now. Please."

Her breath rushed out of her in the sweetest wave of a sigh at his request. She loved knowing she had this power over him, reducing him to a begging mess with only her body, but she quickly obliged.

The lacy contraptions and skirt socks shoes hit the floor at the same time his pants and boxers joined his shoes and robes. Before she could even admire his symmetrical beauty, the smooth planes of his perfect skin, his head dove downward as his mouth met the center of all her dreams and her vision exploded in stars, making her cry out. She fisted her hands in his hair, bucking gently against his mouth, but he didn't complain; the muffled sound he made passed as a moan as he slid his hands beneath his traveling tongue and stimulated her more forcefully. Her arching back moved her up the bed slowly, her gasps leaving her breathless, her chest heaving. She had her hand clenched around a pillow, the other fisted in his feather light hair, wisps wrapped tightly around her fingers. She was panting random noises, little mewls and squeaks, her face flushed, when he abruptly drew away, leaving her teetering on the edge, lingering in the shadow of pleasure while aching at the pain of loss.

She opened her eyes, begging, almost, until she saw him at the foot of the bed. Silver eyes were liquid lust as he gazed over her; she could imagine herself in his eyes, squirming in pleasure, whimpering from his hand. She grinned impishly and sat up, taking his hand in hers.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he crawled on top of her, hands smoothing across her flesh as her legs fell open to accommodate him.

"Angelic," he murmured next, pressing a kiss to each of her eyelids, her forehead, both of her cheeks.

It wasn't until he thrust slowly into her, capturing her lips in a kiss that seared every nerve in her body, made every end zing through her, that she realized his slowness, his sudden gentleness. Confusion crossed her face as he touched hers with his hand, before moving it to brace himself on the mattress beside her head.

"Draco, I - " she began, but he angled his hips differently, shifting her legs to curl around his back, and the smooth press of his hips against her thighs coupled with the sweet stroke of his shaft against that spot that made her tremble hushed her quickly. Even though his movements were slow, gentle, almost reverent, each thrust exploded her body in shooting tingles, pleasurable waves that found her slipping much closer to her peak than was normal so early in coitus.

She managed to watch his face as he touched her, his hands traveling her arm and stomach as he kissed her shoulders and face, her body winding up like a tight violin string. He was whispering, murmuring into her ear as he started moving faster, his thrusts erratic, yet still calm, his eyes glossy and dark, imploring her soul. Her heart exploded as she read his face, succumbing to his touch as he reached between them, pushing her first and fast. His mouth was panting, an 'I love you, I love you,' mantra rushed and hot in her ear, her body shattering into a billion pieces, only brought out by his final stroke, the groan and cry as she milked him of every last ounce, every last word.

The heaving of their bodies, collapsed and exhausted, matched the rhythm of her heart, which thundered wildly in her chest. His fingers laced between hers as he curled his face toward hers, eyes opening, probing. Calmly, she blocked her mind from him, closing her eyes with a gentle satisfied sigh.

Their silence continued to stretch on, until the jabbing feeling in her head returned. It proceeded for a moment, before he jerked his head off her shoulder and stared at her, confused. She kept her eyes closed and her face smooth, although her mind was reeling.

"Ginny?" he murmured, and her eyes didn't flutter, although he watched the barrier in her mind ripple. "Ginny, please. What is it?"

She opened her eyes, careful to clear them of emotion.

"Nothing is wrong. Why d'you ask?" she hummed, as nonchalant as she could manage.

He frowned.

"You won't let me hear your thoughts anymore," he replied, watching her turn her gaze away.

"I don't want you to, right now," she whispered, unable to watch his reaction. The Draco lying next to her was different; he was no longer the lusty Slytherin bad boy, and she was afraid to get close to this lover she didn't know for fear he'd break her heart.

He touched her face more tenderly than he ever had. Tears sprang into her eyes.

"Why?"

She shook her head and pulled her eyes away, focusing through the liquid at the light escaping through the heavy drapes.

"I don't want the hurt," she said, clearing her throat. "The misuse. Manipulation. You can't say it if you're going to take it back. I'm already in bed with you, Draco, that requires no further magic."

He studied her in silence, but she was afraid to meet his eyes.

"Ginny," he began slowly, picking his words with care, "I don't call it magic that brought me to you. It wasn't tricks or games. It was fate. And that same fate that stirred you in me, has stirred up love as well."

So slowly it was barely noticeable, she finally met his gaze, lowering her block with hesitation and fear. Her memories began to flood him; he closed his eyes to take them in. He watched them meet from her perspective; the first time they were alone together; their first brutal kiss, her tears alone afterward; her anger at his scared ignorance; the time he yelled at her; the first time they shagged, heartbreakingly good for him, painful for her; his leaving, afterwards; every shag since then, and all physical feelings, dreams, words she wished she'd said.

It all hit him in one stride, every rush of emotion she'd felt in every situation she'd been put in because of him; he could practically taste the saline of her tears through her memories, and it was thick in his mouth. The images, flooding, colorful, angsty, flickered fast until he could see them now, as they were, at that moment. Then, nothing. After a moment, he glanced up at her to see her staring blankly; the thick fog of tense anxiety floated through his head, nearly palpable as it radiated from her body beside him. When he finally focused on her expression, he saw that she was staring at him with that same blank expression, her face void of all emotion, her eyes dewy but no longer wet. He blinked his eyes once - then twice - and cleared his throat loudly, blinking rapidly.

"Ginny, I - " he began, but she shook her head, bravery gone.

"At least you know now, though, right? You saw all the dreams of a naïve girl, physical and fantasy. Go ahead. Treat it how you like."

With that said, the anxiety was replaced by a deep sorrow, so overwhelming he almost didn't notice her rolling out of his bed. There was no shame in her as she gathered her clothes, but in his mind he heard her screaming obscenities at herself. How had he never noticed this before? He watched her pull her skirt up, hastily zipping it over her shirt. She was sloppily put together, but the disheveled state of her only made her more beautiful to him. All these things he pondered lazily, a cold tangle of knots in his stomach as he noticed her reaching for the door.

"Ginny, wait!" he called out, wrapping his sheet around his slender, god-like waist. She was too afraid to turn away from the door, so she denied herself the chance to see his helpless expression. He held his hand out to her, touching her back.

"I wish - I wish you had told me these things long before now. I wish I had known, Ginny, because it would have been so much easier to change things," he murmured. Her shoulders tensed, and her hand clenched tighter around the door knob. "Please turn around. I need to see your face."

She shook her head slowly.

"I think it would be, perhaps easier, for both of us if I just left. I had forgotten how difficult it is to be you."

His jaw clenched and then softened. Her hand trembled as it turned the knob, but he reached around her and closed it as it opened. Her face crumpled; the tears were threatening to fall, but he had ruined her escape. He dragged his hand over his face.

"I don't mean change as in I regret it, Weasley."

He drew a deep breath, an attempt at composure.

"I don't know how to begin the change for you. I have always been who I am.. I have never had any inclination to change for anyone. Yet, I… I find myself inside you, around you, before you and - and no matter how hard I'm trying to keep this just a quick fuck, Ginny, I have found I am no longer capable of separating those feelings."

The silence was filled with whispered hopes.

"You're so remarkably different. Your hair, your smell, your words. You're smarter, softer, more lovely than any of those whores that come in here expecting to go 'round. It's murder to think of," he chuckled darkly, "that I, Draco Malfoy, deny numerous plastic tits and fake tans for red hair and freckles."

Ginny felt the twinge of pain echo through her at his words. He noticed her body tensing again and licked his lips, opening his hands, palms up.

"The funny thing is, though, I don't care about all that." He was whispering, now, as if talking to himself. "I don't care if my father disowns me to the wizarding world. I don't care if Death Eaters storm the castle to kill me. I don't care if nobody respects me again for the rest of my life, so long as you turn around and tell me you feel the same way."

Her shoulders were shaking now, and he felt worry prick his skin at her silence. He slipped into her mind and watched her thoughts swirl in her head, revolving around his words. He watched her slip into the future, sliding into the room of a big house with a handful of children, rolling in silk sheets in broad daylight. It was all sucked through a straw as he grasped her rigid shoulders and cried, "Yes, that's exactly what I want!" despite himself.

Her turn to face him was slow and thoughtful, although he was no longer probing her thoughts. Her eyes were wide and dry as they met his, and her hand was steady as it stroked his cheek.

"I can't ask you to do that for me," she murmured, brushing her fingertips along his jaw.

He watched her pull her thoughts aside and grabbed her reaching hand, cupping it to his face.

"You don't have to," he said.

Her gaze slid away from his, to stare at her fingers, which were gently stroking his temple.

"I'm not going to have you rub this in my face every time you're angry, Draco." Her voice was strong and confident, but her eyes were still pained. "I'm not your secret anymore."

He tugged her by the elbow, relaxing when there was no resistance.

"Well, I'll make an announcement at breakfast," he murmured, although his insides shrieked with glee.

"I'm not your whore, either," she added, and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around her.

"The thought has never crossed my mind," he told her neck as he pressed his lips against it.

"And you can't keep reading my mind. I hate being at a disadvantage," she mumbled, her voice falling away as her unbuttoned shirt slid from her shoulders.

"Let me make love to you, Ginevra," he whispered in her ear.

Shivers tumbled down her spine, her legs weak. She ran her hands down his bare back, molding herself against him. Her mouth closed over his earlobe, causing him to shudder when her tongue flicked out to taste his flesh.

"You already have," she murmured into his ear, and her clothes couldn't come off fast enough.

The rest was a hum of 'I love you's, tuned bodies and aristocratic hands. Bold hair fell across black silk, pale digits fisted in sheets, limbs tangled together.

Through the electric zing of his touch, the recognition of difference in every swipe of a hand across her skin was sharp in her mind like a flame. Although their earlier trysts were sharp, passionate, and fast, in dark alcoves, deserted bedrooms and corridors, the last one slow, gentle, but nonetheless passionate, _this _was different. This was mapping, giving, open, bleeding, simmering, careful, slow… every arched back a bridge, every gasp an echo, and every cry a green light. She felt him pulling her desires from her head to please her, every predicament and fantasy made true. It was a constant hum of electricity, bodies moving in tandem, constantly connected through body and mind.

Later, as she slept, wrapped around him for the first time in a place that felt as old as time, the dreams flickered.

_Green grass. Pink hair, freckles, gray eyes. Toys. Swing sets. Grandparents, breakfasts, beds full of little beauties cuddled around a pair of intertwined bodies. Pancakes, Quidditch, baseball, King's Cross, Hogwarts -_

The prodding jolted her awake again, only in her thigh. She peeled her eyes open, lifting into wakefulness as a smooth, warm body closed over hers.

"Draco?" she mumbled as he brushed his lips across her chest, falling between her thighs.

"Yes?" he drawled, dragging his tongue up her neck. Her stomach quivered, her body already alert.

"What are you doing?" she asked, drawing tiny circles on his back with her pointer finger.

"Well," he hummed, swirling his tongue around her earlobe, "I figure, I've already made one dream come true, so why not work on this other one as well?"

The laugh she emitted was delighted and a whisper until it was sharply swallowed in kisses and a delicate thrust of hips.

_~ fin_

Tired Hands

Her hands were tired.

It had been a week - no, not even that, four days at most - since he had left for his business trip in Singapore, and her body was suffering serious damage at his absence. She was almost positive she'd sprained her wrist at one point, and her fingers were an entirely different story. The fifth morning of waking alone and insatiable, she decided enough was enough.

Now, she stood at the mouth of Knockturn Alley, staring into its gloomy shadows. She couldn't hear much besides the ominous whistling of the wind in her hair, but the depth of the passage beckoned to her. She pulled her hood over her head, holding firmly to her ground; did she really want to do this? Would it be worth it? She flexed her fingers and winced; yes, this needed to be done.

The store was easy enough to find. Hermione had bashfully enclosed its location - nestled between a display of skulls and a storefront built of coffins - in a conversation previous to Draco's departures, much to Ginny's slight mortification. It seemed the woman she had thought to have known quite personally was a bit more personal in the absence of her books. Go figure.

The more intriguing thought, to Ginny at least, was more what a store like this could possibly be doing in Knockturn Alley, but she really didn't care. What mattered most to her was that it was easily located in her own comfort of the Wizarding world; she had been a little uneasy at the thought of having to venture out into Muggle shopping centers to find such a personal instrument.

Instrument, indeed. As she entered the store, the advertisements she came upon after immediately crossing the threshold made even her, the former Slytherin Sex God's wife, blush at their crude bluntness. She decided she had never seen so many gyrating objects in her entire twenty-three years of life, and she had been to many of Blaise Zabini's 'house warming' parties. She had perhaps half a mind to turn around and find another way to satiate her needs, but at the thought of said needs, her knees gave a little gelatin wiggle and her fingers throbbed just enough to propel her to the counter.

The shopkeeper wasn't an old gaunt skeleton, as she had imagined, but instead a young woman, perhaps her age, with long dark curls and shadowed eyes. Ginny tightened her hood around her face to conceal her telltale red locks and clenched her jaw.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman perkily inquired, and Ginny took a deep breath and leaned across the counter the slightest bit.

"I should hope so," she murmured quietly, feeling the flush rise up her neck at the conversation she knew was about to ensue.

The woman across from her grinned, slow and secret, and moved away from the counter, coming around to stand a pace away from Ginny.

"Let me show you some of our newest shipment."

The box in Ginny's hands seemed to warm at her every thought as she made her way back through the streets of Diagon Alley to a safe Apparation point. She kept her head low and her arms wrapped tightly around it, hoping to all gods that she didn't run into anyone, especially her mother.

She was giddy by the time she had pop'd back through the wards of the Manor, and practically threw her cloak and purse upon an elf - she wasn't paying enough attention to see which one - that had appeared to assist her with her purchases.

"No dinner tonight, thank you. And no disturbances, please," she instructed over her shoulder, before she hurried up the stairs and into the East Wing, where the master bedroom was located. There, she shimmied out of her jeans and bounded onto the bed in her button up and panties, ripping apart her package to gaze upon her new toy and all its glory.

"I'll have to remember to donate to that place," she mumbled to herself, before she kicked the packaging aside and got to work on her body's rising demands.

She had kicked the covers to the foot of the bed, choosing to splay her legs across the duvet with her head resting against the pillows. She had kicked her panties aside, as well; they had found a nice resting spot on the arm of the chair in the corner, where she had flung her jeans.

Her button up had come undone, freeing her generous white-lace clad breasts from their previous confinements. She had let her curls down to rest on her shoulders, some of them spread across the pillows, others matted to her neck and face, which were covered with a gentle sheen of sweat. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, yet her tongue had snaked its way from the confinements of her mouth and was slowly carving smooth circles into the sensitive inner flesh of her top lip.

This was how Draco found her.

His initial reaction was anger. Was she really serious? What _was_ that contraption that was capable of making her utter words only he'd ever brought from her lips? How long had this been going on?

His mild fury soon gave way to curiosity, and then detail. He'd never quite noticed how she turned her head from side to side, writhing against the pillows, how small and dainty her hands were, how adorable and utterly sexy she sounded, mewling to herself. He felt the smile pulling at his lips while watching her help herself; this was definitely the woman he had married: she was always capable of taking matters into her own hands. Quite literally, he found.

The smile fell as he realized that the reason she was working so hard was to fill the absence he had left. How long _had_ this been going on? She had never mentioned such an intense loneliness while he was gone; on the eve of his return from most of his trips, she would kiss his cheek, tell him how she missed him so, and the normal hours of pleasurable entertainment would ensue, perhaps with a bit more vigor, afterwards. She never desperately clung to him as soon as he crossed the threshold, dying to get beneath his clothes as soon as she was in his arms. She would simply discuss his trip with him, talk about any plans the two of them had, and sometimes fill him in on any juicy gossip he had missed. She had never, he was certain, mentioned how she spent hours in their chamber pleasuring herself.

It was in the middle of these thoughts that he heard his name. It was merely a whisper, perhaps a mewling, but he heard it; zoning back in on his beautiful wife, he found she had slipped her hand up her abdomen and into the lacy contraption on her chest, sliding the fabric aside to tease her own perky nipple, eyes closed all the while.

Well, that did it. He simply couldn't leave this gorgeous woman to suffer from his lack of presence. So quietly, so as not to disturb her current fantasies, he slid the belt out of his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt with so high a speed Nike would be envious. He kicked off his shoes and socks, tiptoeing to the foot of the bed, where he evaluated the situation at hand and calculated his exact interference. He could tell by the frequency of her mewls and the restless curling of her toes that she was nearing her completion; he smirked as he thought this, flashing through many images in his mind of his body bringing hers to this particular edge. He rolled his head on his neck and descended upon the bed with feline grace, careful not to disturb her.

"Oh," she was mewling, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, her tongue darting to the corner of her mouth as she fought to keep her breath. He ducked his head down, level with the greatest candy his tongue had ever feasted on, and crept up the mattress, so silently. At last there was a pause, so brief, but not too fast for him, where her movements ceased so she could exchange hands, and he swooped in to take his chance. At the same moment, he jerked her wrist aside and swept his tongue in _such_ a precise way that, both the shock of his sudden presence and the sweetness of his unexpected touch, caused her beloved toy to fall right out of her boneless fingers and clatter to the floor.

"Draco!" she gasped, her hand brushing through his platinum locks to rest just behind the curve of his left ear, her handhold for him. He grinned and gave another good lick, his tongue pulling tricks she thought she hadn't felt in a good while, and her brain gave a giant wave of white fireworks.

"Hmm?" was his reply, his hands sneaking up the mattress to firmly grip her buttocks, sliding her body closer to his mouth. "Did you need something, darling?" he managed.

"Nuh - oh," she panted, her head falling back onto the pillows once more, her toes cracking as they curled in on themselves, her back arching just so.

_That relentless tongue,_ she thought to herself, managing to raise her eyelids to glimpse his blonde head bobbing at the apex of her thighs. Just the sight made her body jerk, and she gave a reflexive rise of her hips, pressing ever closer. She relaxed the slightest bit for just a moment longer, until she could not take it anymore.

"Draco," she hissed, raising her head to pull the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hmm?" he murmured contentedly, not raising his eyes. His fingers carved gentle, soothing circles into her flesh, and she almost sighed.

"No!" she cried out, feeling her body give its telltale jerks as it raced to the finish. She jerked his hair hard, pulling his head away.

"Ginny, what on earth - " he began, staring at her, so puzzled, until he realized with a boyish glee exactly what she wanted. The feral grin made its reappearance to his usually smirking lips as he pushed her back against the pillows, pulling her shirt aside to accommodate the skin to skin contact she craved.

"Since when do you wear boxers in bed?" she muttered, hurriedly pushing them down his perfect hips, her head pressed against his shoulder. While she struggled, his tongue darted against her skin, tasting the sweet salt of her neck as his hands slipped up her sides.

"Since when do you wear bras to bed?" he replied, quicksilver hands undoing and removing the contraption at the same moment he raised his hips away from her body, simultaneously removing both pesky articles of clothing.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered as she grappled at his back, pulling him closer to fall between her thighs, but he pulled away.

"Draco, what - "

He ignored her protest and cupped her face, capturing her lips in a kiss so sound that the breath whooshed from her lungs in a single gasp, creating heavenly murmurs in his ears. He used her distraction to his advantage and pulled her into his lap, forcing himself inside her in one fell swoop.

The guttural moan that escaped her vibrated against his lips until she pulled her face away, leaning her head against the side of his neck as her body rocked against his. Slowly, reverently, he smoothed his hands down her thighs to her calves, wrapping her legs around his back, drawing small circles on her own as he settled into their rhythm.

"So soothing," she breathed in his ear, her sighs like sweet breezes as he swayed his hips to their soft tempo. He arched his body into hers, slowly, using her hips as handles to grind against his body, causing her to gasp quietly and cling to him, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

The signs appeared before she was even aware of what was happening; this occurrence, this gentle smoothness, was not regular by any means, and so the building pressure in her abdomen so quickly caught her off guard. The spring wound tighter and tighter with every motion of his hips, and her sighs quickly slid into gentle hiccups and then cries of pleasure, her fingers bruising the white flesh beneath their tips.

Even when she had opened her eyes and cleared her vision, he didn't speed his processes. He cupped her face and kissed her softly, his body grinding harder into hers with pleasurable precision, until he too was panting heavily and leaning against her, holding tightly with his face pressed into the crook of her shoulder.

They didn't move for some time. He drew his fingers up and down her back slowly, until the gooseflesh he had risen had long calmed and her breathing became more deep and even.

"Oh, darling," he whispered, pulling away from her, readjusting her plush body to be cradled in his lap. He rose the duvet until it was tucked around them, rolling her just so that he could spoon around her, every part of their bodies touching.

He kissed her shoulder, her back, her neck, the shell of her ear; he whispered quietly to her of his love, and she smiled, until her ear caught the sly sneak of the word 'sorry.'

"Sorry for what?" she mumbled, rolling to face him, and he smiled, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Well, a few things, Ginny," he laughed, pulling his hand through her messy locks.

"Do tell," she suggested, snuggling further into his chest as he cleverly wound his leg around hers.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here, all alone. I'm sorry for not being able to give you what you need. I'm sorry I never thought of these things. I'm - "

"Draco," she interjected, touching his face. "It's alright. What matters most is that you're here now, you don't have to be sorry for that."

She briefly noticed the way his head hung just a little after she said that, and his eyes slipped from hers to her mouth.

"I do believe I'm going to be sorry later, though," he told her, cupping his hand around the back of her head.

"Why's that?" she breathed, letting her eyes drift half closed as he pulled her gently forward.

"I seem to have broken your toy," he smirked, before capturing her lips in a kiss so searing and awe striking that she hadn't the heart to tell him about the warranty.

_~fin_

**Studying What Exactly?**

_**(I=Draco's thoughts and words, and You is always talking about Ginny, alright? Thanks! BTW! If you don't like fluff/smut/whatever you want to call it, please don't read this, I hate flamers..)**_

I could never figure out how you do it. How you manage to entice someone so quickly and then just back away…Virginia, you are crazy.

Yes, I did agree to study with you. Study; not be sexually aroused. I didn't quite have that in mind…and damn those hips are looking so inviting.

Yes, I know the answer. You are senseless, you little wench. You laugh at my sneer, and roll your unperturbed eyes up to the heavens. You lick your lips as the silence sets in, and my dear, you are a goddess. You laugh again because I think I have insulted you somehow, although I can't quite remember what I said. You have a beautiful ass, you know? Yes, you're nodding, yes you know this. You laugh; that melody I could get used to forever.

"Are you sure that's the answer?" you say? Yes, yes that's the damn answer. You glare at me. I laugh wholeheartedly, my comfort in making you angry eases my pained arousal. You pout.

"How can you pain me so?" you say?, I shrug. Darling, you are entrancing. Once more you glare at me for no reason. It's my turn to roll my eyes as I self-consciously pull you over into my lap and wrap my arms around your waist. You close your eyes and lean back, too covered in your own thoughts to realize that you are lounging in your arch-enemy's lap.

You jerk up and off my knees, much to my dismay. You glare down at me, chocolate eyes aflame, as I stare right back. Your stare is heated, mine is soft. You got up so quick, so quick…

I sigh. Whatever, I say. You just stare down at me.

"Why did you do that?" you say? Why are you acting so different? You look hurt. I sigh. I shrug and relax into my armchair; lounging in my bedroom is comfortable as the fire crackles in the corner. I don't know, I honestly don't know…you looked so sad and alone over there in your little armchair. I couldn't resist your skin.

You laugh again. I glance up to see what's funny. Your eyes are softer now, not as angry, and a smile is peeling at your generous pink lips. You sit down in your own chair again, and cross your legs. I sigh and stare at my book, the words didn't make sense anymore. I stare at you, chewing your pencil in an adorable way, while you read away parts of that book that don't mean a thing to me.

You keep chewing. Occasionally you look up to see if I'm reading, while I shift my gaze to something less-attractive…

And yet not fast enough. You see my uneven stare, the wary look in my eyes. You shake your head and sigh.

"Not studying," you say. Studying books, no…studying you is what I could major in. Let me hold you, would you? You giggle like a schoolgirl, which technically you are, and slip away. To the door, you flee, skirt swishing at your knees. I smile. You turn to say goodbye. I cut you off with my insipid pale lips, pinning you to the door. You slip away with a sleepy grin and out the door, touching my nose with the tip of your index finger. You press it to my lips, but I murmur to you. Why do you have to leave?

"Because," you say. Because of Harry fucking Potter, hmm? Your eyes look troubled as you back away. I sigh and close the door. A white piece of parchment slips under my door.

_D,_

_Tomorrow night at 7._

_-G_

Your beautiful script crawls across my paper. I grunt and toss it in the fire, closing all of my books and stacking them neatly on my desk. Something white glistens in contrast of my dark, hostile room. I approach the object wedged between your chair and the wall; your scarf. Me, being extremely curious, pull it away from where it's captivated. Bring it up to my nose. You smell so sweet…like vanilla and apples. As I close my eyes I can see you; your hair of fire and your soft, russet eyes. Your pale, tender, translucent skin…brushing against my fingertips as it had today. Your lips tasted of candy, did you know? Cherries and sweet bits of sugar… I sigh. Who are you now? Virginia, Ginny, Weasley? You aren't anyone I've seen before, yet I'm attracted to you all the same…It must be your personality. Your beautiful on the inside, you know that? As well as the outside. Your radiance is blinding to even the darkest eyes…how I wish I could make you mine once more!

I grunt. I don't need you. I am the Slytherin Prince; The Prince of Slytherins. I don't need a Gryffindor; pfft. You'll live, right? Without me to be there and feed you with my kisses and press you against my door…

Stop doing that. I'm being completely civil…I'll just have to wait until tomorrow night, hmm. Yes. Tomorrow night. I closed my eyes, greeting my dreams with pleasure.

You knocked at exactly 7 sharp, whispering the password softly and slipping into my room, setting your things out across my study table. You'd seated yourself in your seat, grinning softly to me. I smirked. You laughed. I collapsed into the opposite seat, ready for your game of hard-to-get and prepared to study; not the books but that sensual body across from me. The very thought makes me shudder….

You'd worn this very comfortable looking dress tonight. It was slimming, I dare say; but it was a deep green and as you sat it rose up to your thighs. It was strapless, showing off those wonderful shoulders. You sighed and pulled out a normal Muggle pencil; you'd been using those since Hermione came back from vacation. Supposedly those were souvenirs…how Mudblood-ish.

You mumbled something incoherent and started to scribble something down on you parchment, but I sighed instead. You glanced up at me, a teasing look on your face. I rocked my head back and forth and wriggled in my seat, trying to ease that discomfort inside me. 'Stop looking at me like that,' I wanted to say.

"Something the matter?" you say? No, nothing except the fact that you're fucking setting me off in my pants, I say. You laugh gently and poke the fire with the poker. You tell me I have to wait. Well, waiting is never easy for me doll…come here. You look at me. Somehow, overnight, you seemed to have changed from good girl to…to…something else. I put my head down and sigh, staring at those little scribbled letters in my book that didn't make any sense. I wanted to concentrate but that redhead…, that redhead across from me was distracting. I growled as she came back over to sit down, and grabbed your hips again as I had last night. You collapsed atop my throbbing member and I seemed to groan, I can't actually remember doing that though. You only laughed and drummed your fingers along my thighs, laughing to yourself.

I snarl at you and lean my head forward, licking your neck gently, blowing cold air onto the spot. You gasp. I can't help but smirk. Do you like that? I ask, smiling briefly before licking you again. I planted butterfly kisses and pure love bites all over your neck and jaw line, as far as I could reach. You scooted off, grabbing my shirt collar. You silly little thing you, pulling me to my own bed. You giggle madly, teasing russet eyes staring at me without so much as a blink. You collapse and wriggle around on my bed, your dress falling up just a little bit. I open my mouth in pure hunger; I know you aren't a virgin. You belong to me, do you not?

You laugh and respond. Yes, you do you say. I smile back and pounce you, pushing that dress of yours up. Your hair flopped around on the bed in a tiny ocean of red curls, and I smile at you and nip your jaw line again. You giggle more.

When I finally de-clothed you all the way, and you've removed my pants, So I guess we both know where to get from here.

_Ecstasy_ is all I feel. I can't seem to pull my thoughts into straight lines as I'm surrounded by your fleshy walls, breathing heavily into your neck. I groan and push and pull as you mumble incoherently into my skin. Your nails, damnit woman, your nails will make me bleed…do you care? You laugh airily and I could've mistaken it for a sigh had your body not vibrated against and around me.

A shudder and a scream as I gently massage your most delicate of places…Yes Ginny you are my wonder woman…another scream and loud moans as I feel you shuddering beneath me, your wave of ecstasy crashing down on me in a quick, strong release. I lick your nose gently and you move your hands from my hair to grab my arse, laughing gently, making me yell out as I spill everything I had for you inside you.

You're still giggling as I fall upon you, panting heavily. You move to pull one of my bathrobes down as I roll off of you, massaging your smooth legs and watching as the silk of the robe caresses your features. You tie it tightly as you seat yourself lazily in your armchair, grabbing your pencil and twisting it around in your hair until you push it in, a curly, messed bun held by a pencil topping your head. You grin at me seducingly and tilt your head, and pat the seat across from you, widening your tired eyes in a pleading gesture and I laugh a tired laugh. Pulling another bathrobe from the wall, I tie it around my waist, approaching the chair. But as you rise to move I pin you to my door, nipping your nose and collarbone with gentle kisses as you slip away from my grasp, back into your seat.

"I thought we were here to study?" you say? Yes, we're here to study, I laugh. But with your around, I can't help but surrender to my sexual arousal.


	11. Chapter 11

Fury-shashka

Beltane

Part 1

"This. Is. Shite."

Ginny's voice was grumpy and so very, very taut.

Luna turned to her with a discerning look on her pale face.

"You said you _wouldn't_ be grumpy." The firm words contrasted with the melodious, higher pitch of her voice.

One Luna Lovegood—older, less airy, more persuasive in her aims—had convinced one Ginny Weasley to come out for a very perkily-worded "Beltane celebration!" and somehow Ginny had conceded.

It wasn't that she was against Luna's desires—the two of them were fast friends, really. They had once been roommates, and even though they were now living separately, making enough money to do so, they still saw each other at least three times a week. They talked via Floo. They wrote smirking notes to each other and delivered them at odd times of the night. They drank wine. They laughed at their differences.

They _were_ different. They were so different, and it was times like _this_, like _these_, that Ginny ground her teeth about it the most.

But they got along, they did. The differences worked—they seemed to work.

Luna was spiritual, in a way. She was airier than Ginny, the breeze to Ginny's sparked, matter-of-fact fire. She dressed in long skirts that Ginny could never hope to pull off, skirts that clung to her slender birch-tree legs, to her delicate ankles. She was taller than Ginny, always had been, wore her hair down—hair that never seemed to get tangled, whereas Ginny's hair was always tangled around her neck, down her back, snarled so angrily that she couldn't even comb fingers through. And Luna paid attention to _things_—things like radishes, and the phases of the moon, and the colours of people's eyes, things like the important Pagan holidays.

And she had rushed to Ginny's front door at a ridiculously late hour, had knocked and murmured mellifluously until Ginny had answered, sleep-eyed and wrapped in a robe, had raved and raved about the "first proper wizarding Beltane ritual that has ever been" until Ginny had finally shoved her out of the doorway amidst promises to accompany her.

Ginny sighed, and picked at her skirt.

Luna had dressed her, grousing at Ginny about her "boring fashion sense" and had stripped off all of Ginny's sensible clothes—a pair of khaki pants, a pair of brown leather knee high boots, a white button-down shirt—and had instead draped her in green. _Green_—the colour that Ginny tended to stay away from because of the brilliant red of her hair—green. Luna had wrapped a scarf around Ginny's bare breasts and stomach, over and over again, until the sheerness of it became a solid emerald, and had made her step into a filmy, green skirt.

"No underwear."

Normally, Ginny would have protested such an odd statement—from anyone else, it would have been disquieting—but she simply sighed and let Luna toss her knickers into the closet, secretly admitting to herself that the delicate material of the dress did look better without the lines of her pants.

And now they were standing in a bloody field.

Luna was beside her, resplendent in red, her hair pulled back, falling light and hot down her back, a high blush splashed across her cheeks. Her eyes were so lively, so excited, that Ginny could hardly bear to be snarky.

Hardly.

"Well, that was before I was standing nearly knee-deep in wet grass, Luna."

Ginny looked down at her legs. The skirt was dampened, clinging to her skin, and she shuddered at the feeling. She hated the clammy feel of wet _things_ sticking to her. It irritated her skin.

Luna was looking down the hill in front of them at the fires that were being stoked. When she answered, she didn't even look over at Ginny.

"It'll dry."

"Where are we, anyway?" Ginny was looking around, trying to find some distinguishing characteristics of the lea they were in. It was a large clearing of sorts, surrounding by a very thick ring of trees, and they were at the edge of it, looking down the hill in front of them at a grand circle of soft grass, of other bodies milling about, of big fires being built, being stoked.

Even from where they were, laughter wafted up on the breeze towards them.

Luna closed her eyes and seemed to inhale it.

Ginny allowed her a moment of savouring, and then exhaled impatiently, drawing Luna's attention back.

"We're at a Designated Celebration Area. You remember the bill passed by the Ministry—a year or so ago?" Luna's eyes were still closed. "That there had to be areas set aside around the United Kingdom for traditional magick celebrations to take place within."

"Oh yes," Ginny muttered. "To help 'bring history to life.'"

"This is the one in Wiltshire. It was put together by a few anonymous donors and the Ministry." Luna opened her eyes. "It's warded. Muggles can't get in. So exciting. Not that Muggles can't get in, I mean—but that it's here. And official. And everything is being celebrated."

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead nodded tersely.

"You look beautiful, you know." Luna was looking at her, her eyebrows raised.

"_You_ look beautiful."

Luna laughed, something like bells. "You never take a compliment. Maybe you can find someone to compliment you tonight."

"I'm not fucking someone in the forest, Luna Lovegood." Ginny's voice was firm but tempered with a smile.

"That's not what Beltane is _all_ about," Luna began.

"But it's a part of it," Ginny finished.

They looked at each other.

"It would do you good to lighten it up a little, Ginny. Just give in to the fertility of this whole day." Luna had taken on a slightly dreamy expression.

Ginny was silent.

"I have our masks." Luna was reaching into her pockets.

"_What?_"

Luna held out a leafy, green mask. "We have to wear masks. The sponsors figured that because the wizarding word is so small, nobody would truly get into the spirit of things if we could all see each other's faces. And they're so beautiful. I made ours. See?" Luna held one up on the tip of her forefinger. "It's to represent the green man. _Fertility_!"

Ginny stared for a moment with wide eyes, and then snatched the mask out of Luna's hand, fastening it around her head rapidly, as though she were scared she was going to lose her nerve.

"But our hair—people can still see our hair, Luna."

Luna was putting on her own mask. "It's dark. People will be dancing and drinking. No one will notice." She finished tying the ribbons, looking up at Ginny, and then smiled. "Shall we go down?" Luna extended her hand, and Ginny hesitated for a moment, and then reached out swiftly, clasping fingers, and they started to walk, ungainly, down the knoll.

Ginny stood at the edge of the clearing, not too near to the forbidding-looking trees, but far enough away from the flames to feel safe.

She had let Luna wander off, feeling guilty for hindering her fun—Luna had wanted to dance, to run her palms over the grass, and Ginny had wanted to sit at the edge of the clearing, had wanted to keep her hair bound back, her skirt hung low. And so Luna had gone off to properly feel the drums, to let her hair hang down her back, to laugh.

Ginny watched the fires—not quite melancholy, but feeling oddly bereft. She felt detached, but she just couldn't bring herself to prance around.

She hadn't noticed the male figure that had moved up to her, now standing beside her, arms crossed, his eyes surveying her through his mask.

Eventually she registered that she wasn't alone when the movement of his forearms caught the light of the moon, and the whiteness of his skin glinted, startling her into total awareness. He uncrossed his arms, slid his hands into the waistband of his linen pants, hooking them there. Ginny resisted the urge to start at the new presence, but instead turned slowly, surveying her new neighbour.

He wasn't looking at her. He was staring ahead at the revelry, his eyes almost invisible behind the cover of his facemask. She couldn't see the colour of them—not at this angle—but she could see the cords of his neck, the set of his jaw—_the set of his jaw_? He seemed almost uncomfortable with the whole celebration, almost as she was, and she wondered if that was why he was out here, with her, on the edge of everything.

He looked toward her, suddenly, and Ginny smiled small. She recognised a kindred spirit even in the maelstrom of orange and green carnivalesque festivities.

He stared at her for a moment and then smiled back, briefly.

She felt content, for a moment. She wasn't alone in her aloneness—in her slow and cool refusal to totally take part in this celebration. There was at least someone else who was kith, who was taciturn like her.

Ginny felt a little bit of warmth curling up in her chest, and she felt happy with her new acquaintance.

Then he moved to look over his shoulder briefly and it was then that the light fell properly on his head.

She caught the striking glint of white-blond hair—_white-blond hair_—and all of a sudden a thousand trilling warning bells set off inside of Ginny's stomach, and she realised that she recognised the lithe set of the body, the fluidity of the wrists, the hardened thighs—the hair. The bloody hair.

Draco. _Fucking_. Malfoy.

She thought, desperately, for a sweet moment, that maybe it was someone else, that she was wrong, that there was someone else who had their light hair shorn like that, cut close in the back, combed back in the front, but she knew deep down that the corded wrists and the long, long legs—it was him.

"_Malfoy_?" Ginny's voice was hissing and low.

He turned to look at her, and she could see the set of his jaw again, and it was in that moment that she had no doubt that it was him, and that he was not well pleased that someone had caught him out—he had probably figured that most people were drinking, or caught up in dancing, or just intoxicated with the spirit of the event—

"Who the _fuck_ are you, then?" His voice was harsh, and before she could back away, he had shoved his own facemask up and had grabbed at hers, tearing it off of her face so quickly that some of the lustrous and long strands of her red hair were caught in the ribbons that she had tied.

"That _hurt_," Ginny snarled, lunging at him and grabbing her mask back.

No mistaking it—it was Draco Malfoy, through and through. His mask sat up on his forehead, making it look as though he had another set of eyes, and it might have been a humourous effect had she not been so embarrassed and so livid at his violent action, his taking of her mask.

"I should have known it was you with that pointy little nose of yours," she mumbled, her shoulders sagging a little.

Draco lowered his head in order to raise his eyebrows and meet her eyes full on. "And I should have known it was you with that awful shock of orange hair, Weaslette."

Suddenly Ginny felt very tired. She was not going to fight with him. She was not—they were older, now. They were older and they were adults and he was still a smarmy fucking pillock but she was not going to waste any more of her rapidly dwindling energy on him.

Ginny sat down on the ground, uncaring of the dampness across her bum.

Draco furrowed his brow at her odd action.

She fell back into the grass, flopping her arms out to the side, looking back up at the stars. Maybe if she just lay there, admiring the exquisite blanket of a sky—she could pretend that this farce of a night didn't happen—_wasn't_ happening.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, She-Weasel?"

No such luck.

Ginny shut her eyes.

"We're grown ups, Draco. You think you could stop using fucking nicknames."

If he was surprised at the usage of his first name, she couldn't see it.

There was silence.

When Ginny cracked one eye open to see if he had left her alone, she saw him still towering over her, his arms crossed over his chest.

She sighed. It seemed as though she was going to have to deal with the problem, instead of ignoring it. No matter—she had always been good at meeting things head-on. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Draco looked as though he were debating whether or not to answer the question, and then he dropped his arms to his sides heavily, and, to Ginny's surprise, sat down beside her on the ground.

"The ground is wet," he mumbled snarkily, and Ginny grinned, unable to stop herself. He shot a look over at her, scowling, but he sat still, and she propped herself up on her elbows beside him, looking up at his face.

He looked interesting in the moonlight. His features were sharp—she hadn't been lying about the pointed topography of his face—but they were fascinating to look at—the patrician line of his nose, the clear indentation of his philtrum, the stark and remarkable lushness of his mouth along the curve of the Cupid's bow, the lower lip.

Ginny made a sound of appreciation.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

She surprisingly felt no shame at having been practically caught at cataloguing his features. Instead of blushing, Ginny arched her eyebrows, clicking her teeth together in a little rhythm. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Draco blew out his breath. "Well, yes. Fine." There was a beat of silence, and Ginny looked questioningly at him. He grimaced, suddenly, and the facial movement was so unlike the smug Malfoy that she had known back in school that she was struck. "My father is one of the sponsors. He likes the—_hedonistic_ aspect."

She was quiet for a moment, and then she threw her head back and laughed, laughed up to the great bowl of a sky, laughed the stars out of the black. Ginny laughed until she had to lift her head up to breathe, and that was when she noticed that Draco was looking at her oddly.

"What's so funny, Weasley?"

Ginny struggled briefly, sitting up fully, sitting cross-legged and turning to Draco. "You mean to tell me that Lucius Malfoy—the man who helped to introduce me to Voldemort—is somewhere in the midst of everyone here, wearing a pair of pants made out of bloody _leaves_, dancing around a _fucking fire_?" Her voice was part shrill and part breathless with laughter.

Draco stared for a moment, one corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Yes."

"Oh, god. I am going to kill Luna." She dropped her head into her hands.

"Loony's here?"

"Don't call her that," Ginny snapped harshly, raising her head from her hands.

Draco looked briefly taken aback, but recovered. "Fine." His voice was peevish.

Another small change, another small victory—a few years ago he would have laughed in her face, used worse names to talk about her and Luna, made lewd comments about their body parts, their mouths, their legs—insulted them harshly—but now he had conceded.

"She's here because she was so excited about the 'first real wizarding version of Beltane' or some other shite like that."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Lovegood wants to go fuck in some bushes badly, _hm_?"

It was too surreal. Ginny burst out laughing again. She was sitting in some damp grass, at the edge of a clearing, next to a foreboding looking forest, wearing absolutely nothing under her skirts, with Draco Malfoy next to her—and the two of them were actually having a decent conversation.

"Maybe she does," Ginny said. "She should go find your father."

Draco arched his eyebrows, his mouth turning down at the corners, and that made her laugh a little harder.

Ginny eventually quieted down, her laughter dissolving like sugar. She looked down at the grass between them, looking at the bulbs of their hands beside each other, her long fingers curled in the deepness of the grass. She noted the length of his fingers, the knobbed knuckle joints, the pale tips, hard nails.

He had nice hands.

When she looked up, she noticed that his eyes were hovering around the area of her chest, and Ginny realised, with embarrassment, that because of the chill, and the thinness of her 'shirt', and the fact that Luna had demanded that she leave all undergarments at home, that her nipples had hardened in the night air.

And now Draco was looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him until he looked back up at her. When he did so, she found that she couldn't read his expression still—it seemed as though he was deep in thought.

A couple ran by them, holding hands, their giddy laughter clattering. Ginny watched them go by with a mix of wistfulness and cynicism.

"Deviants," she whispered, but her heart wasn't truly in it.

Draco was closer to her than she had anticipated. "Deviants?"

"I don't know how fucking in the forest helps add to this holiday," Ginny said, slightly uncomfortable with being so rude with him, but also oddly curious about what his thoughts on the subject were.

"It's not _fucking_, Weasley," he said, his voice imbued with a smirk. "It's a consummation of the god and goddess. Don't you know _anything_?"

Ginny turned to him to retort, and found that he was close to her, watching her.

"I know lots of things," she said, almost haughtily, ready to keep talking, to keep building up her bluffing.

That was when he kissed her.

It wasn't the stuff of dreams, really. It felt, briefly, like an adolescent kiss. It was fast, hard. He moved forward, and kissed her swiftly on the mouth, and she didn't even get a chance to dart her tongue out and taste his lips when he was pulling back.

Draco looked a little startled that he had done what he had just done. Ginny brought the back of her hand up to her cheek, feeling the flush.

They stared for a second. She realised that her teeth were set in an odd grimace.

"Why aren't you dancing?" His voice rent the thickness of the quiet.

Ginny glared at him. "Do I look like the dancing type to you?"

"Yes," he said, his voice firm, and the fierceness of the word shocked her.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Her cheeks felt reddened, and she was suddenly thankful for the night and the darkness.

"No, you sod off." It was an immature response, and he knew it, but she had the feeling that he was being playful, in a way. She didn't look over at him. She stared ahead into the darkness, listening to the cacophony of laughing and sex sounds and drums.

"Why are you here?" His words were sudden.

Ginny looked at him. "I told you. Luna brought me."

"Why are _you_ here?" He repeated the question, his head tilted very slightly to one side, his hands splayed out on the grass beside his body, and Ginny was suddenly flushed, silent, aware of the smell of him—saline and green and wet. She closed her eyes and let her head hang back, the weight of her tangled hair off of her shoulders, down between the blades of her back, and she could feel his eyes on her even as she shifted her legs, stretching them out further in front of her, the skirt riding up to her knees.

He moved toward her again, and she was reminded of a wild animal doing a sort of mating dance, the wary dart and peck of it, and then his mouth was on her neck for an instant, and he was biting at her just hard enough to bruise, and then he was pulling back—again.

She didn't answer his question, bringing fingertips up to touch at the spot he had just left.

He didn't seem to need her to.

Because the air had changed, really—all of a sudden, just like a surprise, and now it was glittering with something odd, something thickened, something that coiled in Ginny's gut, and maybe in Draco's, and made her wonder—

Draco stood, suddenly, and Ginny opened her eyes, surprised by the gracefulness and rapidity and absolute _silence_ of his movement. When she stared dumbly up at him, he reached down and grabbed her wrists, and yanked sharply on them, pulling her body up to standing as well.

Ginny remained silent, resisting the urge to say something caustic or loud, instead watching his face as they stood eye-to-eye. He looked slightly surprised even at his own actions.

"My stupid bloody father," he muttered, and she didn't ask him what he meant, didn't need him to clarify, only went along with it all as he tugged on her wrists again.

She was amazed that her feet followed him into the dark edge of the trees that surrounded the clearing. She was amazed that she followed him deeper and deeper into the woods, not scared of her alien surroundings but instead revelling in the quiet hush of the dark and the wood, so far away from the thumping revelry of the fires.

When he stilled, his chest was moving slightly from the effort of stepping over the logs, the fallen branches, the velvety patches of moss that Ginny had noticed he hadn't wanted to destroy by stepping on them.

Draco Malfoy—forest conservationist.

She smiled to herself, and he noticed the smile, a sly curving of the lips, and even in the dark he could find where her mouth was, and when she leaned to meet him their teeth clicked for a second, and she laughed into him, and then he had pushed her up against a broad tree, and she breathed.

It had been a long time since Ginny had been kissed—maybe that was what accounted for her surliness, her inability to dance properly—that some integral part of her being was underfed, malnourished, crying out for some sort of attention.

And wasn't it _funny_, wasn't it just hilarious that it was Draco Malfoy who heeded the siren call?

But she wasn't laughing now, not as he pressed her hard against the tree. The forest was quiet but also not—from deep within she could still hear the sounds of other lovers—maybe—it was hard to tell with her blood pounding in her ears, and with his hands now—

Now on her hips.

She wanted to take the reins, somewhat—had had enough of being the passive one, and so she grabbed his wrists fiercely in her own hands and brought his palms up to her breasts, to the hardened nipples that he had been so attracted to earlier, and the touch of his fingertips to her helped allay the questions that were galloping through her mind.

His mouth left hers and he bit harshly at her neck, and her hands came down to her top. She loosened the piece that Luna had tucked under, and pushed his head off of her, handed it to him.

Draco stared at it.

"What—"

But then she started to spin away from him, and somehow she didn't even fall over any of the stumps scattered across the forest's floor, and her top was unravelling, her breasts out in the cool forest air, and his body showed comprehension in the set of it, and she could not see his face for the dark, and then he nearly ran the few steps towards her, throwing the shawl to the ground.

Draco sucked on her nipples with the temerity of a fifteen-year-old boy, making sounds of utter pleasure.

The darkness was odd and also unreal—hands that would so unerringly find the under-curve of a breast in the light were now more cautious, feeling along acres of skin.

She had goose bumps all over, and when the heat of his fingers dipped into the waist-band of her skirt, she brought her own hands down to shove it off of her hips.

Ginny felt like she had been ignited.

Draco made as if to brush his fingers between her legs but she grabbed his hand out of the way, snarling something at him, and he seemed momentarily surprised at her animalistic reaction. They had moved farther from their starting place, stumbling through the darkened thick of the trees, and Ginny would have normally been anxious—anxious that her top was lost somewhere on the forest floor, anxious that Draco Malfoy was now pulling off his own pants, tossing them somewhere unidentifiable, anxious that they were soon going to be so vulnerable, so unaware—

When she got down on all fours, the heels of her palms and her knees sinking slightly in the fragrant, damp earth, he didn't even say anything. Maybe he was too struck to—because she was sure that even in the murk of the night he could still see the gleaming pale of her skin, the curve of her buttocks, the curtain of red down over her back.

She felt the heat of his body behind her before she heard him move, and then it was the head of his cock at her entrance, just lightly—he was testing her, probing, seeing if she was wet enough, if she was turned on enough to take him.

She was.

And he must have sensed this because he pushed inside of her so slowly that Ginny didn't have space in her brain to question her sanity, being there on all fours on the forest floor in the darkness with Draco sliding determinedly and silently inside of her, his thickness burning.

Of course there was pain. It had been so long.

But she relished it, relished the soft catch of his breath when he was all the way in, his reaction to her tightness, the only smugness he would afford her.

Because then he was pushing down, hard, on her shoulders, and she was sinking to the forest floor, her breasts down on the moss and the dirt, the earth cushioning her, and her hips followed suit, and her face was so close that she could smell the sweetness of the earth.

He followed her down, still inside of her, and his hips were against her buttocks, his hands on either side of her head, his chest flush to her back.

Ginny realised that his head was right beside hers, and that they were both looking straight ahead, as though in a moment of startling clarity.

"What are we doing?" His voice was rasping in her ear, but she didn't have time to answer because then he moved.

It felt like she was burning away a part of herself, that she was being opened up after years of being closed tight, an oyster shell, a locked box. Draco Malfoy was forging a new path—right there, right between her shaking thighs—and he was doing so absolutely relentlessly. His thrusts were not fast but were so deep that on the first real plunge Ginny unstuck her mouth and cried out in a double-syllable caw, and she could feel him _smile_ above her, his fingers tightening in the dirt.

Her nipples were rubbing against the ground, the moss, and were blazing direct lines down to her clitoris, to her vaginal walls, and she was tight around him. He was panting in her ear, breathing hard across her cheek, her face.

When he dug his knees into the earth even harder, and thrust forward, she couldn't help herself.

"_Draco_."

She cried his name out into the night and the forest, and he swore, hissed filthy words into her ear, and increased his pace twofold, barreling into her relentlessly, as though to some unheard drumbeat—maybe the tattoo of her own heart.

She wasn't speaking, not coherent words, but she was making little sounds every time his hips connected with the flesh of her buttocks, the pleasured echoes of them ringing around the two of them, and Ginny felt like the forest was _watching_, urging them on, sharing in their pleasure—

One of his hands snapped up to her neck from the dirt, and she could feel the earth streaking across her throat, marking her as he grabbed at her, his teeth clicking at the top of her ear. She closed her eyes and felt him against her.

When he pulled out, she let out a sound of preternatural anger, but then his hands were on her hips, and he was turning her over, landing between her thighs, sliding back into her roughly and rapidly.

Ginny could feel the dirt on her breasts now trapped between their bodies, the sweat of their skins turning into a mud that streaked down the sides of her ribcage in whorls and lines.

When she reached up to grab at his hair, she smeared the earth across his cheekbone, across his forehead.

His hands were on her shoulders, holding her in place for each of his demanding, deepened thrusts, and in the darkness of the trees he looked more beautiful than she gave him credit for, completely otherworldly, some sort of fey thing.

She liked that, liked that it felt as though they didn't have names—not here, not now, not as his cock was so hard inside of her, her hands tight in his hair as he rode her into the ground, her back scratched with twigs and stones.

"I'm coming," she breathed, and then all of a sudden she was, her legs so tight around his waist that his movement was hindered, her whole body convulsing just from between her thighs, the heat of it roiling up her chest in waves of extreme, extreme pleasure. And then his voice was wet and shouting against her neck, and she could feel him maybe try to pull out in time but just unable to with the sweet clenching of her own body, and he was coming inside of her in thick and hot swells.

He didn't collapse onto her—instead held her beneath him by pushing his hips forward even more, pinning her head to the ground by kissing her, thrusting his strong tongue inside of her own mouth, and she swore she could taste the dirt.

When his hips finally stopped moving spasmodically, his full weight collapsing onto her body, she exhaled shakily, her breath ruffling the hair above his ear.

"What are we doing?" He repeated the question he had asked her prior, his mouth muffled by the skin of her neck, by the earth, and Ginny relaxed her legs from around his hips, juddered uncontrollably when the last after-shocks of her orgasm whispered through her, like an arrow from between her legs.

"That was so good," she replied, deliberately ending his questioning train of thought. There would always be time for that—the questioning the fact that two prior-almost-enemies had just fucked each other into the forest floor, were now streaked with dirt, looked like pan-Celtic deities in their mussed and painted states. There would always be time for that questioning, and she didn't want to deal with that, not right now.

As he pulled out of her, she winced.

"Are you sore?" His voice was a murmur, as though the trees were a church he dared not disturb.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes." And then she kissed him again, feeling his semen damp on her high inner thighs, and she remembered the fact that people were said to get pregnant on Beltane, and for a second a different future life flashed before her eyes.

And then it was gone, silvery, in a flash, and he was awkwardly helping her up, torn between averting his eyes from her sex-used body, and staring at the lushness of her breasts, the fingers—_his_ fingers—of mud around her ribcage. He somehow did both, and Ginny smiled, blushed futilely in the darkness, looked around desperately for her top, felt like they were both fifteen years old, like the influence of the night and the forest had passed.

They couldn't find her top. Draco had suggested that she pull the skirt up to fashion a sort of dress, and then he had tied his shirt around her waist to make a belt, marvelling silently at how slender she was, quietly measuring the span of her hips in the distances of his fingers and thumbs. She had watched him, watched the muted light reflecting hazily off of his bared chest.

"Everyone will know," she had said, her voice hushed, and she had looked pointedly at the nail marks on his shoulders, the streaks of saliva mixed with earth that were across his cheeks, his neck, the lines of his stomach.

He had looked at her closely for a moment, and then spoke.

"Fuck them."

And when she kissed him, she tasted the sweet grit of dirt.

Part 2

He noticed her hair, firstly—long and hot blonde and falling in light waves, right down the spine of her back.

He was reminded of Narcissa, and yet he wasn't.

He was reminded of himself, and then he wasn't.

He stood at the edge of the fire, and around him was a maelstrom of activity—the pale flurry of limbs, the toss of hair, the smell of green and sweat, but he stood in the centre of it like the eye of a storm, tall and firm and sinewy. He didn't dance. He didn't sweat. He simply watched.

He was on this land because he had sponsored this land, had handed money hand over fist to the bumbling, idiotic government, and so here he was, amidst people far younger than him, far lither than him.

But he wanted to participate.

And so he participated—plaited his hair back and then wound the telling white-gold of it up under a swath of material, covered his eyes with a wide facemask, left his house only in a loose pair of cotton pants and a looser cotton shirt.

He would never admit to anyone that he enjoyed being barefoot, that the soles of his feet luxuriated in the cool emerald of the damp grass.

Lucius Malfoy stretched, cat-like, his arms held up over his head, fingers interlaced tightly. He felt the ligaments between his ribs extend, his spine lengthen and elongate. He savoured each tight crack of his vertebrae.

She was standing at the edge of the fire, and he was struck with how close the hem of her skirt was to the flames, the material hovering so near to the sparks that he was momentarily afraid that she would ignite, brighten up into incandescence.

He could almost see the sparks at the ends of her hair.

She was willowy, tall, fragile-looking, and for a moment Lucius saw Narcissa standing there—except Narcissa would have had her arms crossed over her chest, her chin tilted downward, her eyes surveying everyone and everything with an alarming awareness. Narcissa had been like a bird. This woman was not so—she was observing, but with a dreamier air, something softer than Narcissa had ever been.

He became flesh hungry.

If the young women around him knew who he was, they would have been all over him, their hands brushing across his chest, his thighs, their breasts pressing into his back as they hissed into his ear. But he was anonymous for the night, the telltale mane of hair hidden, the fading tattoo hidden beneath the long-sleeved shirt. And so he would have to pick his own entertainment for the night, and he wanted her. He wanted to run fingers through the blonde pubic hair that sat soft between her legs, wanted to smell her.

He would take her there, in public, for everyone to see—if need be. Everyone would be _lucky_ to see them, two inverse shadows of each other, white hot and light and long and beautiful. He could grab her by the slender neck, pin her if he needed to, make marbled fingerprint bruises across her throat as he held her beneath him, held her to take his thrusts.

She stood with her back to him, hadn't noticed him—but he would make her notice.

Lucius moved, stepped up behind her, silent and swift. He stood close enough behind her that she would be able to feel the radiating heat of him in just a few minutes, but far enough behind her that it would take her just that amount of time to realise that he was there. It was a gross invasion of her personal space. It was delicious.

He stood behind her silently and he saw her move, just slightly, turning her head to the right by an incremental amount, and in that moment he knew that she knew he was there. Maybe she could smell him—salty, aroused—and he exhaled purposefully, bathing the back of her neck with his warm breath.

The nape of her neck was pale, her hair pulled over one shoulder, and the skin glowed luminescent in the light of the fire. When he breathed on her he saw the little light hairs along her hairline stir softly, and then her skin reacted, rising up in goosebumps, and he had the urge to swipe his tongue across the crenellated skin.

And so he did.

She only exhaled quietly.

Lucius was partly intrigued and partly offended at her less-than-stellar reaction. So he wrapped hard arms around her slender waist in one silent and swift movement, pulling her the remaining distance back to his body.

She didn't react.

She didn't even jump, didn't move, didn't try to bat him away—he was surprised at this, and it made him harder as he realised that maybe she would be willing.

She was still staring ahead, but he felt the length of her fingers feel along the skin of his forearms, pulling lightly at the hairs there, as though she were probing at him, trying to figure out who he was from just this one touch. Her skin was hot beneath the clothing of her shirt, her skirt, and she was so slender that he was sure he would be able to snap her in half if needed.

He stepped back, and he moved with him. He stepped back again, and she moved with him. She still looked ahead, but she laughed, and it was a sound that he knew and that he didn't know—something light and airy and also old.

He was reminded of Narcissa, and yet he wasn't.

He wondered if she could smell him, smell something on him, because she wasn't fighting, seemed to be acquiescing despite not even looking back to see his face. She didn't seem like the wanton type—had only been standing at the edge of the fire, surveying quietly. He had watched her gently shake off prospective mates, men who had wanted to dance with her.

He wondered what it was about him that was taming her.

She suddenly pulled sharply on his arm hair.

Or maybe not taming her.

Lucius hissed and dug his fingernails into her stomach and hips, taking four more steps backward, bringing them directly to the edge of the woods. She moved pliantly with him, her feet not quite matching his movements, and when he had brought them to the line of the trees, he made his move.

He turned her around, pressing her into his body, his large hands coming down to palm her buttocks—not rough enough to be boorish, but strong enough to be proprietary and to communicate his intent.

She was pretty below the mask—a full set of pale lips, a defined and angular chin, clear and incandescent skin. She appeared unaffected but for the galloping pulse point that he could see in the long and swan-like column of her neck, and as Lucius tracked his eyes across what little of her face he could see, her tongue flicked out—nearly nervously—and wet the centre of her bottom lip.

He wanted to use the length of his fingers to grab at her chin and tilt her head back to examine her more thoroughly, even to run a finger inside her lips, trace along the edges of her teeth.

He would allow her this one chance.

Lucius grabbed at her chin and pulled her face to look at his own eyes. He dipped a thumb pad into her mouth, could nearly taste her own saliva on his tongue, and he watched as her pupils dilated just that touch of too much—from fear? From arousal? He would soon be able to tell.

"Yes—or no?"

His words were gravelly in the thick hot of the night, his voice low with want. He usually never gave women choices—he took what he wanted, and most of the time the women he wanted were completely and pliably willing. If they weren't, they became so by the time he was done with them. He was shocked at himself for even allowing her a chance to get away.

She looked at him for a long moment, the darkness of her pupils haunting and sweet and deep, and he became so hard he wanted to interrupt her silence.

Then she brought her own hand up to his throat, cupping under his chin with the last three fingers of her right hand, pressing her thumb into the muscles of his own neck. He was surprised at her audacity, despite her not having spoken a single word to him yet.

And then she did open her mouth, her thumb still pressing almost uncomfortably into his pulse, her lips shining in the night light.

"Yes."

Lucius barely had time to register that he seemed to _know_ her voice, light and high and syrupy, before she leaned forward, pulling at his neck at the same time, and kissed him.

She kissed harder than he had expected, slipping her tongue deftly into his mouth.

He wouldn't be overcome by a slip of a girl, and so he grabbed harder at her buttocks, relishing the slightness of her ass under his heated palms, yanking her hips into his body, pressing the now-hard length of his arousal into her soft body.

She didn't make a sound, but instead exhaled into his mouth.

He pushed her to the ground.

How he must have looked in that one moment—the light from the fire sparking behind him in the distance, his legs strongly apart, his hands planted firm on his hips, looking down—tall and sinewy—at her awkwardly sprawled body, her legs bent at odd angles, her body resting on her elbows.

She was looking up at him—not afraid, but discerning, and that was when he broke his Viking-like stance and came down over her, winding a strong hand in her hair, tilting her head back even as he held her pinned to the ground.

She inhaled sharply as he settled between her legs, webbed together as they were by the stretched material of her skirt. Lucius sucked hard at her neck as he began a rough rocking motion, grinding his pant-covered erection right between her legs.

He was methodical, exacting in his mock-thrusts. He could feel the heat of her even through the material of his pants, of her thin skirt. And something must have awakened in her—something primal in nature—because she tilted her hips up before she could even say anything, her body reacting to his.

He laughed harshly against the delicate skin of her neck, relishing in the bruises he was creating there, and he continued his grinding motion.

When Lucius detached from her neck, it looked almost as though she had been beaten, grabbed by the throat. He had made his mark up and down her creamy skin, even bitten her in some places, and she had gasped the whole time, her fingers dug into his shoulders.

But he wanted more—more of her taste. And he didn't usually bother—not with his one-night stands—but he wanted to—

He reared up and moved down her body, and in one quick movement grabbed her hips, holding them to the ground, running palms up beneath her skirt, feeling for—

"Nothing," he said lowly and then smiled almost smugly up at her, his hands still grasping onto her bare hips.

She had a look on her face that was thoughtful—it was nearly as though she was about to speak to him, but then he roughly bunched her skirt up around her waist, and lowered his face between her legs without any preamble.

His hands knifed inside her thighs, forcing them open as he grunted happily at the taste of her. She was saline, real—Lucius slathered his tongue back and forth across her clitoris, looked up at her in the darkness to see her reactions.

She had propped herself up on her elbows, was staring down at him, her mouth damp and open, and even in the quasi-dark he could see the flush staining its way across her cheeks, the way her chest was heaving softly.

He curled his fingers into her soft and slim thighs, sliding his tongue inside of her, inhaling her scent. She was breathing in deep pulls, and as he slid his tongue back out of her and layered it across her clitoris again, she reached a hand down to grab at his head, tilted her hips up towards his face.

He liked the taste of her—she tasted young, and good, and Lucius realised that it had been a long, long time since he had so enjoyed going down on a woman as he was enjoying it now—the soft crenellations of her, the deep smell of her, the sensation of her wetness thick across his tongue. He almost made a sound of pleasure as he licked at her, but stopped himself in time.

He didn't like to show his own arousal—it seemed like weakness.

He didn't let her come. He pulled back, knowing how frustrating it was for her, but he had only just wanted to taste her.

Before she could say anything, he had pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock, had tugged her shirt down just enough to show her nipples, and was positioned over her, pinning her slight form to the ground with his big body.

They met eyes briefly, and then he moved forward firmly, his jaw almost dropping at the tightness of her.

She shivered below him.

"You always took what you want," she whispered into his ear, and his brow dove as he frowned, as he realised that she was speaking as though she knew him.

Before he could question her, she did a most unexpected thing.

She reached up and undid the cloth holding his hair in place, pulling open the plait so suddenly that he didn't even notice—dug her long fingers into the mass of creamy white gold before he could yank her hand away. She sighed softly as the curtain of blond fell about their faces, the smell of his hair male and not quite dirty but deep and unique.

He was shocked at her audacity, at the feeling of her delicate fingertips delving through the mass of his hair, feathering across his scalp, each finger like a separate antennae of sorts.

Lucius realised that he had just been unmasked, essentially—his hair was so unique and so telling and that was why he was so vainglorious when it came to it—and so when her fingertips slid underneath his real mask to lift it off of his face, he snapped at her fingers with his sharp teeth but didn't punish her in any other way, knowing that she would have already guessed his identity.

He wanted to slap her for unbinding his hair, but his eyes were already dropping halfway at the firm way she was kneading his scalp, scraping fingernails over the hot skin. He shuddered slightly—not enough for her to notice, but enough.

So he brought his hands up her body, intent on unmasking her and seeing her true identity, but before he could, she beat him to it, slipped her fingers under her eye mask, pulled it off.

Lucius looked down at Luna Lovegood, and realised that he hadn't seen her in almost ten years.

It was as though a flash of some sort of bright light hit him all at once—he could see her in his mind's eye, that little pale smear of a girl, like a brush-stroke of watercolour, that light and upturned face. He always thought that she looked like Draco, had once wondered what kind of children the two of them would produce if they ever were together. During the war, she had become a Valkyrie, that white hair whipping around her head like his own hair, that wand held uncompromisingly, steadfastly. She fought against his sister-in-law, held her own against Bellatrix—Lucius had been amazed even in his battered state, even then.

But he hadn't seen her for years—he was amazed that he even recognised her—and he found that there was something unmistakable in her features, that even with years between the last time he had laid eyes on her and now, there was still something essentially _her_ across the patterns of her face.

She had lantern eyes.

They didn't speak—Lucius for his slight shock, and Luna because she was smiling slightly up at him, those silver eyes scanning his face contentedly.

He recovered enough to realise that he was still completely inside of her, and that she was still as wet as she had been before—she wasn't alarmed or trying to push him off of her, and that made him believe that perhaps she had been aware of his identity far before he had her own identity pegged.

That irked him, made a sort of anger burble up inside of him, through the length of his cock, up the cords of his neck.

No words were exchanged in the moments where Lucius made his decision, chose to keep his cock in her—not that there had been any real back and forth in his head, not that he had really considered pulling out of that sateen tightness between her legs. She was so hot. She was scalding him, hot and tight and wet, and he wasn't going to let any shred of decency get into the way of him and that tightness. He didn't care a damned whit that she was young enough to be his daughter, that it was probably more appropriate for his son to be deep inside of her, ploughing her through the tall grass.

Lucius Malfoy held Luna Lovegood by the throat, and thrust deep into her again.

His hold was strong enough to keep her stationary under his hips, and so her body was made to accept his movement, and she reacted instinctively, curling her neck, tilting her head back, and then—then she surprised him by winding her arms around his neck, coiling those thin fingers in the pride and joy of his hair.

He grunted in response, not bothering to yank her arms off of him. Usually the missionary position irked him because of its closeness, its forced intimacy, but with her it was intense, erotic. She was staring at him steadfastly, her eyes unblinking.

He liked the intensity of her stare—he had used that stare, too, glaring down Death Eaters, terrorising—

Lucius slid his hands under her back, curling his fingers over her shoulders from underneath her body, holding her firmly in place for his brutal thrusts. He was amazed that her slender body didn't break, that she could take the cruel power behind his movements, that she could accept all of him into her—every last inch, every part—without even grimacing, with her hands still wound into his hair.

It was amazing—that he felt more like an animal with this little light slip of a girl than he had felt in years, that she was the one hooking her legs up around his hips and wordlessly encouraging him to go deeper, and that he was so hard he knew that when he came it was going to drain him completely.

She slid a hand from around his neck to trace down the flat and thick muscles of his back, down the sacral spin, across the tops of the globes of his ass, and her fingers came to rest between the buttocks, almost teasing him with a seeming deviance.

He retaliated, slid one of his own hands between the tight wedge of their bodies, used their combined sweat to help ease his way, slipped his fingers between her labia, manipulated her clitoris until her airy veneer was cracked and she was making a yelping sound below him, gasping, digging her fingernails into the meat of his buttocks.

In his head, Lucius was yelling at her to come, to _come_, chanting a sort of mantra—_come, come, come, come_—because he wasn't going to last much longer, and so his finger movements became more desperate, more erratic, and with the last jagged motion of his pointer finger she cracked open completely, tossing her head back and letting out a completely animalistic and unreal sound—not like he had heard her make before, not in her usual mellifluous tone of voice. She almost snarled up to the sky, and when she looked back at him, the narrow look of want in her eyes was enough.

Lucius held himself inside of her and came in thick, warm spurts. He didn't want to pull out—this fucking had deserved a hot and cradled ending, and so he came inside of her and hoped that she was on some form of birth control and then shuddered as his entire body tensed and flexed with the power of his orgasm.

He always tried to keep silent during orgasm. He turned his face to the dirt so that she would not hear his muffled and choked bays.

He didn't allow himself to fall onto her, but she kept her legs locked around his waist, her hands running through his hair in large, firm strokes, and it felt so good that Lucius didn't detach and get off of her as he might have with another woman. Instead, he rested his weight on his forearms above her and let her touch him, savouring the feel of her hands on his head and the wetness between her legs.

Eventually her hands slowed and he moved out of her with a slight exhalation of breath. As he sat back onto his heels, he looked at her bent and open legs, the way she still propped herself with her elbows, the smile on her mouth and the quietness of her eyes. He felt a calm knowing that his semen was somewhere deep inside of her, and that feeling surprised him.

Lucius pulled his pants on fluidly, re-braiding his hair and hiding it again, slipping the mask onto his face.

"Do you need help?" He spoke the words carefully, surprised that he actually meant them, but she shook her head gracefully, looking as though she was laughing at him, and for some reason that made him smile.

"Go back to the party," she said, her voice so sweet he could taste the viscosity of it, and he looked down at her for a moment before inclining his head slightly.

As he turned to leave he thought that he quite liked the taste of Luna Lovegood.


	12. authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Chapters 4 and up are compilations of my HP favorites too, but some have multiple stories by the same author. Sorry if that's confusing, but mostly you can tell where one story starts and another one ends. Each chapter from 4 and up is a story or stories by one author. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love,**

**Edward222**


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalynn

Title: The Bet

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Hermione/Draco

Disclaimer: All HP characters and plot references belong to J.K.R.

The dungon that held the green and silver draped common room was filled with students preparing for summer break. Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle lounged on the couch with all of the first years trying to inch their way close to the popular trio.

"I'm telling you guys, I have had any girl I have ever wanted. The Malfoy's don't know what rejection is. We get what we want, when we want it," Draco boasted as he looked to his friends. Draco comes from a very prominent family within the wizarding community, the dark wizarding community. The idea of anyone telling him no was abhorrent.

"Draco, not every woman is going to throw themselves at you. Eventually you will meet someone you have to work at getting," Pansy Parkinson said as she walked by including herself in the conversation.

"Pansy, just because you were a fuck and chuck for Draco here doesn't mean there is a woman that has better taste than you!" Goyle laughed loudly at his own joke and scowled at the first years until they joined in.

"Shut it, Pansy! I could get any woman and you know it!" Draco said. He stood and started pacing the common room. He had been questioned in front of the first years, and he couldn't be questioned by anyone if he wanted unwavering allegiance from them next year. "Alright, you pick any one, and I will have them eating out of the palm of my hand by the end of summer," he suggested then turned to face them. Thinking he had thought of the perfect way to entertain himself over the summer and shut the group up, he gave them his patented Malfoy grin.

"What are the stakes?" Crabbe asked. Crabbe was a larger boy and had it not been for Draco he wouldn't really be all that popular. He was large, smelled, and was a bully. He didn't know any other way to be, but that didn't mean he liked being in Draco's shadow. He knew the one woman who wouldn't fall for Draco's charm and he planned on using this bet to get out of the shadow and cast one instead.

"You choose the girl, and don't try to pick anyone that would get me arrested for being too young or some shit or too old either. Pick an actual girl in a year under, our year, or a year older and I have the summer to sleep with her. If for whatever reason I don't, like it would ever happen, but lets just say if for the bets stake, I will give you each one thing, whatever you want as long as I can get it without having to dip into my Gringotts vault." Draco had no doubt he would win the bet, so he offered them anything. He had no problem with spending money, but if he had to get into his vault, his bloody mother would start asking questions and he didn't want to discuss his life with her.

"Alright, what if you win?" Goyle asked. He wasn't the brightest person in the world, but he knew that if Malfoy was offering up anything to him and Crabbe if they won, he would want something just as big.

"If I win, I get first dibs on any girl, so even if you twerps see her first, if I want her, you step back. I get first dibs on beds next year and you creeps have to tell Potter what a great job he did after his first quidditch match and actually shake his hand!" He knew he could have any girl he wanted anyway no matter who saw her first, but there was no way he was going to give up the good bed in their room next year just in case one of them got there first. And to have to shake Potter's hand, well that was just to humiliate them.

Goyle was certain that the girl he had in mind would win him the bet but wanted to throw one more provision into the pot. "No magic."

"No magic? We are wizards for bloody hell, and you say no magic?" Draco scoffed.

"That's right, no magic potions to make her horny, no magic spells to make you look different, no polyjuice potion to make you into a different person, no magic to make the date go perfect, just you taking the girl on dates and impressing her enough to get into her knickers," Goyle said.

"Fine, it's not like I need it anyway! No magic, you pick the girl. If you win, you get to pick whatever you want, if I win I get first dibs on any girl, on next year's beds, and you have to shake Potters hand. Deal?" Draco stuck his hand out to his friend to shake. Goyle shook first, then Crabbe. Pansy looked on with disinterest even though she knew that the poor girl would end up heartbroken just as she had.

"So, who is the girl?" Draco asked looking around the common room at the female slytherins.

Goyle whispered into Crabbe's ear and the two let out hearty laughs. "Oh no, she is not a Slytherin, did you think we were going to make this easy one you?"

"Alright, alright, then who is it?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Hermione Granger!" The boys yelled simultaneously than laughed at Draco's disgusted look.

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were having fun teasing Hermione about her lack of boyfriends since 4th year. After calmly reminding them both of the fact they they too have only had one relationship since starting school, they begin coming up with excuses.

"Well, I don't want to date anyone!" Ron yells out, getting very defensive. He stands and starts pacing the room.

"Hermione, you know that with me being, well me, the one person I do want, I could never be with without putting her in danger, why should I do that?" Harry asked calmly if not a little sullenly. Hermione felt bad. She stood from her seat and went over to Harry. She knew that his love for Ginny was dangerous and that he was alone by choice. It didn't help though that they had chosen to pick on her about her life.

"Sorry, Harry, but cut me a little slack. You both have been being nothing but giant pains about my love life for weeks. I could date if I wanted to but I don't." Both Harry and Ron seamed to find her statement funny because both began to laugh and mimic her words.

"Cut it out! What is so funny?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Like you don't want to date, sure, that's the reason!" Ron all but choked on his words.

"Fine! You pick the guy and I will be dating him by the end of the summer!" Hermione didn't typically go for bets, and she felt somewhat bad about dating someone just to prove she could, but if these two boys wouldn't shut up, she had to do something.

Harry and Ron sobered up at the thought. They began to talk in hushed whispers, discussing who to choose for her. They couldn't make it easy because they knew that if she managed to actually pull it off they would never hear the end of how she was right and they were wrong. When the boys pulled away from each other they had a mysterious grin that only makes an appearance when they are up to something.

"Ok, you guys decided, let's hear it," Hermione said.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione gasped at their simultaneous response but quickly hid her nerves and disgust and accepted the challenge.

The Hogwarts express pulled away from the station and began its decent back to London. Hermione was monitoring the cabins and was trying to think of a way to speak to Draco. She may have been sure of herself while talking to the boys about the bet, but on the train when she needed to say something, anything, to him to at least get her foot in the door for a possible summer romance with _Draco_ she had to start now. She looked into each cabin, checking on the students excited for summer to start. She had to remind a few that magic was no longer allowed but for the most part she left them to enjoy the ride home.

The last cabin door opened at the time her hand was about to grab the knob to open it herself and Hermione found herself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. She knew that for this to work she had to be nice and hide the disgust in being so close to him.

Draco was surprised to see Hermione on the other side of the door, but figured that it was as good a time as any to lay on the charm. While he couldn't stand the girl, or her friends, he had to admit that she had a nice body and was easy on the eyes ever since she had her teeth fixed in fourth year and learned how to manage that hair of hers. Over the years all the boys noticed how she was changing, but no one approached her because of her connection to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment," Draco said. He was quite proud that he used her first name instead of calling her Granger like he normally did. Hermione was a bit surprised at his words, she thought she was going to have to work a little harder to get him alone to speak with him.

"Um, sure," she squeaked out. She took a step back and he walked out of the cabin and crossed the little hall to the only empty compartment. He opened the door and walked in. She followed him but left the door open, wary of what the situation she could find herself in with a potential death eater.

"Gran…Hermione, look, I know that we don't really get along, but I would like to think that's because of the others, and not because you don't like me," Draco said breaking the silence.

"Um, I guess we don't really know each other do we?" she responded.

"I think if we had a chance to talk outside of Hogwarts, away from all of our friends, that maybe we could, I don't know, get to know each other and actually, I don't know, be friends?" Draco thought he would have a better chance of wooing this girl if he played the friend card. If he just asked her for a date she would be see right through him and know he was up to something.

"I think your right. There is no reason for us to hate each other when we know nothing about the other," Hermione responded sweetly. She wanted to flirt a little, without it being over kill. Draco was one of the most good looking boys at Hogwarts and she would be blind not to see it.

Draco was taken by surprise at her sweet voice and calm demeanor. He had truly believed he would have to work harder at getting her to speak to him. He knew that no girl could resist him, not even Hermione Granger. He was going to take her out on a date or two, pull at Fuck and Chuck, and bask in his winning glory as he watched Goyle and Crabbe shake hands with Potter.

What neither of them expected was the spark that flowed through them when Hermione was thrown into Draco as the train came to a stop alerting them they were pulling up to Kings Cross station. Her skin brushed against his and the small spark ran throughout her body. They both looked at each other with wonder and pulled apart quickly.

"So, I'll, uh, send an owl your way this summer? Maybe we could get together or something? Your, uh, parents won't mind an owl will they?" Draco asked. He knew that Hermione was a mud blood, but he was trying his best to hide his disgust.

"My parents know of our world Draco, they may be muggles, but I am not. They know what goes on and I have owls arriving all summer long." She had taken offense. Hermione had known that getting past her lineage would be a struggle. What surprised her was him making the first contact. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and feeling when he looked at her like that, or when she felt the sparks run through her.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. I don't know anything about the muggle world. I didn't know if you even received owls at your parent's home."

"Oh, sorry. Yes I can receive owls. We better go, the train seems to be emptying," she said. Hermione took a step back into the walkway and headed to her compartment to gather her belongings and let Ron and Harry know that the bet was most certainly on.

Draco got his belongings as well and walked out with Crabbe and Goyle, bragging the whole time about how easy this was going to be.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**two weeks later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***

Hermione was sitting in her family's living room reading when she heard a small pecking at the window. She tore her eyes away from her book and saw that it was 1130 at night. She stood and stretched and walked to the window in her pajamas. All she slept in was a small pair of boxers and a white undershirt that left nothing to the imagination. She was home alone so being in the living room dressed as such was not a big deal. Well, it wasn't until she read the letter the owl was carrying for her.

Hermione unrolled the parchment and gasped as she read that she soon wouldn't be alone.

Hermione,

I am sending this owl about 5 minutes ahead of me. I wanted to see you, but I didn't want you to be able to pretend not to be home either. I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you. I hope you are awake to receive this letter. I am bringing some butter beer with me, I thought you might miss it being in the muggle world for the summer.

Draco

Just as Hermione set the note on the table and went to run upstairs to dress, there was a knock on the door. Sighing in frustration she walked to her front door and opened it with a forced smile on her face.

Draco stood on her front step with two to-go cups in his hands. She really did miss butter beer and she took it from him with a much more genuine smile. She stepped back to let him into her home. Draco stepped in and looked around the room in awe. He found he was really curious about many of the muggle inventions in the room, but stayed quiet on the matter.

"Hi," Draco said truly looking at her for the first time. He noticed her tiny frame was barely covered. He noticed her long legs were almost bare because the little boxers she wore were rolled at the waist. He noticed her slender stomach that lead up to her perky breasts that were not being held in place by a bra of any sort, and because of that, he noticed the dark circles showing through the thin white cotton. Draco realized his mouth was slightly open and he was openly gawking at her. He snapped his mouth shut and returned his eyes to hers.

"Hi," Hermione said, amused. The grin on her face told Draco he had been caught ogling her, but he didn't really care. The whole point was to make her feel wanted. He didn't think he would enjoy winning this bet, but if she looks like that under her school uniform, he couldn't wait to see what she looked like without the little she was wearing.

"Sorry to just show up, but I didn't know if you would see me or not. I needed to get out of my house for a bit and I didn't want to hang out with Crabbe or Goyle. They get really annoying and immature after a while, Do you know what I mean?" He found himself easily talking to her, and being honest to boot. He didn't understand why he felt like he could talk to her, but he did.

"Yes, I understand. I love my parents and the muggle world, but I no longer go to school here or can share my life with anyone here, so my summers are very lonely. I would love to get out of the house, But Ron and even Harry can get rather annoying or child like." Hermione moved to close the door and then led Draco into the living room to sit down on the couch.

Draco and Hermione stayed up and talked well into the night. They talked about school, about their families, about their reputations and how they were less than accurate. They even talked about their friends without making snide remarks.

Draco left right before sunrise with a lighter feeling within him that he didn't quite understand, but he knew he liked it. Hermione had agreed to see him again the following night and she found herself very excited at the prospect of spending more time with Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**One Month Later **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Hermione had spent neary every night together since his impromptu visit a month prior. They had moved beyond spending time talking at her home, they never went to his, and had begun to go out to magical and non magical outings. They each had found solace in the other and had nearly forgotten the bet had it not been for the intense guilt they felt whenever they thought about it.

Draco had picked Hermione up on his broom and they were flying to go see a Twisted Sisters concert in Diagon Alley. They laughed and chatted the whole way and Hermione reveled in the feel of her body pressed against his. He still hadn't tried to kiss her and she was growing impatient. Draco would hold her hand and put an arm around her waist while they waited to see a movie (which Draco was fascinated by), but he had yet to make a move to push them past friends.

Draco landed the broom and they walked hand in hand into the pub. They laughed and danced and cuddled together all night. Hermione knew that her parents were aware she was out on a date and knew they would wait up for her. She didn't have a curfew, but she wanted to be alone with Draco. She genuinely wanted to move past this friendship and just kiss him to see if they had something, and if the spark she felt anytime their skin brushed against one another was any indication, they definitely had something.

"Do you want to go home, or would you like to go somewhere else?" Draco asked as they walked out of the pub. He pulled her close and dropped her hand but wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at him and enjoyed the contact. Her smile was contagious because as soon as Draco saw her smiling at his actions, he felt himself smile as well. He knew that there was something different about Hermione. He felt at ease with her, he felt happy with her. He hadn't felt happy in many years and he enjoyed it.

Draco didn't want to take her home. He wanted to spend more time with her, he wanted to kiss her and hold her and make her feel as happy as she made him. He never spoke these feeling out loud to anyone and had a hard time admitting it to himself. He was Draco Malfoy, son of one of the most prominent pure blooded families and Malfoy men never let a women take them over to the point of feeling vulnerable around them. Hermione knew him better than anyone, and that made him vulnerable. She could use anything he had told her against him. Hermione knew about his father abusing him, she knew about his mothers drinking problems, She knew that while he talked big game, he never intended to join the death eaters. But, when he was truly honest with himself, he didn't want to feel rejection. He knew that Hermione may not be a pure blood witch, but she was the most powerful and beautiful witch he knew.

"No, I don't want to go home. I want to spend more time with you." Hermione steped in front of Draco and was almost pressed against him. She was tired of waiting for him to make the first move, she knew she had to be assertive or nothing would come of this summer romance. She hoped it was more than a summer fling, but she knew that school would change things. Slytherns didn't date Gryffindors and Death Eaters sons did not date Harry Potter's best friend.

Draco looked into her eye and felt the draw to her. He leaned his head towards her slightly in a question, and he let his eyes drop to her lips and back to her eyes. Hermione licked her lips and raised her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. He was not only asking about staying out later, but about the kiss he was fighting to hold back.

"Most definitely," Hermione whispered. Draco closed the distance and their lips met in a firey hunger that rivaled the fires in the depths of hell. Their kiss was hungry and intense, full of feelings and longing and it ended much too quick. Draco pulled away and looked at Hermione with an almost pained expression. He knew that he had to tell her about the bet if he wanted to keep seeing her after the summer. He needed her to know that although it started out as a bet, she meant so much more to him now.

Hermione was stunned at his sudden withdraw. She felt the rejection creeping into her. She had not kissed anyone since Krum and he was her first kiss. It wasn't like she had a lot of kissing expertise, unlike Draco, who was amazing at it.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" She felt herself on the verge of tears and had to hold them back. Draco saw the wetness pooling in her eyes and he felt even worse. He took Hermione into his arms and held her close.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I did, I didn't realize how wonderful you were and I didn't know how well we would fit together, we are great together, and I don't want us to be over when we get back on the Hogwarts Express, but I need to be honest with you. I need you to know something before anyone else can tell you. If you never want to see me again I will understand, but just know I am telling you because I do want you. I want you so bad." Draco was rambling and Hermione was getting scared.

"Draco, just tell me. Please," she pleaded with him.

"The reason I asked you to be friends with me on the train that day was because I was bet that I couldn't get you to sleep with me by the end of the summer," He grimaced as he spoke the words. He was waiting for her to yell and scream at him, maybe even slap him. Instead, she laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked

"Draco, I need to be honest with you. Harry and Ron bet me that I couldn't get you to date me. That's why I was outside of your cabin that day on the train. I promise not to be mad if you do," she said. To say Draco was stunned would be an understatement. He didn't think Hermione had a conniving bone in her body and he had to admit it was a turn on.

"That's a promise," Draco said chuckling a little. He then pulled Hermione back into him and kissed her again. Hermione was so relieved to know that Draco wanted more than a fling, and found it quite funny that they each had the same intentions in the beginning of the summer.

When Hermione pulled away to take a much needed breath, she stared into his steal grey eyes. She saw his once dark and dreary eyes come to life and become bright over the summer. She likes to think that she had something to do with it.

"So what do you win, Draco?" Hermione asked him while keeping her arms around him.

"I haven't won, Hermione. The bet wasn't for me to fall for you, the best was for me to sleep with you. I don't care that I didn't win the bet, because I have you," he said smoothly. He almost cringed at his own sappiness, but every word he said was true. The way her face lit up when he spoke those words to her was worth every bit of pansy-ness he felt for saying them. "What about you, What have you won?"

"There were no stakes laid for our bet. It was simply for I told you so's," Hermione stepped closer to him and they were nearly touching at every part. She wanted to be clear with him, she wanted him to know that her next statement was a real and honest suggestion. "What if you did win your bet, Draco?"

Draco's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't sure if Hermione was actually offering herself to him or if she just wanted to know what he would win. "Uh, if I, uh, won I would get my pick of next year's beds, girls, and Crabbe and Goyle would have to shake Potter's hand after a quidditch match."

"Well, I think you deserve the best bed, and it would be rather interesting to see Harry have to shake hands with those two, but the girls thing, yeah, I'm not so sure I should let you win that bet if they are part of the equation," She leaned up and kissed his neck softly. Draco let out a groan.

"My choice of girls is what is in the bet, and my choice is you, so that part doesn't really matter does it?" Draco was trying to fight off the erection that was growing in his pants, but if Hermione continued to kiss and lick his neck, it would be a futile effort.

"Are your parents still traveling?" Hermione asked stepping away from him. Draco nodded his head and took her by the hand to lead her to his broom.

Draco opened the door to his home and Hermione looked around at the mansion in awe. She had never been inside a home so large. It was beautiful. She wasn't sure what she expected to see here, but this sure wasn't it.

"Do you uh, want a tour or something to eat?" Draco asked rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous for Hermione to be in his house. He had had other girls over before, but none had meant anything to him.

"No, thank you. Did you want to go listen to some music in your room or something?" Hermione really wanted to go to his room, and she felt like a little hoe-ish for being so forward with Draco, but she knew that she wouldn't be this way with anyone else.

"Yes, I think that's a good plan." Draco led Hermione by the hand up two flights of stairs and opened a door that led to a large room, completely decorated in silver and green. "Uh, I didn't do all this, my parents did it."

"It's fine Draco, you are a slytherin. The boys have all gold and red in their rooms, it doesn't bother me." Draco felt his jealousy flair when she spoke of Ron and Harry's bedrooms. Had she been in them? Had she been _with_ them?

"So, have you and Ron ever, uh," he couldn't finish his question because he knew that it didn't matter if she had or not, he had been with many other girls and they were all in the past.

"No, we haven't. We are just friends." She looked him straight in the eyes so he could see her truthfulness. "Harry either. I have not ever, with anyone." She whispered the last part embarrassed at her lack of experience.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with that. Are you sure you want to be here now?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head and then took her shirt off. Draco stared at her in her little pink lace bra and swallowed hard. "Wow."

Hermione stepped closer to him and Draco closed the distance. His mouth found hers yet again. They were ravenous for one another. Hermione pulled on Draco's shirt and the buttons popped open. She pushed the material off of his shoulders so their skin could touch. His hand wrapped around her and popped open the clasp on her bra. It was soon discarded and Draco pulled away to just look at her.

The hunger in his eyes was apparent and that made Hermione even wetter knowing that she did that to him. Draco led them to his bed and laid her down. He pulled her jeans from her body and then her little cotton panties that were the same color as her bra. A beautiful naked woman was laying on his bed and he could just stare at her.

Hermione sat up and opened the fly of Draco's pants and pushed them down his hips. He stepped out of them and pushed his boxers off as well. Hermione openly gawked at his large member before attentively taking in her hand and learning how he liked to be stroked. His moans became longer and rougher after a while and Draco had to stop the girl before he lost it before he was even inside of her.

Draco placed himself above Hermione on the bed and kissed her hard. He let his lips move along her jaw and down her neck. The brown tips of her breast were calling to him so he spent ample time worshiping them with licks and sucks and fondling. Hermione was moaning and begging him for more. She had never felt so good, or so turned on in her life.

Draco place himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes. He wanted to be sure that this is what she wanted. When she lifted her hips to try and take him into her, he knew the answer. He pressed himself into her slowly until he reached her barrier. "I'm sorry this will hurt. Tell me to stop and I will." He then thrust hard to break the skin. Hermione tensed up at the pain and Draco held still to let her get over the pain.

"More," she whispered after a minute. Draco kissed her again and began to thrust into her. He has had many women before Hermione, but none were as good as her.

After she cried out in pleasure, Draco allowed himself to cum as well. He rested his forhead against hers and kissed her nose.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

The kissed and made love again later that night, ignoring the world, and the hard road ahead of them. They were together, and they were happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Dracoandhermionegetiton

Hermione glanced around the library. She was alone. As ever. Ron was off snogging Lavender. Hermione told herself she could care less. She even thought she would believe this one of these days.

Maybe if she just said she didn't care- if she made it her mantra- she would eventually believe herself.

Harry was off with Ginny.

But Hermione wasn't lonely. No. She was surrounded by her books. Her books would never leave her. They would never suck Lavender Brown's face off. They would never replace her with Ginny. She could count on them, her old friends the books.

"Stop being pathetic!" She told herself.

The library was quiet today. The day had started off brightly, but turned gray around midday and rain was scattered along the sprawling green lawns that surrounded Hogwarts. Everyone was in their common rooms or in dark, secluded corners doing things they couldn't do in public.

Hermione told herself she would enjoy this small moment of peace. She took a deep breath and continued working on Professor Snape's essay. She was nearly finished.

She heard a shuffling sound from the shelves behind her and turned around to find a pair of steel grey eyes peering at her through the spaces in the shelves.

Malfoy. Those eyes could only belong to him.

_Ugh. So much for peace and quiet. What does he want anyway?_

"I can see you, Malfoy." Hermione said tersely. She heard what sounded like a curse escape Draco's lips. He moved from behind the shelves. He walked towards her and sat in the seat closest to her. She shifted somewhat uncomfortably. He stared at her for a second before she broke the silence.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She snapped. _Why is he staring at me like a gormless idiot? It's unnerving._

A slow grin spread across his face.

"Nothing. I was just in the library studying. No need to snap at little old me." He purred. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's with you?" She asked suspiciously. He leaned over the table, his face close to hers. She could feel his warm breath.

"I thought you could use a little company." He said seductively. Hermione snorted.

"Oh, really? And why would you think that?" She chuckled sarcastically.

"Weaselbee is off being taught all sorts of naughty things by that Brown girl, and Scarface is off with the Weasel girl." Draco said calmly, staring into Hermione's big brown eyes, which were now glinting angrily.

"I see. And so you think that means that I'm in need of your company, Malfoy?" She whispered, her eyes dangerously angry. "Out of everyone I know you think you should be the one to keep _me_ company?"

Draco smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I thought maybe we could have a repeat of last time." He said softly, his words creating a warmth in Hermione she didn't want to feel again.

Images flashed through her mind of the last time they were alone: Soft lips her neck, strong arms around her waist. Long, slender fingers trailing down her body and into her most intimate parts. Her body alive, warm, and glistening with their pleasurable efforts.

His hot breath against her ear whispering her name. Hermione.

No. That was a one time thing. They both felt down at the time, sorry for themselves. All they wanted was a quick fuck. A release. Nothing more… or so she thought.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Hermione said softly.

"God, I love when you swear. It's such a turn on." Draco moved closer to Hermione. She glared at him, but said nothing. "The thing is Granger, you rather like me. You just don't want to admit it."

"Ha!" Hermione snorted. "You're ridiculous, Malfoy. To you, I'm just another conquest. Another warm body. You could care less for me."

Before she knew it, Draco's lips her pressed hard against hers. She tried to push him off, but couldn't manage it, and after an incredibly short period, she stopped fighting. The feel of his lips against hers took her over. The warmth at her core spread through her and she found herself holding Draco tightly to her. His tongue begged for entrance into her warm mouth. She knew she shouldn't let him, but she couldn't help it.

Without breaking their kiss, Draco stood from his seat and she stood from hers. He picked her up and laid her on the large table where she was working. He lay on top of her. She could feel the lean hardness and strength of his body and she longed to see him naked. She could hardly forget how overwhelmed she was at the sight of his body the first time they'd had sex. They undressed quickly, as though by magic, and lay together with only their underwear stopping them from getting what they really wanted from each other.

Hermione could feel his erection against herself. She knew what awaited her. She remembered how full she felt when he was last inside her.

Draco kissed her on the lips, gently and unselfishly. He trailed kisses down her chin, her neck. He licked her breasts and sucked on them playfully making Hermione emit glorious sighs and moans. Oh, God, how she missed this. She hadn't realized how much.

He planted soft kisses down the length of her stomach and removed her panties smoothly and quickly. He kissed the inside of her thighs, smelled her arousal, and took her in his mouth. Hermione arched her back and cried out pleasantly. Draco loved that sound. He'd never enjoyed the sound of any girl as much as he enjoyed Hermione. She was a challenge and, yes, a warm body, but one he wanted so badly. He had thought of that night they'd slept together more often then he'd ever care to admit. He dreamed about that night, too, and woken up harder then he'd ever been before. She drove him insane, but he desired her.

He licked her wet core, nibbled at the pink bud that was her clitoris.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, grabbing the sides of the table. It was almost enough to make him come, but he moaned instead creating a vibration inside Hermione which made her cry out again.

"Oh, please, Draco. Please. I need you inside me!" She shouted. He lifted his head from between her legs.

"Come for me, first, love." He said softly. He stuck two fingers inside of her sopping wet pussy. She bucked against his legs and moaned. He played with her clit and he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He added another and pumped her hard.

"Oh, God! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Hermione screamed. Her body shook forcefully as she rode out her orgasm. Draco entered her as she continued to shake. He thrust into her gently at first, until Hermione demanded more.

"Harder, harder!" She commanded. Draco pumped faster. He watched her breasts, those gorgeous breasts, bounce as he thrust in and out, in and out. Hermione grabbed his ass, pushing him deeper into her. She never wanted him to stop. She loved feeling him inside her. She felt complete and loved and beautiful. Draco grunted and breathed quickly. She opened herself wider allowing him to go deeper.

Then he hit her spot.

"Yes! That's it!" She cried. He plunged in and out harder, faster, deeper as Hermione screamed his name over and over. The table shook threateningly as though it would break. She came hard, her body rocked with the force of her orgasm and Draco came with her.

The two of them were drenched with sweat and high as kites. Their loud breathing was all that could be heard in the library. Draco looked down at Hermione. Her eyes twinkled, a gorgeous flush was on her body. She looked so beautiful. She smiled up at him and he kissed her long and deep. He wanted to be inside her for as long as possible.

After a time Hermione spoke. She looked into Draco's eyes.

"We should probably get dressed." She said.

"Right." Draco said, though he made no effort to remove himself from inside her. She kissed him gently.

"Come on, Draco." She said softly. With a sigh, he removed himself and, with the help of their wands, they cleaned themselves off and dressed in silence.

Hermione gathered her things as Draco watched her and they made their way towards the library exit.

"We should make this a habit." Draco said before opening the door. Hermione turned around and (with a wicked smile that made Draco's heart skip a beat) said playfully,

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Draco grinned at her. She winked at him before disappearing down the corridor.

My first Dramione fic. It was written in a hurry, which I'm sure is evident, but I had fun with it. Enjoy!

Draco woke up. He smiled into the face that was so close to his. Her pretty face only seemed truly relaxed only in sleep. She breathed in and out evenly. Draco watched her. She was still naked from last night. No longer able to resist Draco ran a thin, long finger down the length of her body. Hermione moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, love." Drac smiled. Hermione smiled back, her warm brown eyes twinkling.

"Good morning." She purred. Draco brought Hermione closer to him until she was flush with his body. He kissed the tip of her nicely shaped nose. She caught his lips in hers coaxing him into a warm kiss.

Draco felt his cock twitch as her tongue entered his mouth, exploring the warmth. Draco smiled despite himself. Hermione always did like being in charge. Just as he thought his, Hermione began sucking on his tongue. Draco's penis began to harden. He wanted nothing more than to be inside her, but all in good time. Hermione released his tongue. Hermione lay on her back. He sucked on her bottom lip and made his way down, kissing her chin, licking the pretty hollow at her throart. He made his way down her breasts. Hermione breathed harder and moaned softly. The very sound of her moaning made Draco want to come right then and there.

Instead, Draco took one of her breasts in his mouth, enjoying it's warmth and softness.

"Draco." Hermione breathed. He licked around Hermione's areola and flicked her erect nipple with his tongue.

"Oh, God." Hermione gasped. Draco switched to her other breast and paid it equal attention. He kissed down between her full breasts, to her taut stomach. Hermione opened her legs a little anticipating what came next.

With one hand, Draco kneaded and played with Hermione's breasts, while his other hand played with her clit. He rubbed the swollen bud in slow circles. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed faster. Draco was mesmerized by the rise and fall of her lovely breasts. Herione was soaking wet. Draco removed his hand from her breasts and slowly inserted two finges in her wet entrance, pumping them in and out.

Hermione gasped and writhed, wriggling against his hand desperately.

"Oh, Draco! Oh! Oh!" She moaned. He stuck another finger in and pumped faster, his other hand he used to roll her clit in his long, thin fingers. He relished in Hermione's wetness.

"Oh, God! Draco! Yes! Yes!" She screamed. Draco flet her walls tighten around his fingers as she came.

"Oh, Draco. Draco." She gasped between breaths, still high off her orgasm. Draco stuck is fingers in his mouth, tasting her. He lay on top of Hermione and kissed her. She could taste herself on his soft lips.

She ran her fingers through Draco's platinum locks, deepening their kiss. She loved the taste of herself. She could feel his erection against her wet pussy and opened her legs to him.

"Please, Draco." She whispered in his ear when they broke their kiss. Her breath against his ear, so sweet and soft, was enough for him. He teased her slightly, the tip of his cock pressing against her dripping wet slit again and again.

"Oh, Draco! Please!" Hermione begged, her lovely brown eyes full of lust.

"What is it, love? What do you need?" He asked quietly, his eyes locked on hers.

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me hard." Hermione whispered intensly. "I want you to make me scream."

Draco moaned.

"I can do that." He breathed. Hermione opened her legs wider. He slid himself into her glistening pussy. She was so ready for him. Her eyes opened wide as he entered her and she moaned happily. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. She wanted a good, hard fuck, and she was going to get it.

"Oh, God1 Draco! Ah! Ah!" Hermione groaned. Draco continued slamming into her forcefully, filling her with his thick cock. She was so tight.

"Harder, Draco! Yes!" Hermione yelled. "Fuck me!"

She moved her legs from around Draco's waist and placed one leg over his shoulder and held her other leg by her ankle.

Draco began pumping into her again. He felt himself going deeper with Hermione spread so wide. He held her by her waist. The bed shook with his force and the room filled with the sounds of their sex.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, Draco!" Hermione screamed. "I'm––I'm coming!" Draco came, too. Loudly. He filled her with his seed and stayed inside her as they rode the wave of their orgasms. They were both glistening with sweat. They smiled at one another.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione breathed touching the side of his beautiful face with her warm hand. "What a lovely way to wake up."

"Isn't it, though?" Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione giggled as he nibbled her ear playfully. She could feel him harden inside her.

"Another round?" He asked huskily, staring into those beautiful brown eyes he loved so dearly. Hermione smiled and nodded eagerly.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sensationtwisted_

_01. I want to be your lover_

They became lovers before they ever became friends.

She was perfectly aware that the word 'lover' definitely was not the right word to describe _it_. She supposed the word she was looking for was 'fuck buddy.'

Nevertheless, there was no other explanation for why it happened.

She had gone to the Leaky Cauldron to reminisce. She was not quite sure what she wanted to reminisce about; nonetheless, she went because she _had _to. It was one of those days. The feeling in the pit of her stomach she had come to terms with. It was necessarily not unpleasant feeling but it always disturbed her to some degrees.

So, there she sat, near the bar and nursed her Firewhiskey. She was not in the mood to socialize. She was perfectly aware that the Leaky Cauldron was not the best place to go to if one did not feel in the mood for exchanging pleasantries but she did not give a damn.

Then her peace disturbed by _his _voice. Even today, she was unable to say why she knew it was _he _but she was aware that she _did_.

"Brooding? Really Granger? Scarhead rub off on you?" his drawl was immaculate. _Aristocratic_- that was the word she was looking for

She looked up from her fascinating study of the effect of lights dancing on her drink. She had been at this for _hours. _

There stood the nemesis of Harry Potter. She wondered if he was aware how much his identity depended on the Boy-Who-Lived. Probably galled his pureblood bigoted Malfoy self that he had become known because of one scar-headed half-blood. Blond hair versus dark hair; messy against combed, light over dark- they were.

She arched her eyebrows to do a Malfoy proud. "Wasn't aware Harry had the copyright on brooding?"

"Oh he has copyright on a lot of shite." Malfoy smirked.

Knowing that it was futile to resume her perusal of the light's effect on her drink, she looked up. "Do tell, Malfoy."

He plopped down on the chair in front of her. She watched fascinated. How did he manage to sit in that chair so languidly and make it seem like art? There was such artless grace about him that she wished she could emulate.

He arched his eyebrows, seemingly amused at her perusal of him. Hermione felt her face heat up. _Drat! _She tried not to wonder if her face was blotchy and red with embarrassment.

He smirked once again. "Well for starters, he seems to have a perfect marriage even if it is with the little Weaselette." His smile had not reached his eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "No one has a perfect relationship. It takes work on both sides."

He laughed. However, it was not a laugh of mirth. "Granger, you haven't changed a bit have you -never one to pull back or kick a man when he is down."

Hermione frowned. What the hell was he yakking? She was aware that he loved hearing his own voice but even this was a little too much for him.

"So the rumours are true. All the time spraying your hair with gels has left you with a peapod for a brain," she whispered.

He had the gall to laugh. This time it was a laugh of true mirth. He sat there and chuckled until tears were streaming down his eyes and Hermione did not like it a bit. She felt like a first year Hogwarts student all over, out of the loop about what was happening. It infuriated her.

"How about I buy you a drink," he said. "I am in a celebratory mood."

She did not like this game. "What are we celebrating?"

"My divorce. I signed the papers today." He whispered. Then as if aware he was showing how vulnerable he seemed, he waggled his eyebrows. "Want to give some comfort tonight?"

_02. You would not even know that I was there_

She smiled as she slowed down her pace. The little boy's left hand clutched her hands, sticky fingers, talked about the teddy he dragged behind him in his right hand. _Because his name is Teddy, too; was not that cool Aunt Granger and was he named after him. _She did not have the heart to tell him that all stuffed bears were Teddy Bears before kids with heartbreaking eyes decided to name them, something like George or Fred and that made her eyes tear up.

This of course compelled the little boy with hair messy with spikes a la his favourite uncle to ask why she had little diamonds in her eyes. Was she crying and was it because he had refused to share his cookies because he _really really _wanted to share it but it was _so _good and he would share it the next time.

She stopped, knelt down to look at Teddy at eye level, told him that it was not the cookie but one of those I-feel-down days that grownups experienced. Teddy, with his infinitive wisdom of five-year-old, soon to be six, shook his head and said that whenever he felt sad then he thought about happy thoughts and it always made him happy although sometimes he still a little sad. Besides Auntie Granger, it was his _happy _birthday soon so she should be happy.

Hermione laughed and wondered how the boy had the skills to drive away sad mood. Then she remembered his father with his infinite understanding and mother with her affinity for fun and guessed some things really were genetic after all.

Ted's reminder of his birthday reminded her of the fact that everywhere she looked there were signs of the sixth anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts. Posters with _heroes _of the war, firecrackers, "souvenirs" of the war, signed posters of the golden trio were everywhere. Diagon Alley was getting ready to celebrate the victory and she was already tired and sick of it.

In fact that was why she had opted to be the one to take lil' Teddy out on a visit, escaping the celebration plans in the Burrow. Choosing to be the one to plan the boy's birthday helped her plans to avoid the committees formed for this _special event. _She shook her head at her morose thoughts, smiled at the little boy and he dragged her into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

The boy ran ahead of her and stared admiringly at Firebolt 3000. Shaking her head at the boy's tendency to emulate his godfather, she looked around the store for something to get for Harry's birthday, which was still a couple of months away but it did not harm anyone to plan ahead. She was so busy with her scrutiny of a book on history of Quidditch book she forgot about the little boy until she heard him giggle. She looked up and got the shock of her life.

Draco Malfoy was down on his knees and talking to the godson of his nemesis, son of his late cousin. "I am five," the boy said, holding up five fingers. "But I is going to have my six _happy birthday _soon."

From her position, she could only see Draco's back, and she watched, unsure if she should interrupt. But it seemed all was fine. She figured it was okay as long as Draco did not steal candy from the little boy out of spite, which she was aware he would do. Almost as if catching the drift of her thoughts, the man in question looked behind him causing her to flush. She hoped he forgot the sordid night two months ago.

Then all thoughts of the night of the sordid passion faded away when a little boy ran up to the man. His silver blond hair left no doubt whose son he was. She watched amazed, unaware that the little child's days were numbered.

_03. I want to be the one you call your friend._

She looked at him; candlelight danced in his grey orbs, and the shadows throwing his face in harsh relief. He looked comfortable, his usual stance of aloof full on tonight. There was a look in his eyes she could not quite comprehend, did not really want to comprehend. She was aware he examined her with the same fascination as she did him. She felt nervous, on edge, and fucking horny. It probably had something to do with his blue shirt that brought out the mercury silver flake in his eyes, his lips, or that she had not had sex in a while. The last time she had sex was with _him. _The night she had gone to Leaky Cauldron, knew that reliving it was a mistake, but her body refused to listen. Her knickers were uncomfortably wet and he had not even said a word yet.

"How's it going, Weasel?" he finally asked. Ron looked at him in distaste, nose wrinkling as if he smelled something foul. It took all of her self control to not roll her eyes, their predictable behaviour grating on her nerves.

"I am having dinner with 'Mione and you're disturbing us," Ron sneered, although it was not comparable to Malfoy's."

Malfoy smirked, unperturbed. "Nice to see that you've grown into being a gentleman with some manner, even if it is one worthy for house elves."

_Honestly! That was the best he could come up with. What is playing at here, disturbing Ron's peace? _But she was aware that she should not attempt to antagonize him further, lest he blab to Ron what happened two months ago. Ron's face was already blotchy with colour, ready to explode from one more prod. Hermione figured she should attempt to calm her redheaded ex before he embarrassed both of them in the fancy restaurant.

Ron growled. "How is it _civilized _of you to disturb two friends' dinner?" At this Malfoy looked like a Cheshire cat handed his own canaries for him to maul, frightening really. She wondered if she should attempt something, whether that effort would cost her his silence, watched disturbed.

"Why don't you thank your _friend _for being such a _pal _in times of _discomfort" _His tone left no doubt about what type of _comfort _she had provided. Then the bastard left them but not in peace.

Ron exploded. "What did he mean by that, Mione?"

_04. Hopefully you will be there when my world comes crashing down_

Draco thought he heard someone screaming, not realizing he was the source of the sound. The Aurors looked at him, their eyes a blank wall, but disturbed on a level. Everything he learned from his father, the unshakable Malfoy control, shattered. His heart felt numb, as if it had stopped beating. He almost wished it did because then he would not have to face this. They had to be wrong, there was no way they were right. It was some sort of perverted joke perpetuated by that Weasel.

_Oh Merlin! _He felt like puking. But knew that it would be dry heaves. He had no time to have breakfast this morning because he was too busy preparing Scorpius for his time with the boy's mother, Astoria. Running late, Draco had hurried his son out of the Manor to spend quality time with his fickle ex-wife. Unaware that the kiss he had given him, the hugs, and the minutes spent before he left the apartment were the beginning of lasts. The minutes he had spent, mussing the child's hair, refusing to give him caramel from Honeydukes until his food was gone would be all he would be left with.

Potter looked disturbed, his face a mask of misery, but Draco did not give a damn. He leaned against the wall for support, in denial, understood that there was nothing he could do to stop the words coming out of the scarhead's lips.

"We need you to identify the body. The torture-," Potter seemed unable to continue. He took a deep breath for fortification. "The Deatheaters' torture has made us unable to fully identify the victim- the child."

Draco's face blanched, no spot of colour left in his face. A piercing sound of denial burst from his mouth, haunting the Aurors for the rest of their lives.

_05._ _I want to be there when you want to die _

There comes a moment in a person's life when everything they knew, thought they understood, proved they knew turns out to be false. They did not really know. She liked to think that she was better than most, not out of sheer arrogance, but rather because of her experience with dealing with boy-who-lived and the complexities with being his friend.

Of the trio, everyone was aware that Hermione Granger was the least impulsive, some would even hazard to claim kinder and certainly calmer. However, any thought of calm or serenity had faded away, for what felt like hours ago but probably ten minutes ago.

A lifetime of hatred, resentment, fear, and loathing faded away at the sight that faced her.

He looked over the ledge of the balcony, around him scattered remains of whatever he managed to throw or smash to the ground. She thought she spied a piece of what was supposed to be one rarest magical Ming vase but was not quite sure from the fleeting glance she had thrown around the balcony.

His hair looked as if put through a merciless machine; his hands had probably been less merciful than any muggle machine. She wished she could massage his scalp, take away the pain, surprised she felt a compulsion to do so.

"I might have been the biggest fuckup of the wizarding world but when I was with him I never felt so." The words uttered so low she was not sure he had spoken. His stare followed some unknown and unseen entity in the sky, pain in his face seemed to ooze out of all his pores.

This mass of pain, definitely, was not the man the world had seen at the funeral. The walls of his had crumbled and she was not sure if she actually wanted to witness _this. _Seeing him as an aristocrat playboy was far better than this broken shell of a man.

"Drac- Malfoy-"

He whirled around, the look in his eyes almost inhuman, scared her with its intensity. The glazed look of madness made her stumble back a couple of steps. He did not seem to notice, eyes firmly set on her face, his last lifeline. However, she could see that he was willing to let go of his last hold on life, he wished to face his end.

"You asked me once what the fuck I had to live for. How dare I live when there was others more befitting to breathe on this sodding planet? I will give you an answer, Granger. I lived for him. My world revolved around _him-_my baby. My golden haired angel," he broke down. "Is not that the most fucked up you had ever heard? A Malfoy- an angel! But he was. Oh that he was, my lad."

He made an inhumane sound as bowed with pain, almost a keen so painful, which set off an alarm in her head. This was not good; no, it was not. When she had buried the small mass that was Dobby, she'd wanted nothing more than a pain of the worst kind of the young Malfoy but now as she watched him fall apart in front of her she wished nothing of that kind.

He looked up from his position, eyes glazed with pain, hatred and _defeat. _Seeing this scared her more than she could ever say. Despair hit her stomach, her muscles clenched, palms felt sweaty, and legs a quivering heap of pain. Her eyes watered; try as she might, she could not blink the tears away. He had escaped into a place only he could reach, where not even she could reach. The impenetrable place seemed to shelter his madness, drown him with a potent poison and she could only watch, helpless. Wondered why she cared, wished she did not, knew it was impossible.

"Isn't it sins of the fathers follow the son or shite like that, right?" His voice was eerie, hairs on the back of her neck rose in response. He sounded like he had lost it, maybe he always had and she never noticed.

She licked her lips. "Actually, it's the sins of the father shall be visited upon the son a thousand times." If she could have, she would have bit her tongue. Damn her tendency to correct others, and damn her inability to stop being Granger and just be Hermione. She attempted to find Hermione, not sure if she was still there, the little eleven-year-old girl who had the capability to love, unlike Granger for whom emotions hidden away in preference for something safer.

He laughed a low laugh, hollow, bitter, and strangely beautiful in its heartbreak. She understood now he had buried something besides his son; his heart was now next to the sweet child, holding tenderly to boy's body, protecting him even in death.

"Of course it would be. I promised myself," he gulped, unable to finish. Tried to clear his throat, "I would stop that damn vicious cycle. I paid for my father's sin, dammit. I buried him, a traitor; branded him a traitor. But, I knew I had to stop it. Stop the cycle. My son was never going to be involved in this. He was my salvation. Everything I do- fuck. _Did,_ it was for him. I needed to be a man, I would never be worthy of being called his father but I tried. I fucking tried. Tried to pay for being the coward I was in the Astronomy Tower. It was a debt, and I would not have it any other way." He pulled his hair, slid down the ledge to sit on the cold floor. "Yet here I am. A fucking failure. Fuck, now it does not even matter what I felt at the Astronomy Tower. I was a child. But a man I couldn't protect- couldn't keep my promise-to save innocence."

Hermione was not aware that she was sobbing, maybe louder than he was. It seemed so inconsequential, the grudge and the hatred at the face of such pain. She was drowning, but she could not stop it.

"A father is not supposed to bury his child before him, Granger. A father is supposed to able to protect him. What the fuck does that say about me? I am a fucking failure- nothing more. What riches I would not throw to have him back, take his place. I wish it were me, buried next to him, my arms surrounding him, my baby's body."

He stood up, unexpectedly, startling Hermione. His cationic state absent and instead in its place left a determination. When she looked up to catch eyes, she barely held back a gasp; there was nothing in the mercury-filled eyes. She shivered in fear, as she understood what he wanted to accomplish.

She ran to him, unheeding of the broken shards of glasses. Caught his arms, wished she could do more, wanted to throw her arms around him, but understood she did not have the right. "No, Draco!" she wailed. "Don't. I know what you want, and don't. Please _don't_."

He tried to shake her hands off but she was tenacious, her grip his last hold on life. He did not want it, she was aware, but she did not give a damn, couldn't give a damn. She had started this week confused and ended the week in a moment of clarity. She would _save_ this man. "Please. Let me pay you back for what happened at the night with Bellatrix. Please. Don't die. You still owe me." She sobbed hysterically, without a care.

_06. You showed me that all along you were a friend_

It had been months since the night of the funeral where Draco made an attempt to take his life, his effort undermined by a certain bushy haired witch. He was not sure why he had let her stop him, didn't know why she had cared, couldn't understand why he cared. He did not understand why she kept up with him, his attitude, his meanness, his depression. That witch was a miracle. No matter how much he attempted to push her away, she did not. It was not even out of romantic inclination because he was perfectly aware that she had been working on her relationship with her sod of an ex-boyfriend, Weasel.

Though he denied it, he continued to look forward to her visits. Her attempts to draw him into conversation still left much to be desired, most of the time conversations were stilted, but she continued, regardless. Her visit was the only highlight of his life, in his isolation. He did not want to face the world, see the pity in their eyes, satisfaction in others. Didn't know how he could face Astoria nor was he able to accept her attempts of reconciliation.

He still woke up at night, terrified and ran to Scoripus's room, but of course it was empty. Some days he was convinced he smelled the baby powder, other days convinced the lad was right next to him. Other days when the pain was too heavy he would walk down the hall to the boy's room and sleep in his bed, hoping to feel his presence there.

Now all he looked for was the busy haired witch. She was as acerbic, witty, and sarcastic as ever with him. She was his anchor, his light in his darkness. He was aware of the irony. The mudblood he had taunted his life had become the shoulder he leaned on, not that he would ever admit it to her.

He asked her the whys today. Her answers stole his breath. "We're friends." Then she casually invited him for an event where she was to accept her trophy for her work in some legislation or other shit.

_07. I wish to be there where you are feeling high_

He watched from his spot, surprisingly in the back of the room, probably where one least excepted to see the young Malfoy, alone. But one look at the woman with her shining cinnamon sprinkled eyes, he felt his loneliness ebb away, his heart filled with sensations of warmth. A bittersweet feeling, one he was usually not used to feeling, the fleeting sense of what might be happiness.

Her eyes were shining, brimming over with tears. She clutched her trophy with her fingers, the grip surprisingly firm, and at her side stood Weasel. Her eyes shone with something that left a bitter taste in his mouth. The bookworm had her happy ending, her man was back in her arms and the wizarding world witnessed another success from the muggleborn. The Weasel dropped down on his knees, unheeding that his suite was probably getting dirty, produced the ring.

Yes, the mudblood with her fears of height was soaring and the seeker watched with the snitch that he might want to capture eluding him yet again.

_08. I want to be there when they tell you nothing but lies_

The Wizengamot watched the Death Eaters along with the wizarding world with distaste. Hermione held Draco's hands in comfort as he watched the killers who had killed his three year old sitting in centre of the room in chairs with magical chains.

Susan Bones asked one of the Death Eater, "Why young Scorpius?"

The Death Eater, Jugson, snarled. "Why not Scorpius? His father was a fucking traitor. Look at him there, next to that mudblood, sitting as if he has the right to judge. The fucking coward."

Susan didn't blink but others in the room did. There was a rustle in the crowd before order was called by the Chief Warlock.

Another Death Eater sneered. "Guess the boy did take after his father. He whimpered like a little bitch when he was cursed. Screamed like a bitch, too."

Hermione felt Draco flinch, aware that most of the occupants of the rooms felt sick as they described the torture they had put on the little boy. She felt like vaulting over the balcony and slamming the Death Eaters with her hard. Draco continued to squeeze her arms, and tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

It was with a heavy heart that the two left when the Wizengamot decided on the Dementor's kiss for those who had partaken in the killing of the so-called blood traitor's son.

_09. You were the anchor in my storm_

She did not understand why she went to _him_, why not Harry, but her heart did not listen to the voice of reason. Her feet carried where her heart said she should be, in front of his apartment. He wouldn't even acknowledge their friendship. He was a bitch at his worst day but try telling the broken remains of her heart this.

Maybe a shouting match was what the healer prescribed; take her frustrations and her hurt out on him. Forget that she saw Ron with Lavender, that he had knowledge of all the tattoos on Brown's body. Yeah, she was not here for comfort, she was here for a battle.

But when he answered the door, she forgot all of that; fell into his arms for comfort.

_10. I want you be there to catch my fall _

He blinked, petrified, heart pounding and he wondered why he ever thought it was simple. There she sat, sobbing, her hands clutching at his lapels, incoherent sounds coming out of her mouth, moaning for another man and he still fell.

He understood that precipice upon which he had stood upon, crumbled. He was not sure when but now all that remained were the crumbling pieces coming down around him, in this damn room.

He wanted to run, just get up and run. This was madness, improbable, the greatest irony of all. This was not happening, he was still on his cliff of aloofness, pureblood and bigoted and proud of it. But, of course, when had fate ever looked kindly looked down upon him.

She looked up and he knew he was gone. This was a fucking free fall and he fucking hated it. Because he knew, his fall was his own; she was not there to catch him.

_11. You'll believe in love again when your head stopped spinning around_

The second time they slept together was after a visit to Diagon Alley.

Months after her broken engagement with Weasley, they both needed a break, she from heartbreak, he from the suffocating loneliness. As they walked down the lanes of Diagon Alley both attempted to avoid the gaping voids in their lives.

After a quick stop at an older witch's shop for something to chew on as they walked, for him not her, they proceeded towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. She understood it was hard for him to be at place frequented by Scorpius but she needed to push him out of his misery.

After arguing with her about the merit of the new and expensive cleaning supply for his broom, he gave in pouting. She wrinkled her nose at his expression. But as they left the store a little boy ran up and crashed into them. The boy looked up and Hermione saw colour fade from Draco's face, his twinkling eyes frozen. She looked down at the boy with blond hair and quickly saw that he was about what Scoripus would have been if he had not been tortured and killed by the last remaining Death Eaters in payment for Malfoy's position in the incrimination of the Death Eaters.

Understanding that he was in no position to disapparate anywhere she took him on side apparate to his apartment. As she ushered him inside the cosy living room, she was unnerved by his silence. He had not uttered any word and that worried her.

"Mal-"

Anything she wanted to say had been cut off by his bruising kiss. She wanted to know if he was okay, if he wanted anything, but his lips were punishing her and any last coherent thoughts she had went out the window.

It had been months since she had sex. After her breakup with Ron she had willingly gone for a dry spell. Now, the passion flaring between them, was out of hands.

Hands were busy unclothing each other, nipping as flesh was revealed. She did not know if this was what she had envisioned the second time they fucked but when his lips found the sensitive spot behind her ears, decided to take it however she could.

_12. It is heaven when you call my name_

After that, gradually but slowly her closet showed signs of some other inhabitant besides herself. His ties hanging next to her scarves still made her pause while their relationship halted the wizarding community. Ron threatened to break someone's arms, Harry smirked, Ginny screamed, Pansy- well who cared what she did.

Concerning his bedside manner, she embarrassedly told him that she needed a quilt with her even when it was summer because she woke up cold. He came up with a solution by draping himself over her all night long.

Christmas together was a messy affair. Any preparation of the festivity reminded him of what his son was missing and Draco shut himself behind his office door. After a day she figured he had enough time to brood and went and had a row with him.

Christmas morning they went away from the country and frolicked in the beach. He then proceeded to show her why he was declared the Slytherin sex god.

_13. But then I threw it all away. _

He screamed, she cried. He called her vile names; she proceeded to insult his mother and father. He slammed the door and left. Her day began with her head down the toilet, puking hearts out, and ended with misery, still puking down the toilet.

Her eyes gritty with tears she began to throw all of his clothes together, his ties ripped in her haste. Then seeing the picture of their vacation in Maui she bawled till there were no more tears left.

A baby! She had not told him how much she had wanted one, afraid that the incident with Bellatrix had left her incapable of having a baby. But she knew that she had to choose one or the other. He had made it perfectly clear that he was not ready to bury another child. He was done being a father. She better choose him over the child.

She had made her choice, wondered if she could live with it.

_14. I will stand in the pouring rain if I have to. _

She blinked, twice. She blinked once more, just to make sure, because this was not happening. Wondered if Ginny might have put some hallucinogen potion in her tea and she simply was not aware of it because the scene in front of her was bizarre. Coming home in rain might have addled her brain without her being aware of it.

Her world had finally spun of its axis, earth had stopped spinning, the sun had set in the east, or else what could explain this madness.

Malfoy was in front of her, his eyes unblinking, water drops on his lashes, hair dripping, and his stare intense. She had not seen him in weeks, had heard from his secretary that he had gone to Scotland. He had shadows under his eyes, looked like he had not slept in a week, had a full grown beard, and looked as miserable as she figured she did.

He then continued to knock her socks off, since she was not wearing socks, she supposed her knickers off, and dropped down on his knees.

"Granger," he whispered. "Take me back."

Hermione blinked; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Oh, that and puke.

"I know I am a sodding git. I wonder why you even keep up with me. I am a dick at my best and my worst I do not even want to think about it. But dammit, I want to be _your_ dick. If anyone should make me cry, not saying you have, it should be you. I know I messed up. Punish me but don't kick me out of your life. I don't want to be a father again but I want to see you be a mother. I promised myself that I would never trust another innocent child with but if you want to then I am ready."

She was speechless, beyond speechless.

His eyebrows twitched. "Damn it, Granger. A least fucking tell me if you're going to take me back. My lips are numb and I can't feel my face. I am going to sit here till you tell me you forgive me. And what the fuck are you doing out in the rain? That can't be healthy for the baby? "

She ignored his tirade. "How long have you been waiting out here?"

"How the fuck would I know? This muggle contraption you gave me stopped working." He referred to his watch where the hour hand seemed to be stuck at seven.

She sighed. "C'mon in. I don't make anyone stand out in pouring rain for more than three hours. Damn that conscience of mine. Oh and I have strange cravings so you might want to be ready to make a run to a muggle store for ice cream later on. Oh and if you ever leave again, I will hex your body to the deepest part in Russia and gut you."

_15. I want to be the idiot to light your fire. _

He watched, riveted, she continued to scream at him. He winced as she got to threat of hexing his family jewels to Alaska. He would have never thought her the temperamental kind, but then the pregnancy seemed to prove him wrong. He wanted to see her reaction if he ate the thing she called Oreos and see her reaction.

He got a bleeding firework in their living-room. Her explosion was magnificent, strangely arousing.

He figured now that he had begun the fire it was up to him to stroke the embers. He grabbed her and kissed her, hard.

_16. I want to be there when your baby cries._

The healer wondered if his back would ever recover from being slammed into the wall and had the breath choked out of a worried Malfoy.

"Why the _fuck _is it taking so long?" he enunciated each word, slowly and precisely.

The healer wondered if that was how he killed and tortured someone else, too.

He gulped. "There are complications."

"What kind of complications? Aren't you inept people paid to handle these shits?" A growl was heard.

The healer hoped he would live to see his own child, as Malfoy kneed him in his groin wondered if he would even be capable of having a child. "The torture inflicted by Mrs. Lestrange, sir," he choked out.

They both heard her scream of pain, and Malfoy thankfully let go off him as he rushed into the room to see his girlfriend keening in pain. He held her hand in sympathy and solidarity; she squeezed the life out of him and threatened to choke him.

After fifteen hours, which felt like a million year to the poor healer, Malfoy and Granger welcomed their daughter. As they held the screaming child in their arms, both gazing at her tuft of blonde hair and grey eyes, they cried.

Then he turned to her and screamed. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me having this baby was going to endanger you?"

She blinked. "Oh that." Tried waving it away, but an enraged Malfoy was hard to wave away.

"Yes, that-Granger?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. She figured she deserved some kisses and tender words after fifteen exhausting hours, but of course when did Malfoy ever follow the correct route.

"You already were so unwilling to have this baby; I didn't want to let you have another reason. I knew the complications. I researched it. There was not as much information as I would have liked." She sounded peeved at this. He looked ready to hurl the baby at her. "But I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Anything happen to you!" he screamed. "Fifteen hours, baby. Hell you almost lost the battle."

She was tired. "But I didn't baby. C'mon here and give me a kiss. Please forgive me for not wanting to worry you."

He rolled his eyes but gently set the baby in her arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Marry me?" he asked.

Hermione looked up and almost giggled. She knew this had been coming ever since Ron had asked Lavender to marry him. He thought she wanted to marry as well. Looking down at the sleeping one year old, she sighed, "Why?"

"Why?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yes, we are fine this way. I love you and you love me. We don't need anything else to prove it."

He looked relieved yet annoyed. "I want to say our vows though. It makes it seem real"

She smiled.

"_I want to be your lover and your friend so you would not even know that I was there. _

_I want to be the one you call your friend. Hopefully you will be there when my world comes crashing down and I want to be there when you want to die. You showed me that all along you were a friend. I want to be there when they tell you nothing but lies because you were the anchor in my storm. I want you be there to catch my fall when you'll believe in love again when your head stopped spinning around. It is heaven when you call my name but then I threw it all away. I will stand in the pouring rain if I have to so I could be the one to light your fire. I want to be there when your baby cries. I want to be there till the very end knowing that this is where I belong."_

-Fin-


	16. Chapter 16

.

I Don't Have To Love You

.~

She wanted nothing more for the teasing to stop. He constantly found things to throw in her face and it frustrated her so much. Tonight was no exception. Draco Malfoy, the Sex God of Slytherine House, their beloved Prince, sat with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle, and his best friend Blaise Zabini.

Hermione had been on her way back from Hagrid's with her compadres. She was laughing with the two, her fingers laced with Ron's, coming up the front walk when they saw the four Slytherins out front.

"Evening, Mudblood, Weasel, Potty-head." Blaise greeted the three cheerfully, his hateful comment had long since worn down and the trio were now desensitized to such labels.

"If it isn't the Golden Trio. I see you've managed to make it back before curfew." Draco's voice dripping with hateful poison.

"I see you're clearly up to no good." Hermione commented, trying to push herself past Draco, wanting to catch up with the boys once more. Draco grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him, and pulling her into his lap.

"You know, Granger. I would be more than happy to make you scream louder than Weaselby ever dreamed he could do for you." His smooth hand rubbed lightly on her inner thigh.

"Are you sure your hand won't fall off after touching me, Malfoy?" Her warm chocolate eyes met with his eyes. _Why does everyone call his eyes cold and stormy? They aren't cold, nor stormy. I see pools of melted silver. Beautiful eyes of silver._ Hermione shook her head violently, realizing she didn't catch a word of what he had said during her thoughts.

"- I know how to please a woman, Granger." What he was saying, mixed with her thoughts was creating a blush on her cheeks. Thats when her hand struck his face.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I will NOT tolerate such abuse from you. You're very lucky I don't turn you in for molestation!" She freed herself from his grasp and caught up with the boys. _My body is still warm from his touch._ Her lower body was throbbing. She was actually turned on by what that jerk did.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to stop by the library and get a head's up on an essay." The boys left her there, free to her thoughts and her mind.

She went to the darkest, back corner of the library and sat on the table. She leaned her back against the wall, propping one leg up on the table, allowing the other to hang off the side. Her fingers began running up and down her thigh, the way Draco had done it earlier. She could feel the throbbing becoming intense, her lower region getting wet. She heard a thud and quickly hopped off the table.

"Fuck." She recognized the voice vaguely, but couldn't for the life of her put a face with it. _Might as well go now, she knows I am here._ She steeped back against the wall, trapped. It was Malfoy.

"Did I get you all hot, Granger?" He came forth, putting a hand on her waist.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"That's no way to act. And here I was, coming to assist you. So my for my graciousness."

"I don't believe you're capable of helping anyone but yourself."

"That's not always true. Sometimes even I can't help myself." His eyes seemed to flash in the dark, bring her attention to his eyes. There was an emotion there she had never seen directed at her. _I'm in trouble here, I have to get away._ That was all she could think ans he trapped her in place. His hand brought her's to the stiff bulge in his pants. "You did it, Granger. Now fix it."

She was scared, shocked, and intrigued at the same time. "Are you going to rape me, Malfoy?"

"I won't have too. Soon I'll have you begging for it. I'm willing to bet."

She would never want it from him, and she knew it. "You can try, but I'll never beg for the likes of you."

With this consent, she jumped back up on the table, invited him to try his best. His lips met hers, his hands went straight to working on her thighs. _He's skilled... I have to keep control of myself or I lose. Oh no, if I lose, he gets my first! Ron!_ She pulled away, pushing Draco off her.

"I can't play your game, Malfoy."

"You already consented to the game, Granger."

"I have too much to lose to you. And Ron."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now sit back and take your punishment."

"No!" She pushed him off, and made for the door. He caught her around her waist.

"You're only going to make things worse."

"I'm going to tell Ron!"

"Tell him what? That you gave in and let me kiss you? That you accepting my challenge. Go ahead, tell him that you agreed to our deal. Tell him that if I make you beg, you've consented to sex with me. I'm sure he'll welcome you back with open arms at the end of the night, once he tastes my cum on your body." The graphic image repulsed her, but she knew Draco was right. She couldn't tell Ron. He'd leave her for good.

"I still don't want to play your game."

"If you back out now, I'll tell Weaselby myself what you did." Her face showed the horror of his ultimatum. "If you don't beg for it, I'll let you go and tonight will be our dirty little secret, but for now, you have to play like a good little girl." His hands pushed her on the desk, his lips working to her neck, his left hand on her breast.

Her shirt was open, his kisses now on her colar bone, his hand playing at the cotton of her underwear. She moved slightly, her defenses were weakening. His fingers brushed it, her sensitive button. She jumped a little at the slight touch. "Hmm... a little sensitive, Granger?" His fingers rubbed her, successfully soaking her pink and white stripped panties. His fingers pushed the cotton garment aside, allowing himself within her folds. One finger slid up, then a second. "Are you a virgin, Granger? You're very tight. This'll be a memory for you." His fingers worked in her, his lips on a now unclothed nipple. Her hips were rising to meet his hand, soft moans escaping her lips. "Do you give in, Granger?"

"Nnn-no. I won't."

"Have it your way. You're making things terribly hard on yourself." His fingers began pumping her more vigorously, her moans coming a little stronger now. He felt her hand at his crotch, slowly stroking through the fabric. "Are you sure you don't want to give in? Last chance before I really try."

"Are you getting impatient, Malfoy?"

Malfoy spread her legs farther, bringing his face to her most prized secrets. She felt first his lips on her clit, then his tongue. He rubbed up and down, in and out with his tongue. Her moans were more persistent, and much stronger now. Her hips bucking to his face. She could tell the smirk of satisfaction was on his face, his hands now gripping her hips, pulling her closer to his lips. He sucker her clit hungrily, licking her fiercely.

"Mmmm... Fuck... No." Hermione bit her lips, in hopes to muffle herself.

"Hermione, just give in." He muttered, returning to her lower lips full force. "You just have to say my name, and I'll put you out of your misery."

"Nnnnnn-No." was all she could manage to say. He hit her spot just right, her body went rigid, her lower half throbbing and pounding, she went into wave after wave of pleasurable convulsions. "Fuck... No... DRACO!" She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth,hoping he didn't hear. He was still licking her, cleaning her juices from her lips. "You lose." He unsheathed his cock, rubbing its head against her moist lips. "Draco, please... be gentle." There were tears rolling down her cheeks. _I'm so sorry, Ron. I tried to be strong._ His lips came to hers softly, his hand wrapped in her hair. "You'll love it." He whispered, placing a reassuring kiss to her lips, he gently and slowly pushed into her. Her lips parted and a soft cry came out.

"Shhh... it'll be ok soon." Draco's words were soft, encouraging and comforting. Draco slowly pushed farther in. Inch by inch, he was fully in her. "See, Hermione. I'm in you now." He began to retract from her just a tad, then pushed back in.

"It hurts..."

"Shh... It'll be over soon." His hand graced her face for just a moment, as he slowly built up speed. He was at full speed now, pounding her as hard and deep as he could. All pain she felt was soon just a bad dream as new pleasure found her. He was pulling her hips closer to him with each forceful thrust. His free hand grabbed her hand, guiding it to her clit. "Rub yourself." He instructed. She soon found an old pleasure mixed with her new found sensations would equal to those same convulsions. This time he came with her, he pulled out in just enough time to cream all over her breasts.

She lay there, legs spread open, clothes skewed aside, her cunt was dripping, and her breasts were covered in Draco's potion.

"Fuck, Granger. It's never been that tight." Draco was struggling to catch his breath, his cock still throbbing and leaking some late swimmers.

"Draco. I..." She had tears pouring down her cheeks. Draco held her to him, his hand rubbing her shoulder. " I don't know what to do... Ron... You... There's no love here..."

"Hermione, you don't have to love me. Hell, you don't have to like me. But we did what we did, and you have to admit you loved that. Tell Ron whatever story you want. Just don't let it escape that I fucked you." Draco began redressing himself.

"Why are you so cold? You just got my virginity. I lost it to someone who hates me. My boyfriend will dump me when he finds out."

"That sounds like a problem for him. You're a great catch, smart, beautiful, great body, tight pussy. Your breasts are amazing. If he leaves you, thats his loss."

"He'll leave because I am not a virgin."

"Then he's petty and selfish."

"But..." Draco's lips smashed against her's.

"Draco..." Her tears subsided, her hand on the side of his face. "I..."

"Don't hate me as much as you thought?" She shook her head, confirming his statement. "It's the hormones. You're emotional right now... You just lost your virginity, you did it while cheating on your boyfriend. You had a good time with me, and you enjoyed the sex. That's all it is... Don't trick yourself into believing you love me. Get dressed and go back to your common room."

"Is this it? No more for us?"

"You're a great fuck, but I don't want you around. See you. Good luck with Weaselby."

That was when he left her, her sobbing had restarted, and he had to admit, it pained him inside, but there was no way he'd get romantically involved with a mudblood, and as the Slytherine Prince he would never date a Gryffindor. Though he wished he could change all those circumstances, because he found, he actually liked her inside.

I Don't Need You, I Want You

By: ~ Cry . To . The . Wind ~

Hermione stood and stretched out all her sleeping kinks. She was just waking up on a glorious Saturday. She was to be going to Hogwarts a day early as Headgirl. She lifted her hands high, raising her night gown up to an inch below her rear.

She didn't find herself gorgeous. She had never tried to be. But she never thought of herself as ugly. She felt comfortable in her appearance and she felt comfortable in her single lifestyle. Sure, it got lonely seeing the other students hugging and kissing. And after her last breakup with Ron, she had to admit it hurt a little when she saw him snogging some pretty girl. She usually felt a little down about herself then. But Ginny, the ever amazing friend she was, always made her feel better with a make over. They could go to the parties and stuff in the common room and guys would always glance at Hermione.

She now stood at a record -for her at least- 5 feet 4 inches tall. Her chestnut hair fell in soft curls and ringlets to her waist. Over her last summer at home, she'd gotten her nipples pierced. She could thank her muggle friends Kendra and Sarah for that idea. Her belly had long since been pierced - another thing to thank the muggle friends for.

She had filled out in all the right places over the summer before her seventh year. She was curvy and blessed, yet slim and toned. She showered and dried her hair, pulling it back loosely. She pulled on her green and white striped bikini cut panties, and her blue jeans followed. There were holes in the top of the thighs and in the knees, there were mulitple paint splotches of all different colors from where she played paintball with her neighbors. Her mom really hated these and begged Hermione to throw them away, but she hated throwing them out. They were her favorite pair and the most comfortable. She pulled her belt through the loops, and latching the buckle that was those old seat belt clips you saw in older cars.

Her bra was the same color and pattern as her panties, and they were padded with some extra lift. She never felt ashamed of her body, but she was a tad bit embarrassed of the smaller size of her 32 B breasts. Her boyfriends never said anything, but she knew that was their only complaint about her, aside from her not going all the way with any of them.

She pulled on a black spaghetti strap shirt. It was form fitting and showed her cleavage well. She pulled on her white zip up hoodie. She put on a dab of make up, just a little eye liner and powder. She was never a huge fan of make up. She felt it was a little too shallow for girls to worry so much about how perfect their skin was.

"Hermione Elizabeth Anne Granger!" Her mother was impatient, yelling from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione threw the rest of her make up into her purse and ran out the door. She was overly excited to be getting back to Hogwarts. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she kissed her father good bye.

"You have your toothbrush?" He asked her.

"Yes, Daddy." She smiled and blew his worrying off. He always did this in such a fatherly way.

"Floss?" He pressed the oral hygeine farther. He was, after all, a dentist.

"Yes. And mouthwash. And my whitening strips. I have everything Dad. I'll be back for christmas!" She hugged him one last time and another peck on the cheek.

Her mother and her ran out the door, riding to the train station. When they arrived, she kissed her mother and grabbed her trunk and purse, making sure to remember and grab her book that she kept in the car for traveling. It was her new most favorite out of her top three. She made sure she had everything and waved as her mother drove off.

She passed through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4. The scarlet engine stood before her, mighty and proud as always. She took a moment to look around the normally crowded platform. She imagined it as it will be tomorrow. All the chaos that will take place, imagining it brought a smile to her lips.

Draco looked out the window. A girl had found her way onto the platform wearing muggle clothing. He didn't recognize her, but he was oddly intrigued. She had amazing curves, yet was petite and slim. She handed her trunk over to the platform help loading the train, then stepped up into the compartment, a nostalgic smile graced her face.

Hermione recognized him immediately, groaning inwardly. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. This was going to be a miserable year. All her hopes fluttered away and reality set into her stomach like a load of bricks being dumped.

_Something must have upset her_. Draco had noticed the alluring smile drop, and the shine left her eyes. Her warm, chocolate eyes. Warm and.. _familiar_. Where had he met her before. He was sure she was a muggle, but even more so, how would he forget curves like those.

She took a seat across from him and crossed her legs. She looked down, a small yet thick book now held her attention. She didn't glance back up to him once, despite his intense stare.

"Ok you two." Professor McGonagall stepped into the car, causing both occupants to jump in shock. She had a stern look on her face, it seemed permanently set on her face. It was even there when she smiled. "We're having you come in early to welcome the students. But we need to give you a new tour of the areas that are now open for you to access. This is also for you to decorate and arrange your common room as you see fit. I assume with you two, you'll be fighting nonstop over it so you'll need the extra time."

Draco shifted his eyes from McGonagall to the still unrecognized girl. It'd help him out if she was wearing anything that showed her house.

"What we need for you two to do is once we arrive to the school, go to your room and unpack, come down for dinner, then afterwards, you'll get your tour, then you are free to decorate and arrange. Please don't argue too much." With that, McGonagall turned and left the room as briskly as she came.

_Who would I need to be told not to argue with? A Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff.. hell even Ravenclaws. We fight with everyone.. who is this? I should know.. I'll stupify myself when I remember._

She could feel his gaze bearing down on her the rest of the trip. He never spoke though. He simply observed, memorizing her every feature, every curve, every sun freckle. He scanned her so deep that she was sure if she met his eyes he'd peer right back into her brain.

They climbed off the train and into their carriage pulled by the thestrals. by now it was too dark for Hermione to read, so she busied herself by staring out the window as the carriage wound up the path to her home away from home. She just wished she could distract her mind from his stare. She felt uncomfortable, naked, under his stare.

They reached their room, a beautiful portrait of a little blonde haired, brown eyed girl sitting on an older rope swing. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap summer dress with small green checker pattern. Vines ran down the ropes, and she appeared to be in a garden of some sort with a white gazebo behind her. A small white ferret was curled up on her lap. Hermione had the first true smile on her face since being with Malfoy when she looked up at the portrait.

Dumbledore stood next to the two, that all-knowing twinkle permanently placed in his eyes. "Your portrait's password is ' _La paix naît dans l'unité_ ' please be in the great hall in thirty minutes for dinner." With that Dumbledore gave them a playful wink and walked from them, leaving them to their own.

The little girl smiled sweetly, looking at Draco and Hermione. She gave a sweet giggle as she opened for the two to enter.

Hermione was amazed at the size of this common room. There were two desks with a desk lamp and small desk chair each, a full size couch, two recliners, a smaller loveseat, a glass top coffee table, two small bookcases, and 6 doors.

The door immediately to their left had the word _Library_ elegantly carved into it. Hermione opened it and saw it led directly into the Restricted Section of the Library. She snickered to herself. _No more need to break rules for Harry and Ron to find information in the library_. The door straight to the front of the entrance had nothing carved into it, but upon Hermione's inspection, it was a bathroom. A HUGE bathroom. Further exploration leads to finding a room for her, one for Draco, one that led to the Gryffindor Common room, and the last door led to what Hermione could only assume was the Slytherin Common Room.

She led herself into the room that had _Head Girl_ carved into it and began to unpack. She finished in record time and went out to the common room to place her personal books on a bookcase. Draco would just have to deal with the other one.

_What a firm, round ass. I'd love to spank that._ Draco couldn't help staring at her as she placed her books on the shelf. She stood, turning to look at him. Her lips parted and he focused intently on their movement. _Such full, succulent lips._ He could almost picture them wrapping around a certain member of his anatomy. He could feel his pants tighten, but he noticed her strange glance.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Sorry.. Can you repeat that?" He was back on track. Her disapproving glance was enough to show she was not the slightest bit pleased or impressed. She shifted her weight to her right side, propping her right arm on her hip. Her curves were driving him crazy.

".. Hello!" He had strayed again.

"What's your name?" He asked point blank. She was at a loss. She dropped her arm, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She was expecting a snappy retort, or a mean comment but to her surprize, he didn't even recognize her in the slightest.

"If you don't remember me, then why should I tell you?" The wheels were turning and he could tell they were about to begin a game of cat and mouse. She was going to play hard to get and dammit, it was going to work in her favor. He'd chase her to the end of the world and back to figure her out.

"I keep feeling like I know you, like we have a history, like we should have a future, and that I should hate myself for not remembering a pretty face like yours."

She wasn't expecting that. He was being so flattering, charming, suave and debonair. She could see why the girls easily fell to his bed. He could swoon any girl he wanted, but she was going to play this out.

"We do have a history. We don't have a future.. and you should hate yourself for forgetting me." She was being blunt; giving that she had been insulted, her spiteful tone had cut him sharp in his gut. It almost hurt him. "Lets go eat."

They went down and ate in silence. Dumbledore took them on their tour. They had finished their night and were getting comfortable decorating their common room together.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He was mildly curious as they were deciding between cherry oak or cedar wood for the furniture.

"Nope. Figure it out for yourself." She was being short with him.

"Will you tell me what house you're in?"

"Nope. That makes it too easy."

"You're either a girl I've slept with, or a girl that hates me, or a girl that wants to sleep with me."

"Or any Combination of the above." Her comment was fast, witty. _Too witty. I should know who she is._

"So you do want to bed me."

"Or is it you that wants to bed me?"

Draco was stunned. He'd never had wit turned on him this easily. She was truly a good match to oppose him. He was going to have fun.

He came close. Close enough for her to smell him, feel his breath, see his chest rise and fall with soft breaths. His warm eyes of melted silver shined under the flickering dim light. They were so glossy, warm, beautiful, and they were drawing her in. She was falling deep into a lusty hypnosis. Playing mind games with Malfoy was dangerous to her health.

"Mal- Dra - ... how should I address you. I've never really openly talked with you before." It seemed more like she was just thinking outloud, but he decided to play on it. He lightly tugged her zipper to her hoodie down, revealing her perky cleavage. He continued the zipper down painstakingly slow, watching her expression in his peripheral vision while taking in the view of her breasts at the same time.

" 'Draco' works fine." He came in close, his breath was warm on her hear lobe, his voice gruff and restrained staying at a low growl. She could almost feel his lips brush the tiiiiiiny body hairs on her earlobe, his intoxicating scent was blurring her sense of reality. She had a red flush coming over her cheeks from their closeness. His trademark smirk immediately plastered to his face.

"What?" She was snapped from her trance by his smug chuckle.

"I haven't bedded you for sure."

"Oh really? Do you remember me yet?" She did the hand on hip thing he loved causing his eyes to shift momentarily to take in her more than generous curves.

"No."

"Then how would you know."

"You're a virgin." Her mouth hung open, she was, for the second time that day, at a loss for words. "Don't worry though," His gruff growl had returned to her ear, "that can easily be taken care of." His hands had found their way to her sides, lazily tracing her hour-glass shape while he lightly nipped at the nape of her neck. To his satisfaction, her body was responding involuntarily. Her arms shot with goosebumps and she visibly shuddered.

"I think that's enough." She went to pull away.

"That's not what your body language says." She had to admit that Draco could probably outdo her when it came to reading body language. She was not well versed in social functions, unlike Draco who was raised in nothing but social life.

"Regardless, my body does not choose my actions."

"Why is that? You trust it to fight your diseases. You trust it to heal itsself. If you can trust it to keep you alive, then why not trust it to make you feel good. Satisfaction is garunteed if you listen to it."

She was trapped. He had managed to back her into a corner. She was trapped between two strong arms and his buff chest.

"Malfoy. I really don't think its a good idea to mingle between us like this." She seemed scared. Too many thoughts were flashing through her mind.

"You're thinking about the things I could do to you." Damn it, he could read her like an open book.

"Of course I am.. it's kind of hard to not think about something when someone is suggesting so much right in front of you."

"You're scared because you really want to try." Oohh, he was good at these mind games. His scent was drowning her again, and she was sure he could read every thought that passed through her mind with his eyes of liquid silver. Was he coming closer? No, it had to be her imagination.

Before she could convince herself otherwise, his lips were on hers, soft yet commanding. He was so dominant, yet he seemed soft in his demands. Before she realized it and could stop it, her body responded for her. Damn her body. She hated it for betraying her. Draco was pleased, she could feel his lips carrying a smile as he kissed her.

Each passing second, the kiss became more needy, more lust driven. She wasn't thinking, her hormones had taken over completely. But it wasn't all bad. He wasn't a terrible guy after all. But he was going to be mad when he realized who she was. She should go about this any way to teach him a lesson. He'd get her virginity, but it was worth it right?

His hands had her pants undone. Her hoodie had found a new home on the floor. Draco had her shirt raised up to expose her flat tummy and the true curves of her hour glass. He had moved down her jaw and neck, and was now making its home on her collar bone. Small hickies forming here and there on their path. She had found her hands entangled in his silky smooth, platinum locks, a few strands falling loose from their swept back positions falling into his eyes. That look was what did her in. He looked so wild and exotic, so hot and fresh. She knew he'd been around, but she was sure she wanted that.

He had pulled her shirt over her head and began massaging her bra-clad breast with his hand while his other free hand held her chin gently forcing her to look up to him. She was drowing. Drowning in the sea of molten silver. Before she had a chance to pull herself from his gaze, his lips were on hers in an intense passionate kiss. It was amazing to her how he would allow himself to a complete and total "stranger" like this.

Her pants were around her ankles. Boy that man could pickpocket any girl he wanted with his sneaky hands. She'd have to watch out for this guy after he found out who she was. She snaked her arms around his neck while he licked her collar bone, his fingers playing at the front of her underwear. She let out the softest, most innocent moan Draco had ever heard in his sexual life. This girl in front of him was not experienced in any sexual way it would seem, to let out a moan at such a light touch. A smile tugged at his lips as he ran his hand through her hair, letting it get lost in her thick, long tresses.

She let her hands roam over his broad chest, toned by his many years on the quidditch team. His shirt was a soft button-down collar shirt that was untucked from his brand-name wizhip jeans. His muscles were easy for her fingers to trace as she explored. Her touches were not explicit, nor were they suggestive. Her touches seemed more exploring and learning, but something told him to not rush her and to let her have her curiosity fulfilled. He opted to watching her face as she touched him. Her eyes were full of fascination, a small but very beautiful smile played on her full lips.

Within a few moments, she was unbuttoning his shirt with uncertainty. He was snapped out of her expressions as he felt her cold hands gliding over his body. His shirt soon joined the other articles of clothing on the floor while her hands worked on the belt for his pants. His lips met her neck as she slid his pants down and let her explore the lump of his boxers from the outside. His light groan was muffled by her neck, but his soft nips on her neck and the growing occupant of his boxers were encouragement and she took it as a good sign. She was even turned on by the small whimper of dissatisfaction as she let go of the contents in his boxers.

He unhooked her bra, being shocked at the nipple rings, yet oddly curious how they would play out. He laid her back on the couch and attacked her newly exposed nipples with his tongue ferociously; his right hand was down her panties, gently rubbing at her slit, every once in a while pressing against her clitoris.

With every dirty image of what they'd look like from a third person point of view running through her mind, plus the attentions her pleasures were receiving from Draco, she grew wetter with every thought. Her eyes squeazed shut and a strangled, surprised sound of ecxtasy erupted from her mouth as he pushed his fingers into her deeply.

She became embarrassed when he removed her panties. She covered herself a little and looked off to the window. For some reason, Draco found this modesty extremely attractive and he placed an assuring kiss to her forehead before he went down and took his mouth to her womanhood. Her eyes squeazed shut from embarrassment. Why did something that felt so good have to be so damn embarrassing. More than that, was he expecting anything in return. That is to say, is she going to be expected to give her first blowjob?

The thought of doing it was repulsive, but the image in her head was amazing to her and she was getting even more turned on than before. She turned back to Draco who had began pumping her with his long slender fingers. He was bringing her close, and he smirked that elegant, smart-ass smirk.

She shivered as he ran his tongue the full length of her slit, being sure to smear her lubrication all around. With one last suck on her clitoris, he stood and in a milisecond he was naked and on top of her between her legs. He leaned over her, placing the tiniest kiss on the tip of her nose, a soft understanding smile graced his elegant features, and let his eyes, completely sincere and honestly worried, rest on her's. His look was enough but he wanted to be sure she understood.

"Are you sure you're not going to stop this?" He had learned to keep a blank, indifferent face. If he asked with too much "are you sure?" in his voice, a girl would assume he's trying to get out of it; if he added too little of the same tone, it made it seem like she was obligated to comply after playing that far. He'd learned to let a girl make the choices. Her small nod was enough, but her eyes were worried. "I'll be gentle." Hermione displayed a scared, vulnerable expression that was both adorable and pitiful. Draco felt bad about what he was doing, but knew they both wanted it too. The whole good and bad applied to this one situation.

He pushed in gently, her arms tight around his neck. He kissed her deeply and passionately to distract her from the shredding hymen tissue. Within a few moments, he was at full thrust, burrying his cock to the hilt in her tight, virgin pussy. It felt so good for both over them that their noices were quite obvious to distinguish as heat and sex. He pumped in and out, gently rubbing her clitorus as he went.

He had never fucked such a tiny, girl before; let alone fucking a tight, virgin pussy. He usually preferred girls who knew what they were doing and what they liked, girls who were not shy to express what they liked and what they wanted.

Hermione threw her headback, crying out in a lustful call of desire. Her nails lightly raked down his chest and back. He leaned down and momentarily sucked on one of her exposed nipples, pumping deeply into her. She had never felt sensations like this. She'd tried masturbating, but it was never as good as she hoped and she quickly gave up trying.

One final shove caused Hermione to experience several repetitive waves of pleasure as Draco's throbbing cock was releasing seeds into her tight little cunt. The two were heaving with exhaustion and pleasure. There was a small amount of blood mingled in with the mixture of her cum and his cum that was lightly over-flowing from her pussy.

After the two caught their breath, Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. "So, even I can sleep with Bookworm Granger? I thought you would never be caught dead in bed with the likes of a purebred like me."

"Hormones speak a lot- ... wait.. you knew who I was? Since when?" She was shocked.

"When I was eating you out. You had a look on your face. I just knew. Can't explain it." His arms were firmly bracing him as he leaned over her. "Don't worry, I won't tell Weasel or Potty our little secret." His soft bite on her neck told her if she played along, she would be largely rewarded every night.

"Aren't you upset that you slept with one of the "golden trio?"

"I'd have been more upset, and concerned, if it were one of the other two. But you _are_ a girl, and a fucking gorgeous one at that - pun intended mind you. Do you know what guys would kill to bone a girl with such amazing expressions? You're so innocent and real. I could fuck you all day. Mudblood or not, you're an amazing fuck."

"I'm not sure if thats a compliment or not." She wasn't getting into a happy mood as they coninued their banter.

"Take it as one. It takes a lot of skill or talent to receive that kind of admission from me. Seeing as you are.. was.. a virgin, it has to be talent."

"So you're not upset with fucking a mudblood?"

"I wish you were pure blooded. But that can't be helped can it. But you, you knew who I was before we started, why'd you let me fuck you? Decided you need me so bad you can't live without me?" His comment was playful, but she shot him down.

"I don't need you.. I want you."

**I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret**

**By: Cry**

_A/N__:: Just something I was rolling around in my head._

_Disclaimer__: Don't own.. Don't Sue_

She walked into Gryffindor Common Room; the hustle and bustle instantly becoming an ear shattering silence. The rumors had spread throughout the entire school. Her house didn't believe they were true, but they were still teens; and as all teens are, they were naturally attracted to gossip. Hermione didn't much mind the immature remarks. She could deal with the taunting of the kids in the halls.

It's not like she was oblivious to the rumors. On the contrary; she heard every single one so far. The most common one is that the bruises that regularly appeared on her throat and wrists were the results of her sexual adventures. No one honestly believed them to be true. After all, prude little Miss Granger was into THAT kind of behavior? Never. She inwardly smiled to herself as she passed her staring housemates.

Ron sat next to her, gently giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "Mione, don't let these arsewipes bother you. We know it isn't true. And they do, too."

"Thanks, Ron. But I'm really not bothered by petty gossip. It's below me." She smiled as he gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He leaned down and gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips then turned to walk out of the common room. She smiled and walked up to her dorm room that she had to herself, one of the several perks to being Head Girl.

She began undressing from her school uniform when a familiar, beautiful, eagle owl rapped on her window. She opened the window to let the bird in; but it merely sat on the window sill, its leg outstretched so she could remove the parchment. It only said two words: _Back Shelf_. Her smile became a smirk. Today's game was just beginning, and she was determined to win.

She changed from her school uniform into her pleated, denim, mini-skirt and a pale, mint green, button down blouse. Her knee-high white leg warmers had mint green fluffy cotton balls attached to the ends of bows on the side of her calves. Her platform mary janes completed her outfit and after clipping a small white butterfly into her hair on the left side, she left to "study for her exams;" Or so she told her friends.

She had gotten to the library and found it void of students; as it usually was when nothing was due anytime in the near future. She strolled near the restricted section, looking for something to pass the time.

A hand wrapped around her waist and her assailant's teeth met the sensitive nape of her neck, one of her favorite places to get attention. The soft moan parted from her lips, lifting a hand to run it through her assailant's hair.

"You got here pretty fast." His growl excited her.

"I know you don't like to be kept waiting." She giggled. She loved this game they played.

"That I don't. You're a good girl, being so obedient."

"Only for you." She gave him a smirk that gave his own a run for his money.

"Only me?" He moved her into the aisle, forcing her against the wall and eliciting a surprised gasp from the much smaller girl. When she nodded her reply, he gave a smirk of satisfaction and leaned in close to her ear, his warm breath made her shiver when he whispered. "Not for the Weasel?" She lightly moaned her reply.

He seemed rather pleased by her answer because he rewarded her with a stinging nip on her earlobe and he commenced licking the new wound, the copper taste of her muddy blood was prominent. Her moan was reassurance that it was a good move.

"My, my, Granger. Aren't we a glutton for punishment?"

"If I like it, it's not very good punishment is it?"

"Then I guess I'll have to practice." He ripped her shirt open, aching to feel the warmth and smoothness of her skin. She let out a shocked gasp as the material easily gave way, buttons popping off every which way. "Damn obstacles. Haven't you learned? So many layers is just pointless, I'm just going to take them off." He put little nips and hickies down her neck and collar bone, his right hand raking down the unattended sight. She welted up almost instantly, small droplets of blood coming to the tops of the new scratches.

He licked his way down to the valley of her breasts. He loved this particular bra. It had a corset tie design on the front that held the cups together on the front; and on the back, instead of the typical hook-n-eye that was found, the bra simply tied like a string bikini. This feature made removal much less time consuming. Her bra was a push up which he loved even more. Her tits were not huge, they were about a medium-large B cup; but her bra made them lift so well and exposed her beautiful cleavage. It aroused him more than anything. He found that when she wore her low-rise jeans with the 3-button front instead of the button/zipper combo and wore this bra, he went mad.

He took in the sight for just a moment before attacking the swell of each breast numerous times, leaving dark bruises and bite marks all over the tops of her breasts. He was rewarded with her writing under him from pleasure and pain, biting onto his tie to keep from moaning out loud. He loved that sight too: Hermione biting his tie. It was erotic and wild to him, showing him just how much control she lost around him. But the show was only just starting.

He forcefully smashed his lips upon hers, biting her enough to draw blood from her swollen bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth, his kiss distracting her from the cold air that teased her recently exposed nipple. His hands came up, gently massaging each breasts, Hermione's soft sighs of pleasure were lost in his mouth as their tongues danced a secret war dance for dominance that only these two shared. He pinched both nipples unexpectedly and gave them firm, half twists, causing her to cry out into their kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her weight supported against the wall by the pressure he exerted against her. Her groin was warm, and she was grinding into his waist, aching to soothe the need for more contact.

He knew what she was wanting, but she was going to have to beg him for it. She was going to have to beg him for the fucking she was craving. She was going to have to beg like the dirty, mudblood, slut that she was.

"Mmm… Mal.. nnn.. foy…" her voice was pure ecstasy for him, his member growing hard in the heat of her groin.

He moved them, laying her against the table. He took a nipple into his mouth, biting on it loosely, then flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. He dug his fingernails into her shoulders as he rocked his groin against hers, causing her to buck against him.

She clawed at his back, quickly growing tired of his shirt being in the way of his glorious body. She ripped it from him, tearing it every which way until it came off. Her frustration amused him, but her hunger turned him on.

He was yearning for attention, and he had sure earned his pay. He reached down, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. When he leaned back on the table, she immediately knew and was happy to oblige. She slid his boxers and pants to his knees, allowing his hard, throbbing dick to spring to attention before her.

She skillfully handled him, having had much practice with his likes and dislikes. Her hand rose and fell with alternating speeds, her own centre growing wetter with every groan he rewarded her with. She was on all fours beside him, allowing him a perfect up skirt of her love box.

He smirked as he saw the emerald green thong with the silver snake connecting the sides and back together to make the "T" shape. He had given her that thong the second time he fucked her. She wore it every meeting since, knowing that when he saw the do-goody Gryffindor Princess in his house colors he lost some marbles.

He stroked her thong-clad pussy, the final prize he wanted. He could see her medium-length, brown pubic curls coming out the side. He never minded the way a girl kept her pubes as long as she was well groomed and clean. Hermione kept hers trimmed, but on the longer side; which suited him just fine, it made her seem more innocent and uncharted. His gentle strokes had her purring with pleasure and she rewarded him with a few laps of her tongue against the tip of his cock. Merlin, this slut was too sexy when she licked and sucked cock; he had to fight not to explode in her mouth just from looking at her.

"Mmmm.. Draco.. please.."

"Hmm?" He smiled his coy smile, "Please what?"

"You know.." a light blush came over Hermione.

"Make you explode on my tongue?" She nodded and he chuckled. "I'll give you the best orgasm your pussy ever let you experience, as long as you do something for me." She hated his bartering. Why couldn't he just be generous for once? He sat up, whispering in her ear, "Talk dirty for me today. Beg me to eat your pussy, plead for me to fuck you like no other man has ever done. Beg for me to rock your world. I want you to be graphic for me." With each sentence, his fingers pumped into her vagina harder, causing her to groan as he spoke. She flushed an embarrassed and shy blush. "If you talk dirty to me, I will rock your world, you little minx. Just tell me to eat your pussy. You can beg or you can demand. But get vulgar for me." His fingers felt amazing burying deep into her wetness. She cried out as he hit her g-spot, her pussy growing wet against his skilled fingers. He had an inward smirk as she forced the courage.

"Malfoy.. nn.. please… merlin… gaaa… please eat my hot, tight, wet, pussy!" She cried out, embarrassed at her sentence, but was almost instantly pleased as he pulled the thong down with his teeth and plunged his tongue in through her slit. Her pussy was very wet, completely ready for him; and he was so hard, dying to plunge into her and take her like he did every time. He loved the taste of her juices, the cry of pleasure she emitted, her shy, vulgar sentences, he loved her vagina throbbing around his fingers, his dick, and his tongue.

Hermione loved how his tongue moved around her clitoris. She moaned and cried out thinking about how much she loved reaching her peak when Malfoy was the one causing it. He knew just what to do to make her whole body react. His tongue was skillful; she soon reached her pinnacle and fell over, screaming out as her orgasm flooded her. Her juices spilled onto his tongue. He lapped at her happily, more than willing to clean her up. Her cum was like the prize in the Cracker Jack box, he was careful to never waste a drop of it.

"What does my slut want from me?" He cooed, making her shiver. "Be vulgar." He reminded her.

"I want.." her sentence trailed into an incoherent sentence.

"I'm sorry?"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY TIGHT HOLE SO HARD! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER YOUR THICK, JUICY COCK! I WANT YOU TO SLAM INTO MY PUSSY SO DEEP AND HARD THAT I WON'T KNOW MY OWN NAME!" She was beyond being shy. She wanted his cock and she was going to get it one way or the other.

Draco complied, bending her over and thrusting himself in to the hilt causing her to cry out; his fingers had gripped her waist, his nails digging in and causing blood to rise to the surface.

"Merlin, Hermione, your pussy's even tighter!"

"Mmmm… do you love it?"

"You know I always love your tight, hot cunt when it's dripping for me." He slammed himself in repeatedly; every moan she let out brought him closer to his final moment. "Play with your clit like the slut you are." She was all too eager to comply, her fingers seeking out her sensitive button. Draco spread her ass cheeks apart as he rammed her hard and deep.

"Oooo… fuck, yeah… mmm.. Draco.. nn" she couldn't keep her mind straight, she could only cry out as she felt her peak rising. "I'm so…nngg.. close.." Her fingers were getting desperate on her clitoris, her pace getting faster as they continued their rhythmic dance of ecstasy.

With one final powerful thrust, both participants fell to a heap against the cold library desk. A violent orgasm made them tremble and Draco rode it out a bit more slowly, his seed spilling out and filling her fully. Panting rapidly, their chests rising and falling with their desperate gasps to control their airflow, and their bodies' orgasmic pulses slowing and fading out, Draco withdrew from her soaked love box, their mixed juices slightly spilling out.

The pair quickly dressed and with a final look, Draco smiled to her. "I wonder how Weaselby would react if he ever caught us…" It wasn't really a question for her. More like, he was humoring a sick, twisted fantasy out loud.

"Don't worry." She cooed, gripping his tie and pulling him close; allowing her arms to circle his neck. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret." She gave a seductive whisper and placed a sweet-tasting, innocent kiss to his lips.

She then grabbed her "study aids," and sauntered off leaving Draco free to watch the way her curvaceous hips swayed naturally as she walked. It really was a shame she was a muggle-born; even more of a shame that she was dating the Weasel. But it was for the best; after all, how could a Malfoy ever date outside pure-blood? It was insane. But as he made his way toward the Slytherin common room mulling their "relationship" over, he agreed with her; a satisfied, accomplished smirk graced his face.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_-Fin-_

Waiting for Tonight

Song-fic By: Cry

Disclaimer: Don't Own… Don't Sue

Song: Waiting for Tonight J-Lo. I don't own it either. Dammit.

Hermione never thought the day would come when she saw this. Oh, Merlin, how did she get herself into this? More importantly, how was she going to get herself out of this? Before her stood Ginevra Weasley, holding up an outfit for Hermione to wear. It was skimpy enough that Hermione was sure not even a witch in _Wizard's PlayTime_ would wear, which was sad seeing as they didn't even wear clothes.

"Ginny, I really don't want to wear that." Hermione was unsure about this whole night, but she was certain about one thing. She was **not** going to be wearing that short, black leather miniskirt with that satin, emerald green loose halter top. Topping that, Ginny expected her to wear black, platform sandals. There was no way, even if there were no "heels," that she could possibly walk right in six inch stacks.

"Hermione! Live a little! It's a girls' not out!" Hermione heaved a sigh. Ginny was right. It was a girls' night out. But did she honestly have to dress like a hooker to have fun. It's not like she needed to catch any guy's attention. She had Ron. The less attention she got, the less crap she'd get from him.

She had to admit, she'd toned down her looks and her going out to please him. Lately he'd come to be slightly overbearing. He almost seemed insecure, like she was going to leave him for every guy who handed her a double-take. But what bothered her the most, was he was actually becoming a little controlling in his jealousy. She wasn't really allowed to go out like this. He always said he never felt like going when she wanted to go out; but he wouldn't let her go on her own either. _Though_, she reasoned,_ he is only concerned for my safety. What if some guy tried perving on me or something?_ She nodded her head. _That MUST be it_! She heard Ginny give a happy "woot!" and snapped out of her thoughts.

"YAY! I'm glad you want to wear it!" Ginny rushed out of the room so that Hermione wouldn't have time to argue. She hadn't realized until now that she had visually nodded her head when justifying Ron's behavior.

She slowly dressed in the mini-skirt that rose to well above half her thigh. Once she had put the heels on, she began the tedious task of wrapping the securing ribbons up her lower leg, tying them off in a bow just under the back of her knees. When she stood before the full-length mirror, her long bronzed legs seemed much longer in the heels; and she seemed to have a glow about her skin. The old Hermione was long gone. She had graduated Hogwarts with Harry and Ron a good seven years ago and she was now out to celebrate her 25th birthday with her best girl friends. Luna, Hannah, and the Patil twins were going to meet her and Ginny at the club; they had invited Lavender, but she had refused saying that she had plans with her boyfriend that night and it was the only night he was free.

She was debating on her bra when Ginny heaved an exasperated sigh with her return. "Mione, don't you know? Just ixnay the abray." Ginny had already changed and completed her hair and makeup.

"Are you crazy? What if some guy tries to feel me up?"

"Enjoy it?"

"While I'm engaged to your brother?"

"Pssh, with that skimpy ass ring, who would stay fully committed." Ginny had blown off her brother. He'd done nothing deserving. He always took the easy way out. He never attempted to show any passion for Hermione. Even the ring Harry provided Ginny was a very modest ring, but she knew the size didn't matter. But for the love of a blast-ended skrewt, cubic zirconium? Really? That was low. Even if he'd opted for a cheap diamond engagement ring, Ginny would have been happy for the couple, but he didn't even care to get her a real diamond. They were poor, no doubt, but he could have saved up for a couple weeks and gotten something real.

"Ginny. It's not the ring that matters." Hermione had scolded Ginny over this several times, but it would never fly by the red head.

"Regardless. Skip the bra, it's a halter for snape's sake."

Within the hour, Ginny had added dark eyeliner to Hermione's eyes, some bright club glitter on her eyelids, and some shiny lip gloss. They were just ready to walk into the club.

_Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams_

_I have pictured us together_

The moment Hermione stepped into the wizard club, the pulsating music beat within her chest. She could feel the bass counts in her abdomen, and the urge to cut loose was soon within her. Ginny won't have to try too hard to get the uptight witch to withdraw from her self-reservations.

Within twenty minutes, and the help of three alcoholic drinks, Hermione was dancing in the sea of bodies. For the first time in years, she felt free; she felt anonymous. Like anything she did would stay in that club. She could feel bodies close to her, and she was more than happy to dance up close.

The dance floor was heating up for her; sweat had beaded up on her forehead and her throat was beginning to dry out.

That's when she felt the hands touching her hips, a pair of lips kissing between her shoulder blades. The motion shocked her, but turned her on all the same. Those silky, mysterious, skilled hands, large in their size, traced small trails on her curvy hips, pulling her back to dance closer with the owner's groin. She wanted to turn, wanted to face the hands' owner; but when she turned, there were so many guys grouped around her she couldn't tell. Ginny and the others, minus Luna who was flirting it up with some blonde witch at the counter with stunningly long, pale, model's legs, had gotten lost in the foggy haze of the smoke machines and the flashing colors of the strobe lights.

_Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better_

She managed to touch the hands; feeling their slender length, the strong muscles and prominent veins were easily notable, though they were soft and comforting, elegant, and sensual. The left hand stayed suited at her waist, but the right hand traveled down, rubbing her inner thigh. Somehow though, his touches, as sexual and sensual as they were, did not feel wrong to Hermione. Her stomach knotted and she had that familiar tingle of excitement in her lower abdomen. She did not feel unfaithful, but she definitely felt attracted to the owner of these hands; and this person, whoever they were, had done something Ron has never been able to do, they made her feel sexy, attractive, and desirable.

She made her way towards the outer ring of the dance floor, to the much less congested part of the dance floor. Much to her pleasure, the hands had followed her. She wanted to see the owner of those hands. She wanted to gaze into their eyes and see the desire that she felt. Just as she was ready to turn and face them, soft lips at the nape of her neck made her stop and moan slightly.

He turned her around so fast she nearly fell over as her brain spun with inertia. He pulled her close, lightly nipping at her earlobe and tangling his hands into her hair which had been left to cascade in soft ringlets down to her waist, only a few stray, short curls lined her face giving her a soft medieval princess look. She finally willed herself to let her hands run down his chest, eliciting a low, sexy growl from his lips right by her ear. The sound only made her abdominal tingles even stronger and her hands a little braver; she allowed them to run through his soft hair – oh Merlin was his hair soft.

She had to see him. She pulled back, gazing up to his eyes with a light blush on her cheeks. _Oh how gorgeous his eyes are. I could melt in those pools of warm silver_. She gripped his upper arms just below his shoulders; his toned muscles could be felt under the thin material of his black button up collared shirt. She could see the milky color of his pale skin where he'd left the top two or three buttons undone. She scanned his looks from head to toe, noting his gorgeous platinum hair that had been so soft to the touch. She loved how it looked nice and well groomed, yet messy like he'd just gotten out of bed, with a piece here and there falling into his face. Her eyes traveled back to his pools of silver that were studying her closely. _He looks confused. But that expression is so amazingly aristocratic. His eyes are warm, comforting and – familiar?_ She visibly shook her head. She would remember meeting someone this hot.

His eyes suddenly opened wide. Incredulously he spoke out, "Granger?"

His voice and title for her was all it took for the reality to fall all around her. "Malfoy?"

His eyes traveled over her body, noting her changes. They both had released each other and Hermione was rubbing her arm awkwardly.

She hadn't seen Draco since the winter after the fall of the Dark Lord. She had made it a point to evade him at every chance she got, but after two years of living in the wizarding world as the Chief Psychological Planner for the Ministry's Crime Prevention department, she decided to leave the wizarding world and live a simpler life just inside muggle London. She stayed close to Wizard London to visit friends and do shopping here and there; and of course so Ron could come stay the night whenever he wanted and be able to get to work relatively easily. But seeing as Draco Malfoy was Chief Executive Dark Artifacts and Dark Magic Analyst for the Ministry in the same department, when she left, that was the last she saw of him. He seemed to have matured greatly over the last 5 years; though, he was still dancing up on girls in clubs – as if she had room to talk by letting him do it to her.

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free_

"Wow, Granger. You've changed a lot over the years. Getting a little wild and letting our hair down now, are we?" It wasn't a rude comment; on the contrary, it sounded to be quite playful. A genuine, elegant smile graced his lips; oh gosh – his lips were so inviting. Hermione could still feel the tingling places on her body where those lips had once explored.

"I can be wild when I want to be, Malfoy; even going back to our days in Hogwarts. I broke tons of rules all the time."

"Your past gallivanting with Potter and the Weasel don't count. It always ended up being for the greater good, never for self gratification. But even then, I was referring to the change since the last time I saw you, when you worked at the ministry." A few bodies had seemed to float into the couple's gravitational pull, pressing Draco awkwardly against Hermione; pushing their bodies to mere centimeters from each other. The close proximity made Hermione blush. She turned quickly to hide it, but it didn't go unnoticed. "Let's step outside, Granger. Catch up and such." Before she could reply, he had her hand in his, fingers intertwined, and was leading her outside the crowded club to the special deck created for patrons that wanted to enjoy some fresh night air without having to actually leave and repay the cover.

"So… what has the bookworm Granger out in a club allowing guys to rub up on her?"

"What has the Amazing Bouncing Ferret desperate enough to come after club girls?" Hermione suddenly snapped, remembering who she was talking about. Momentarily she saw the flash of anger behind his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came and he turned his head to look at her slightly, lighting a cigarette.

"I do believe I asked you first, Miss Granger."

"If you must know, Malfoy, I'm here with Ginny, Luna, Hannah and the Patil twins."

"I don't believe I asked who you were here with; but rather, why are you here? Last I heard you were dating Weasel. And no offense," He had a momentary pause to look at her face before he continued, "But he seemed to have you whipped like a Hippogriff."

"Engaged, actually." Hermione softly corrected Draco, looking down at the plain, fake ring on her ring finger. Draco took a moment to study her ring from her finger.

"This is what he proposed with? That's sad."

Desperate to change the conversation, Hermione jumped up with a question. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

"Just out partying; always looking for the next witch to go on my arm. Cocktail party witches just don't cut it for me anymore; too superficial and such." His eyes didn't leave her ring until he was done speaking, but Hermione had gone to studying his features. He'd really grown a lot since Hogwarts, and those muscles from quidditch felt great through the shirt. He took a slow draw from his cigarette. He looked so feral and exciting with a bored expression on his face. "Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't run off yet."

"No, I haven't. I supposed if you're tired of my muggle-born company then I'll be going. Wouldn't want to upset the great Malfoy after all." Hermione turned and made to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Did I say for you to go anywhere? You still haven't told me why you're here."

"We're here celebrating."

"Your engagement?"

Hermione couldn't hold back the sarcastic laugh and her mutter of "As if that was something to celebrate." She muttered it under her breath, hoping Draco wouldn't hear it. Draco never misses a beat though, and the small grin spread over his soft lips told her that he'd heard her little secret. "We're celebrating my 25th birthday." She offered, before he could make some witty comment. Her last sentence made his eyebrows rise up curiously.

"Well, let me give you a gift you can actually enjoy." Draco put out the cigarette, pulling Hermione by the hand gently towards him. He pulled her close, closer than she would have ever thought she'd find herself to Draco Malfoy. His hands had set back to her waist, running their slow trail up and down her curvy waist. She squared herself to him, the neckline of her top that plunged far below her breasts; her golden glow was enticing, captivating his eyes and holding his gaze prisoner. _How on earth did bookworm turn into the bangable secretary?_ He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, making her knees weaken and she had to use his upper arms to steady herself. Her shiver excited him and he growled in her ear while nipping her earlobe.

"Let's go celebrate on our own." His offer was whispered seductively, his left hand holding firmly to the back of her head and his other gently played at her cheek. For a moment she was compelled to say yes; until reality crashed down around her.

"Malfoy." She was trying to push him away, but her body betrayed her mind. She hated that she had to so her push was regretful and being the top wizard of his class, there was no way that slipped past Draco.

"No good? Weasel that great of a guy?" He was manipulating her with her with his soft nips at her neck and ear, and she knew it was manipulation. But his argument was solid; she was really starting to rethink her engagement, but it was cruel. She wanted nothing more than to go and have some fun, and she was so desperately starved for fun. Her mind focused on his hands, his thumbs traced light circles on her hips; a slight torture telling her what she was missing.

"I really can't. It's not right." When he looked into her eyes, he saw her internal battle; her resolve was tearing her up, and a few soft droplets of tears were forming at the corners.

"You're really too nice of a person, Granger. Did you only agree to marry him because you felt obligated?"

"What does it matter? There's nothing out for a nerd like me."

"Granger, have you seen yourself?" He sounded shocked. _How can someone so gorgeous be so unsure of herself? Weasel needs to step up if he wants to call himself a good man_. Draco may not have loved the girl in front of him, but every girl deserved to feel beautiful. He also fully believed it was a boyfriend/husband's sole responsibility to let her know she is the most beautiful girl in his world. He'd seen too much doubt and insecurity in his mother that resulted from his father's neglect. His mother had put her heart and soul into raising him proper. He was never going to let his wife turn out like his mother and he damn sure never wanted to see any girl go through that.

"I don't know what you're on about, Malfoy, or what you've been seeing, but I am certainly not pretty enough to be choosy with my guys."

"Weasel doesn't tell you you're gorgeous?"

"Was that almost a compliment?" She had a facetious tone about her astonishment that brought a smile to his lips. She traced her index finger along his lower lip, her eyes focusing solely on his lips; she was noting their softness as well as imagining what they felt like on her own.

"And if I said yes? If I said you were by far the most gorgeous girl in this whole club? If I said you were the only witch I wanted to spend my evening with?" His eyes seemed serious as they bore into hers. She swallowed hard, he was pressing her into the wall and his body heat was surging into her, his proximity intoxicating her senses.

"I… I really can't." She let out a regretful tone. Malfoy really had changed. Never would he try this hard to get to her to go somewhere with him. Hell, even when they worked together, he tried hard not to talk much about anything outside of work. He was more of the type to study her.

"My offer still stands. I'll be at the bar until 2 AM." He gave one last tantalizing nip to her neck and a small lick to the wound before he walked away without looking back.

_From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life_

Hermione made her way back into the club, reflecting on her relationship and Draco's offer. She wanted nothing more than to go with him, but she was an adult now with responsibilities. Hermione tried dancing with several guys that offered – even after another 4 drinks; but after being with Draco, these guys just seemed sleazy. She kept glancing to the bar. He sat in the same spot, every few minutes turned a different witch down; all the while he was sipping on a drink and watching her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get outside, away from all the grabby guys.

When she got outside, she was pulled into an embrace. A gentle hand turned her head up and Draco's lips pressed against hers. She could feel a kinetic energy surge through her body as her hand went to play in his hair. She wasn't going to be able to go home tonight if he kept up the acts.

"Why?" She whispered as he pulled away and gave her a small but true smile.

"Every girl deserves to feel beautiful and wanted by someone." He looked into her eyes with a sense of sincerity to his words. "You are no different, Hermione." She felt his kiss again, this time a bit more heated as he closed all space between her and him, her back flat against the stone wall of the club. She felt a hunger in his lips, a need in his hands, and a want with his force. She thought hard on Ron for all of a millisecond as she melted into Draco's embrace. The way her name rolled off his lips was all she ever needed to hear from him. _He just needs to offer once mo–_

"Hermione, you're too good for him." Draco whispered it to her, his lips barely parting to speak but never leaving her own. His smooth, elegant hands cupped her face. "Come talk with me." He pulled her away from their spot, away from the noise, to the alley alongside the building. "Do you know somewhere we can go? Or any particular place you want to go?" Draco Malfoy was not a stupid guy. He knew how to play the perfect cards. How could he get a girl comfortable with him if she didn't know where they were exactly?

"My apartment…"

"What about the Weasel?"

"He lives with his sister and Harry for the time. I refused to let him into my place, though he does come over occasionally." He was about to ask her what the odds of that happening were, but she pulled him away so fast. The next moment he stood before a small door. She opened the door and led him into the cozy apartment.

Before she had a chance to say anything, his lips were on hers again and his hands playing at the hem of her skirt, his fingers running along the edge where her skin is exposed along the skirt.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms_

Her hands locked tightly around his neck while his chose to circle her tiny waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. She'd never felt such a want, she'd never felt so desirable. Draco's hungry roaming of his hands on her body lit her centre with a fire. His lips were going to her neck line, his right hand cautiously rubbing her breast – just in case she actually did not want such a sexual event happening. Her moan of pleasure was reassurance that this was exactly what she wanted – or at lease what her body wanted.

Just as he pulled her halter top up, the lightly bronzed color of her abdomen was exposed to his view. He had just taken to gently placing small kisses along her neck when she lightly pushed him away.

"We do need to talk, Draco." She locked the door, and led him into the sitting room. Would you like some firewhiskey?" She offered kindly then went to the kitchen to pour their drinks.

When she returned with the small muggle bourbon glasses full of fire whiskey, she handed Draco one then sat hers on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Mal– err – Draco…" Hermione was staring at her feet, a light hazy blush across her cheeks. She suddenly felt very silly, very unsure of herself, and very self conscious of the situation. Draco's kisses had intoxicated her causing her to lose her control and now here they sat awkwardly in her living room, with a lustful aura of desire around them both but neither willing to make a move.

"Hermione, can I ask you – if it's not too intrusive that is – what made you decide to marry the Weasel?"

Hermione looked down at her feet when she was ready to answer. "I'm just not getting any younger and no one offered." She gave a light hearted giggle in hopes to avoid receiving pity, but Draco only pitied her more.

"You were such a strong, rebellious girl. You did what was best for you without caring what other people thought. Why would you lower yourself to marry when you aren't happy."

"Ron isn't a bad guy. He just… lacks passion. But it doesn't matter, I'm not the type to enjoy constant attention."

In less than a second, Draco's lips were on hers. His hands cupped her breasts from the outside of the satin halter top. Her hard nipples were a pleasant surprise, but the true surprise was that she wasn't wearing a bra and he had always thought her the type to wear one at all times. He pulled his lips away from hers to speak.

"Are you really going to tell me that if there was a guy willing to treat you like this every day, you would get sick of it? You wouldn't like to be the best thing to ever happen to one guy?" She had a hard time focusing on his words that were being whispered seductively as his lips traveled her jaw and her neck down to her collar bone and stopping at the top of her valley between her breasts. She let out a soft, long moan, eliciting that famous smirk from Draco. "Your body says you want this."

"But my brain knows it's wrong," She whimpered. "I can't cheat on Ron. No matter how much I want to."

Draco pulled her ring off her finger and dropped it into the bourbon glass of firewhiskey. Before she could protest, her swollen lips were sealed in an angelic kiss. Her body responded, her arms wrapped around his neck and let his body press against hers. She let her hands play through his soft hair.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

When Hermione got a little more confidence, she parted her lips to allow Draco's tongue access to her mouth. He graciously accepted the invitation, his tongue exploring every spot of her mouth, claiming dominance over her own nervous tongue. She was nervous, unsure of what she should do, but Draco didn't seem to mind her novice level and he appeared to be more than willing to take charge of the situation.

Hermione ran her hands down his chest, feeling the definition of his concealed muscles. She slowly, and clumsily, unbuttoned his shirt – much to his pleasure and amusement; he couldn't contain the small grin he got while she fumbled with the buttons. But once the shirt had been discarded to the floor, her fingers ran slowly down the soft, heated skin. Draco growled as she placed soft kisses on his collar bone and torso. She ran her nails down his chest ever so softly, driving him crazy with want.

"Damn it, Hermione." His groan was breathless, and his slow torture made her lower abdomen tingle with heat. Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap; her soft thighs exposed from her raised miniskirt straddled his hips while his full, bruised lips softly kissed down the skin exposed by her steep neck line. His growing lump of manhood could be felt under her panties and she slowly rocked on him, an agonizingly slow torture.

Draco pulled her shirt over her head and laid her back to look at her. He softly brushed her arms that were covering her exposed breasts embarrassedly. His eyes seemed to soften towards her and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're gorgeous. Don't hide from me." She turned her head away, her hands covering her red face, eliciting a small soft chuckle from Draco as he leaned down to lick one of her nipples. Hermione's skin puckered, goose bumps spreading over her arms and torso's from the blonde's touch; her nipples went hard as Draco fully took the left one into his mouth, his teeth lightly nipping at the rosy bud, his right hand lightly ran down her abdomen, feeling her puckered skin.

Hermione let out a very soft moan as he gave the same oral treatment to her right nipple. Draco smiled when his right hand barely touched her cottony panties. She had already soaked them with want, her centre so sensitive that his light touch brought a soft moan out of her. "A little wet are we, Hermione?" Draco hooked his finger into the small panties, pulling them down to her ankles and discarding them on the floor. His fingers found their way back to her sensitive clit and worked circles around it, but never touching it. He was glad to see she'd abandoned covering her face, he really did love the lust-driven glow that radiated from her.

Before she had a chance to say any oppositions, Draco lowered his head and lapped at her sensitive love button. Hermione gave out a soft cry. If Draco didn't already have the want to bust inside her, he would have exploded right there. Even just the scent of her wet pussy made him want to cum harder than any lay he'd ever gotten. He licked from the bottom of her slit up to her clit, savoring the juice that came out to lubricate her. Even a few times she moaned out his name ever so seductively when he darted his tongue into her hole. Her hands had busied themselves running through his platinum locks. She let out a shocked gasp and pulled a little roughly on his hair when he slowly inserted his middle finger into her box, his lips and tongue never leaving her clit.

She was tight, and it drove Draco crazy to imagine how tight she would feel around his hard throbbing cock. He inserted a second finger, and a few seconds later he was rewarded with a cry of pleasure when he inserted a third. He nipped at her clitoris and even took the whole of the sensitive button into his mouth. He was rewarded by her moaning loudly and bucking roughly against his fingers.

"Draco… I can't… mm... take much… more… please… fuck me. It… mmm… feels so good." If he thought he wanted to cum earlier, he renounced that idea when he heard her speak. Never in his life had he expected such a vulgar plea to escape from her lips, and it made it even more exciting when he thought about who she was begging.

"I'll fuck you, you can bet on that. But you're going to feel incredible first." His growl was exciting to her, and his statement drove her mad with lust. Draco pushed deep into her with his fingers, hitting her G-spot just right and nipped on her clitoris. Hermione cried out his name, wave after wave of erotic pleasure washed over her. She bucked hard against his fingers as her body went rigid and her nipples puckered up, hard like rocks. Her orgasm over took her, and he was riding it out with his fingers, never stopping or slowing their pace.

_Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never_

When she came down from her high, and she managed to catch her breath, Draco slide her miniskirt off allowing it to join the other discarded clothing. He stood to remove his pants, but Hermione stopped him softly, sitting up on the couch then moving to all fours, she crawled the few feet to him. Perching herself on her knees on the couch, she placed light kisses on his abdomen while fumbling with his belt. When she had succeeded in unfastening his pants, he pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out, his large and hardened cock bobbed slightly with his movements, keeping her attention as he laid her back to look at her.

"Hermione…" His fingers lightly traced the curve of her face, and he placed a light kiss on her lips. "You are so beautiful." Hermione flushed with his words. _He couldn't mean it, he has to be just lost in the moment._ But Draco looked her dead in the eyes and he kissed her once more. He whispered in her ear, lightly nipping at her earlobe. "Gorgeous." He went to center himself, and just as he was about to push the head of his penis through her lubed slit, Hermione winced her eyes tightly closed. "What's wrong?" His expression went to concern as he stopped his movements.

"Is it… going to hurt?"

"Are you a…?" He didn't have to finish his question, Hermione nodded and looked to the side, an embarrassed flush taking over her cheeks. His expression quickly changed from concern to shock, then to a softer expression. "You'll be ok. It won't be unbearable and I'll go easy." He reassuringly kissed the tip of her nose, and then pushed in slowly. She was so tight it took all of his self-control not to plunge into her at full force. He focused entirely on moving slow, allowing her to adjust to his size. "Are you doing ok?" He smiled when she opened one eye and said it didn't hurt too badly. "Relax and it'll be more bearable." He took to kissing her to distract her, and his fingers busied themselves amongst her breasts.

When he had finally made it into her fully, buried to the hilt, he began to withdraw slowly. Every time he went to push in and withdraw was slightly faster than the time before it. Within moments they were at full pace, her pain faded into nothing but a memory of her first night. He went deeper and harder with every stroke, his hands pulling her down to him by her hips with every thrust. She was moaning out loud, sometimes his name would escape, sometimes it was a soft demand for more or deeper even harder – which he happily obliged, and sometimes she would moan out one word vulgarities or just sounds of ecstasy and pleasure. All of her cries were nothing short of erotic to him, the sound of her moaning his name, the blush on her cheeks, the way her breasts bounced with the force he was pounding into her with; all of it was typical sex reactions, but never had he been so turned on by a girl like Hermione did to him. He was close to his apex, but luckily, she couldn't take much more either.

"Cum for me, Hermione; cum on my hard cock." His whisper was vulgar. Should it have come from any other guy's lips, she would have been turned off; but it seemed so hot coming off Draco's tongue. She could hear his groans, his heavy breathing, his seductive orders to cum. She was toppling over for the second time that night.

"MMmm… DRACO! NNgghhh… I'm cuming." She cried out his name, her tight pussy walls closing in on him, holding him tight. Her pulsing walls, and her rigid body, her nails digging into his shoulders; all of her orgasm sent him over with her. He rode out his orgasm, pounding deep and hard into her love box as her pulsating walls squeezed repetitively against his throbbing cock, spilling his seed into Hermione's most sacred sanctuary, untouched by any other man before him.

_Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever_

"Merlin…" Was all he could mutter as he let his head rest into the crook of her neck, fighting to catch his breath. "Hermione…" Draco's hands cupped her face and he moved to kiss her again then looked deep into her eyes, "My god, you're amazing." He kissed her again as he withdrew from her.

"Draco…" She smiled, softly rubbing his shoulder. "It's nearly 4 A.M., let's go to bed." Draco nodded against her neck and after a second more; he then sat up and helped her up, both going to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. For the first time in his life, he never wanted to let go of a girl in bed with him. He placed soft kisses on her shoulder and the nape of her neck. She woke at 10 A.M to a desperate knock on her front door. A female voice was calling her name repetitively, concern dripping from every syllable.

"Draco… Draco!" Hermione hissed loudly, trying viciously to wake him. "Get dressed, Ginny's calling for me." Hermione rushed to the living room, throwing his clothes to him and tying a robe around her own nudity. Draco gave her a quick kiss to her lips and said he would owl her later, then he apparated out to Malfoy Manor.

"Coming, Ginny!" Hermione quickly cleaned away the firewhiskey glasses from the night before and placed her ring on the coffee table.

"Oh! Thank Merlin!" Ginny threw herself around the groggy brunette, "We thought something awful happened to you! You never told us where you went or anything! We even told Ron we lost you."

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, thanks, Ginny. I'm fine though. I had a great night. I'm sorry for running off. I got… distracted." That was when Ginny, still smothering the life from Hermione's lungs, noticed the smell of cologne – expensive cologne.

"Hermione!" Ginny had a sheepish grin come over her face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared when Ron came up beside her.

"Thank Merlin you're alive! See, this is why I don't want you going out without me. Anything could happen to you."

"Ronald, you make it sound like I'm incapable of taking care of myself."

"Men are pigs, Hermione. You could have been raped or something! You're never going out without me again!"

"Ronald! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself! I'm the brightest witch of our age!"

"You've given up the magic life though, remember?"

"I still have my wand. I just choose not to use it for everyday things. I prefer doing things for myself. But in a case of self-defense, I'd protect myself!"

"I won't allow it! I'm moving in!"

"Like hell you are! I said it before and I'll say it again! You're not living with me until after we're married." Ron slapped Hermione, causing Ginny to scream and Harry to restrain Ron.

"Ron, Stop! You're going to do something you regret!" Harry had pinned Ron against a wall. Ginny went rushing to Hermione's side.

"Are you ok, Mione?" She gently touched the swollen spot on Hermione's cheek. "Ron! You Asshole! How could you!" Ginny gave her brother a punch square in the nose before telling Harry to apparate him away.

"You came home with a guy didn't you?" Ginny had a huge smile on her face.

"You can read me like a book." Hermione sighed exasperated and let the red head into her apartment.

"Not that I can read you… just that I can smell the cologne. Was he hot?"

"Very." Hermione spent the next hour describing in detail the man (leaving out his name of course) and her night with him.

"I might see him a bit more. I'm breaking up with Ron when I see him next."

"I can't say I'm not disappointed you won't be my sister anymore, but you'll always be a close friend so I can deal with that. My brother's an ass. Besides, this new guy, he's rich isn't he?"

Hermione gave that exasperated sigh she usually gave Ginny when the shallow questions arose. "He is. But it's not about that, you know that, Gin." Ginny stood, nodding to acknowledge Hermione's statement.

"Yes, yes. Well, I must be going." Ginny waved and gave a playful wink before leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

_I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on_

Hermione thought back to the day Ron proposed to her. She didn't have much of a story to tell seeing as Ron simply gave her the fake ring and said "Let's get married." There was no special dinner, no special place. They were just sitting at the table having breakfast. She continued her thoughts of how he always left her at home. He never wanted to go out with her, but she wasn't allowed to go out alone. She remembered the last date they had, a year before he proposed.

Ron picked her up and they walked through the park. One guy happened to watch her as they walked by, but Ron noticed it. That night he yelled and screamed at her, yelling about how slutty she was dressing to get other guys' attentions. He forbid any clothes that showed a lot of skin, and he forbid her going out alone, all under the pretense that he couldn't trust her. He swore up and down she was going to cheat on him. He believed it so much that he decided he was going to come over every morning at 8 A.M. to make sure she wasn't in bed with another man. He used her not letting him move in with her as justification of his suspicions. But today's slap was the first time he'd ever hit her.

A large eagle owl snapped her out of her thoughts. _Draco!_ Hermione rushed to the window and untied the note. The owl stayed so she knew it was to take a reply back.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know you probably do not want to be with me again, and that is fine if that is your wish. I would love to see you again and talk with you a bit about a few things though, and I have a proposition to make, if you're willing to go along with it. What do you say to dinner with me tonight, my treat? I could come by your house tonight whenever it is convenient for you. Please reply._

_Draco L.L. Malfoy_

Hermione smiled to herself as she grabbed some parchment and a quill. Elegantly forming her letters, Hermione wrote back:

_Darling Draco,_

_Dinner sounds wonderful. Could you be here say 6ish tonight? I have a few errands I need to run today, so I may be a tad late, but you're free to let yourself in. The key will be in my mailbox for you should you need to get in. See you tonight!_

_Your Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione sent the letter off and then went to hop into the shower and prepare for her day.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

Hermione walked up the cobblestone path to Harry and Ginny's streamside cabin. She knocked on the door lightly and Harry came to the door.

"Mione! Hey!"

"Hey, Harry. I was wondering, is Ronald in?"

"No. He went out, said something about dinner plans and making business arrangements or something; said he wouldn't be back until late."

Hermione's face dropped and a slight "oh… I see…" came from her lips.

"Come on in, Mione. Chill for a while."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wanted to speak with Ron. I have a lot planned for today, I just needed to get his part done and over with."

"Mione… are you breaking up with him?"

"Yes, Harry. I can't take anymore of his crap. I just can't. I have to find someone else to complete my life with. Ron just can't cut the cake." She gave a weak smile and Harry gave an understanding nod.

"Do what you have to do, Mione. I'll support you through and through." He gave her an encouraging smile then went to close the door after Hermione turned away. _I wonder how much support I'll get from you when you find out who I'm with._ Hermione sighed at her predicament then went back to her house.

It was 6:10 P.M. when Hermione stepped in through her front door, _has Malfoy already stopped by?_ Hermione couldn't contain the smile that came across her face. A pair of soft lips came down on hers.

"Are you ready for dinner?" It was a soft question, with arms wrapping securely around her waist; he pulled her into a warm and tight embrace.

"Of course." Hermione gave a return kiss to the lips, and the two walked out to the restaurant for dinner.

When they got to the small Italian restaurant, they both got a decent table; Draco seemed to get favorites at a lot of restaurants. Hermione had ordered and Draco had two and the couple decided on small talk to fill the time.

"So, what did you do today?"

"I went to work at the Ministry, had a prosecution to testify at, and filed a ton of papers. Oh! I saw your fiancé as well. He seemed positively repulsive. Came in thirty minutes late too." Hermione couldn't hold back the laugh at his joking tone. "But, I think the highlight of my day, was getting to see you." Hermione had an incredulous look on her face as she searched his eyes. There wasn't a single bit of evidence towards a joke or lie.

"Draco… I have to tell you. I'm going to break off the engagement."

"Oh really? Feeling guilty?" He raised a questioning eyebrow but held off the conversation while the waiter placed their pastas in front of them.

"Not guilty per say… I just feel trapped with him. You know that last night was the first night I had gone out to town without him in 5 years? It was also the first time I was able to just socialize and mingle with people." Draco had to hold back the comment of saying it was the first time she'd gotten laid too, he figured it would be a little inappropriate. "He came by this morning; just after you left. He, along with Harry, was right behind Ginny."

"Did he find out?"

"No. He doesn't suspect a thing. But he's pissed beyond belief. Said I am not allowed out without him ever again. Could have been raped and what not. He went ballistic." Draco's eyes darkened.

"He told you that you weren't _allowed_?"

"That's what he said. I can't take it." Hermione paused, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Draco about the hitting incident. She decided she ought to though. After all, Draco was her… just what was he at this point anyways? "He hit me too." She got quiet, looking down not wanting to see the anger she knew was in his eyes. Draco went still, rigid, and extremely quiet. Neither dared move; it was as if time had stopped for just the two of them, everyone around them oblivious to their pause. "It's over though, Draco. It's done and I'm getting rid of him."

"That doesn't justify his actions! That doesn't make it okay." Draco spoke slowly and quietly, afraid if he spoke normally it'd cause a scene.

"Draco… can I ask you. Why is it that you're here with me tonight?" He stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. He was sure that he'd asked her to eat with him, why else would he be there with her?

"Well, I asked you out tonight."

"No, not that." She couldn't quite tell if he was joking or being serious. "What is it between us? What are you wanting from me… or us?"

Draco just smiled at her. "Be patient. We can work through us, but first we need to take care of **that**." Draco gestured with his eyes to a bright red head sitting with a brown haired girl. "That is your soon-to-be-ex-fiancé, right?"

"Harry said he had dinner plans with some coworkers. It wouldn't be uncommon to see him out in public with colleagues." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, you really are too nice and trusting."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Brown that he's with." At Hermione's questioning look, Draco sighed and continued, "Lavender Brown; from your house and year. She doesn't even work with the ministry. She owns a divination supply shop where the twins make predictions. She only steps foot in the Ministry to renew her shop license once every three years." Hermione stared dumbfounded at the couple sitting just feet away from her. Draco took her silence and stood. "Hermione, he's cheating on you. Go beat his face in."

"Draco… I don't have room to be upset. I cheated, too."

"Just once, and that was last night. Who knows how long this has been going on. Oh well, I owe him a punch for hitting you this morning." Draco started, but Hermione gently touched his arm, stopping him.

"I'll deal with it when we're finished. Don't let a perfectly good dinner go to waste." Hermione tugged him to sit back at his seat and together the couple enjoyed their dinner, every once in a while checking to make sure that he was still there.

Hermione stood as the check was handed to Draco. "Wait for me by the door when you're finished, Draco. I have a feeling things will get bad if you're with me." Hermione pulled the small ring box out of her purse and stepped up behind Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley… Dearest Ron. You never told me that you had such a lovely girlfriend before." Hermione cooed from behind him, making him jump with surprise.

"Mione! It's not what you think! I can explain."

"There's no need for explanations, I can see perfectly clear. But don't worry, I'm not angry." Hermione laughed a little, giving the disgruntled Lavender a sweet smile. "Ronald, you're an insecure sleazy jerk. I can't believe I let you make me feel so horrible all these years. Don't worry Lavender. You may be a backstabbing friend, but you did me a favor. I can dump him off on you and he'll have someone to comfort him. It's over Ronald." Hermione sharply placed the ring box into his hands and before he could muster an argument she turned to leave.

"Be careful, Lav. Once he's bored, he'll begin to control you."

"You fucking bitch! You can't break off our engagement!" Ron screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Ron, don't make a scene. These people want to enjoy their dinner. Don't think of it as me breaking off the engagement. Think of it as your selfishness pushing me away. I would have stayed and been miserable for you, had you not cheated. Funny thing is… you couldn't manage one proper relationship, did you think you could manage two? I'm sorry everyone! Please enjoy your dinners." Hermione turned to leave, but Ron's anguished and angry howl stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned to face him, just in enough time to see a fist coming for her face.

She closed her eyes tightly, anticipating the painful contact that was due any millisecond from now. But it never came. When she opened her eyes, she found Draco in front of her and Ron's clenched fist twisted upwards.

"Listen here you pompous Weasel. Hermione is not a punching bag for you to take your frustrations out on." Draco twisted Ron's arm behind his back and slammed the red head into the wall with a harsh force. "Don't blame her for your fuck up. You wanted to fuck the class whore; you lose the best thing that ever happened to you. That's your problem and yours alone. I'm taking Hermione off your hands. You don't deserve such a wonderful girl."

"Since when was she good enough for you, Ferret?" Lavender stood up, eager to get the furious blond off her boyfriend.

"Since I saw how horribly she was being treated. This doesn't concern you so you best sit down."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Ron yelled, only to be rewarded by an even stronger push into the wall.

"You're in no predicament to be ordering me around, Weasley. You're lucky I have the peace of mind to spare you your life. Hermione needs someone who can treat her right. Come near her again and you will suffer. And I'd watch my ass if I were you. One wrong slip up and I will be more than happy to find your replacement at the ministry!" Draco had harsh threats that seemed to be sinking in, he gave one last shove and let the boy fall to the floor before putting his arm around Hermione's waist and walking out with her, leaving a large sum of cash to the establishment's manager as an apology for the ruckus.

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

Hermione lay on the bed, wrapped in Draco's embrace like the night before. The couple had stayed the night in Draco's Manor, empty of any other Malfoy member for several years now. Hermione rested her head on Draco's slow rising and falling chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"You okay, Mya?" He pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm just thinking." She gave a soft, contented smile, closing her eyes and snuggling into him more. "If someone had said I'd be here with you a few years ago, I'd have looked at them like they sprouted five heads." Draco couldn't resist a chuckle as he held her close.

"Hermione, I think we passed this already, but I'll ask just to make it official. Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Hermione giggled lightly, placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"There would be nothing I'd rather do more. I can never be happier than I am right now."

"Never say never, Mya." Draco kissed her forehead. "Move in with me."

_Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on_

Our favorite couple adapted rather quickly to each other's presence. Hermione fell in love more and more each day. Her stuff had been moved into Malfoy Manor, but she required her own bed room; even though Hermione spent many nights in Draco's room anyway.

Ron had ended up leaving Lavender six months later for some model and Lavender came quickly to apologize to Hermione for the pain she'd caused. Hermione was quick to rectify her saying she'd never been in pain; she confessed that by the time she'd found out about Ron's infidelity, she'd already moved on and found someone better. The two quickly rekindled their friendship.

Harry was a little harder egg to crack. Ginny had accepted Draco fully; glad Hermione had found a decent person that made her happy. Harry would never be friends, but after the Battle of Hogwarts, he had had a certain understanding with Draco. He worked with the guy too, needing to trust Draco's calls as lifelines for the famous Auror. Draco wouldn't accept a friendship either, but they were more civil with each other, and Draco was a bit more careful with his work regarding Harry's life.

Ron was gone, traveling the world with his band of many whores. He loved the sexual life too much to settle down and he didn't dare make the mistake of getting engaged again. However, he did owl Hermione every once in a while, the two tried staying civil for the sake of their friends. After all, no harm no foul right? Hermione didn't see the point any more of being angry when she was so happy and he had been so miserable. They found their place and she was willing to bury the hatchet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The couple stood surrounded by family and friends, almost two years after that fateful night at the club. Draco had worn the tux specially tailored for this event, silver and black with an emerald green vest and cuff links. Hermione's dress was strapless and white, with a v-cut waist line and layers upon layers of frilly white skirts. Her hair had been done in tight, spiraling, curls of deep chestnut hair with honey-gold highlights set to fall to her waist and covered by her sheer, white veil with peal beads sewn in.

When the couple climbed into the limo that was to carry them to their honeymoon adventure, Draco smiled and looked at his beautiful, blushing bride. "Are you happy?"

"I would say I could never be happier, but I said that before and look at me today." Draco smiled and kissed her sweetly. "Draco, how much more do you need before your life is complete?" Her question was odd to him, but her smile was warm and sincere.

"As long as I have you, I don't need anything else."

"Well, I'm a package deal." Draco stared blankly at her for a moment as she placed her hand gently on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

Draco smiled and kissed his bride again, gently touching her stomach. "I love you, Hermione Malfoy."

_Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight_

Alcohol and Ass

By: Cry

Rating: M for Explicit Sex, this is your warning. SMUT big time.

Summary: Hermione gets a little tipsy during a Gryffindor victory party. It was a big mistake, and she knew it was against the rules; but hey, you only get the chance to party so often. Events get her hot and bothered and she returns to her room to pleasure herself. Who so happens to see but the head boy, Draco Malfoy. He isn't going to let her have all the fun, she was a mudblood and didn't deserve such fun.

Hermione laughed as Seamus proposed drinks for everyone. They produced 15 full cases of bottled fire whiskey. Enough for all to have 4 or 5 bottles a piece, and they could always conjure more up if they so desired. Hermione had downed about 7 bottles herself and was way past drunk. She couldn't walk straight and she was more than willing to talk and giggle and tell all her secrets. It was no shocker when a drunk Ron was heating up the moment with kisses to her neck.

She let out small little giggles and moans as his hands traced her curvy hour glass. She gave a surprized squeal of enthusiasm as he reached around and cupped her breasts. It was hilarious to those who were sober enough to witness the events. Ron and Hermione had never hooked up, contrary to what the whole school believed. They both agreed it was too much like incest to persue a relationship, regardless of Ron's more than obvious feelings of lust towards her. Harry was much the same in the she was too much like a sister department. Harry and Ginny had just had a fight and broken up for the bajillionth time and Hermione had pretty much stopped caring. She loved Ginny, but when the girl brought all the break ups on herself, Hermione saw no need to sympathize with her.

Harry saw the exchange of intimacy and came over kissing on Hermione's cleavage; exposed from the top 4 buttons of her tight shirt being undone. Everyone seemed to be enjoying a grand party to celebrate Ravenclaw's defeat and Gryffindor winning the House Cup.

There was a loud banging at the portrait but seeing as the music and partiers were much too loud to hear, the guest had to let himself in. Draco Malfoy, headboy, had said the password and entered the party. _Damn Gryffindors and their partying. I bet they could outfuck rabbits with how horny these drunks are. They sure can't hold their liquor._ The whole while Draco bad talked them in his mind, he was walking through the mess of drunken students. _If I were anyone other than Draco Malfoy, I would deduct points from these blubbering idiots. I'm surprised Granger allows-_

"GRANGER?" Draco was astounded. Not only was Hermione in a tight liplock with Pothead and being groped by Weaselbe, she was drunk off her ass. At his outburst the boys backed off her slightly.

"Oh! Dra-co.. How are you... this -giggle- lovely evening?"

"Granger, we have rounds. What the fuck are you doing getting shit faced in the Gryffindor common room?"

"I'm just -giggle- celebrating! -giggle- Why don't you join us?"

"I'd rather die! Come on!" He yanked her up, harder than necessary at that, and pulled her into the corridor. "I'll take you to our common then I'll do patrols tonight alone."

When Draco returned from patrols, he found that he could hear a loud moaning sound from her room. _Dammit, Granger! Now is not the time to be fucking someone in your room_. He didn't really care, but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked silently over to the room and what he saw made his dick harden in his trousers.

Hermione was sitting up in her bed, her legs wide open. As if the upskirt view of her panty-clad pussy wasn't enough to catch his attention, he noticed the growing wet spot and the two fingers rubbing the material right over her clit. Her free hand was playing with the nipple to one of her exposed breasts, the other nipple hard and dark with the chilly air of her room. She was moaning loudly with her eyes glued to a magazine, though the title and image were indecipherable to Draco.

_Prude Little Miss Granger masturbates? Who'd have thought._ He guessed her breasts to be about a small B cup. She wasn't large -hell, not even average; but she was certainly not flat chested. Draco's pants were uncomfortably tight now.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he should have never gone in there. But since when did Malfoy's follow the rules?

Draco slid into her room silently. As he emerged from the shadows, he noticed her eyes were shut tight now, her face twisted into an erotic display of pleasure; and her hips were bucking against her hand.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. He approached her silently and as the moonlight shined on his silver eyes, glowing with lust, he bent over and took a nipple into his mouth. Hermione moaned and arched her back at the sudden sensation; but her eyes shot open, alarmed at the addition to her pleasures.

"Malfoy, what the - mmmnn - what are you -NNgg..." Every question she tried to ask he cut her off with a hard flick of his tongue over her nipples.

"You're so fucking hot when you're horny, Granger."

"Why are you - mmnngg... oh fuck" Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers brushed over her soaking panties; only for a brief second though. She nearly whimpered at the loss of his fingers, but his lips were cascading light feathered kisses and soft nips all over her jaw, neck, chest, the tops of her breasts, and her abdomen. Goosebumps were forming all over her body and when he got to where her hip bones protruded over the waist band of her skirt, he licked her making her shiver with pleasure.

Her hands found his silky hair, loose from the day's wear.

"Granger, where have you been hiding this body?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"You caught my attention. Help me help you."

"I don't need your help." His tongue ran over her hip bone again, causing her to arch back and moan loudly.

"It would certainly feel better than those well-practiced fingers. Tell me, Granger, just what practices have they experienced?" Hermione blushed deeply, affirming Draco's suspicions and rousing a smirk to appear. "Ever touch a man who wanted you?" She shook her head furiously, her eyes round like saucers. He stradled her thigh, making sure his erection was overly obvious.

He bent over, gently nipping her earlobe. "Have you ever just wanted to grab a man and get him off?" His question was a mere whisper in her ear, his breath tickling her and the warmth chilling her spine. She blushed furiously. Normally these question would piss her off and embarress her; but when they were said from his seductive lips, she found herself growing wetter with want. His erection was hard and she could feel it throbbing with the same desire.

"There's rumors about you, Granger. Rumors that you get men excited then run off without satisfying them." Hermione turned to face him and smiled.

"It's not my fault they don't turn me on while I'm trying to get them in the mood."

"And what, pray tell, turns miss granger on?" By now he had positioned himself and ground his hard, fully-clothed cock against her soaking panties. She moaned out and bucked against him.

"I won't say..."

Draco decided she was going to play the hard way so he smashed his lips against hers and his fingers found their way to her clit, rubbing the soaking fabric over her most sensitive button. His fingers worked fast and slow, hard and soft. She found herself bucking against him, allowing his mouth to explore her own. She moaned into him when she felt two of his fingers plunge into her soaking vagina - panties accompanying his long elegant fingers.

"Granger, you're soaking wet for me." He bit her neck lightly and licked her earlobe. "I love it when a girl wants me like this." She was meeting his fingers stride for stride, his words making her so hungry with desire and lust. "Oh... fuck... nnn.. ahh... fuck... more." Her words were hard to make out, but Draco complied with a third finger added, taking a moment to slip under her juice-soaked panties, fucking her harder and faster. She was so tight and wet on his fingers it took everything not to plunge his swollen cock into her then.

"MOOORE!" She cried out loudly and Draco removed his hands making her whimper loudly with remorse. He yanked her panties down and grabbed her thighs. Before she could comprehend or protest, he shoved his mouth to her soaked pussy, lapping and sucking her lips and clit with a renewed enthusiasm. When she began bucking against his face, he added his fingers back, fucking her harder than before. She begged and pleaded for more, but her climax had built and within twenty seconds, the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt washed over her. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, her body convulsed under his touch. He rode her orgasm out with his fingers and when she was finished he lapped her juices up again; making sure that he got ever drop of her love juice.

"That's the first time I've ever climaxed like that." She was embarrassed to admit it, and his snicker didn't make her feel any better; but dammit, it was the merlin-damned truth and Granger never lied.

"It's not over yet. You still have to wait for me to get off." Her eyes grew wide. She had never had sex with a man before, and the size of his erection made her nervous.

He removed his pants and boxers and his pride sprang to life before her eyes. He was huge and she wasn't sure she'd be able to fit that.

"Malfoy... will... will it fit?" Her eyes were wide with nervous fear and it took Draco a moment to comprehend her worry before he gave a chuckle.

"I'll make it fit." He smirked as her eyes got wider. "No worries, love. It'll fit fine. This isn't... is this your first?" She nodded apprehensively, afraid of what he'd think. Shockingly, he came in and nuzzled her neck with his nose as he gave soft nips here and there.

"Relax for me. It'll make it easier." His command was gentle, a mere whisper that was hard to hear even though he was close enough she could feel the warmth of his breath.

Draco assaulted her neck with nips and flicks of his tongue as his hands groped her breasts. She moaned and arched against him, her nails slightly scratching down his back. He took no delay in her distractions and slowly slid into her. The pain caught to her about half his length in, and she let a high whimper as her nails dug into his shoulder. Draco hissed with both pleasure from the feeling of her cunt grasping him, and the excitement he got from her sex claws. When he was all the way in, he paused long enough for her to adjust to him before he began to work slowly and diligently; small strokes with lots of kisses.

She felt so good and tight around him it took every ounce of his self-control to keep from pounding into her virgin cunt, but he restrained himself and slowly worked to a steady pace.

The pain had faded out to a distant memory as the sex began to feel good for her. She was beginning to meet him stride for stride and her voice had returned with low moans and soft sighs.

"Mmm, yes... nnn... harder..." Draco complied to her request giving several small moans himself.

"Fuck.. Granger, you're tight..." He was now pounding into her deeply, determined to get her to scream his name. "Tell me how you want it..." his command was low, seductive and hot. She couldn't speak vulgarities normally, it was just too embarrassing; but she was enjoying him so much and when she didn't reply right away he backed down to a slow pace. She whimpered up at him, her eyes pleading for him to continue. "Tell me."

"I want..." She looked up at him as he stopped, pulling out of her dripping sex. "Gods, Malfoy... I want you to fuck me hard. Pound into me!" He gave his all too famous smirk as he slammed deep into her, his haste growing with every stroke.

"Fuck me... Yes... MMMM... Pound my dirty cunt!" Her voice was pleading and commanding at the same time. Draco smirked, slamming as hard as he could. _Who'd have thought Prudish Granger had such a hot mouth._ He focused on her tits, small and perky, bouncing with every thrust.

"Granger... nnn.. so... fucking good...shit..." His thrusts were getting slower but more forceful, but her moans were getting louder and he forced himself to wait out her orgasm. It only took him 3 more slams for her body to convulse with her orgasm. When he felt her pussy throbbing around him and her body stiffen with waves of pleasure, he couldn't contain his orgasm and allowed himself to ride it out. "Fuck... nnn .. nuuuugggghhh" He grunted his release, busting within her.

She looked up when they could finally loosen up and she saw him breathing heavily over her, his face dripping with sweat. When he pulled out, she could feel their mixed juices ooze out of her slightly as he fell beside her panting.

"Malfoy..."

"Sshhh... You can yell at me tomorrow... For now, shut up and sleep." He was slowly catching his breath and sleep was beginning to take over.

Too bad for Hermione. When she woke up, the hangover was too much for her and she couldn't yell at him.

You're A Bad Liar

By: Cry

Disclaimer: Don't Own… Don't Sue

.0

Draco Malfoy darted into the head common room that he shared with Hermione Granger. On his way past he quickly yelled, "No visitors for me, Granger; no matter the circumstances." He rushed into his room, the door being promptly slammed but his light remained off.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued writing her essay. Sure, it wasn't due for another three weeks; but she liked to have things done early. No doubt those last two days before the due date, all her friends will be rushing to her to double check their papers. She was just dotting her last "i" and crossing her last "t" and began proofreading and double checking it for errors.

A solemn knock at the portrait about five minutes later brought her back to reality. She walked over and opened it, coming face to face with some teary-eyed sixth year she recognized as a Slytherin. Kendra McCallahan.

She wasn't as scary or mean as the other Slytherins; on the contrary, she was very frail and timid looking. She had a pointy straight nose and high cheek bones, light golden bronzed skin and auburn red hair that fell to the middle of her back in tight spirals. She was very pretty, and she was always seen with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Hermione didn't know the young girl very well, but what she did know was that this was a very sweet girl.

"Umm… hi… Miss Granger… I-is Draco h-here?" She was trying to keep her nerves in check while not choking on her own sobs.

"I'm sorry. He has requested no visitors. He's feeling a little under the weather. I can take a message?"

"Oh… ummm… sure? Umm… just tell him I never want to see him again if he's going to act like this and he can screw seeing his son." The young girl quickly turned and skittered off, not noticing the gaping hole that was once Hermione's mouth.

"DRACO LUCIUS LEE MALFOY!" She shrieked, closing the portrait before stomping up to his door.

"No visitors."

"Well you're damn well going to get a visit from me!"

"Granger, you do know what happens with the girls that visit me. I'm sure you don't want to be one of them."

"You're damn right I don't." Hermione unlocked his door and walked in crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "How could you! You knocked up a poor sixteen year old? And then left her to care for it on her own?"

"I offered her the money for an abortion! She didn't accept it! That's her fault."

"You know damn well how to perform a contraceptive spell! She's only _sixteen,_ Malfoy! How could you leave her like that?"

"I'm _only_ seventeen, Granger! Do you think either of us are ready to be parents? Her age aside, she shouldn't be a mother! Just as much as I shouldn't be a father! I'm smart enough to realize this!"

"How is it that you can be so heartless? She's scared out of her mind."

"She wouldn't be if she would take the damn money and do what's best for both of us. She wants to keep it, I can't stop her; but I'll be damned if she'll rope me into being a parent prematurely."

"You should never be a parent if that's your attitude."

"Well, sucks for you because one day I'll have little Malfoys treading these exact halls bullying other little mud-bloods like you. Now get out of my room if all you're going to do is lecture me. Or you could, you know, take off the top. It would be a real mark on my list to get goody-goody Granger in my bed."

"Are you actually saying you _want_ to bed me, Malfoy?"

"Are you offering?"

"Not on your life. I don't much care for bestiality. " Hermione then left his room leaving him to ponder her joke. _Stupid ferret_. Hermione snickered as she returned to her room for the night.

Draco didn't leave his common room for the whole week except for classes. He opted to take his meals in his room and avoided all mingling with students at all costs. He definitely didn't want to run into Kendra again.

Normally this would not bother Hermione one bit. However, seeing as he wouldn't leave their common room, he was spending an awful lot of time in her sanctuary. Used to, he would either be in his room or out and about. But now, when he was bored of being holed up in his room, he would venture forth to the common room Hermione had the misfortune of sharing with him. And humans are pack animals by nature. But, seeing as Draco was not mingling with his own pack, he looked for his social needs in Hermione.

Most girls, they would jump at the opportunity to spend hours alone with the Slytherin Prince; but not Hermione. Draco didn't know how to be civil with her. Therefore, their social time together was spent with him annoying the frazzled Gryffindor so much that she often contemplated throwing herself off the astronomy tower. _No, I have too many friends_. Hermione generally rationalized her suicidal fantasies and replaced them with the more appropriate image of tossing the irritating Blonde off the tower.

"Granger? Are you listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Every word." Hermione didn't look up from the essay she was writing. She wasn't actually listening, but she'd tell him anything if it meant leaving her alone.

"Then tell me what I said!"

"Look, Malfoy! I am not your personal entertainment! If you're so desperate for human interaction, go hang out with your friends! Stop harassing me!"

"Someone's grouchy. Did you fall off the wrong side of your broom stick?"

"You should know damn well I don't ride the things. Humans were born without wings for a reason." Hermione nearly kicked herself. She let his banter get the best of her… again. Merlin, she was stupid. The more she allowed him that power, the more she would suffer this injustice. "Just go away."

"I don't think I will."

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Because you would miss me." He smirked that damned smirk. She wished she could slap the damn thing off his face. She was tired of seeing it everywhere.

"I don't think there's a thing about you that I would miss." She stood to leave; pausing only for a moment to make sure her skirt wasn't jacked up in the back before turning her back to him and going to class. She would be fifteen minutes early, but if it meant getting away from him, she would be willing to take one for the team.

"Hermione! Hermione! Did you hear? Did you?" Ginny came rushing up with Penelope, a fellow Gryffindor. Both girls seemed extremely giddy. "Draco's on the prowl for a new girl!"

"Ginny don't tell me you're going to try and get in his bed." Hermione had a lecturing face that could rival that of Mrs. Weasley.

"It couldn't hurt."

"GINNY! The man is a total pig! He changes girls every four days. Believe me, I see them in the common room."

"But he only has one official girlfriend and he generally keeps them for at least 3 months."

"Then he's sleeping around behind their backs. Trust me, Gin, he's trouble."

"But he and Kendra just broke up! It's the perfect opportunity!"

"Kendra is your friend! And the bastard knocked her up then dumped her! Just leave him to do his bidding. Don't become a checkmark on his list." Hermione was warning her friend wisely, but Ginny didn't seem much content to listen.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two girls walked away and entered the class getting a seat up front. She never expected that when she returned, Ginny and Penelope would be in her common room strip dancing for Draco.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! What in Merlin's name do you _think_ you are _doing_? Get yourself dressed and back to Gryffindor tower before I have the mind to write your mother! And Penelope LeeAnne Vicks! You best get back to the tower too. Ten points each from Gryffindor!" The two girls rushed out of the common rooms with hushed promises to come back for a more comfortable show in his room.

"Malfoy!" Hermione turned her rage to the Blonde who now seemed to be trying to scurry to his room. "Don't you _dare_ leave this room until I finish with you!" Her words were meant to be threatening, but she regretted them the moment they left her mouth. Draco's fearful expression immediately recovered to one of his usual victorious smirks.

"I knew you'd want me sooner or later, Granger. My bed is open for you anytime."

"Again… not in this lifetime."

"Oh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you stopped Little Weaselette and the other girl because you're jealous."

"Well it's a good thing you know better than that. Now, don't you _dare_ go messing with Gryffindors. Keep your excursions to the other three houses."

"Do I, Granger? Do I know better?" Hermione was now painfully aware of how close he had gotten to her. His cologne was intoxicating, drawing her in. "You look nervous, Granger. Tell me," He drew in closer, his lips mere centimeters from her earlobe; his breath was warm and sent chills rippling down her spine, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Malfoy. I order… you to step back…right now." She was angry her body was betraying her, she was scared at how shaky her voice was; but worst of all, she was skeptical of her self-control in this instance.

"My, my, Granger. You won't win any fights with such wavering doubts. You have to be firm. Then again, you're trying your best to say you don't want me."

"I don't want you, Malfoy."

"Oh?" Draco gave her an evil smile as he ground groin into her own, eliciting a small gasp and moan from the petite girl. "You're a bad liar, Granger."

Draco's lips were instantly on hers and Hermione felt the last of her hesitation fly out the window. All self control had fallen; all logical thoughts had left her. All that remained was primal instinct and lust. She could see it in him too; desire was hot in his eyes making his usually cold, stormy, grey eyes of steel a melted pool of silver. His finger tips traced fire down her arms as his hot lips sent spine-chilling kisses to her neck.

She could feel his anticipation growing beneath the layers of his tight denim pants. She should have turned back. She should have been frightened by the size. Hell, she should have been scared that her body wasn't listening to her. But all she felt was need; and his tongue running smoothly on collar bone – wait… when did her shirt get unbuttoned? – those godlike fingers, when did they find their way under her skirt? When did he start teasing her through her soaking panties? When did her panties become soaking?

She had no idea how all this was happening, and she had now lost all concept of time. How long had they been like this? How long had his gorgeous hands been playing at her.

"Granger, you're so fucking hot."

"Mmm.. wha-? Ooohh." Her fingers had dug into his shoulder as he struck her nerves, earning her a hiss of his approval.

Draco moved his lips to her ear and, after a soft nip, he gave her a gruff whisper, "You're so wet… and your moans… Granger… I need you… now."

"Mal –" He cut her off with his mouth on hers while he tugged her panties down, letting them fall around her ankles. Within a moment his full blown erection stood at attention, scaring her back slightly to logical thinking. "Malfoy, really… I can't…"

"Don't tease, Granger, it's not nice. I promise it won't bite."

"Draco…" He pulled back and looked at her. That was the first time she'd ever called him Draco. She sounded so scared and worried, so innocent. Her innocence was one thing that drew him to her and he had to control himself from pounding into her right then. But he restrained himself and kissed her forehead.

"What, love? This isn't the best time to hold a conversation you know…"

"I'm…" Hermione looked away, from embarrassment, shame, or fear. He couldn't tell which, but whatever the emotion was he knew what was coming next and he shushed her gently. He led her over to the couch and laid her down in front of him.

"I'll take good care of you. Trust me." For a brief moment Hermione almost let herself think about how many girls he'd possibly deflowered before. She resolved that it was a thought she'd rather not contemplate and focused, instead, on the tip of his cock that was now teasing the entrance of her soaking centre.

She wasn't sure when he happened exactly; but when he took her nipple in his lips and felt his fingers teasing her clit, she appreciated the distraction they offered. Within seconds a searing pain tore through her lower body. For a second she felt tears come to her eyes, though they weren't tears of pain. They weren't tears of joy either. They were tears of mourning. She was mourning the end of her purity, her innocence. She was now grown up in a very intimate way, and that thought scared her.

Draco held still through all the pain, watching her until she relaxed below him. He took that as the green flag and allowed himself to slowly move within her. He was relieved when she began rocking against him, bringing an accompaniment to his rhythm.

He would pull out then slam back in, earning him a light moan. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss before he withdrew from her and placed a teasing kiss on her clit.

"Is that it?" Her question amused him for some reason or another. Normally he would be insulted. Merlin's beard, he was not a minute man by any stretch of the imagination.

"Hell no! It's just getting started, Pet. Turn over."

"What?" Her eyes went wide. He wanted her to expose her ass to him? Like some dog in heat?

"Get on your hands and knees." Hermione skeptically turned over, her face going red with embarrassment.

Draco took longer than he should have to admire her backside. "Bend her upper half down more." She complied, earning a groan from Draco. With every inch she lowered her upper half the more clearly her pussy was exposed to him, pleasing him with the view of her want. Draco couldn't hold back his urge anymore. He leaned forward and, before she could protest, his tongue was lapping hungrily at her wet pussy.

His tongue teased and played with her clitoris before he would allow it to run the length of her slit 3 full times. Then he would return to her clitoris for more teasing. On his third trip up her slit, he sank his thick, juicy tongue between her swollen, southern lips. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue sunk deep within her, whimpering as it would retreat from her depth.

Without warning, Hermione felt his tongue abandon her pussy only to feel him push deep inside her with his throbbing cock. She cried out in shock and whimpered under him, but she surprised them both when she begged him for more.

He pulled back and slammed into her. Again and again, he slammed his length into her. Her virgin walls grabbed him tightly. He grabbed her hips for extra hold as he pulled her back to him, his fingers digging into her hips slightly.

"Mmm... harder…"

Draco felt her end unraveling and she was near her peak. "Hermione…" Draco was biting on her shoulder blade as his voice came out in a strangled grunt. "Say my name."

"Wha–"

"Say it." Draco gave a forceful shove making her whimper under him and cry out in ecstasy. "I'll give you what you want…"

"I … can't…" Hermione's face was beat red with embarrassment.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Draco reached under her and stroked her clit as he slid within her.

"I want… you to make me… cum hard…" Her sentence was a whisper, horse and fought between heavy breaths.

"I'll make you cum. Harder than you ever thought possible… do you want that?"

"Uh-huh… uunng"

"Say my name." Draco shifted just right and upon slamming into her, he felt her break. Her walls clamped around him as he could feel her body go rigid in his hands, convulsing with pleasure.

Hermione couldn't stop the cry as pleasure spread through her in waves. "Oooo.. DRACO! AANNNNNGGG … uuuuuuugggnnnn.." Draco smirked as she came under him, riding out her orgasm. It was her nails that did it for him. As the tension in her hit the last peak of intensity, her nails dug deeply into his back, racking down. His name on her lips, the syrupy seduction of her voice, her nails digging into him, her walls clamping around him; everything was so overwhelming and Draco slammed one final hard time into her, releasing his seed deep within her.

"Holy fuck, Granger. You're amazing."

"Oh Merlin! This is a terrible mistake." Hermione's logic returned, her previous high quickly forgotten.

"But it was worth making. You loved it."

"I most certainly did not!"

"Granger, has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?"


	17. Chapter 17

Forbidden Touches – Fiery Fantasies

.~

Hermione rolled her eyes, Draco had another girl in his room. She was screaming and moaning. _I can't believe he has a different girl every night. You'd think he'd run out of girls._

A door shut quickly and Hermione heard the portrait slam shut. The next thing heard was the shower running. She got up and knocked just loud enough to elicit a response from Draco.

"Malfoy, are you going to have time after your shower to help with the plans for the welcome back ball?"

"Huh, yea. Whatever. 15 Minutes." Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to get dressed. She pulled a pink, spaghetti strap top on over her bare chest, and pink silk pajama bottoms on over her pink thong. She slipped on her pink fluffy house slippers and went into their shared common room. She pulled her hair back into the fluffy pink hair scrunchi and put her reading glasses into place.

"You know, Granger. The sleepy-time secretary look isn't fit for you."

"Shut up, we need to finish these plans."

"While you're decked out in pink? I think not, go find your Malibu ken somewhere else."

"MALFOY!"

"What?"

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME WITH THE MERLIN-DAMNED PLANS!"

She had never seen the Prince of Slytherin pout like a child. She had to admit, it was rather amusing.

"Will you at least go change into something not distracting?" Draco complained, taking a seat in the chair opposite the table from her.

"Fine, here's my ideas, read over them I'll be back in a few."

Draco began reading the notes when he heard the door click behind Hermione. _Pink, seriously? What is she, five?_ He used the next five minutes reading over Hermione's plans, until he heard the door click again.

"Is this less distracting?" Her meek voice was shy, her normal self being very reserved. He looked over and saw her in a sheer mid-thigh teddy, just enough material to hide her breasts from his view, but the coverage was tiny exposing a lot of cleavage. Under the teddy she wore bikini cut silken white panties.

"Granger! Get serious!"

"What, I'm just a "mud-blood". My body shouldn't be appealing to you, therefore this skimpy negligee shouldn't be distracting to you in the least."

Her argument was valid, but for Merlin's sake, Draco was only a wizard. Pure-bred or not, he still had raging hormones. And with curves like Hermione's, what guy wouldn't be distracted?

"We don't have time to play your silly games, Granger. Sit."

"Is it distracting?" Her voice was teasing, knowing she kept bringing it back in his mind.

"I'll deal. Sit."

"Fine."

"I've been looking through your plans. I have to say, they seem solid. Perhaps if we make the..." _For the love of Merlin. Did we honestly need a crystal table? She keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs._

"Is something wrong?" Her voice was innocent, too innocent. It fell very close to evil.

"You know what? These plans are golden. I'll make my changes, and turn them in tomorrow. Goodnight, Granger." He stood, and she giggled. She noticed the embarrassed blush come across his face. He turned fast to hide, but she saw. She saw the blush and the erection. _Serves the ferret right._

She got up, unaware she was being watched. She made it to her room, laughing at Draco's misfortune. _He's probably jacking his junk right now._ She made her way into the shower, after relieving herself of her night clothing.

She let the water run down her body. She lathered her hair with shampoo. Her soft voice singing while she washed.

Draco heard the water running, knowing Hermione was taking her shower. An immense curiosity took over him. He opened the adjoining door to the bathroom silently, letting it slowly close. She never heard it. He heard her voice singing a muggle song. _Beautiful._ He ever so carefully peeked in the shower curtain, what he saw excited him, in multiple ways. Her breasts were not huge, neither were they small. They looked flawless, perky and bouncy, a tiny silver bar was placed through each nipple. Her waist was tiny and her hips flared out. Her hourglass figure was enticing, practically inviting his touch. Her perfect triangle was the real attraction for him. Her pubic hair was a dark brown color, but kept short, neat and trimmed. She had a small, verticle strip about half an inch wide, and three inches long, ending just above her clit. Her legs were long and slinder. Her overall rating, in Draco's view, was easily a 15 out of 3. She was gorgeous in his eyes, and he decided right then, he wanted that.

Chapter 2:: A New Man In Hogwarts? Unexpected Arrival!

Hermione walked briskly into the damp dungeon. She was four minutes late, but Snape was nowhere to be found. The class was bustling with hushed whispers. The Gryffindors forming one half of the class, Slytherins the other. Normally there would have been silence so loud you could hear a pen drop. Not today. The gossip of the missing Snape had all the students perplexed and yet excited.

"Hermione, Snape is missing." Ron told her in a low whisper.

"What?"

"I said, Snape is-"

"No you idiot, I meant 'what' as a shocked exclamation not a question!" Hermione gave him a strict tone causing him to sink down. Hermione was sure if it wasn't for Harry, her and Ron would not be on speaking terms. Not since that day.

-Flashback-

Hermione was sat next to Ron, eating breakfast, when she caught the eyes of Lavender Brown. She was staring at Hermione, an angry stare. She was staring Hermione down as she leaned to the girl next to her to whisper. Hermione soon became paranoid.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Ron, Lavender is gonna do something to me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Look. She's staring me down and whispering to her friends who are whispering to everyone next to them." Within minutes the whispering had spread to the entire great hall.

"Baby, don't be so paranoid. It's Lavender. Our fellow housemate and friend."

"You mean your ex girlfriend." Hermione spat bitterly. It was true that sometimes she saw the flash of sadness go through Ron's beautiful amber eyes. However, Hermione trusted Ron, and knew he would never betray her trust, nor violate the sanctity of their relationship.

"Hermione, you know that my relationship with her was over before it even started." He tried to comfort his girlfriend, but she was growing impatient with everything and just wanted a moment to herself.

Hermione hurriedly got up to walk out of the hall, a scrawny first year Hufflepuff boy tripped her. The whole hall burst into laughter save for the faculty table and three students.

Ginny ran to help Hermione up, offering to go with her to the library to work on their essays. Hermione gratefully accepted the help and company as the two Gryffindors headed off to begin the dreaded, or in Hermione's world greatly anticipated, assignments.

Hermione looked over her essay for the twenty-fourth time, six hours later. Every I was dotted and every T crossed. She was pleased with her work, and neatly rolled her parchment up. Ginny loved Hermione, but not enough to give up six hours of a pretty Sunday evening. Many Students had arrived and left the library throughout her time in there. She looked at the clock on the wall, ten after ten. She gathered the rest of her things and readied herself to leave.

She was walking up a corridor, heading towards Gryffindor Common Room when she heard hushed, giggling voices.

"What about your trophy?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." The voices were familiar, but Hermione couldn't place them with proper faces. She heard the distinct sounds sucking noises, and deep, lust-filled moans. "You're such a dirty little slut. Master likes it very much!" The male growled as he spoke, eliciting an excited squeal out of the female.

"I am a slut, I'm your little slut. Do you like the things I do for you?" His moaning covered his reply, but she knew what he implied. "Am I better than her?"

"Yes, in just about every way possible. Mmmm... Lavender. I'm about to cum. Take it!"

Hermione heard the groans and moans she boldly assumed to associate with orgasm.

"Mmmm... Ron. What if your toy finds out?"

"Hermione? She's book smart, but she's clueless to relationships. Bend over."

The voices were coming from behind a tapestry. The hidden corridor! Hermione was infuriated. She wanted to, needed to, see it to believe it, but she couldn't bring herself to face the horror of her cheating boyfriend. She heard the moans, the audible squishes of wet skin slapping dry skin. If she wanted to catch him, now was the time. Her shaking hand reached for the tapestry but she could only stand there holding it. She didn't want to see it. The act of his infidelity. She tore her hand away and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione rushed in, Ginny and Harry looking up surprised to she her in so late. Hermione recounted everything from the moment she left the library. Harry shook his head. He was disappointed, but Hermione knew he would never turn his back on Ron, though he did sympathize with Hermione. Ginny, on the other hand, was furious. More so than Hermione, if that was possible. When Ron made it into the common room, sweaty and glowering, Ginny attacked him. He looked to Hermione for help, she stood and kicked him in his gut and left. Harry pulled Ginny off Ron. "Go to bed, Ginny." His gruff voice was the one he used when he didn't want an argument.

-End Flashback-

"Hermione, when are you going to forgive me?"

"When you deserve forgiveness. Or I find someone who makes me forget. Whichever happens first, granted they're both pretty impossible. So, don't hold your breath."

At that moment, their potions master walked into the dungeon. The girls swooned. This was not Snape, definitely not Snape.

"Afternoon Class, I apologize for my tardiness. I was still unpacking and lost track of time. I am Professor Sidney Valentine. Just call me Professor Sid. I will tell a little about myself. I am twenty-seven years old. I am here to teach you potions. I request that you do not talk while I am talking, no passing notes in my class, and please, if you wish to contribute to class discussions, raise your hand."

Professor Sid stood about five feet nine inches. He had short, spiked brown hair. His eyes were a hazel green. He had a lean physique and a wonderful voice.

"Ok, I want to play an ice breaker game just because today is an introduction day. I want to start in the back corner. Tell me your name, favorite subject, favorite hobby, and something strange about yourself."

The game started with Kara Krystel, a Slytherin in the back of the room. It had moved to Draco withing ten minutes. He stood, everyone got quite.

"My name is Draco Lucious Lee Malfoy, I enjoy Magical History and Arithmetic, my favorite hobby is drawing, and I guess my strange fact is I'm in love with someone." He said that and the entire room gasped, some girls cried, others feinted. The guys had their mouths dropped open. One girl stood up, a random Gryffindor girl Hermione has only seen a few times. "Excuse me, but HOW is that STRANGE?" She seemed a little upset he got off with such a common fact.

"Don't you know? Draco is the Slytherin Bachelor Prince, the Slytherin Sex God. For him to be tied down to one girl is strange. He's always been the guy you go to for a quick lay." Pansy stood.

"Who is it?" Blaise Zabini jumped up, his best friend's confession truly enticing his curiosity.

"That's a secret." Draco winked and if any girl didn't feint the first time, she feinted at the wink. Sid looked at everyone and sighed.

"Class dismissed." Everyone jumped up grabbed their stuff and ran out before he could change his mind.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Sid looked up into the warm chocolate eyes of a beautiful girl.

"Yes?" He took note of her hair, long and chestnut brown. It was curly and fell in soft ringlets, she smelled of vanilla.

"What happened to Professor Snape?" Sid's face faultered.

"He is not able to teach this year." Sid wanted to stay as far out of that story as possible.

"Well, why?"

"Honestly, this isn't my place to discuss this. If you have any questions regarding my class, I will happily answer them, but my hands are tied when it comes to Severus."

"Ok, do you want the summer assignments?"

"Keep them until next class, I'll take them then, Miss..."

"OH! Pardon my rudeness. It's Granger, Hermione Granger, year seven of Gryffindor, and Head Girl." A light blush creeped on her face at being so rude. She extended her hand in apology. Sid smiled and accepted her handshake. To break the silence, she added,"Well, Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Why thank you."

"Granger, we have rounds to do." Malfoy cut in.

"I'll see you next class, Professor Valentine!" Hermione waved as Draco practically dragged her out of the dungeon.

Chapter 3:: His Triumph?

Draco sat up late one night. _I have to try harder to impress her. What if she finds someone else?_ This was something Draco had not thought of this. He had simply forgotten the possibility of Hermione liking someone. The way she looked at Sid scared Draco. Honestly, he was becoming paranoid.

"MALFOY!" Her voice! That angelic silky voice. And it was calling his name. Twice, Three times, the pounding on his door. His door opened and there she stood. Hermione Granger wearing her school uniform, her robes hanging open. "MALFOY!" Her hand was waving in his face to snap him out of his stupor. She shook him, no progress. She soon tired of this and decided to tip over his chair.

"WHAT?" He screamed, rubbing his head.

"Not my fault you were on Cloud 9. Listen, tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade to get supplies and our ball attire."

"What about classes?"

"We're excused. The rest of the students are going on Saturday while we set up."

"Fine." With that, Hermione turned to leave him to his thoughts, which in turn kept him up all night.

He woke to being flipped out of his bed. "Granger, who said you could just walk in my room whenever you want and physically abuse me?"

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be up. Take your shower we need to get to Hogsmeade." Draco stood, then proceeded to climb back in bed. "Malfoy, you better march yourself into that bathroom or I will bring the shower to you, and you won't like it." He flicked his hand at her in a shooing motion. She gave a large sigh, retrieving her wand from her back pocket. She gave it a swift flick and a shower head conjured above his head. She let it turn on, ice cold. He was up in seconds, his face twisted in a painful, infuriated scream, though he was too shocked to let any sound escape. "Be ready in 30 minutes at the front hall." With that she made her way to get dressed.

Draco got up, grumbling to himself. How is it that he is now suddenly pussy-whipped by Granger? When did she charm her way into his life? How did all this happen? He turned off the shower water. He dressed himself and met her downstairs. She looked great, she was wearing a pair of white sneakers, a white cotton skirt that cut off 3 inches above her knee, a pink halter top that flattered her in every way. Her hair was magically straightened and pulled back into a ponytail. Her make-up was flawless and her charm bracelet was the icing on the cake. It was a silver bracelet she wore on her let wrist. It had several charms; each one, he assumed, had a story to tell and held a place close to her heart.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione sounded annoyed.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"You're 15 minutes LATE! I could KILL you."

"Lets just go." _That outfit is punishment enough._

The two began shopping. She decided they should go to buy the decorations first. They picked out table cloths, purchased plenty of place cards, streamers, candles, and balloons. Draco sneaked glances at Hermione every chance he got. She truly was beautiful. He couldn't get over it. He was falling deeper into her. If he fell much farther he feared he wouldn't be able to help himself out. She didn't seem to mind his company though. She'd been more than civil. Perhaps she was warming to him. She pretended not to notice his eyes burning into her body. In truth every time he looked her over it sent shivers throughout her body.

"Well, we got everything we need for the decorations. The music is selected, everything is ready. Now all that is left is our outfits. Let's go there." Draco looked to where her long slender finger pointed. _Madame Isis's Formal Boutique_. The two made their way into the cozy little shop.

"Hello! I'll be right with you!" A sweet voice came from the back room.

"Hey, Isis! It's just me Hermione, and the Head Boy."

"Oh! Have a look around, Dear. I'll be a few moments."

"Take your time!" Hermione went straight for the dresses. Draco being unsure of what he should do, he followed her. "Malfoy, the men's are on that side." He looked nervously around. He didn't feel comfortable. Naturally, he wasn't scared. He would never admit to that. He preferred the term unsure. "Seriously, Malfoy." Hermione took his hand, surprising him-and sending a little electrical pulse up his arm, she led him to the Men's.

"Hermione, Darling! How have you been?"

"Isis! I've been wonderful. And you?" The two shared a hug.

"I've been surviving." The woman named Isis was short, about 5 feet 4 inches. She had long black hair and a tiny figure. She was bony but soft to the eyes. Her eyes were brown, a darker chocolate than Hermione's. She seemed cold at the appearance, but her friendliness outweighed any intimidation. "What can I help you two find?"

"We need some formal wear for the ball tomorrow. If you want to help my "date" first that would be great. He's a little uneasy. I'll be looking in the dresses. Besides, I'll be a little harder to help." Hermione had a giggle to her tone.

"Ok, dear." Hermione turned away towards the dresses. "Ok, Darling, what are you looking for?"

"Primarily Black, Secondary Emerald Green, with silver accents here and there." His request was specific yet broad at the same time. Within 15 minutes he found a solid white tux. After talking it through with Isis, she magicked the proper colors in the desired places. Draco thanked her and paid. He then took a seat on the "Hubby's Bench". This was a bench placed against the wall for the sole purpose of giving husbands a place to get comfortable while their wives made them miserable by trying on every dress in the shop.

"Hermione, I have a lovely dress, I think it may have been made for you." Isis went into the back room, returning with what was perhaps the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever had the honor of seeing. "Give it a try." A light blush accented her face as she tucked into the dressing room for the thirty-sixth time that hour.

When she emerged, Isis squealed in delight. What Draco saw took his breath away. Hermione was in a strapless, deep emerald green dress. It had a v-waistline that marked where her curvy hips fell. The top half was made of velvet, it had a small corset decoration in the front middle from the top to just under her breast, starting wide and coming to a point. The lacing was silver. It had no material under the laces, her creamy skin between her breasts exposed for the world to see. Another corset ran from the top to the waist line in the middle of the back. The same creamy skin exposed on her back. The skirt of the dress fell into many layers of poof, a deep emerald green satin material covering the layers of sheer poof. There was a silver, thin, chain belt that rested just under the waist line with a heart as the center point, a small emerald embedded in the metal.

"It's lovely on you. Very flattering. And you'll match your date."

"But these are his house colors, mine are gold and scarlet. Can you magic the colors?"

"Sorry, love. This dress is a one of a kind made by the hands of elves with faerie dust. If I even tried to alter it, it would fall apart. The elves and faeries are very insistent their work remains their original work. I could try to make one like it, but it wouldn't look nearly as nice, nor would it be ready by tomorrow." Hermione groaned.

"What will the other students say." It was more of a muttered statement than a question.

"Granger, if you want a man's opinion, I think it looks stunning. You shouldn't worry about the school, they'll be too busy noticing how gorgeous you are in that." Hermione's jaw dropped. He just complimented her. "And it's true, we'll match." The smile remained hidden, but she heard it.

"If you buy this, Mione, I will throw in the matching gloves, necklace, and earrings for free. Please. It was made for you. I would feel terrible selling it to anyone else after seeing it on you."

Hermione gave an unsure look to Draco who nodded his approval. She was gorgeous, there was no way he was gonna let this dress slip by. He wanted to be seen with that girl in front of him. She reluctantly agreed and was given emerald velvet gloves, accented with a small silver bow on each wrist. The earrings were silver dangling hearts with a small emerald in each one and a necklace made the same as the belt. She had to admit it looked amazing.

"Hermione, here's my birthday gift to you. Since it was last month." Isis winked. She handed a box wrapped in purple, Hermione's favorite color. She tore open the box, it was crystal slippers.

"Isis, I truly can't accept-"

"You can and you will, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. They are charmed. No matter what size your feet, they will always fit."

"Isis. I'm speechless." Hermione had changed back into her previous clothing, her dress and accessories neatly packed into a bag, they paid and said their goodbye's.

"How do you know her so well, Granger?"

"We go way back. Back to third year, I helped her set up her shop during trips and over the past few summer's I've been helping her around the shop."

"I have one more thing to pick up, go on without me." Draco urged her on, wanted to pick up a couple of things. After he got his parcels he made his way up to their Common Room.

He tucked everything away. He had a plan and he couldn't wait for tomorrow night. For the first night in weeks, he slept peacefully.

The students all went to Hogsmeade to do their own shopping. Hermione and Draco got 3 hours to do make up work, then they went down to the Great Hall to set up. They worked diligently with their professors, Hermione spending a lot of time chatting and joking with Professor Sid while they worked.

When everything was set, Hermione and Draco were excused to get themselves ready. Dinner had been delivered to everyone's common rooms so they could grab and go while they were getting ready.

"Hermione! Come on, everyone's lined up by now!" She emerged from her room, her appearance nearly made Draco's jaw drop. He had to keep himself from gawking. She had on the entire ensemble, her hair was straightened once more, but this time it was pulled into an intricate, delicate bun , a few stray strands left to grace her face. A small silver tiara with several tiny emeralds gracing it. She was beautiful, no doubt they would have all the eyes on them when they opened and closed the ball.

Together they hurried downstairs and waited for the students to file in and the doors closing before they made their way to McGonagall outside the doors.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, Professor." They said it in unison. They took their positions and the doors opened. Everyone turned to look.

"Presenting this year's Head Boy, Mr. Draco Lucious Lee Malfoy of Slytherin, and his beautiful date, Head Girl, Miss Hermione Elizabeth Anne Granger of Gryffindor!" The announcer then allowed the applause as Hermione and Draco walked together down the carpet to the center of the dance floor. He pulled her into a close hold and the music started. They moved together smoothly, the entire crowd watching (years 3 and up) were in awe. It was like a fairytale. The dance ended. Draco bowed, kissing her gloved knuckles, receiving a graceful curtsy. The students clapped.

The music picked up, only slightly, and Draco and Hermione went their separate ways until the final song. Pansy practically dragging Draco from Hermione. Harry stealing Hermione for a dance.

"What on earth were you thinking wearing Slytherin colors, Mione?"

"I'm sorry, Isis couldn't alter it, and it looks so good on me. I had to take it."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you. You look wonderful." The smile played at his lips as they danced. At the end of that song, Ginny took her place as Harry's date, and Hermione took a seat at one of the scarlet decorated tables. She nibbled at one of the finger sandwiches, giggling at a clumsy Neville attempting to dance with a graceful Luna. Hermione's eyes found Draco, he didn't look happy. Pansy was all over him, looking more slutty than usual.

Pansy wasn't a fat girl, but she definitely wasn't the most fit out there. Hermione guessed the proper term was "pleasantly plump". She would have been a gorgeous girl, if she didn't attempt to fit into clothes that were seven sizes to small. She had chin length, straight black hair, and blue eyes. Truly opposite of Draco. Hermione found it odd the two were betrothed, though she couldn't see Draco happy in that relationship.

Hermione managed about 3 more dances with Harry, 2 with Neville, one with a few different Hufflepuff boys, and one with a Ravenclaw Boy.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time we wrap up this night with our Heads doing one last dance."

Hermione and Draco met at the middle of the dance floor for the second time that night. Hermione noticed it was different. He held her close, firm and secure. She felt safe. It wasn't the awkward feeling with the unknown boys, nor the friendly feeling with Neville or Harry. This feeling was unique.

"Hermione, you truly look amazing tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Its not because you spent this entire night with Pansy is it?"

"No. Can't I compliment you with no ulterior motive?"

"Of course you can." His lips were so close to her ear she could feel the heat of his breath. She could smell the spice of cologne he wore. She was finding him more attractive by the moment. Every time he spoke, his lips lightly brushed her skin, resulting in noticeable goosebumps. Putting her in a low dip, their faces inches apart, the song ended. He held her for a second longer before lifting her and releasing her in a turn. The entire hall erupted in claps.

They returned to their common room, opting to change out of their clothes into their Pjs then do some reading or homework in the common room.

"Hermione, would you like some?" Draco was offering her a firewhiskey. She noticed he had two twelve-packs next to him. She accepted it and chose to sit on the couch with him, though on the opposite end. They got into some pointless chatter about the dance. Before they knew it, Hermione was shit-faced drunk, and Draco was happily buzzed.

"You know, Mya. You looked wonderful tonight. Slytherin colors look wonderful on you." He was close and whispering again, his lips brushing her ears. Her goosebumps appeared. She giggled at the touch, but allowed him to remain close. He kissed her neck lightly, eliciting a moan from her.

"Draco. Stooop." Her voice was once more giggly in her drunken stupor. _She's getting turned on._

"Mya, you're beautiful." He kissed her. Over the cinnamon taste of the firewhiskey, he tasted vanilla. It felt so good to finally kiss her. Even if she was drunk and wouldn't remember it the next day. She returned his kiss without hesitation. He fell on her, unleashing his passionate kisses all over her lips and neck. He left five good size hickeys, a couple on her neck, one on the inside of her shoulder and two on her collar bone. She was moaning, her finger nails running down his back.

"Lets go to your room, Drake." He didn't hesitate. He carried her to his bed, climbing on top again, slipping her pink spaghetti strap top over her head, her bare breast revealed to his eyes. He let his tongue dance around one nipple, occasionally nipping lightly at her nipple rings. Her moans were encouraging, her slender fingers running through his hair. He allowed her the pleasure as he took her whole nipple in his mouth, gently sucking.

She pulled at his shirt, he backed off, pulling his shirt and pj bottoms off, getting into just his boxers. He tugged her pajama bottoms off, leaving her in just her cotton panties. He returned to her nipples, eliciting loud moans from her. He kissed down her belly. He made his way to her panties. He could smell her juices. She wanted him so bad. But he wasn't ready to fuck her. He pulled her panties off, greeting his tongue to her lower regions. She squealed surprised and excited. His tongue moved with expert skill. She writhed under the power of his tongue. Her moans have no come to full on crying out. He could feel it coming. She was reaching her peak. He inserted 1 finger, then another. He finger fucked her, his tongue going crazy on her clit. Her hands grabbed his hair, her fingers entwined in his platinum locks. Her body went rigid, her cries turned to loud screams. She was screaming _his_ name. "Drake" was the only name on her mind at that moment. He continued pumping her as she rode her orgasm out. Her walls pulsing around his expert fingers.

Her orgasm was finished. She practically ripped his boxers off, taking his head in her mouth. She was a novice, he could tell. Strangely though, her lack of skill turned him on more. Within minutes, she was an expert. Her hand and mouth worked together. He was shivering, his breathing becoming rigid. "MMMMM... deeper..." he whispered. She obliged. She was swallowing him. It was so fresh, so new. Not like those whores he's been with before. Hermione was innocent and he loved that about her. "Mya! I'm going to cum." She readied herself, his fluid hitting her tongue. It was salty, and warm. Her face scrunched up for just a second, then relaxed. She swallowed.

"Drake, are you going to fuck me?"

"Not tonight."

"Why not?" You didn't have to see her face, the sound in her voice exposed her pout, her want.

"You're drunk, Mya. I'm not that much of a pig. I won't take advantage of you that way. I shouldn't have done what I have."

What she said next, shocked him. He was speechless. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Chapter 4:: To Be Young and In Love...

Hermione woke up in her bed. her clothes were in a tangle, and her hair was a mess. She tasted the raunchy taste of morning breath and alcohol mingled together with an odd taste that was familiar yet nearly impossible to taste. It was bitter and salty but the morning breath and alcohol were tainting her ability to figure it out so she passed it up. Her head was pounding and she was, for the first time in her life, grateful she didn't have classes. Her stomach was in knots, and it was very displeased with her.

Hermione pulled out her wanted pointed it to a cup of water and conjured a perfect relief potion. It worked almost instantaneously. That was the last time she would ever stay up late drinking again. She stood to get out of bed, making her way towards the bathroom. That's when she felt it. She felt somehow different in her lower region. She was beginning to become paranoid. What exactly happened last night? She was looking on her bed, scanning every spot possible for a hint of blood. After all, they do say you generally bleed your first time, right?

There were no signs on her bed, so she rushed downstairs to check the couch and chairs. Nothing. She dropped the pillows to the couch, sighing in relief. Her imagination was running wild. She had no visible blood, no pain, she could walk normally, and she woke up alone. If we were both drunk and had sex, he wouldn't have woken yet to get a chance to run away. She went to the bathroom, content with what she believed to be true. It never even passed her mind that the events could have happened on his bed.

She walked into the bathroom, disrobing herself for her shower. After she had adjusted the water to start heating to her desired temperature, she decided to check out her face and see what mess she was going to have to face. She saw them. Five deep, dark hickeys. Her eyes were wide, horrified and scared. Without thinking, her mind sent the order to scream.

Draco heard a murderous high pitched scream coming from the adjoining bathroom. Ignoring his light hangover (and that he was only in his boxers), he darted into the bathroom, wand at the ready.

Once he realized she was screaming to her reflection and hadn't noticed him yet, he put his wand away. "GRANGER! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR!"

Her shocked expression met his eyes for a split second before her eyes changed to murder. He was scared now. He probably should have thought the hickeys through a little better.

"Now... now... Granger..." He was backing into his bedroom, Hermione slowly stepping towards him.

"What... did you do... to me!" Her voice was low. She was infuriated. Her eyes, her voice, her slow steps to him, all of it frightened him. He would, obviously, never admit to being frightened, but if he ever were to, now would be the perfect situation.

Hermione let out a loud screech. She leaped in the air, her fingers outstretched like a lioness who has just trapped its prey. She landed on him with a hard thud to the ground. She had him pinned by his shoulders, her lower half straddling his waist.

"What... did we do... last night? If you don't tell me... I will remove your fellas by hand... so help me, Merlin, I will feed them to the Thestrals." Her voice was low still. He almost was convinced she is 100% serious about doing this.

"Honestly, Granger, nothing bad happened."

"I want to know WHAT happened, good or bad... you decide how much your fellas mean to you." Her fingers were digging into his shoulders, breaking the skin.

"Well, you got drunk..."

"AND..."

"... we had a nice snog session ... when you got those..." He was pointing to the hickeys. The more he talked, the harder her nails dug in.

"AND!"

"You told me to take you to my room..."

"You LIE! I would NEVER want to be one of the whores in your bed!"

"Granger, you were drunk, please don't tell me you actually think you can control yourself, because you really ca-" she slapped him, hard and fast.

"I will not have you calling me a liar! I would never consciously give in to you!"

"Hermione, please... you weren't of sane mind... it's not something you could control... but I promise... oral was all..."

Her fingers released from his shoulders, and she sat up - tears forming in her eyes. There was no way he could be lying with that look on his face.

"I'm sorry... for hitting you."

This was the time that Draco finally realized that the girl of his dreams was sitting on his stomach naked. To top that, she was crying. He hated the morbid thought, but he found her beautiful when she cried. He sat up, taking the naked girl into his arms and chest, cradling her in his lap. She cried into his neck, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.

He was so lean and built from years of quidditch. He seemed much more physically in shape than Ron ever was. She felt much safer in his arms too. How could she have never found this before?

Draco had started brushing her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened wide and she looked up to Draco. He was drowning in her eyes. They were deep and warm. He regretted it. Last night was a mistake for him, but it was such a great mistake and he wanted to repeat it again; but the next time, he vowed, will not be a drunken encounter. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She looked so vulnerable, her eyes looked scared, her body trembling from the cold. He could feel her nipples on his chest. Her smooth skin rubbing on him was igniting his body.

Her eyes grew big. She could feel it under her. It was poking her even though she knew he couldn't control it., she watched him. He turned away, not wanting her to see his face, the embarrassment he had over it coming up at a time like this.

Water was puddling all around the two as they sat in each other. The pair just realized what was actually happening. Hermione squeaked when she realized why he got the boner. She had forgotten her bath, and her panties floating on the puddle from the bathroom reminded her of her nudity.

She jumped up quickly and ran into the bathroom. After robing herself in a pink towel, she drained a quarter of the water out of the tub, and cleaned up the mess that had overflowed into both of their rooms and the common room.

She locked herself in the bathroom and sank into the neglected water. It wasn't pleasant now. She was upset and a nice bath wasn't going to fix it at this moment.

After cleaning herself and dressing she went into the common room and found Draco surrounded by his goons who looked at her and snickered. She could only hope he didn't tell them about her drunken escapades. She breezed past them, and headed out the portrait.

She got to the library and found the farthest back corner. This was her favorite personal table and loved being away from the others, yet easily accessible to the back exit should trouble occur. She was occupying her worry and memory by reading and correcting an essay for a fellow housemate when she was interrupted by a polite greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

She turned to see who it was, and was shocked to see Professor Sid standing there, a warm smile on his face and twinkle to his eyes. She swooned inwardly. He was very good looking.

"Uh... Yes, Professor?"

"Well, you seemed troubled, and I need some assistance grading papers. I was going to offer you some time to vent if you'd be willing to help with the first through third year essays."

She was taken back by the abrupt offer, but he was a nice guy that she had opened a little to before, and he gave her honest and true advice. "I'd be happy to help, Professor."

"Oh thank you, you are a tremendous help. There's so many of them its a mess."

She packed her things into a small side bag and followed Professor Sid through the Dungeon classroom into his office. She sat on the opposite side of a large oak table from him and read over essays. She could grade them in about twice the time with precision and accuracy. They were soon finished and just chatting away about the ball when he brought up the topic she desperately wanted to not tell a teacher.

"So, what is bothering you?"

"Well, really... it isn't anything big... I'm just overreacting to something petty."

"Overreacting can be a good thing and a bad thing, but in this case, it seems you're distracted. Did something happen after the ball?"

She was weary of the topic. If she mentioned alcohol, both her and Draco could be expelled or have their badges removed. She was so worried for this, but also for Draco. Word could get out about them being somewhat intimate. His father would find out. He'd be killed. Or arrested at most for drunken sexual assault. This could never get out.

"Miss Granger, you don't have to worry about getting in trouble. I was young once, too. And, looking at the other professors here, I still am young. I know young people do some less than brilliant things, and we all make mistakes so tell me the whole story."

Hermione was uneasy, but now was the time to test her trust. She recounted the entire story, and stopped before mentioning the overflowing tub, or the "moment" her and Draco had that morning. She proceeded to tell Professor Sid the concerns and consequences of their actions should this get out.

"Are you unsure of what to do?"

"I'm torn between the logical option and my selfish option. Assuming that my selfish option is his goal as well."

"Well, Miss Granger, I can honestly tell you a guy like him would not do something like this if it was someone he didn't care about. After all, why go to the extents of having you drunk but in the end stopping before something gets too far. A typically horny guy would keep going. I'm willing to bet Mr. Malfoy has feelings for you, and if you offered to him, he'd accept and protect you over everything he owns."

"I doubt it. Besides. He'd be killed if he were to get with me."

"We can't always choose who we fall in love with, Miss Granger. May I remind you of the chorus of a muggle play::

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes 5

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife..." He trailed off there. She knew what he was talking about.

"Professor, are you telling me to date Draco and if things get bad for us to plot our suicides together?" She was dumbfounded as to what Romeo and Juliet could possibly have to do with her and Draco. Her blunt question made Professor Sid chuckle a little.

"Merlin no! I was simply saying that you have to choose for yourself who you wish to be with. If it works, great; if not, move on. There's no reason to be so confused if you like each other."

She stood and took her bag. "I guess you're right, Professor. I'll talk to him. Goodnight!" She walked out of the dungeon, Professor Sid nonchalantly watched until she was out of sight then chuckled again. Ahhh... To be young and in love again. I would never wish to return to that state of perpetual confusion.

Chapter 5:: So Happy Together... Maybe?

Hermione walked back into the common room to find the group of Slytherins still there. They had apparently gone off whatever topic they were on when they had first seen her, as they paid her no mind when she walked past. She had just about reached the stairs to her room when she stopped abruptly and turned to face Draco. Her actions causing the small group to look up.

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She had changed ehr mind and continued upstairs. The group, minus Draco, muttered something about odd and Gryffindor, but Draco was now interested. He had a feeling she had something to say and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be alone or with friends when she said it. He hated to admit it, but when something provokes her properly, as he had found this morning, she can be a scary beast.

"Draco... HEY!" Blaise was waving his hand in front of Draco's face. Catching Draco off gaurd, he shoved the offense out of his face.

"What?"

"You in?"

"In for what?"

"There's a bet on who can shag that Felicia Fillis from Hufflepuff Year 5."

"We're seventeen Blaise... Why on earth would I want in on some little girl when I could have the finest of women from year seven."

"Well, there's Millicent on the list too. She's still pure."

"I'm not in the mood..." Draco's trailed off sentence scared his friends. They know he hadn't had a girl in a few nights. Why now? How could the Slytherin Sex God _not_ be in the mood? This somehow pleased Pansy of course.

"You know, Drakie, I can come up any time you want me too." She had a point. She was the only girl his father would approve of. He absolutely hated it, and this girl was one of the many reasons that Draco disliked his father.

Pansy had planted herself in Draco's lap, going at his neck. She was sloppy with her kisses. He felt dirty and disgusted by her saliva that was gobbed on his neck. Draco stood abruptly, causing the surprized girl to fall."

"Draco, what the hell?" Pansy shouted, standing to tend to her bruised bottom. Blaise and the two trolls of body guards Draco had were beside themselves with laughter. Pansy was pissed and stormed out of the door. Blaise turned to Crabbe and Goyle and told them to leave him and Draco alone.

"Mate, what has you bothered? You've never turned down easy sex."

"I'm tired Blaise. I'm tired of hoes and easy girls."

"Could it be the girl you're in love with?" Draco was shocked. Blaise knew he was in love?

"How did you-"

"First day of potions class. Remember?" The memory came flooding back to him full force. He admitted to all seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins that he was in love. "Spill. It's Granger isn't it." Draco's horrified expression is all Blaise needed. "I've been with you since we were in diapers. There's no way I wouldn't catch on. Besides, if you were in love with any other girl, you would already have her. Granger is different."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Like I would. What you do and who you do it with is your business and your's alone. Just don't try and hide stuff from me again." Blaise playfully pushed Draco's shoulder. "Go on. Win her over. Who knows, maybe the war between houses will finally cease." With that, Blaise stood and put on his cloak. After taking another look at his friend, he added with a grin, "Don't get pussy whipped though, it's truly unbecoming." With that he ducked out the portrait before the flying book could hit him.

Draco heaved a huge sigh as he sat at his desk in his room. He had several essays to finish, deadlines were approaching fast, but he couldn't keep his mind on anything at hand. He heard a feint creak of faucets turning, then the sound of running water. _Granger's taking another bath?_ Enticed by his insatiable curiosity, he softly padded over to the bathroom door and silently cracked it open. What he saw took his breath away.

Hermione had her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Her light purple robe was opened slightly exposing large amounts of her creamy white skin. She was sitting on the side of the tub, adjusting the water of her bubblebath that smelled a lot like citrus. Draco took in every detail of her body he could. He remembered their drunken escapde, but with his happy buzz, the details were spared of anything explicit.

She stood and disrobed, quietly sliding into the tub. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away. He wished he could stay there forever and watch her. However, when she had stood to exit the tub, while she dried off and dressed, after she drained the tub, as she was making her exit, all the while he was wishing time would slow down. That she wouldn't exit. There was a soft knock on the door, Hermione's sweet voice on the other side.

"Yes?" He answered as he sat himself at his desk to avoid looking fishy.

"I'm staying in Gryffindor tower tonight. Don't bother trying to wake me." With that, he heard her footsteps padding off, growing ever more quiet until the sound of the shutting portrait could be heard. He had a long night ahead of him.

The next morning, Draco came into the Great Hall for breakfast. What he saw at the Gryffindor table repulsed him. He thought he had been making leeway. He thought he was heading in a positive direction toward Hermione; but there at the table sat Hermione, hand in hand with Ronald Weasley.

Draco was furious. He was beside himself with anger. There were no words to describe how pissed off he was. Draco sat next to Blaise. He was fuming and Blaise knew better than to ask. And he was smart enough to look for something that would have triggered this. At this point and time, Blaise knew the one and only thing that would piss Draco off. He looked towards a certain brunnet and flame head, seeing their fingers laced together, almost the entire table -save for a few first and second years- were cheering and hooting and hollering. But three pairs of eyes watched the newly public couple with discontent.

Chapter 6:: Plots and Secrets and Schemes - OH MY

It had been two months since Ron and Hermione had hooked up. Draco was absorbed in his studies, trying to forget his previous plans to woo her. For the time being that is, after all, the Spoiled Slytherin Prince never gave up, and he did not particularly enjoy not getting his way. Ron had somehow managed to sway Hermione back into his arms, though Draco was beside himself with anger, he was more confused than anything. For a couple, Ron sure wasn't spending any time with Hermione. Draco could hear her sighing with boredom in her bedroom at night.

Double Potions with Gryffindors. Draco groaned. He didn't want to spend the class with them after having to listen to them. He sat his stuff on the floor at his desk and plopped down next two Blaise.

"Mate, you have to do something about that broad or you're going to go insane." Blaise gave Draco a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. A sign of closeness, and their tight friendship, Blaise was just about the only guy that Draco allowed to touch him. Even Crabbe and Goyle learned their lessons early.

"Its for the best. Weasel will fuck up again, give it time."

"Just do something about it."

Draco was about to ask what Blaise could possibly suggest, but Professor Sid had chosen that moment to walk in. The girls all giggled and burst into hushed whispers.

"Class, Class, settle down! I have some good news, and some less than favorable news." The entire class became alert as Professor Sid leaned against his front desk. "The good news is that I have everyone's essays graded and ready to hand back. The bad news is that over half of you were completely off topic so now I have to go a week behind in our lectures so all of you can write new essays!"

The groan of unhappiness was instantaneous. Professor Sid believed they couldn't have done that better even if it were planned.

"Don't worry. Only those who scored less than Average have to write make-up essays. Don't groan and protest." He had said the last part as a few trouble makers of Gryffindor opened their mouths to burst out with arguments. "I could let everyone who didn't do well fail, but I am allowing this opportunity to make up your grade so you can pass. That being said I will now pass out your essays." Professor Sid walked around the room passing back essays to every student.

Professor Sid glided past Draco, placing his face down - with a tad bit more force than the others. Draco blinked once and watched Professor Sid with an uninterested curiosity. He was probably on about some rumors floating about. Who knows.

Draco flipped his paper over to see he had received 3 under perfect. He was a little ticked he didn't score a perfect like he believed he deserved, but he was utterly relieved that he didn't have to rewrite his essay and now had a week of nothing in Potions. A loud, unpleasant noise erupted from the ginger sitting next to Draco's Gryffind Goddess... wait.. when did he begin referring to Hermione as **his**? Adding to that, when did he start referring to her as a _Goddess_? Blaise was right, he was going mad.

"Ron, it's not terrible to have to rewrite an essay. I mean, it's better than failing.. right?" Hermione was doing her best to console the poor boy, much to a particular girl's dislike.

"Ok class. All that scored Average or above may leave. Everyone else remain seated and wait for further instructions.

Hermione was appalled. She knew that her class was notorious for failing and procrastinating, and possibly even plagiarizing (well, in Ron and Harry's respective cases, the plagiarizing was fact). But how on earth could She, Draco, and Blaise be the ONLY three to score above average? What was wrong with her fellow 7th years?

Draco breezed out through the back door like a true prince, Blaise close behind him, though pausing to hold the door open for the head girl to briskly pass through, curtly nodding to show her thanks.

After the door was closed and Blaise was sure the class could no longer hear them, he grabbed Hermione, covering her mouth to muffle her protesting noises, and pulled her into a vacant classroom. The classroom appeared to have been used for nothing more than storage of extra desks, chairs, tables, cabinets, and any other class room supplies one could need. It was dark and there was a decent chill in the air.

Draco followed quietly making sure no one witnessed the event - though he seemed calm enough he rounded on Blaise. "Mate, what are you-" he was cut off by a sudden noise of pain cutting from his friend's throat.

Hermione bit Blaise's hand, causing a surprized yelp out of the shocked slytherin, his eyes darkened and came down to angry slits. He rounded on her, seething, he said,"We just wanted to talk to you, Granger."

Hermione was impatient, and practical to boot. "Why not just tell me to come talk for a moment instead of abducting me and dragging me into an empty classroom?"

Blaise blinked and a light flush came over his face. He hadn't thought about asking, and sure hadn't registered that that course of action may have been the better route. He shook his head dismissively.

"There's a problem, Granger. One that involves you."

"Blaise, what are you on about?" Draco whispered harshly, it was more of thinking to himself outloud. Blaise dismissed this intrusion whether it was inteded for him to answer or not.

"Zabini, I have no idea what you're talking about. Regardless, conspiracy theories need to be taken to Professor McGonagall. She can instruct you on what to do and take a report. I'm fairly sure Professor Sid would be more than willing to help as well."

Hermione didn't believe him and thus felt this was a waste of her time to listen too. What reason did she have to trust a Slytherin? Especially this one of the lot. He was the best friend and most likely the sole confident to Malfoy. How could anyone expect her to believe him after all the suffering the two had gone out of their way to ensure that she endured? As if he was telepathic, Blaise sighed a little frustrated.

"Granger, we're not best friends. We never have been. In average conditions, you're disposable to me -not in a muggle way!" He'd added that last bit as a response to the anger flashing in her eyes. "I meant it in a way that you have no role in my life and so I do not need you. I am not insinuating you need to die, but that my life would be impacted very little - if at all. It's sad, but it's the cold hard facts that we never saw eye to eye. However, through all the mean tricks, all the name calling and bullying.. there has always been one thing I have never done. I have never lied to you. I have _always_ been honest with you. So I would appreciate you to have enough faith in me to hear me out at least."

His eyes bore into her own. She could tell he sincerely wanted to let her in on this information, but she wasn't yet sure if it was information she wanted him to let her in on.

"You know Ron had his flings?" Blaise asked earnestly, Draco's head snapping up. _What the fuck are you on about Blaise?_

Hermione nodded, her eyes never parting from Blaise's.

"Well, I've been keeping my eye on her. She isn't exactly ecstatic you're back with him."

"Of course she wouldn't be. She lost. That's the game. Would you feel excited if you were dumped for the dumper's former girlfriend? The one you replaced."

Blaise let out a softhearted chuckle. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be charmed or a little intimidated by his sudden chuckle. "I guess I wouldn't. But, Granger, she's been plotting. It can get pretty dangerous. I don't know what, but something wicked this way comes.."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. Blaise was surely sipping too much of the Fire Whiskey. "really.. what could she possibly do to me?"

Blaise's eyes narrowed, Draco's followed suit. "Don't underestimate a student, Hermione. I figured you of all people would know that sometimes things aren't always what they appear to be. You can't trust her and I heard her talking." Draco looked as shocked as Hermione.

At that moment, Ron could be heard outside talking to someone. The three scattered and found a nice, but cramped, hiding place. They had managed to get all three of them into a cabinet, the only one not locked - Hermione hadn't had time to fidget with pulling out her wand and the boys had just pulled her in - at the back of the vacant class.

Smashed up between two of the hottest boys in her year, let alone the two most reputable sex partners you would be lucky if you hooked up with, Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable and out of place. She had her back to Draco and was fully pressed into him. Blaise had about an inch between his upper abs and Hermiones breasts. The door clicked and Ron was standing in the class with Pansy Parkinson. The trio in the cabinet had a look in their eyes that could match that of 3 deer standing in front of a speeding semi at 11 pm. Hermione's left hand had found a way to come to her mouth. She was greatful though. She was going to scream out otherwise.

Blaise gave Draco a curious glance, Draco matching his. The duo in the class shifted and the three looked on.

"Weasley. What are you playing at?"

"What's it to you Parkinson."

"You've been sleeping with all the Slytherin girls in year six."

"What of it? Don't tell me.. you're feeling left out." He raised a questioning eyebrow, propping himself up on a free desk.

"Don't be stupid. I have my Draco." Draco's hands subconciously gripped the first thing they could find - which was Hermione's hips. She jumped, naturally not expecting the touch, and turned to look at him.

His eyes were trained on Pansy, a storm was brewing in his eyes. Normally a warm melted silver color, his eyes were now dark, an icy, stormy, steel color. _I cannot believe she just claimed me. I'll kill her. I'll sacrifice her to the Dark Lord. I'll throw her to my father's mercy._ None of it would help. Parkinson was a name just as high up on Voldemort's list as Malfoy was. There was no defeating that purpose. Nothing would ever be done about her in the dark ranks.

"That's funny. First day of Potions he seemed keen to let everyone else know he was smitten with some girl, yet he hasn't had you on his arm all year." Ron hit the floor not even a milisecond after he had let that sentence escape his mouth. Pansy turned on him. She was pissed as she stooped down next the the ginger.

"No one asked for your opinions, Weasley. I came in here to find out why you've been sleeping around. Don't get me wrong. I love the whole cheating on Granger thing. It got you dumped last time, but you seem smart enough now to do it where she can't find you. Only problem is I don't like you in my common room fucking my cohorts. Granger deserves all the shit she gets, but what's your game? Why all the sleeping around?"

"That isn't anything for you to know."

"I want to know or I'll give my proof to Draco."

"Like that means anything to me."

"Genious, he's headboy. He shares a common room with your girl friend. He could easily show her. He could also easily show Headmaster and get you expelled. He could also give you serious detention. Or he could even use it for some serious blackmail." Ron paled visibly. Hermione was boiling though. Blaise put a comforting hand on her shoulder, never taking his eyes off the pair in the room

"I want to. Answer enough?"

"Not even close."

"Hermione doesn't get the job done." Ron was pissed now. This was none of her business. Pansy laughed.

"You can't get laid by Granger. She's such a prude you should have known that. Virgins are never easy." Hermione had the last memory of when Ron tried to sleep with her before she caught him cheating. She refused to give in. He cheated. She blamed herself for his cheating so many times. She just wasn't ready to give in to Ron. Now it was happening all over again. Draco seemed to pull her to him. Or was it her imagination. She remembered how she felt in his embrace before. She was comfortable and safe. It is strange but she wanted that security. She only hoped it wasn't her imagination.

"I like a challenge."

"While I like your admiration, you're lieing. There's other reasons as to why you're doing this and I want to know."

Ron looked scared now. She'd never called a bluff on him. And now what would he say. "You might as well tell me the truth." She hopped onto one desk and began filing her nails patiently.

"I really don't think its any of your business."

"I think it is."

"Just forget it ever happened."

"Like hell I will." Her voice was raising now. She was infuriated he had the nerve to treat her like that.

"I made a deal with Connor." Pansy's eyes widened a little. He was actually telling her. "Connor from Ravenclaw said he would help with getting Hermione in bed if I brought him the underwear of all the Slytherin sixth year girls."

"You need someone's help.. bedding Granger.." Pansy was rolling with laughter. He was a moron.

"Parkinson, there's no way you would understand a girl like Hermione. You're a slut. You put out easy. Hermione's too much of a challenge. She's a great girl, but impossible in the bed department."

Hermione was beyond mortified. She was in a cabinet with two guys with outstanding sexual histories (and skills according to the rumors) and they were able to hear how impossible she was. How much of a prude she was. How much of a virgin. She felt soiled, she felt sick, she felt embarrassed. Pansy and Ron's talk ended shortly after with Pansy telling him to stay out of the Slytherin common room.

The trio waited a few more seconds to ensure no one would enter after. They slowly, and quietly stepped out of the cabinet, with as much dignity they could muster after that awkward scenario.

Hermione kept her eyes lowered to the floor. She ignored the glances between the two Slytherins, she ignored their hollow attempts at consoling her. They were trying at least, she could give them credit for that. but she didn't want to face them after they heard that. She wiped the tears that formed at her eyes.

She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and just as she turned to leave, Draco grabbed her arm and in one swift, strong motion, had spun her around with such force her bag hit the floor. The bags contents spilled out with a sound of scattering paper and thuds of encyclopedia thick books. She found herself locked into his pushed against his chest, trying to get out of the hold, but he only held tight. One arm snaked around her waist, the other in her hair. His face was lowered to rest his chin on her shoulder.

His act unsettled her. She lost control of her emotions in the impact and she broke down crying. She could have made it to a bathroom to cry. At least she couldn't be viewed by them. The thought of her crying in front of them upset her even more. And the fact they thought she was crying over Ron was even worse to her. But for every choked out sob her crying intensified and Draco's arms held her closer. She was crying into his shoulder, her tears sinking into his uniform top. "I'm.. sor..ree" she choked through her sobs.

Blaise had a smile on his face. He looked down at her books and two caught his eye. The other two occupants of the room seemed to have forgotten he existed so he pocketed the two small books and silently left the room, leaving the two to themselves.

_Lets just hope they don't get caught_. He thought, a grand smile on his lips.

Hermione was pissed beyond belief that night. The event that had taken place that day had mortified her in front of two very high ranking students. She didn't know what else to do. Her and Draco were just locked into an embrace for so long today it seemed like time stood still. When they broke apart it had been nearly half an hour. _Who'd have thought that Malfoy and Zabini had a heart in their chest cavaties. It may be cold, black, and lifeless; but they had hearts none the less._ The thought of how both of them tried to comfort her came back to her senses.

She didn't have an exact idea of where she was going, but she was letting her anger and her feet guide her. When she looked up and around at her surroundings, she found herself in front of The Fat Lady. Hermione gave her the password and walked into the common room where Harry and Ginny were there to greet her with enthusiastic smiles, Ron had nothing but a fake smile on his face for a brief second then returned his mind to the game of Wizard's Chess that was going on between him and Neville.

Hermione walked over and in one swift and very much unexpected motion, Hermione kicked the board with such force, it slid off the table. The whole Common Room grew quiet enough to hear the chess pieces scream as they fell to their doom, smashing on impact with the cold lenolium of the common room floor.

Ron grew red in the face and stood, opening his mouth to yell at Hermione. The pair caused every set of eyes to watch, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Hermione commenced to cut Ron from speaking with a swift slap to the face. Ron was shocked, his face growing a welting handprint.

"What in Bloody Merlin's Name was THAT for?" He roared, his hand subconsciously tending to the stinging cheek.

"You know bloody well what for. I cannot believe you'd do this AGAIN. You're disgusting. You're awful. You're a liar. I NEVER want to hear you speak to me again!"

Before he had a chance to retaliate, she ran from the room, tears on the brink of falling. She didn't know whether she was more angry at Ron for cheating, angry at herself for believing he'd changed, or upset because she wanted it to work out. She slammed the portrait behind her and made for her room, not even noticing the blonde Slytherin on the couch.

_She must have been talking to Weasel. Did they break up?_ Draco made his way to her bed room, closing the door quietly - in comparison with her tears. He sat on her bed next to her and began stroking her back.

"Granger, why are you still crying over him?"

"Why.. do you care.. to.. know?" She could barely get the words out, her sobs consuming her throat and her vocal chords were straining to get them out.

"We may never have gotten along, Granger. But that doesn't mean that I agree to everything that makes you miserable."

"You spent nothing but our entire school years making me miserable!" Hermione had tears pouring down still, but her breathing had gotten control with her anger raising.

"I did. But I was open about it. I never stabbed you in the back when I was supposed to be on your side. We Slytherins may be cruel. But, you have to give us credit where credit is due. We do not do such cowardly things. You expect me to hurt you, so it doesn't hurt as bad as when Ron hurt you." All His speech did was keep her from becoming angry, but it made her feel even worse about Ron and his betrayal. Her sobbing started coming back up and Draco took the girl into his arms.

Hermione knew there'd be hell to pay for such actions; but for once, just once, she wanted to feel like someone actually cherished her. She knew she was crazy for looking for that in Draco. However, Hermione had a feeling it'd be anyone. The first guy that came to her. She was on the rebound and just wanted to feel better, Draco would do fine. After coming to her conclusions, Hermione tightened their embrace, her arms wrapping around his broad, muscular shoulders, her face burying into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco was taken aback by her reaction. He'd expected a slap, to be pushed away, to be hexed out of school. But here was Hermione, his sworn enemy and mudblood, accepting his embrace for the second time in one day. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and wondered if what Blaise had shown him in those books were true.

- - - - - - Earlier that day...- - - - - - - -

Hermione pushed herself out of Draco's embrace, a flush on her face. "I wish you'd never heard what Ron said." Hermione muttered quietly. She then covered her face and ran out of the room. He had no idea where she was going, but he'd see her again.

He began making the track back to his common room when Blaise beckoned him to the library. The two found the back corner and Blaise made sure they were alone.

"Draco, look!" When Blaise showed Draco with a huge grin on his face, Draco's eyes grew big. There were two smaller books. The first one was a pink and green checker patterned book. Exploring its contents, Draco found it was her diary. The next book was the more curious book. _How To Keep Him Wanting You: A Guide for Women on Improving Sex in Relationships_. Why would Hermione be reading such a book.

As Draco explored her diary, he found many remarks about Ron wanting sex, trying hard to bed her. From what Hermione wrote about their nights together these past two months, Ron had nothing on his mind except trying to bed her. The book was also Draco's secret weapon.

"Study hard, mate. These hold the key to getting the prize." Blaise gave Draco a playful wink and went on his merry way.

Draco absorbed himself in the books, writing down everything she mentioned liking or wanting to try, possible things she was curious but unsure of, and made a note to avoid certain things she didn't like. When he finished her diary, he moved to the other book, reading all her notes and comments on the page. _She truly is a virgin to rely on such a stupid book. She needs to rely on instinct and the moment, not some junk book_.

When Draco finished invading her privacy, though he preferred to think of it as Character Studies, he made his way back to their common room hoping beyond all hope she wasn't back yet. He placed the books nonconspicuously on her bookcase. No sooner did he get comfortable laying on the couch, he was shaken by the sound of the portrait slamming shut.

- - - - - - - Present time... - - - - - - - - - - -

He held her close being careful to run his fingers through her hair, eliciting a shiver from her. He smiled. _Weasel just doesn't understand each girl responds differently. That's why he couldn't bed her._ Draco was hoping for his second shot with her, only this time, there's no alcohol.

Draco came down and gently left trails of kisses on her neck. Hermione's body visibly relaxed in his arms, her head rolling to one side for better access on his part. He placed his lips gently to Hermione's. She tasted of honey. Bitter and sweet at the same time - he liked it. But what he liked even more was the way she ever so shyly and carefully returned the kiss.

He pulled her into a stradling position -where she could feel a certain third party getting a little more excited- and he slowly began to lower them down. She was now laying on top of him, one leg on each side of his, their groins together, and their lips touching softly. Draco was growing hot, and he wanted her there too.

He deepened the kiss, one arm snaking around her waist and the other was gently stroking the back and inside of her thigh. His tongue was exploring her mouth, and her hands were playing at his chest. She'd never been kissed like this, nothing so hot or passionate. She found it odd that there could be anything like this between her and Draco, but she wasn't one to spoil a good time. She'd save that for later.

She barely had time to notice that her shirt was slightly lifted up and Draco's hands were now running up and down her sides. His lips were entertaining her neck and ear. One of her hands slid down his body and grasped his member firmly through his pants, gently stroking him. She let off his member and could almost hear the beg in the growl that came from his throat.

He turned her over almost violently and opened the top three buttons of her shirt, biting down on her collar bone. There were sure to be more marks from him, but she would survive. If this is what it was the first time, she was sorry she was drunk.

Draco opened her shirt the rest of the way, an embarrassed redness overcame her face, and he kissed down her chest to where her cleavage started. He licked the tops of her breasts, sitting her up so he could bite into her neck again, distracting her from her bra unsnapping and falling forward. He laid her back down as she covered her face.

Now only clad in her stockings, skirt, and panties, he couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous. He took in every curve. It had been so long since he had witnessed her shower. He uncovered her face and kissed her once more. "Don't hide your face from me. Your blush is innocent and cute. You have no reason to be ashamed." He truly meant every word. He thought she had been blessed with a gorgeous body. He couldn't blame Ron from trying to sleep with her.

He brought his lips to one nipple. A some what sharp breath made her chest raise just slightly. He gently licked the pierced nipple, his hand tending to the other. He could hear her soft moans pushing him on. His teeth gently and carefully nipped at her small rosey bud. One final lick and he moved to give the same treatment to the other one. Hermione's whimpers and soft moans were enough to make a smile spread on his face. He couldn't help but love the way she reacted to his touches.

"A little sensitive, Granger? Or are you just a dirty girl after all?" His teasing tone told her all she needed to know. He was enjoying this too much. She was so embarrassed of how her body was betraying her mind. Every ounce of common sense was telling her to stop this, but her fingers pressed on, removing the last button and pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Her gasp was audible, and Draco stopped for a moment, a smirk came to his face as her hands ran over his chest and abs, his shoulders and his arms. He loved that soft amazed look on her face. Her tongue found its way to his neck, and his collar bone. Her nails lightly raked over his chest, getting her first response out of him.

While she was tending to him the way she pleased, Draco's fingers found her button. He gently rubbed her making her bites come out a little more urgent and craving more of him. He quickly developed a rhythm, rubbing her clitoris in circles for a few seconds then giving her a couple good slow strokes that went the whole legth from her clit to the bottom of her slit and back. Her cotton panties were growing damp, and ocassionally he would push his fingers (and her panties) into her hole and back out.

Her claws were digging into his shoulder and her teeth had sunk into his collar bone. She was now licking at his new wound. Hermione was turning out to be a little more freaky than he thought.

He got in between her legs and slid her panties down, removing them from her legs and allowing them to join the other discarded clothes on the floor. She was shocked when he lowered his face to her slit. He let his tongue flick on her clitoris eliciting a little squeal and a long moan from her. He sucked, licked, and nibbled on her clitoris. He couldn't help it. He found her taste so fresh and unique. Her moans were making him stiff. He was wanting to fuck her now, but he was holding off. He wanted her to beg for it, and he wanted her to cum first.

He lapped at her clitoris then licked the whole length of her slit. When his lips returned to her clitoris, he insterted one finger. She gasped loudly, he had caught her off guard. He slowly pumped her pussy while he licked on her clit. She was tight and hot, her juices were lubing her well. He inserted a second finger, letting his fingers fuck her fast and hard. Her moans were so attractive to him, her whimpers were sexy. The way she bucked her hips to his hand, the way her fingers tangled themselves into his hair. It was so erotic for her.

"Draco! ... NNnnmmm!" Her voice was meek, weak against her body's craving. She was getting close, and he knew it.

"If you cum for me like a good girl, I'll fuck you deep, Hermione." He muttered, breathing heavily, his hot breath on her clit. His voice was deep and rugged. Hermione didn't want to admit it, but his lust-filled voice was such a turn on for her. Double the effect when his rich voice says her name.

"Mmmnn.. I'm gonna cum.. just a little.. deeper.. nnn..Dra... co... mmnnyaa" Draco sped up his fingers, adding his third one. He went deep, stroking her G-spot with every thrust. He licked her clit fast and a little harder. Something in him wanted to hear her scream his name when she came, that drove him to go as fast as she could take it.

"Cum on my fingers, Hermione." He found that when he spoke dirtier to her, her breathing was a little harder and she would get goosebumps down her stomach and legs.

Hermione cried out loud. Her hands grabbed at her breasts and her body went rigid. She cried his name with her moans as waves of pleasure hit her hard. Her body went into hard convulsions. He rode her climax out with his fingers, his other hand taking over clitoris stimulations so he could watch her cum. He loved watching her juices flow from her wet cunt.

He pulled his fingers from her juicy, cream covered, pussy and lapped at her hole. She was starting to come off her high and her soft whimpering moans returned. While he cleaned up, his cum soaked fingers played with her hard nipples, letting them get wet and cold. Her whimpers were amazing. He placed his fingers at her mouth. A signal for her to lick them clean. She had never tasted her own flavors before, the thought had always grossed her out. But the thought of licking her juices from draco's fingers excited her and she gladly licked every drop from his long, elegant and oh so very talented fingers.

He cleaned her up and undid his belth and let his pants and boxers hit the floor with a thud. He slid her skirt off of her, allowing them to be totally naked together no more layers separating their heat from each other.

He leaned in and kissed her wantingly yet softly. As he came off the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Hermione. Its now or never to back out." It's true. She knew she was on a rebound, she knew she'd probably regret this in the near future, and she'd probably hate herself for giving herself to him. He waited while her eyes reflected the battle inside. Her body was craving him, her lower region was on fire, and only Draco could put it out. She knew they'd have a talk about this later, but whether he was using her or not, she wanted him now. She wanted him to have her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, "I want you to take me now." That was all the consent Draco needed. He went and positioned himself at her entrance. She could feel him pressing in.

"Draco.." He stopped immediately, lifting up and looking at her. His cock was throbbing with anticipation and he was needing a release. His torture must have been obvious on his face because as he mustered up the ability to ask her what was wrong she smiled.

"Be gentle."

Draco kissed her softly. "Are you really a virgin?" Her face flushed up and she looked away. He grabbed her chin and turned her head. "Hermione, is it your first time? There's no reason to hide or feel embarrassed."

Hermione nodded slowly averting her eyes.

"Is this what you want for your first time?"

His question shocked her. She must have looked confused because his hands on her waist tightened. "Hermione. I may be a jerk, but my feelings are sincere. I don't want you to regret it." She was so touched a tear came to her eye. His eyes grew wide and he sat back pulling away.

"Draco, all I ever wanted was someone I could trust. Someone I could trust to care. We may never agree. We may have fought. For all I know, you could still hate me and my blood. But I want you now. I want my first with you." She paused a moment but when he didn't move, she began again, "Draco, trust me. I'm ok. You're obviously not the biggest git in the school. You stopped to make sure of my wants. You're caring more about me right now than yourself. That's all I wanted in my first time." She grabbed his shoulders pulling him back towards her, letting him reposition himself. "Just be gentle for me." She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

His kissed her deeply, letting himself push in with painstakingly slow movements. Her fingers gripped his shoulders a little tighter than before and her eyes squeazed closed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little. It's bearable though." She managed a smile, though it felt like her lower region was being shredded by his size.

"I'm sorry it hurts. It'll be better soon. Relax for me." He whispered, giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

When he was fully in her, she was relaxing enough that he could move just slightly faster without it hurting her. Within moments, he was at full speed and the pain she had was a distant memory as the new sensations flooded through her nervous system. She was raising her hips to meet him, her breaths were short and catching as she whimpered and moaned under him.

"Draco.. nngya.. its really.. amazing." she was in between crying and screaming as he slowed down.

"Here. Flip over." She did as he said, getting on all fours even though she was embarrassed to be exposed like this. Her embarrassment grew as he pushed her top half lower into the bed, leaving her ass in the air. He plunged into her hard, and she practically screamed in ecxtasy. She never imagined he could get so deep into her. She felt so full when he went all the way in, it was the most amazing experience she's had so far. The longer he fucked her in this position, the more she felt like they were animals engaging in a carnal battle of pleasure. It was turning her on so much to feel so wild and free.

His hands were gripping her hips and pulling her back onto him with such force. She cried out, begging him in her mind to help her cum again. She wanted to experience those convulsions again. Sure, she masturbated. But her orgasms never felt so complete. She was suddenly had an invisionment of Ron watching her get fucked, his face contorted in anger and jealousy. She wished he could watch his worst enemy pound her pussy while she begged for more. The thought turned her on so much.

Draco's hands came down and he massaged her perky, small tits as they bounced from his impact. "Hermione." He groaned her name so rough, he was fighting to keep control. She loved it.

"Hmm?" She purposely used a high voice so she would sound so innocent. Draco groaned. Innocence was a weak point for him. He was trembling. "Play with yourself." His order sounded like a good idea. Her right hand found its way to where her fingers rubbed her clitoris.

Her fingers ran smoothly over her bud. She rubbed herself faster as Draco went deeper and harder. _I'm fucking a forbidden man. He's fucking me so hard and deep, and he's made me cum so hard. I want to cum all over his hard, strong, cock_. Her thoughts were dirty, she'd never thought such vulgar explicit things. It was amazing for her to feel so open with Draco.

Hermione cried out and begged Draco." Fuck me.. go harder... mmnnyyaa.. oh merlin.. its so fucking hard.. Draco.. I love it deep.. I want to cum. Make me cum.. mmm.. all over your dick." He had never heard her speak with such words. He went harder, pounding as deep as he could. He was grabbing her hips so tight. It was all he could take.

He hit her g-spot right as she screamed out. She called his name over and over, gasping as she went. Her body was rigid and her orgasm flowed through her pulsing vagina. He came with her, pounding as deep as his head could get in. He was moaning and panting, his orgasm ripping through him making his swollen member throb as it spewed his cum into her vagina, mixing with the cum that was over flowing from her hot pussy.

They both stayed in their love position for a few moments longer. They wanted to catch their breath and allow their bodies to stop pulsing with the residual pleasure of their simultaneous orgasms. Neither one could muster the energy to talk right off. But someone had to move.

Draco patted her right hip lightly a few times as he slowly pulled out. Their mixed cum spilled out a little and Draco gave a small sigh of relief from their release. He flopped down next to her on his back, breathing heavy.

"Not bad for a virgin lay?" She asked after a few minutes when her breath finally caught up.

"Are you kidding? It's never been so fucking tight. Damn. Hermione, you're fucking amazing. No pun intended." Draco gave a small laugh, pulling her into his arms in a spooning position. He kissed the nape of her neck. "Hermione, you're beautiful. Truly amazing."

"Do you mean it? Or is this that after-sex hormone speech where the couple gets all mushy and emotional?"

"I mean it. Hermione. I want you to myself." Draco sounded firm and sure. His eyes were honest and sincere. His arms around her tightened.

"We can't.. school.. your dad.. volde-"

"Fuck them." Hermione was shocked. He was surely out of his right mind. "They don't have to know. We'll go on like normal in the day." His lips were next to her ear now, barely brushing up against it, but his hot breath tingled on her now clammy skin. "You can have me all to yourself. Whenever you want." He whispered.

"Are you asking me out?"

"If you want me to be, then yes. Hermione. Please, say you'll go out with me?"

And so, a new secret bond has formed between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Goddess. The two cuddled under the sheets together, falling asleep in each others arms. Thank Merlin it was a Friday night.

Ch. 7 Clean Recap ...

Hermione was pissed beyond belief that night. The event that had taken place that day had mortified her in front of two very high ranking students. She didn't know what else to do. Her and Draco were just locked into an embrace for so long today it seemed like time stood still. When they broke apart it had been nearly half an hour. _Who'd have thought that Malfoy and Zabini had a heart in their chest cavaties. It may be cold, black, and lifeless; but they had hearts none the less_. The thought of how both of them tried to comfort her came back to her senses.

She didn't have an exact idea of where she was going, but she was letting her anger and her feet guide her. When she looked up and around at her surroundings, she found herself in front of The Fat Lady. Hermione gave her the password and walked into the common room where Harry and Ginny were there to greet her with enthusiastic smiles, Ron had nothing but a fake smile on his face for a brief second then returned his mind to the game of Wizard's Chess that was going on between him and Neville.

Hermione walked over and in one swift and very much unexpected motion, Hermione kicked the board with such force, it slid off the table. The whole Common Room grew quiet enough to hear the chess pieces scream as they fell to their doom, smashing on impact with the cold lenolium of the common room floor.

Ron grew red in the face and stood, opening his mouth to yell at Hermione. The pair caused every set of eyes to watch, not even the sound of breathing could be heard. Hermione commenced to cut Ron from speaking with a swift slap to the face. Ron was shocked, his face growing a welting handprint.

"You're disgusting. You're awful. You're a liar. I NEVER want to hear you speak to me again!"

Before he had a chance to retaliate, she ran from the room, tears on the brink of falling. She didn't know whether she was more angry at Ron for cheating, angry at herself for believing he'd changed, or upset because she wanted it to work out. She slammed the portrait behind her and made for her room, not even noticing the blonde Slytherin on the couch.

_She must have been talking to Weasel. Did they break up?_ Draco made his way to her bed room, closing the door quietly - in comparison with her tears. He sat on her bed next to her and began stroking her back.

Hermione knew there'd be hell to pay for such actions; but for once, just once, she wanted to feel like someone actually cherished her. She knew she was crazy for looking for that in Draco. However, Hermione had a feeling it'd be anyone. The first guy that came to her. She was on the rebound and just wanted to feel better, Draco would do fine. After coming to her conclusions, Hermione tightened their embrace, her arms wrapping around his broad, muscular shoulders, her face burying into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco was taken aback by her reaction. He'd expected a slap, to be pushed away, to be hexed out of school. But here was Hermione, his sworn enemy and mudblood, accepting his embrace for the second time in one day. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and wondered if what Blaise had shown him in those books were true.

- - After Sex - -

His lips were next to her ear now, barely brushing up against it, but his hot breath tingled on her now clammy skin. "You can have me all to yourself. Whenever you want." He whispered.

"Are you asking me out?"

"If you want me to be, then yes. Hermione. Please, say you'll go out with me?"

And so, a new secret bond has formed between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Goddess. The two cuddled under the sheets together, falling asleep in each others arms. Thank Merlin it was a Friday night.

Chapter 8 :: Much Ado About Nothing

Hermione stirred, her eyes sensitive to the light pouring into the window. She stretched up, arching her back and groaning. She rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. It had the scent of vanilla and ginger. _Ginger?_ Her eyes were open now, she was concentrating, trying to place the smell.

"Granger!" Draco wrapped on her door from the outside. "I'm going down for breakfast. You only have about 40 minutes left. I'd suggest getting down there." She never replied, and a few seconds later the door creaked open.

"Granger?" Draco stepped in and walked over to her, sitting down at her side.

"Nnyu-huh?" Her voice was still groggy, the pillow that was sheilding her from the warming, peppy rays of the sun was now residing at her side, and her arm resting across her forehead.

"Not get enough sleep?" He had a smirk on. She wasn't looking at him, but she knew it was there; and she wanted to slap the smirk of his face. She was grumpy when she didn't get her full 8 hours of sleep. Last night she got about 4. Draco apparently got by on minimum amounts of sleep

"Shut up, Malfoy." She muttered, then added after a second, "And get that smirk off your face."

"You haven't looked at me all morning. How would you know if I'm smirking?"

"It's permanently plastered to your face."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Touche. I could plaster you there instead." The tone was suggestive, and Hermione had an involuntary shiver. Whether it was from the suggestive tone his gruff voice took when he was being seductive, the thought inspired by his suggestion mixed with memories of last night, or whether she was ticklish to his breath, she didn't know. But, she was more than willing to find out.

Draco stood, much to her dismay. "35 minutes left of breakfast, Miya. Get up. And remember, secret. Not even Girl Weasel." He turned to leave, but thought better and turned back. "Miya.. be careful walking. I suggest sitting most of the day."

"Malfoy.. Don't try telling me what's best for me."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged with an all knowing turn. He left, his leisure robes swooshing as he turned.

Hermione stood and found it uncomfortable to stand. She managed to get dressed and and got to the great hall where her friends, and the not so close ex-scum, were seated. They looked up curiously as she tenderly and ever so gently lowered herself on the seat. Putting several slices of bacon on her plate and one buttered slice of bread. She grabbed one of the glasses of orange juice and hoped her friends couldn't notice her obvious discomfort.

She looked up. They had noticed. Oh boy did they notice. Ginny had a huge smile spread over her face. "Mione! you didn't!" Hermione's eyes widened as she spit a mouthful of orange juice out at Lavender Brown, choking as she free'd her throat of the liquid. She took a fast glance to Draco. He and Blaise were smiling their _do-it-again-it-amuses-me_ smiles and Pansy and the goons were rolling on the floor laughing as Lavender ran out of the Great Hall, shrieking and crying.

"Gin, don't be stupid! I didn't do anything like that!" Her face was red with embarrassment.

"You're lieing." Herry was always the one to point out her bad lies. He never failed to notice a thing about her.

"Harry. Don't be silly. You of all people should know there's no one I'm interested in. At that, are you suggesting I move fast? Ron and I just broke up -_again -_" She put the emphasis there as a subtle yet cruel jab at Ron who visibly winced and stood up walking after his toy.

"Who is it?" Ginny was now intrigued and propped her shoulders.

"No one. Really!" Hermione tried laughing it off as a joke. Ginny must have taken the bait because she looked sorely disappointed. Herry on the other hand was nothing but even more suspicious.

"Then why so tender, Mione." He sat back a little and arched an eyebrow.

She was starting to panic now as Ginny was interested again. Her eyes flashed around the room looking for a quick segway to a different topic. Her eyes looked to Draco for help. But her glance didn't go unnoticed by the famous Boy Who Lived.

As if on cue, and like Draco could read her mind, he said something that obviously caused Pansy to get upset at someone and flip a table over. "That fucking cow is going to die!" Pansy screeched as she stormed up to the Hufflepuff table. A very, _very_ scared 5th year Hermione only passed a couple times squeaked and ran out of the Hall, distracting everyone long enough for Hermione to find a new topic.

"Harry, how's your potions essay coming?" Always the one to be pressing academics, Ginny was bored.

"Mione, do you ever think about anything besides books?"

"Not particularly." She smiled bashfully, hoping she faked well enough to get off this time.

"Actually, Mione.. I was hoping you'd look over my essay for me in the library and help me find some better resources." Hermione may have been a piss poor liar, but Harry had the game down and she agreed without suspecting a thing.

The two finished their food and bid Ginny a farewell for the time being. Ginny loved Harry, and loved spending time with him and Hermione, but she didn't want anything to do with that library if it wasn't necessary. Hermione tried to walk a little more normal. Believe it or not, it took so much mental concentration that she was exhausted by the time she got to the library.

They found a semi-hidden table and sat down.

"Mkay, Harry. How far have you gotten in your essay and where are your problem spots?"

"My problems are: Who are you fucking, why can't you tell us? Why were you glancing at Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "Can't you drop it? It's natural for girls to be curious about each other's sex lives, but when a guy pries its wierd. Even if I was doing something, why is it so odd? You knew Ron was doing very dirty things with Brown. Why does everyone suddenly care when those suspicions fall on me?"

"I'm not going to play mind games, Mione. I think you're with Malfoy. Our sworn enemy, and a direct connection to Voldemort. He's more of a threat to you than he is to me!"

"Harry, if you're concerned for me it really isn't very convincing. You wouldn't care if it were Ron. Please just drop my sex life. If anything is going to come of anything, I assure you I will never choose a partner over a friend." She thought for a moment and decided it was best to add, "Unless one decided to try and control me. I will not tolerate a partner that will tell me to leave my friends, and I will not tolerate friends that tell me to leave a partner." He could tell she meant it as a statement that was 100% true, but he couldn't miss the hint of hostility that was in her voice, posing the statment as a warning.

"Far be it for me to stop you. I just want you safe. You're a close true friend and I don't know what I'd do if that scum hurt you." Harry took Hermione into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She was still his friend and he wasn't going to be stupid and fuck it up like Ron.

The two worked hard on Harry's essay. They had a lot of heated discussions about how sentences should be reworded, and how she could throw in all of this information and that all of that information he put in was irrelevant filler information that was unnecessary and taking space from all the fascinating, important facts. Before Harry knew it, it was 5 pm and the sun was setting fast. He hurridly packed his bags and said a rushed goodbye to Hermione. He was going to be in trouble if he missed his detention from Ron. Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Some things never change."

She slowly stood. She still ached and she was very tender. She made a mental note that he could not ravage her more than 4 times in one night or there were going to be serious issues.

She made it back to the Head Common Room where a luscious, Slytherin Prince with a highly active libido awaited her return with an amused smirk. She eyed him up and down, taking in his drawstring pajama pants and how low they sat on his hips. His abs were ripped and his chest quite buff. When he wears his school uniform, she never noticed how strong and muscular his body was. She wanted to touch him.

"Malfoy.. don't start."

"I told you to take it easy and not be too active." He pulled her into his embrace.

"They caught on from the start. Your friends may be morons, but mine certainly are not. Harry knows. There's no getting anything past him. Ginny bought my excuses though." She wanted some success from their attempts at keeping them on the downlow.

"True, Potter is quick to call bluffs, and you're an open book."

"Oh really now?" She had this playful shock look on her face. "Then what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking about how you want to run your hands over my body. You want us to experiment together and you want me to teach you even more." It wasn't a question. He was dead set on playing her embarrassment. She flushed up.

"Malfoy.." She walked toward him, untieing his pants and lighting tracing his muscle outlines, "what other tricks could you teach me?"

She knew it'd be sore again tomorrow. But hey, when she got injured in volleyball back in middle school, her coach would yell at her to get up and walk it off. No pain no gain. And Hermione, she wanted to gain every ounce she could.

The couple brought themselves together for an erotic union for the second night in a row. She wasn't quite sure if Draco was "Mr. Right" or if he was just "Mr. Right Now", but regardless, she was going to enjoy herself and the pleasure he could bring to her so many times in so many incredible, creative ways. She couldn't have been happier if she wanted to be. But, life has a funny sense of humor. And it is never funny in a haha way - only in the ironic sense.

Pansy was losing her patience talking to this bitch.

"Parkinson. Please. Do me this favor."

"What's in it for me, Brown?"

"You get Draco."

"Whatever. He's already mine. He's just biding his time before Lucious tells him to marry me. He'll have too."

"He could leave his father."

"Draco would never give up his fortune for a Mudblood. Just as I'm sure you understand that he'd NEVER be caught dead with a mudblood. Let alone Granger of all the mudbloods."

"Parkinson, they're fucking."

"What proof do you have?"

"Potter was pestering the bitch about it."

"Did Mudblood admit she was fucking him?"

"Of course not."

"Then you have nothing."

"Why would she not tell him if they're best friends?"

"Why would she tell him she was with Malfoy. Common sense isn't hard Brown."

"Will you just please get rid of her?"

"I'll see what I can do."

First Sex Scene.. Skip to next vertical line to skip sex.

Hermione and Draco were out late doing their rounds. It had been a month and two weeks since they hooked up and they were doing well to keep it hidden. Harry knew without being told, but Ginny was completely oblivious to the world when it came to Hermione's love life. She just gave up trying. Hermione would tell her whenever it was time.

Hermione turned the corner by the hidden corridor and was pulled in by an unknown assailant. He had grabbed her wand hand and her mouth. She tried to scream, but couldn't find the strength in her lungs due to the air being knocked out of her from her scare. Lips attacked her neck, teeth gently biting in.

A hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming out. The other hand of the assailant had a wand pointed at her throat. A dark voice muttered a dark and gruff "Silencio" and she no longer was able to make any noise.

The unknown hands wandered her body, feeling every curve her torso took. They went down to her knees, then made a long and slow retreat up her thighs, being sure to pull her skirt up a few inches. The sudden draft caused goose bumps to form down her legs that were entirely exposed to the air.

The hands proceeded to untuck her shirt as they found their way to her perky breasts. The way the hands kneaded her breasts were exciting to her, but she was not enjoying the mysterious partner - forced sex thing. She tried to pull away, but the hands held her tight to the assailant's lean figure.

Lips soon began torturous kisses down the back of her neck. Being distracted by the loving nips to her neck, she hardly had time to notice that her cleavage was now exposed as the hands unbuttoned her shirt down except the last three buttons. The hands returned to her breasts, sliding her bra over her now exposed breasts. She inhaled a sudden, sharp gasp as her nipples reacted to the drafty cold air. The cold finger tips began working at her nipples, causing a reaction she didn't like.

She was pissed, she was scared, and she was being violated in the halls of the building she felt was the safest she could ever be in. But what upset her the most, she was excited by the touches, and part of her was anxiously waiting what was sure to happen. Draco was probably the farthest from her mind at this moment, though she knew that she was so horny, she would ravage him if her assailant didn't finish his job.

Her panties were pulled tight, casing the side of the material to slide into the lips of her vagina. The sudden movement was an excitement all its own, the material rubbed her clitoris. One of the hands went down to her panty clad pussy, rubbing her clitoris lazily.

Hermione had backed up to the assailant, closing all space between the two. She was curiously entertaining her mind as she pictured how big and hard the swollen member in his pants was. She could feel it throbbing against her panty clad ass as the hands rubbed faster on her clit.

Her fingers were running through the unknown man's silky locks, arching her back lightly and bucking her hips slightly to encourage his actions. Damn her body's subconscious wants going against her common sense.

The assailant turned her around. Her eyes widened at the source of her pleasure. She had come face to face with Draco who smirked at her expression then attacked her lips as he pushed his fingers deep into her warm, wetness. She let out a silent groan as he released her lips from the captivity of his lips, her hips bucking madly against his fingers.

He raised his lips to her ear. "I didn't know Granger was such a dirty, wild girl that got off on being raped." His voice was low, rough, and husky, oozing with lust and want. His voice was dripping with sex to Hermione, and his fingers stroked her just the right way. Her body went into waves of convulsions as she tensed up. Her face contorted to pleasure, her mouth letting out silent moans and screams of pleasure and ecstasy that no one could hear. Draco let her ride her orgasm out on his fingers, her wet love box clamping hard on his fingers as the walls pulsed with her orgasm.

When her body relaxed from its orgasm, Draco withdrew his fingers that were covered with her she-cum. He gently rubbed her pussy from bottom to top, collecting as much of her juices as he could.

He smeared cum over her exposed tits, the cum's wetness and air together caused her skin to grow cold and her nipples to erect to full hardness, Draco's lips attacking each. He took advantage of her moaning mouth and shoved his soiled fingers past her lips, making her lick all her fluids off his fingers as he savored the sauce on her tits. He used his free, clean hand to unsilence her with his wand.

He pushed her to her knees when his fingers were cleaned, and quickly undid his belt and pants. With the aid of her cold hands (much to Draco's excitement), his member sprang to its full length in her face. After gently stroking him just a bit, she took his head into her mouth. Draco groaned as his eyes shut. She put as much of his cock as she could manage into her mouth and used her hand to pump his shaft. She bobbed her head on his member allowing her hand a little bit of a twisting motion as she pumped him. His member was hard and hot, throbbing and she could taste the precum oozing from his member.

With a groan, he pulled her up and turned her around forcefully. With a tender kiss to her earlobe, he whispered in that low whisper she loved so much, "I can't take it.. I have to have you." His hands pulled her panties down to just under her ass as he bit her ear a little harder than a nip. He bent her over just enough to pull her cunt hole facing him.

She loved feeling his hands grip her hips so hard he left bruises, she loved his fingernails digging into her skin. She loved the feeling when he pulled her hips back, plunging his swollen cock deep into her. It was all so rough and animalistic, she felt dirty and desirable.. and she loved it.

He was fucking her pussy hard, making her somewhat small tits bounce from his force. She was quietly moaning and saying other lust-filled, vulgar phrases and words that turned Draco on even more than her tight, tiny body. His fingers found her hardened button and rubbed her as he plunged into her.

She cried out quietly, grasping one of her breasts and playing with her nipple. Her breathing was as irregular and heavy as Draco's, their climaxes building fast. He bit into the crook of her neck, hard enough to draw blood. It was so new to her, her climax peaked and she toppled over the edge. Her nipples hardened as she cried out with her orgasm, her pussy clamping repeatedly over Draco's still pumping cock.

Her pulsing orgasm had sent him over the edge as well; he groaned but forced himself to ride it out. He plunged deeper and harder with each stroke, his seed desperately spilling into her, filling her up. He reached the end of his orgasm as her cunt had slowed its throbbing around his member. When he pulled out, some excess of their mixed juices slowly spilled from her, making a quiet splatter on the floor.

She pulled her panties up and began buttoning her shirt up as he tucked his member away. She turned and looked at him with a look that told him what they did was bad. He smirked back, telling her that no matter how much she fronted, he knew she loved it.

These two have a unique connection, being able to communicate with no words. Hermione loved that about their relationship. The two slowly climbed up to their tower for rounds two, three, and so on. Surely no one would be out so there was no harm in ending early. So they thought...

The next morning the great hall was in a buzz of gossiping rumors, as per its usual. What wasn't usual was the way people stopped talking and watched as Hermione walked by. When Hermione joined the trio at the table, Harry's eyes darkened.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione looked confused as Harry seemed even angrier.

"Hermione, there's a gazillion things floating around that have caught you in a nasty position."

"What are you-" She suddenly felt nothing but pain ripping from her head. Ron had grabbed a handful of her hair and easily hoisted her off of her feet several inches, so that her tiny 5'3'' frame could meet his 6'2'' size. Ron's face was even redder than his hair - if it were possible. She cried out, hoping that someone would stop him; she wasn't any match against him in strength.

"Come with me, skank. You owe me some words." He dragged her out of the hall by her hair, she was screaming with pain.

Ginny turned to face Lavender who was smiling so big, Ginny knew she had to have been a part of this. Not even five minutes after the spectacle, Draco walked in nonchalantly, missing the exchange between his girlfriend and her unfaithful ex. He breezed past the staring students, right to his usual morning throne next to Blaise. Some third year Slytherin girls swooned. Even after hearing the rumors that Draco fucked a mud blood, the younger Slytherins still wanted a piece. Blaise looked at his friend and smiled. Draco was about to ask what it was for until Pansy plopped herself in the usual place, Draco's lap.

"Drakie, what have you done now?" She was trying to sound innocent and malicious at the same time, but the strain in her fake voice came out as more of a grotesque slurred purr that would come from a disease ridden prostitute.

"What are you on about, Parkinson." Draco was in too good of a mood to be spoiled by the pug on his lap. His entire good mood flew out the window when Pansy put some pictures in front of Draco that showed him fucking Granger in the corridor. There were 3 pictures, all of them wizard pictures that moved. The first wasn't bad, just him holding her, but the next one showed him touching her, and the last was purely pornographic, and now the whole school had seen it. Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at them for a moment then said, "Well Merlin be damned... Draco does have game." He laughed and handed them back to Draco.

"Blaise, this is serious! Draco fucked a mud blood."

"So? He's fucked a lot of people. And who's to say this wasn't a bet between me and Draco? His voice was elevated just enough for others around to easily (and unknowingly knowing that it was what Blaise wanted) eavesdrop. The rumors flew throughout the Great Hall.

"Why on Earth would you bet on this?"

"Well, you see. Draco and I were in the room the day you and Slug Chuck were talking." Pansy's face paled. "We heard Ron say she was un-beddable. I was curious to see if her worst enemy could get into her pants before her best-friend-boyfriend could." Blaise's excuse was so believable that the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were quickly able to forget the morning's events with talk of their up-coming trip to Hogsmeade, the Slytherins let it slide as a fun game that Draco had -and it made the younger girls crave him even more-, but the Gryffindors were even more pissed, all but two.

Lavender popped up from the table with glee as she skipped out of the hall to do whatever she felt like. Surely now, the Gryffindors would outcast her; and if not them, then Ron would surely kill her. Ginny scribbled something fast on a piece of parchment and sent it fluttering to Draco. When he read the anonymous note, he looked up at the door and Ginny met his eye for no longer than a second before she turned and walked out. Draco waited a few moments and followed; Blaise right beside him.

Ginny waited outside the portrait, running several silent thoughts through her head. Blaise and Draco walked up and Ginny looked unsure about talking with both of them. "He's friendly." Draco assured as the little girl noticed him and squealed. Draco had to calm her down before she would take the password, but within a few minutes, the little girl hopped back on her swing and the portrait opened. He turned and saw Blaise putting the charm on the little Gryffindor; the impatient Draco cleared his throat. The trio stepped into the common room and Ginny began immediately questioning as they sat on the sofas. Draco was sat in a thinking pose. Ginny couldn't help but see what every other girl saw. Draco really was good looking. His face was sharp; his nose was somewhat long and very aristocratic, though the point of his face was softened. Ginny was sure this was inherited from his mother, as well as his eyes which were a much warmer silvery grey than his father's cold, steel eyes. Her eyes shifted to Blaise who was sitting next to Draco. His legs were parted in a relaxed look and he was lying back though propped up at a slight incline on the sofa cushions. He had a raised arm resting behind his head. Ginny had to gently bite her lower lip softly to avoid jumping Blaise right there. His sex appeal pouring from his Italian bred body. Ginny sat opposite them, absorbing the two quietly as she spoke cautiously.

"Are what the pictures say real?"

"Obviously." Draco wasn't one to enjoy humoring the obvious.

"Did you force her?" Ginny was serious with this and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't force anyone. They beg for it." Blaise had a good chuckle over Draco's response and Ginny was not amused.

"Seriously. Did you rape her?"

"It's obvious I didn't. I would have been expelled. Mya isn't one that would let it go unreported... especially if the perpetrator was me." He had a point and Ginny moved on.

"Was it really a game to you?"

"Weasley, I don't want to play twenty questions. I'll tell you straight. This is getting annoying. Mya and I have been secretly steady for about three weeks. We play normal in classes and have our relationship here. I didn't rape her, and she isn't a game. Blaise made it up so that I wouldn't get shunned by the house, or any of it leaking to Lucius. I really have every intention of holding onto her for as long as she'll have me. Anything else?"

"Why can't Lucius know?"

"Are you daft?" It was Blaise's first sentence in the talk. "Lucius is an awful man. He'll either torture than kill Granger, or he'll just kill her - either way she'll die. He'll either torture or kill or both to Draco. Or he could do worse and tell the Dark Lord about it. That would cause hell to break loose." Ginny just remembered she was sitting with two guys whose parents were known death eaters. She scanned their arms. "We're not joining them Weasley. When time comes, we're leaving the country to escape the war."

"Who put out the pictures?" It was more a question for Blaise.

"Pansy said that Brown took them. I don't know who distributed them though."

Together the trio was trying to piece together a puzzle that had no pieces.

During all of that, Hermione had been in an abandoned, silenced, and locked classroom in the dungeons. Ron was crazy. He'd lost all the marbles he had.

"You wouldn't sleep with me. But you'd bed Malfoy?" He was laughing the I-can't-believe-what-I-heard-I'm-going-insane laugh that people tend to use right before they kill someone who has betrayed them. It was quite frightening to Hermione.

"I wasn't ready with you. It was all you wanted in me. And you turned somewhere else for it... TWICE."

"It's MALFOY though. And you fucked him. I just wanted you in bed, he wants you dead."

"You don't know Malfoy."

"I know enough to know that you spent many nights in my arms crying from what he's done to you."

"And yet, your betrayal hurt me more than anything he could have ever done."

"So you sleep with the git?"

"I slept with him because I made the choice. Not any other way."

"You made no choices." Ron rounded on her, he was delusional, insane, and going mad with rage. He slammed her onto a table and grabbed her throat. "You should have slept with me you skank." He pulled out a knife and Hermione grew very scared as he was choking her. "I would have been the best boyfriend if you'd just let me have one thing from you."

Second Sex Scene, nonconsensual and bisexual - skip to next vertical line to avoid.

Ron slowly cut open her blouse, one button popping off at a time. His hand on her throat was tightening slightly as her nails were digging into his arm. His foul lips left sloppy trails on her jaw line and her collar bones. He licked her cleavage and the part of the valley in between her breasts that wasn't concealed by her tiny bra. He licked down her abdomen to her belly button and stuck his tongue in, swirling it around in her belly button.

Hermione felt sick. It was gross and wrong for him to be doing this to her. She dug her fingernails deep into his arm, small droplets of blood rose from the wounds. Ron was oblivious to the cuts. He bit her abdomen and came back up to meet her face where he trapped her mouth with his. She tried to turn away but he used his other hand to force her head to him and parted her jaws. His vile tongue entered her mouth and Hermione could taste the bitter taste of pussy cum in his mouth. He'd been with others right before attacking her. She gagged with disgust, it was enough to make him back off of her momentarily and smirk.

"I'll make you fuck me if you don't play nice." He laughed as he cut her bra open; her tiny tits fell out of their captive. A body came out of the shadows giggling. Lavender had been hiding in the room, but she emerged wearing nothing but the tiniest thong Hermione had ever seen and a tiny bra that Lavender was well over filling. The garments complimented her body well and Ron growled with pleasure. "Now it's a party." Lavender bound Hermione's hands and mouth. She licked Hermione's throat where Ron's hands had previously been choking Hermione, as her hands played gently with Hermione's breasts. Ron had taken a chair and after opening his shirt and undoing his pants, he began stroking himself as Lavender worked her stuff with Hermione.

Lavender sucked on a nipple as her left hand grabbed Hermione's hair and her right hand rubbed the victim's pussy through her panties. Hermione tried fighting out of the touches mercilessly, but she only managed to tire her body out of resistance. If she let them do whatever, she could be left alone or killed. Either was fine for her right now.

Lavender stood and climbed onto Hermione, placing her thong-clad pussy where Hermione's mouth would be if there wasn't tape covering it. Lavender humped the Head Girl's face, forcing Hermione to smell her juices as she played with herself in Hermione's face. She had her thong pulled aside and was rubbing her pussy slowly as she humped. Occasionally she would run Hermione's nose down and back up putting emphasis on rubbing her clit with Hermione's nose. Lavender grabbed one of the many toys from her bag and shoved it in her pussy hole, fucking herself in Hermione's face. Ron had abandoned his chair at this point and while rubbing Hermione's panty-clad cunt with his more-on-the-smaller-end-of-average-sized dick, he took one of Lavender's breasts in one hand and rubbed her clit for her, he was watching Hermione's disgusted face turn to shock and sickly. Lavender had hit her g-spot just right and whipped out the toy in time for her orgasm to squirt g-spot fluids all over Hermione's face while she bucked against Ron's fingers on her clit.

Hermione could feel his dick hardening against her cotton-covered slit. She was scared, she was violated, and she was sick; she was revolted at what the two were doing. They could have each other why were they torturing her like this.

"Get her ready Lavender." He muttered as he climbed over Hermione's ribs. He spit several times on her breasts and rubbed them well. He took his member and clamped her breasts around it as he titty-fucked the bookworm. As he held her breasts, he thumbed with her nipples. "You have such firm tits Mione. They're so nice. I wish they were bigger like Lavender's though." He muttered as he stopped titty-fucking her to suck and lick on her breasts.

Lavender was at hard work, licking fiercely on Hermione's clitoris simultaneously, she was pumping the girl hard with a large dildo. She inserted it far and then curiously asked, "A.B. or B.P.?" Ron thought for a moment then replied, "A.B." and sure enough Hermione was shocked to feel Lavender licking her ass hole, even inserting her tongue into the hole, and then feeling one, two, three, four, five, six balls into her ass one at a time. Lavender turned back to the pussy, removing the dildo, and where Ron and Hermione could both see, she licked the toy clean. "Your pussy tastes so good and sweet, Granger. We might have to have you for more fun sometime." Lavender shoved her tongue up Hermione's pussy hole, swirling around just right to get the muscles squeezing her tongue. "Ron… she's good and wet."

Ron climbed down, slowing sliding Hermione's panties down her legs. Her smelled them and put them in a plastic bag. He was keeping this souvenir. Lavender positioned herself to rub Hermione's clit and her own at the same time. Ron leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear. "It's your fault. I wouldn't have to do this if you let me to begin with." He watched her for a second then sank his dick into Hermione as a tear fell from her eye. Draco was larger, so she barely felt what Ron had to offer, but Lavender's fingers were working on her clit. Ron was fingering Lavender deep and hard, and Lavender was moaning loud, bucking her waist and rubbing faster on Hermione. Ron growled at the sight. Lavender was so pretty in his eyes. She was drop dead gorgeous and not the least bit shy about her body. She showed him what she liked and she was never quiet with letting him know it was good. Her sex sounds were driving him wild. He looked at Hermione who had her head turned to the side and her eyes shut. Ron pulled out and pulled Lavender down, bending her over in front of Hermione. As Ron fucked Lavender and fingered her clit, she lapped and fingered Hermione's dripping cunt deeply. Lavender hit her second orgasm and squeezed Hermione's clit with her lips and lightly bit with her teeth. The vibrations of her muffled cries of ecstasy were humming on Hermione's clit. Lavender fell to the floor with her orgasm then got dressed and exited as Ron ordered.

He sank his swollen and throbbing dick back into Hermione, who was now leaking steady tears from her eyes. He wasn't anything in comparison to Draco. All Hermione could do was think about Draco and how they sat on the couch and talked every night. She had to think of every happy thought to get herself mentally out of the present. She figured Ron was finally finished a few moments later. The sounds he made as his climax wafted over him was ear shattering to Hermione, he sounded like a dying moose on ecstasy. He finally pulled out of her and pulled his pants up.

He leaned down to her face and forced her to look at him. She had anger and disgust in her eyes; if looks could kill, Ron would be dead seven times over. "I didn't want to have to do it this way, but you forced me to have no other choice. It is your fault Hermione." He left her bound and gagged and left the room silenced and locked. Someone would eventually find her. He left and looked at his watch, just enough time to catch the beginning of Double Potions with Slytherin.

Draco looked up and found Weasel Boy walking into the classroom. He was 5 minutes late and as he rushed by Draco, he caught the too familiar smell of sex and orgasm. It was potent and some of the people he rushed by stared either in confusion or disgust. Draco eyed where he sat next to Lavender who kissed the boy on the lips. His eyes shifted to where Hermione sat next to Potter. She still hadn't shown. It wasn't like Hermione to be late or skipping, especially when it was Professor Valentine's class. He also took note that his best friend was not in the room, though he actually knew where this guy was. He was currently in Draco's common room fucking Ginny. His mind wandered back to his secret girlfriend when he happened to lock eyes with Ron, who had a wide, pleased grin on his face. He was bothered by an unknown feeling in his gut. He couldn't place it, but something was up. He had a feeling he was going to have to murder the weasel.

He couldn't focus on Potions, he was too distracted, but he managed to swing pulling Jessica McLaren as a partner for today. He knew she had a huge crush on him so swinging her into doing all the work would be an easy task for him. She hummed lightly as she completed the potion within 7 minutes. She was a smart girl and was second runner up for Head Girl, but Hermione out-scored everyone in the school with her perfect marks. He barely responded to Jessica as she talked. She had platinum blond hair much like Draco's except it was fine and silky, very thin and fell in tight spirals down her back, stopping just at her waist. He almost wondered how long it was when it wasn't in spiral curls. She had the deepest, greenest eyes he'd ever seen on a girl, with long, full eyelashes. Her eyes were almond shaped, and appeared almost Asian, though if there was any Asian it was way back in her blood line. She had a thin, slightly pointed nose that gave her a look of elegant class and wealth. Her full lips were perfectly shaped as she spoke. Her skin was overly pale and she was a tiny girl with no curves. She was one of those girls that were just not blessed to look curvy. Her torso was still stuck practically prepubescent and her breasts were smaller than Hermione's. They didn't look like they could even fill an A-cup. She wore herself with pride though, confident in her walk. It's not to say she had nothing to be proud for, she just looked much younger than she actually was.

"Draco, are you listening?" She shook his shoulder lightly, a soft warm smile spread over her lips.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" She giggled a cute, small giggle and told him class was over before standing and turning. Over her shoulder she added, "Thank you for asking me to be your partner, I was glad I could assist you. Let me know whenever you need a temp for Blaise." She winked a friendly wink and walked away. Draco was grateful for one thing. Even though the girl had a huge crush on him, she acted as if they were just friends. Her outgoing nature allowed her to just walk up and talk with you no matter who you were as if you had been best friends for years.

Draco gathered his stuff as Potter walked up to him.

"Malfoy, I need to talk with you." He shifted uneasily as he weighed options in his head.

"What is it, Potter? I really don't have time to stand around talking." Draco sounded distracted and impatient but his tune changed when Harry brought up Hermione.

"I know something happened to Hermione."

"Brilliant deduction. Now tell me something I don't know." Draco was thankful the class was empty; otherwise he'd have to pretend like he didn't care.

"I don't know her condition or what happened. I have a feeling of who did whatever, but I can tell you where she is on a few conditions."

"I'm not going to bargain with you. You can just go rescue her yourself if you know where she is. Hell, why not just tell McGonagall?"

"If my theories are correct, it's best if you do this." Draco snickered at Harry's tone.

"What are your terms?"

"One, you can't tell anyone how I know this information." That was a given, why would he tell anyone that Potter helped him find a mud blood. "Even if it has something to do the final war that will take place." He was curious, but agreed.

"Two, you have to tell me honestly if you're with Hermione in a consensual and real relationship. I don't want you hurting her in anyway. She's had enough pain." Draco agreed with this term and what Harry said.

"Ok, Potter. Yes, I am seeing Granger. I did not force her on anything and I am not using her for anything. I won't tell anyone your weird little secret; now let me know where she is." He was honest and serious, but his tone was impatient. Harry looked both ways and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Draco was starting to think Potter had lost his marbles when he pointed his wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." But to Draco's amazement, ink spread through the parchment, mapping out Hogwarts.

"So this is how you were obsessively stalking me all these years." Harry averted his eyes and laughed it off, setting to find Hermione.

"Here... The abandoned class... Three corridors down fifty-three doors down." Harry muttered to Draco, letting Draco follow his finger marking the path. "Mischief Managed." Draco watched as Hermione's dot vanished from the parchment and he didn't even utter a word of appreciation as he ran out.

His footsteps were heavy, his heart was pounding and his mind was racing. _Why would she just be hanging out? This is bad._ The map showed Hermione was alone, so Draco approached the door quietly. He found it locked but after an Alohamora the door creaked open and he could hear her sobbing. He walked steady strides with a heavy heel click as he got beside her.

One look at her and he was pissed. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she was choking out sobs. It was the most heart wrenching scene. _Even if you didn't like the girl, you'd have to feel bad for her like this._ Draco stroked her cheek with two fingers, but she flinched at the touch. He worked at gently peeling the tape from her mouth, causing her to look at him. When he got her hands undone and her mouth untapped, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

He let her stay like that for several minutes, until her sobbing had become small inconsistent whimpers.

"Who was the sorry bastard?"

"Ron and Lavender."

"Never pictured Brown to be a bisexual." He was only thinking out loud but Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Sorry. Here, let's get you up to the common room." Draco took off his robes leaving him in just the uniform while he draped the robes around her. She wasn't easily recognized in her state which Draco was slightly thankful for. He didn't want more rumors floating around the school. She was wearing Slytherin robes so he hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable.

Over the next month and a half, Hermione was overly emotional. She flinched when a guy would breeze past and barely touch her robe, she felt claustrophobic in wide classrooms, she was paranoid when she couldn't walk to classes with the protection of her friends (though, they didn't know they were protecting her). She was quickly becoming depressed, she was becoming ancy, and this particular day had just done it for her.

Hermione was pulling a pullover sweater on over her white spaghetti strap shirt. She looked herself up and down in the mirror then pulled her long tresses of ringlets up into a loose and messy ponytail up high on her head and then pulled her sneakers on. Draco had been staring at the door watching her.

"I take it you're going then?"

"To Hogsmeade, you better believe it."

"I thought you'd stay and work on the essay you haven't finished for next month." Draco was in a foul mood from Hermione's recent, but valid, attitude change. He understood that what she went through was unpleasant, but in his defense, he'd done nothing wrong and didn't deserve to be snapped at for every detail.

"I don't appreciate your dirty sarcasm, Malfoy."

"Back to surnames then, _Granger_?" His tone was just as venomous as his house's animal. He didn't want to drive it farther, but now she wasn't even acting like his girlfriend. She hasn't spent any time with him, and for the explosion of a blast-ended skrewt, he hasn't gotten any since then either. A guy can only hold out for so long.

She turned on him. "I'm warning you, Draco Lee Lucius Malfoy, you're better off going to have fun with your friends and leaving me alone for the day. I'm not in the mood to put up with it and I might do something that you'll regret." Her tone was threatening and he was almost sure she was 100% serious. However, everyone knows that the wonderful Draco Malfoy does not let anyone talk to him like a child, especially one lower than him in blood status. He may love the girl, but he was not quite ready to admit she was equal to him. And who gave her the rights to address him with his full name? Who the hell did this little muggle-born think she was?

He quickly stepped up to her, pinning her against the wall. He put his left palm and fingers press flat against the wall and his right hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She was getting scared now, afraid of what he may do to her. He'd never had such a dangerous, insulted look in his face.

"Granger, I understand you got some issues. But don't ever think for one minute I'm going to let you get away with treating me like I'm the one that raped you. I didn't do anything to deserve your estrogen-high mood swings. This whole week I have only been trying to help you feel better, but all you've done is bitten my head off about it. I'm serious. If you don't shape up, you'll be the one to regret it, Granger. Have fun with your friends." He said all he needed too and turned to leave. She was forced to watch him retreat from her room, too bad she didn't realize then what exactly he meant to her.

She had gone down to the hall seeing Ginny, Ron, and Harry. She was uneasy being in Ron's presence, but Ginny and Harry didn't know and there was no way she was going to utter a word of those events to anyone.. Hell, she didn't want to tell herself that it happened. If she avoided it, it's likely that it'll just disappear, right? The satisfied grin on Ron's face sickened her. She instantly felt that pretending to be normal was going to be too hard. As she approached, Ron lifted his hand in a nonchalant manner and muttered, "Yo." as she approached the group. At the sudden raising of Ron's hand, Hermione flinched away. Ginny noticed the reflex and decided to make a note of it, asking later.

They were wandering through the town, Hermione avoiding Ron as much as possible. They pulled a corner and saw Draco talking to a group of older wizards.

"Suspicious, that one." Ron muttered to the group, meaning Draco. He was provoking Hermione, and this time, Harry turned on him.

"Ron, don't think I don't know. Stop provoking Hermione. She's had enough of your bullshit. She's had enough of your abuse. If you can't, leave her alone and let her be happy, then you stay the fuck away from us!" Harry was seething and it was the first time Hermione had seen Harry this mad at Ron. You could almost swear that he was looking at Bellatrix after she'd murdered Sirius.

"What are you on about, Harry?"

"Don't play innocent. I know what you did in that room. I have a nice piece of parchment you know."

"You can't prove anything."

"No, but a pensieve can. Hermione has the memory. Want to play games now?"

Ron turned and stormed off, leaving the three behind. Ginny turned. She was so confused at this point. The three went found a seat in the Hogshead and Hermione recounted the awful events of that awful day. Ginny was quick to leave, disgusted and angry. She was going to write her mother of the story.

"What are you getting Malfoy for Christmas?" Harry wanted to get Hermione's mind off of Ron.

"I thought you hated that?"

"I don't like it. I never will like you dating him. He's scum and you're too good for him. But I want you to be happy and as long as he treats you right and you're happy I will be ok with it; for your sake. I'll never be friends with him." Hermione hugged Harry. For the first time she felt like someone was on her side and willing to support her.

"I think I want to get him something special and simple. Something no one would question."

"I wonder if he'll get you anything. If he did you know it'd be exquisite; if he really tries. We know Malfoys over achieve when it comes to money."

"Mmmm... I don't know. But it's not important." Hermione had a smile on her face that just said she wanted to be with him.

Ginny caught back up with Hermione and Harry after a while, willing to help Hermione find a present for Draco. Of course, she was super shocked to hear Hermione was dating Draco. Ginny almost felt guilty admitting she was fucking her best friend's boyfriend's best friend on the regular. But she was excited none the less. They settled on two items. They cost an arm and a leg for Hermione, and if Draco was a shallow ass, he'd scoff at her attempts to gift these. But she hoped he'd be happy.

She settled on a thin silver chain necklace. It was a glamorous necklace and sparkled gloriously under the sun. The second gift was a silver pocket watch. It had a classy, Victorian appearance and a snake etched onto the back of a lion on the inside clip. She would have preferred to purchase him these items in gold. However, Gold would raise questions. Draco never wore gold for it would mean he was bearing the Gryffindor house colors. He would only wear silver and Hermione wanted to keep that in mind. She hoped he'd like them, but now she was feeling uneasy as the shop attendant wrapped them separately in a deep green wrapping paper and place both items in a small black and silver gift bag. Hermione thanked the shop attendant and the three Gryffindors headed out, back towards the castle to pack for their winter trip home.

~.~.~.~

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, munching on her breakfast. She was sure she would rather give Draco her gifts before leaving, but after their squabble yesterday, Hermione thought it best to just Owl the parcel to him on Christmas. Hopefully his father would not intercept the package. She was absentmindedly staring into space as her thoughts ran through her brain when a red envelope was carried into the hall by a tired looking barn owl, instantly freezing all the students, curious to know who the recipient was. The envelope fell into Ron's lap and the whole hall became dead silent. Not that you needed it to be silent to hear Mrs. Weasley's shrill, angry voice booming out at Ron.

_**RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS A VILE AND DISGUSTING ACT! YOUR SISTER TOLD US EVERYTHING AND I MUST SAY THAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO ACCEPT SUCH BEHAVIOR AS PART OF THE WEASLEY FAMILY. YOU ARE COMING HOME THIS CHRISTMAS, PACKING YOUR BAGS, AND **__**NEVER**__** COMING IN THIS HOME AGAIN! SUCH ACTS I CANNOT FORGIVE. I NEVER RAISED A RAPIST! YOU HAVE EMBARRASSED OUR FAMILY FOR THIS. YOU ARE NO LONGER A SON OF OURS!**_

Ron's eyes were in shock and he was in disbelief. He couldn't believe Hermione told Ginny. He couldn't believe Ginny told their mom and dad. And he couldn't believe his mom and dad disowned him. He trudged up to his dorms, no one talking to him anymore, and began to pack his bags to return home for the winter.

It was about that time that Hermione decided to go to her common room and begin packing for the Holidays. She would be glad to break away and go home. She sighed looking around at her empty room. She knew she'd be coming back next semester, but the emptiness of her room made a homesick loneliness wash over her.

She was scared senseless by the bird that wrapped on her window. _Is it already that time? Goodness, I've missed lunch and dinner_. It was her subscription of Witch Weekly that came at exactly 7 pm every Sunday night. She rather enjoyed reading the articles in this popular women's magazine, but what she saw on the cover of this week's issue made her stomach churn and her heart shatter. Draco was on the cover, his hair swept back with a few loose pieces falling over his eyes. He looked so elite and classy, a gorgeous, wealthy smirk on his face. The tagline under him read, "All witches cry as the youngest wizard bachelor is taken off the market. More details on page 66." She hurriedly flipped to page 66 and read the article, tears spilling from her eyes.

It would appear that Draco had been entered into an engagement two days ago at the express consent of his father. Draco most likely had no intention of marrying the girl, but Hermione was still upset he didn't inform her of anything. She looked at his fiancé with a seething distaste. After reading a short biography of her, Hermione realized she would never fit what Draco needed. She would never be able to be accepted to him. She was wasting her time. She pulled out a quill and some parchment and left a tear-stained note for Draco on the coffee table along with the magazine article she had ripped out. Once she was finished, she placed his Christmas gifts for him on the table and rushed out of the common room.

She ran to the only person who she could talk to about anything without being judged harshly. She knew it wasn't right to get a professor involved, but Professor Valentine had been a model friend and confident. He had always given her honest advice and just allowed her to vent when she needed it. She ran step after step, corridor after corridor, and turn after turn, until she finally made it through the dungeons and to his office door. She knocked softly twice, choking back sobs.

Professor Valentine came to the door, clearly not expecting any company. He had come to the door wearing nothing but a pair of black with grey plaid sleep pants and a white T-Shirt that was just tight enough to make out his thin form and muscular abs. His hair was messy, tossed around by his sleep; though with being so short, his hair looked wild and attractive. His face held the hairs that had begun to grow in since his last shave the previous morning, giving him a dangerous and rebellious look. If any of Hermione's female classmates had seen him like that, they'd die of blood loss from the fountain that would spew from their nose.

His eyes grew wide with shock and his face immediately etched with concern at seeing Hermione's tearful state. His heart went out to the girl.

"Miss Granger. Surely there cannot be anything to make such a smart, charming girl this upset?"

"I'm so sorry Professor Valentine. I never meant to interrupt your day off. I just needed to get away, my feet brought me here."

"Come in. I'll make some hot chocolate." He stepped aside, opening the door farther allowing the distressed girl enter his room.

She sat herself at his coffee table, sipping quietly on her hot chocolate as she thought deeply of her troubles. She wanted to talk, but she was unsure of how to bring up such a topic to a teacher, as well as being embarrassed by intruding while he was still in his pajamas, she couldn't find any way to start. Thankfully, he prompted her.

"So, Miss Granger, what has been troubling you?" He sat his hot chocolate down gently and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and looking at Hermione quizzically.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." She was solemn when she spoke, careful with her wording. She recounted the tales of the past month and a half. The secret relationship with the Slytherin, the rape, the uncertainty and insecurities she was feeling, and then her boyfriend's engagement. She sobbed quietly, placing the mug on the coffee table. She felt so pitiful at this moment.

"I know it's so pitiful. I am crying like this over nothing. Shit happens all the time, to many people every day. I should be counting my blessings that this is the worst that has ever happened to me. I should know that what I have suffered through is nothing compared to anyone else. I'm so pathetic and whine-EE" the long "e" sound of her last word was sharpened as the teacher grabbed her, pulling her into an awkward, yet strong and comforting embrace.

"Hermione... Never, ever, say something so stupid. Just because everyone suffers, it does not mean you don't have a right to be hurt. You're human too. Do not deny yourself emotions. You definitely don't deserve such poor treatment. You're a beautiful girl with common sense and a great set of friends. You're unbelievably smart, incredibly talented, sweet, and caring. You have never done anything wrong to others. Don't let yourself think such pathetic thoughts." He sounded sad. It made Hermione feel guilty. He talked so highly of her, as if she was valuable. She felt awful whining about how pathetic she saw herself.

"Hermione... you're too beautiful for this treatment." He was holding her from behind, his left arm around her waist and his right crossing her chest to her left shoulder. His lips were close to her left ear, his voice low and seductive. Hermione inwardly shivered. It was the very first time she'd ever heard her first name flow so casually, so seductively from his lips. His breath had tickled her ear and she wasn't sure if he was intentionally stepping out of his place or not, but she was not sure if she liked the current situation or not.

"Professor..." Her voice was soft, a frail plead of confusion. His only response was his arms tightening around her body. His only thought was a want to protect this girl. "Professor," She started again, "I'm too confused. What should I do?"

"What do your instincts tell you?" He held tight, his shaking voice confirmed his fear of her answer.

"I don't... I don't know."

"Hermione..." He turned her to face him, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She was looking at him expectantly, hoping for an answer, a solution to her problems. He made to wipe the tears from her eyes when Hermione did something neither one expected. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Her kiss took him by surprise. He went wide eyed for a second, but as he realized what was happening, he pulled away. There was no way in hell he was going to let this happen. She was a student, she was his best student, she was emotional, and she was vulnerable. There was no way he could let himself go anywhere with a student. He shouldn't have gotten in this particular position to begin with. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her features. She was tearing up, hurt by his withdrawal, her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, and her hands were playing at the hem of her skirt, her short, short skirt. His eyes traveled her legs, slim and lightly bronzed, smooth and silky. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn't.

"Hermione... Please don-" His voice was strained, fighting a losing battle. What he didn't know was how seductive his pleads were. She pushed against him, causing him to lean back against the couch and grabbing her waist to support her. Her lips were on his, soft yet determined. She was yearning to feel wanted, cherished and protected. She would worry about her consequences later.

Professor Sid gripped her waist. He didn't want her to fall – at least, that's what he was telling himself. He was trying hard to ignore her kisses. Perhaps if he let her get it out of her system she'd stop soon. If she didn't, he would, he promised to himself. He was taking in her kisses, her soft taste of honey, and her subtle scent of sweet pea. Her hair fell around them like a curtain, her kisses falling to his jaw line. She shifted enough to where she was now straddling his hips, the sudden heat of her groin over his with the sensation of her hands running slowly from his shoulders down his chest and abs, and her soft but diligent kisses caused a low, frustrated growl to emit from his throat. She nipped at his neck, leaving small red marks of irritation. They would go down in a few hours - he hoped.

He brushed her hair back with one hand, deepening their kiss. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought of this often. She wanted more contact; she wanted more of his touches. She pulled his hands to her breasts where he squeezed lightly a few times as he looked at her.

"What exactly do you want from me, Hermione?" Merlin, she loved her name rolling off his tongue; his experienced, soft-moving tongue. She loved the shape his lips made when he formed her name with them.

"Whatever you're willing to give me." He groaned as she lightly sank her teeth into the flesh of his neck. She was working him over easily, and he loved it and hated it at the same time.

"Hermione..." She groaned a little this time, grinding her hips down on his. Leaning down to his ear, she whispered seductively, "I love how you say my name. It seems so taboo coming from your lips." She traced his lips with her index finger lightly for emphasis.

He tried again, "This isn't right. You know we can't be doing this."

"Who's going to tell?"

"That's not the point. I'm a teacher, getting into a student's pants was not in the job description and I'm pretty sure it's heavily frowned upon."

"But you want me don't you?" Her voice was pouty and hungry simultaneously. He shivered visibly at her words, causing a satisfied smile to cross her face. "Professor, please." Her plead was soft, her hips rubbing against his. She hid the satisfied smile she felt coming up as she could feel his member hardening against her.

He pulled her off of him and sat her down on the couch. He wouldn't get in this position. Not right now, not with a student. No matter how much he wanted her, no matter how much she begged, no matter how good her body felt against his. He couldn't do it.

"Miss Granger," He strained the words out, fighting the urge to call her Hermione. "What about yourself? You're just vulnerable and confused. This will only make it worse. This will only hurt you more. You won't find any answers with this."

"I'm not looking for answers right now. I'm not looking for love, or a relationship, or someone to fix everything. I just want to feel..." She trailed off momentarily, seizing his harder member with her hands, gently feeling him, rubbing him, "irresistible."

**SEX SCENE:: **skip to next vertical line to skip scene

"Irresistible?" He questioned as she stroked his pants-clad bulge.

"You don't want me?" She let go of his member sitting back on his couch, her legs spread just enough that he could see her white cotton panties under her skirt.

"Hermione.. That's not it at all." He turned his back to her, facing the floor with his eyes shut. He was carefully thinking through everything and fighting to control himself over the raging hormones, suggestive thoughts, her seductive words, his carnal desires, his logical brain, and his animal instincts.

"Have you ever thought about me, Professor?" Her voice was dripping with lust and want, she was trying to intrigue him, and she was winning. He could hear her clothes rustling behind him and he was afraid to see what she'd done. He hears soft pulling noises as what he assumed were buttons unsnapping. Before long he could hear her soft moans and light panting. "Professor, do you want me?"

"Hermione..."He trailed off as he turned around to face her. The sight before him set him rock hard. Any thoughts of escaping were immediately lost from his mind. There were no other choices after seeing as much of her as she let him. She had her legs spread wide open, her panties were around one ankle and her fingers were slowly rubbing her clitoris. Her shirt was open and her breasts extracted from her small bra, nipples erect and goose bumps puckered over her perky, firm breasts. Her eyes were watching him hungrily; she was getting off on him just looking at her. Her body would shake every few seconds making her firm tits shake ever so slightly.

"Dear Merlin..." was all he could mutter. The sight before him took his breath away.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked, speeding up her fingers on her clitoris. His response was a soft nod as he took a few steps toward her. "You want to touch me. You have that look." She was just stating a fact, almost talking to herself; but she shivered under his heavy stare. He was memorizing her. Every curve, every line, every pore on her body was under his gaze. "Forget about being my teacher." She whispered as he got close to her, kissing her softly.

"I pretty much have to, Hermione. We crossed that boundary when you exposed yourself. I'm not turning back now." His voice was dangerously low, exciting Hermione. He placed his hand around one of her breasts, noting its perfect size as he rubbed and squeezed it. His lips attacked hers, his violent kisses excited her bruised lips. He would be sure to satisfy her. She went through all that trouble to get him after all. He wasn't so quick to admit that he was intrigued by her.

She wanted to touch him, she wanted to feel his heat. She pulled his shirt over his head, lightly scratching her nails up his back as she went. She trailed kisses up his abs, up his pecs, up his neck to his jaw line. His skin was warm on hers. A wonderful contrast to the chilled air of the dungeons. She ran her nails down his chest and abs softly, causing a growl of pleasure from her older partner.

He pushed the material of her shirt off her shoulders and attacked her collar bone with his lips. He gently rubbed her clitoris, eliciting a soft moan from the Gryffindor. Every few strokes, his fingers would travel the distance to her entrance and back up.

"You're so wet, Hermione." He whispered the comment into her ear, his growl seductive and low. She got slightly wetter with every suggestive thing he whispered. Things like how beautiful she was, how hard she got him, how tight her hole felt. She was whimpering loudly, bucking against his hand. "Do you want me to make you cum?" He was playing with her arousal, enjoying her goose bumps that arose with every suggestion.

"Mmm.. Please Professor... Let me cum.. Ahh" She cried out as his tongue flicked over her nipple repeatedly, his fingers speeding up on her clit. "Please, Professor.." She was bucking hard against his hand, trying her hardest to reach that good feeling she loved to feel.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me later?" He questioned, licking her jaw just under her ear.

"I'll do anything.. please.. let me cum." She tried to finger herself, but he smacked her hand away, denying her the pleasure she so desperately craved.

"Beg me to fuck you with my fingers." He nipped at her neck once more, "If you do that, I'll let you cum."

"Professor..ahh..puh-please.. nnahhh.. Merlin.. fuck me.. please.. finger fuck me!" She was panting as his fingers were alternating speeds on her, making it hard to form a coherent sentence. He obliged with her plead, sinking three of his slender, long fingers into her dripping wet vagina. He was finger fucking her hard, his thumb pressing and rubbing her clitoris. He sucked and licked, nipped and pulled on her nipple. Hermione was close to her climax, her moans building up.

"Do you like how I finger you, Hermione?"

"NNNnnn.. yes, professor.. I love feeling your fingers.. deep within me.. Merlin.. I am going to cum soon.. I'm so close." Her moans were heavy, her breath was inconsistent, unable to get a good deep breath in. She could feel his skilled fingers stroking at her G-Spot teasingly.

He sped his fingers up, full on stroking her G-Spot. He pushed his fingers in harder, causing her to cry out from ecstasy. "Cum on my fingers, Hermione." His command came in a low sadistic growl in her ear. She loved his gruff, sexual voice. She loved when he growled those sadistic, dirty commands. His last command sent her over her peak. Her nails dug into his shoulders enough to draw a little blood. Her orgasm shook her, her walls clenching and unclenching around his fingers, grasping the source of her pleasure as if to keep hold. He continued pumping his fingers in her, hoping to make her orgasm last as long as possible. Her body was rigid, her cries echoed through his dungeon dorm. '_Thank Merlin I'm in the farthest back portion of the dungeons_.' Professor Sid thought as the girl calmed down, her pulsating muscles' rhythm slowing down.

He withdrew his fingers and licked them, sampling her love juices second hand. She tasted sweet and tart. She watched him intently as he cleaned her cum from his fingers. Merlin, that man looked good licking his fingers. His lean physique was an obvious turn on, being thin yet so muscular. But what got Hermione as she watched him was his eyes and tongue. His tongue, soft yet powerful, was instantly alluring to Hermione. She imagined so many more things that his tongue must be skilled at. Those thoughts had her purring with anticipation. His soft hazel eyes flashed with something Hermione had never seen. When Draco looked at her, she felt loved and protected. When Ron looked at her, she felt dirty and powerless. When Viktor looked at her, she felt nothing but used though the farthest she was able to take herself with him was oral.

But Professor Sid, when his eyes looked her over, she felt different. He wanted her. He found her beautiful, sexy, and the fact that she was "forbidden" as a student is to a teacher made her all the more desirable. But past his desires she could read something more. He wanted her to feel pleasure. He wasn't getting himself off, he was getting off on getting her off. Witch Weekly described his type as the selfless lover. Hermione had never been with a guy who was in it solely for her benefit. It was a whole new experience.

She never realized he'd moved. She was so distracted by her thoughts that the sensation of his warm breath on her nether lips caused her to jump. His tongue licked her outer slit, teasing her swollen, protruding clit with a soft kiss. He could make out the tiniest whimper coming from above him. He split her legs wide, forcing her slit to part slightly. She purred a soft, long moan as his tongue ran the length of her lips, working softly on her clit. He moved his tongue down and let it slide into her hole. He could taste her centre, sweet and tart. He licked her furiously, her taste fueling his hunger. He came back to her clit, swirling his tongue around the sensitive button. He took her button into his lips, gently biting down on it. Hermione cried out. She was still sensitive from her orgasm. She was reaching her second peak. Damn, this guy knew how to work a girl over. Suddenly she felt very shy, very inexperienced. Professor Sid is 10 years her senior. He must have been with several partners, they must have performed better than her.. right? His tongue reentered her hole, she tried to muffle her gasping moan, but to no avail. She purred as he explored her depths with his tongue. She brought her hands to her breasts, gently teasing her nipples. Professor Sid looked up to her and met her eyes as he continued his pleasuring torture. He pushed his tongue deep into her tightness, using his thumb to rub on her clitoris. She moaned out, not being able to take anymore, she begged for him to fuck her. She quickly became frustrated as he would not comply with her pleads. He continued his attentions on her love box, speeding up and slowing down, making her writhe under his tongue. She ran her hands through his messy short hair, her moans and touches driving him on. He hit her in just the right spot to cause her to reach her second tidal wave of pleasure that night. He lapped at her orgasmic fluids as they poured from her hole, being sure not to waste a drop of his reward.

He leaned up and kissed her hard, the taste of her juices left on his tongue. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back allowing his tongue to explore her mouth freely. She felt shy at this point, embarrassed at her novice skills. His tongue probed her to move, to return his gentle yet starved kisses with her own. She decided to take the plunge and she explored his mouth. He tasted strongly of her own juices, but behind that he had the taste of butterscotch. His taste was sweet, soothing, and subtle. She could get lost in his kisses if he didn't pull back out of the kiss. He sat looking at her, unsure if he wanted to disrobe or leaver her in her post orgasm glow. She didn't leave that up to debate though, she pulled his pajama bottoms down to reveal no boxers and a very hard cock. She took a moment to take in his anatomy, either appreciating or comparing or possibly wondering what she should do with it.. Professor Sid couldn't tell, but he wasn't about to dare push her farther. He was letting her call her shots.

He let out a low groan when her chilled hand took hold of his shaft, gently raising and lowering on him. He growled a pleasant sound as she added a slight twist to her motions. She placed light kisses on the head, then gently licked the velvet tip, lapping at the drops of precum she was milking from him. He was definitely larger than Draco in both length and girth. She was unsure if she could even do that, but she wanted to try him. She moved her hands a little faster, her grip tightening ever so slightly. She loved listening to his growling moans, the sounds he made was enough to make her shiver. She wanted to hear more of those sounds.

She pulled the head of his throbbing cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the crown. "Grrnn.. Fuck!.. Hermione.. now.." He pulled from her grasp eliciting a whimper from the girl. _Miss Granger is that kind of girl huh? One who not only is good at giving head, but loves to do so._ He smiled and lightly kissed her to show her she did good. He pulled her down, repositioning her on her back in front of him. She whimpered when he positioned himself at her entrance, making him stop and look at her questioningly.

"Professor.." _Merlin's beard, what a time for someone to get cold feet_. He was only slightly frustrated, but willed it not to show to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Will it.. fit?" She looked scared, embarrassed, and so very pretty with that pink glow on her face. He stared at her for a second as her question registered in his brain causing him a light chuckle. He momentarily leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"No worries. It'll fit.. still want me to go on then?" He was giving her a last chance to back out of the situation. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly as he slowly pushed into her essence. She moaned against his lips. When he was fully within her, he paused momentarily, allowing her to adjust to his size. Within moments they had a pace together and Hermione's moans were joined by the sounds of her partner. Her hips rose to meet his in mid-stride, her muscles tight around his throbbing member.

She cried a sound of loss when he pulled out of her and turned her around. She was, however, rewarded with a new position as he pushed deep into her from behind. Her face lay against the seat of the couch, her arms bracing her weight. She was quite embarrassed by the lewd position she was in, her ass raised in the air, exposing herself as if she were a cat in heat. She was unaware of just how deep he could get this way, but was pleasantly awarded with satisfaction as he plunged deep into her love box. He grabbed her hips for leverage as he thrust deeply into her.

"Touch yourself." His voice was strained, fighting for air as he pounded into her. She cried out continuous sounds of pleasure as she happily obliged. Her fingers found home on her clit and she rubbed herself fast then slow. She was getting close, and she wanted it to be with him.

"mmnnngg.. Professor.. ahh.. I'm going to.. cum..nnn .. hard.." her moans were driving him insane. He spread her ass cheeks as he pounded as deep and hard as he could. He was rewarded with her cries muffled as she screamed into the couch. His rhythm sped up as he neared his climax.

"Cum on my cock, Hermione." As if on cue, she hit her peak and cried out. Her body went rigid and she grasped his cock tightly in her walls as her body was filled with wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. She could feel his warm seed spilling from his cock as he rode his orgasm out.

His rhythm slowed as his orgasm faded off. He gave her a soft pat on her butt as he withdrew, trying to catch his breath. Her body collapsed to the couch, her breasts rising and falling with her short breaths. He groaned as he leaned back, a hand lightly covering his eyes. _I just fucked a girl ten years younger than me.. I just fucked a student.. shit-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the younger girl curling up into his embrace, placing a light kiss on his shoulder. He looked over at the clock, it was 11:47 pm.

"We've already broken several rules. Would you rather break one more and stay here for the night? You can have the bed."

"Where would you sleep?"

"Out here, on the couch."

Hermione sat up wide-eyed, "Professor! There's no way I could ever take your bed from you!"

"Would you really be keen on spending the night up in your dorm with Mr. Malfoy right there?"

Hermione bowed her head. He was right of course. She was not ready to face her recently deemed ex and she definitely didn't want to face him after having sex with another man. Her only options left were here with Professor Sid, or Gryffindor Tower where her rapist prowled. She took it as safety to stay with Professor Sid.

"I'll stay, but I will not have you sleeping on the couch due to me. It's not like we can't do anything we haven't already done, just share the bed, or I can stay out here on the couch."

Due to the fact that Professor Sid was too much a gentleman to let a guest (let alone a beautiful woman) sleep on the couch, and Hermione was too much a pain in the ass - I mean - caring individual to take someone's bed from them, they ended up trudging to his bed together after they each took a shower and got some pajamas on. He hated how everything she did, every move she made, every breath she took, he was in tune with it all. He was noticing every detail about her. He found her truly the most beautiful girl he could every have had the privilege to satisfy, but he knew it was a terrible thing, what he had done. It was only 3 AM when he shot up suddenly...

_CRAP.. contraceptives!_

~.~.~.~.~

Hermione woke to a thin, muscular arm wrapped around her. Subconsciously, and still half asleep, she withdrew into the other's body heat. The scent was unfamiliar, yet soothing to her. She felt odd though, wasn't the sun normally pouring in on her face when she woke up? Even in Draco's room, light flooded into the bed, instantly waking any occupants. This time, there was no sunlight. She opened her eyes just enough to make out the time on the clock, 5:36 AM? Really? She inwardly groaned and rolled over, into the embrace of her bed-mate. _This doesn't feel like Draco_. Hermione opened her eyes and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming in shock. She glanced around the room, Stone walls and stone floors, no windows, only candle lights. She was in the dungeons, she was in her Professor's bed. She thought it was just her typical lusty dreams. She had them often, the partner changed every once in a while, but it was not uncommon for her to think about the hot, young professor. But to go from thoughts to actually doing it.. she couldn't believe what she'd done. She could get him fired if she was caught.

She gently shook her professor awake. He jumped for a second, the night's memory taking a moment to settle into reality for him as well. He rubbed his eyes and took a glance at the clock. "Hermione... it's not even six o'clock... go back to sleep..." He muttered and dropped his face back into his pillow. She giggled at his childish nature and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, Professor. For making you do this for me."

He turned his head and gave her a very sleepy questioning look. "What do you mean "made me"?"

She looked down at her hands for a moment then kissed his forehead. "But thank you. I'm going to get my bags and get ready for my trip home. Have a good Christmas Break." He sat up and got a good look at her. She was still in her pajamas, her hair loosely tied back. He wanted to touch her, to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers, to tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear, to kiss her gently. But that time was over. She needed to go. She needed to get away from him or he'd lose his sanity completely. How could he have ever fallen for a student. If only she didn't look like.. _her._

Hermione gave one last look at Professor Sid before she left. He was deep in thought. She felt awful. Perhaps she can talk with him more over the following semester.

Hermione tiptoed to her room. Draco was on the couch in the common room, lightly sleeping. She definitely did not want to wake him. Especially when he was waiting for her. She was sure whatever he had to say to her could wait. She didn't want to hear it.

She grabbed her stuff from her room, shrunk it to fit in her pocket and slipped out the common room. She successfully avoided waking Draco up, but now she was off to Gryffindor Tower where she would wait for departure time with her housemates.

She was reading in the common room when Ginny came down crying and feeling sick.

"Gin! What's Wrong?" Hermione slammed the book shut and rushed to her friend. Ginny was colorless in her face. She had bloodshot eyes and smelled of vomit.

"For the past 3 weeks anything I smell makes me want to vomit. Lately I have been sick. And just this morning. Oh Merlin, Hermione.. I'm going to die a slow painful death." She had tears pouring out of her eyes and she was shaking. She was breaking out in an anxiety attack and Hermione was trying desperately to calm the inconsolable girl down. Ginny pulled out a small bag and Hermione looked questioningly as about 25 pink crystals fell out.

"What are these?" Hermione had never seen such things.

"Pregnancy Crystals. You prick a finger and insert a small drop of blood into the tip. If it turns black you're not pregnant. If it turns blue, you're having a boy. If it turns pink, well.. you can guess."

"Well, who's the dad?"

"Zabini."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"Yes. But you have no room to say anything. You fuck the Prince of Slytherin."

"One, I didn't get knocked up though. Two, we broke up."

"You broke up?" This was about the time that Harry had exited the boys dorm. Ginny made a face that said don't say a thing, as she placed the crystals in the bag and threw it into her purse. Just in time too, Harry strode over and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"Morning Ladies." He sretched and went to use the common room's male community bathroom. He came back out a few moments later scratching his belly under his t-shirt, raising it ever so slightly that you could see his boney hip peak out under it. Ginny always loved it, but she was too wracked with guilt to be in awe right now. Harry yawned and made his way back up to the dorm, quietly clicking the door behind him.

"I feel so awful, Mione. I love Harry, everything about him. Blaise is just addictive. The first time was a mistake. I was completely unaware of my surroundings. He just had sex appeal pouring and at the time, Harry just hadn't figured out how to make me tick just yet. But now Harry can rock my world more than Blaise."

"How do you know it isn't Harry's?"

"I don't know.. but I don't want to wait to find out. What if the child comes out with Blaise's deep brown hair and italian skin? what about that dimple? Neither me nor Harry have dimples or brown hair or a skin tone like that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny. Who was she to judge the poor girl. She broke up with Draco and slept with a teacher in the same night.

"I have to talk to Blaise about it. Don't tell Harry. I'm not hiding it from him, I just want to tell him my own way.. and he should hear it from me first hand. The three of us need to agree on what to do. Whether I have the child, whether I terminate it.. I just.. I don't know. They have a right to know, and their opinions are important though." Hermione nodded in agreement and promised she would let Ginny tell Harry.

The two girls were chatting about everything to take Ginny's mind off the bundle-of-joy-to-be when Ginny looked up and asked Hermione, "Why did you and Draco split up?" Hermione's head snapped up from the crochet she was working on.

"You'll never believe this. The git was entered into an egagement!"

"No way! He'd never cheat on you though.. would he?"

"Doubtful.. but I've just been really irked that he didn't tell me anything about the discussions leading up to the agreement.. and he waited long enough for it to get published in _Witch Weekly_."

"Well.. balls. You two were actually kind of cute. He compliments you."

"What? That royal git? No way!" Hermione laughed it off, using the phrase 'royal git' jokingly.

"No seriously, Mione!" Ginny was in an excited giggle, "The way he looked at you so often, the way he wanted to protect you. He had a look in his eyes. But I guess it would have never lasted huh? He is a Malfoy, and no matter how much he wants to fight it.. in the end he has to go with his parents' choice."

"I suppose. But I wish he would have told me."

"Mmm, but maybe he was trying to find a way out."

The two had been oblivious to the excited chatter that plagued the common room. A first year boy pounced on Hermione. She was very taken by the first years, they were only too adorable!

"BREAKFAST!" the young boy screamed then used her to catapult himself into the air to attack one of his friends. Hermione and Ginny giggled and followed the mass of kids to the Great Hall, depositing their trunks with the others on their way.

She sat in her usual spot and could feel eyes staring her down. She didn't want to meet his gaze. Would he be hurt, angry, indifferent, confused? She didn't want to find out, but she felt compelled to look up. He wasn't there. Draco wasn't sitting at his throne at the Slytherin Table. She felt like she was being watched, but no one was really looking at her, or so she thought. It was the sad stare from Professor Sid as he was taking his last looks at her before she left for the Holidays.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione settled into the Head's Compartment on the train. Draco wasn't there, thankfully. She was sure she'd have to face him some time before the train stopped. She was using the present quiet to come up with what she wanted to say. That is until he burst in through the door.

"Care to tell me what the meaning of this is?" He was holding the note.

"Care to tell me why you're engaged?" She rounded on him, quick to get the upper hand.

"Mya.. It's not something I'm going to go through on."

"You can't honestly tell me that you're going to turn down your wedding just so you can continue to date me.. and you're going to tell Lucius this?"

"Mya.. you.. you didn't read the entire article did you?" It wasn't a questiong fear. Not a question of 'Oh-shit-how-much-does-she-know'. It was a question that told her she was missing valuable information.

"I read all I cared to read. The new whore isn't something I want to read on."

"There's two loopholes to the marriage. One isn't an option for us. but the other totally is."

"Draco.. were you thinking we could be together in the end?"

Draco went quiet for a moment. His eyes met her's and she could feel the tears welling up, stinging at her eye and nose. He looked so hurt, so hopeful. Then he spoke.

"Didn't you think we could?"

"I didn't think we could go on. We're from two different worlds. It doesn't matter to you, I know. But, your family, everyone in the wizarding community. Voldemort. You'd be killed Draco. I couldn't deal with the stress. It would be too -" He cut her off with a soft, gentle kiss. It wasn't one to lead her sexually. It was merely a chaste kiss. The sweet kisses she rarely received from him, the kisses she cherished so much. She could melt into his arms.

"Just hear me out. Please." He placed his forehead to hers, his hands cupping her cheeks softly. The tears that were threatening to spill out just a few moments prior, dropped from her eyes like liquid crystals. "Draco.." She began sobbing into his arms, burrying her face into his chest, and broke down crying. She was a whore. A horrible person. She didn't deserve such a caring guy.

"Mya.. what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Draco."

"For what? I'm not mad. It's a stupid article. I don't want to marry her. I'll fight. I have no problem giving away the Malfoy title if I have to. But, Hermione.. I want to ask you something.." He pulled her back and wiped her tears away, sitting her on the compartment bench. She was horrified at the sight she saw next. He pulled out a little black velvet box. "I know we're still in school. But after we graduate, please marry me. I love you, Hermione. I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you. I want you to be the woman in my life, the woman who bears my name and children. Please say yes." His eyes never parted from hers, his beautiful liquid pools were melting her heart. He opened the box.

Hermione expected a gaudy ring, something huge and clustered with diamonds. He knew her too well though. The ring was simple. A white gold band with three small, square cut diamonds in the "Past, Present, Future" setting. There were a couple smaller diamonds inset into the band. The diamonds were a _very_ slight pale pink color, the color was just enough to let anyone looking at it know it was not your average colorless diamond; it just so happened that colored diamonds were Hermione's favorite. She loved the ring, and loved Draco even more for getting her exactly what she loved. And she hated herself for it.

"Draco.. I.. I love it.. but I need time to think. I need to organize my thoughts." _And I need to find a way to tell you that I slept with Professor Sid_. She couldn't stand the plaguing thought. But now wasn't the time. She wanted Draco. She loved Draco. But, he had a right to know. And when he finds out, he won't want her anymore.

Chapter 10: Intoxicating Thoughts…

Draco sat in an empty compartment. _Everything had been so perfect. What could have possibly gone wrong?_ He tried wrapping his brain around any reasonable excuse. There was none. He knew she'd broken up with him, she had been misguided by an article that wasn't fully true; but he hated to admit that he was _technically_ engaged – by his father's decision.

There were, in fact, two loop holes to the engagement. One, another woman must bear his child – but that wasn't an option. The other way, he had to get married before the set date of his arranged marriage. He had asked Hermione and she had turned him down. It was too soon for marriage, he knew this; but, he wanted to remain with Hermione – be it dating or married. His set date was the following Christmas Eve, but how could he explain this to Hermione?

Ron had been walking by when he noticed Draco sitting alone in the compartment. A sneer of satisfaction came over his face as he stepped in. He was well aware Hermione wasn't with Draco at the moment, and he had managed to piece that with the news of Draco's engagement.

"She'll end up with me, you know." Ron stated it matter-of-factly, but he gave a bored tone to his voice as if he was uncaring. "You can't be with a muggle-born in the end. Daddy dearest wouldn't allow that in the Malfoy name."

Draco was in no mood. He placed the box into his pocket and moved close to Ron. "Unlike you, Weasel, I am man enough to give up my name. I'll throw the entire Malfoy rights I have, I would do _anything_ to remain with Hermione."

"She turned you down."

"That may be so... but, I have time." Draco was upset, Ron's presence was everything he did not want near him. He hated the man before him more than anything – even Golden Boy Potter.

"It won't help. You may win her back, but you're still forced into your marriage. When that happens, I'll be there; she'll come back to me. She'll be mine aga–"

Draco seized Ron by the neck, slamming him against the wall of the compartment with a violent force. "You listen to me. Hermione is NOT some prize you can just win. She is not an object you can own. Don't think that just because I didn't kill you for raping her that you're getting away. The _only_ reason you are still breathing right now is because she didn't want me to kill you. If she hadn't told me to drop it, you can bet damn sure that I would have torn you limb from limb with an excruciatingly slow and painful death. If I hear that you even so much as tap Hermione's shoulder, you _will_ be dead. Mark those words down." The more Draco spoke, the tighter his fingers wrapped around Ron's neck; Draco's voice was low and malicious. "It pisses me off that you honestly think you can do whatever you want with her. If you weren't such an ass, you would have still been with her. It's your fault that she's gone from you. It's your doing that brought her to me. You have no one to blame but yourself. Grow a pair, get a brain, and find a nice girl that can make you happy. And a little advice, if you don't cheat on the girl, you might just manage to keep her." Draco gave a hard push on Ron's throat before letting him go and watching the boy fall to the floor. "Now get out of here. And never lay another finger on Hermione again." Ron half crawled, half stumbled hastily out of the compartment all too eager to get away from the pissed blond.

Just as Draco was beginning to believe that he was finally alone again, plagued by nothing more than his rejected thoughts, there was an argument rising in the hall. He peered into the hall and saw his best friend attempting to escape from the grasp of a determined Weasly.

"Zabini, listen to me! We need to talk this out!"

"Talk it out with Potter!"

"Blaise! Please! What if it's yours?"

"I don't care. I don't want it!"

"You two, Get in here." Draco really didn't want to listen to this, but they were beginning to get the attention of a rather large crowd of spectators. Rumors were sure to fly. Sure, Draco could give a unicorn fart if rumors spread about the young Weasley – she probably deserved it. But, Draco would do anything to protect Blaise's name."

The two obediently clambered in, where Blaise successfully detached the desperate girl. Both sat on opposite sides of the compartment and Draco placed himself next to Blaise. "What in Merlin's name has you two creating such a spectacle?"

"It doesn't concern you, Malfoy." Ginny didn't want to have this talk with him, and she didn't want him questioning them. "Just leave us alone."

"Don't talk to me that way, you little bitch. Be grateful I stopped a shit ton of rumors from getting really bad!"

"It's not like any of that matters, this is not a matter that involves you."

"It doesn't involve me either. Go talk to Potter. Raise it yourself."

"What if it's your kid?"

"I don't want it. Stop taking this in circles!"

"I have too! I need your input."

"I've said my piece. Here-" Blaise pulled out a small bag containing more money than Ginny had seen at any one time. "Go have an abortion, put it to baby supplies; I don't care what you do with it. I want nothing more in the matter."

"BLAISE! How could you be so uncaring? This could be your baby!"

"Do you think it's mine?"

"There's no way to know for sure…"

"Then just go abort the damn thing."

"I can't do that. If it isn't yours, then you have no right to say it should die."

"Then go raise it with Potter regardless. I'm not going to be a dad to your bastard child." Ginny slapped Blaise hard across the face; the unexpected contact forced his head to one side. Before Blaise could react, Draco was in between the two, hoping to prevent his best friend from becoming a murderer, or hurting Ginny's baby.

"Weasley, does Potter know about your… condition?" He had paused momentarily, unsure how to put the situation. When she sat down, slowly shaking her head, Draco let out a small utterance of how moronic she was before he continued. "Go tell Potter, talk this over with him; even if you don't want him to know about the baby. You got yourself into this situation, grow up. You can't hide this from him for long. That is, if you truly want this baby. If you have doubts to the paternity, and really want to hide all this from Potter, then you would be better off destroying the evidence." Ginny sobbed into her hands. The ultimatum was not good on any end.

"I should have the baby. If Harry isn't the father, Blaise will be."

"I'm not raising a kid with you. I'm not going to parent. You will be raising it alone if Potter doesn't stick."

"How could you be so uncaring? This could be your flesh and blood."

"What good is caring? I don't kids right now. If you're going to be selfish and have it, then you can raise it yourself."

"I'll just report it to the ministry and they'll give me half your paychecks."

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but the ministry doesn't work like that. In cases where the mother cannot support the baby herself, and the dad has signed over any parental rights, you get shit and they take your baby to a new family. Reporting this to the ministry will only land the poor bastard into a false home. If you want it, you'd be best to accept the money and walk away from me. Whatever you choose to do with the money and the baby is your choice; but when it's born, if I'm proven the dad, I'm giving up parental rights. Just know that."

"Why would you do that?"

"I've already said it a million times. I. Don't. Want. It. If all you're going to do is bitch and whine about how I don't care, then go cry to Potter." He waved his hand dismissively. Ginny slowly rose and walked to the door. She took one last long, slow look at Blaise before walking out the door, bringing it to a soft click behind her.

"Mate, that was pretty harsh."

"She wouldn't listen to reason. I can't have a baby now. My game is too strong."

"Well, she should have been more careful about who she slept with and her protection; but, do you really not care one bit about it possibly being yours?"

"Not enough to stop my entire life and put a child first. Maybe if I were, say, in my late 20s or early 30s; but I am not ready to buckle down and be responsible for a little one."

"Well, you gave her your input. Perhaps Potter will console her."

"Who cares? It's her problem now."

"True."

The two sat in a comfortable, contemplative silence for what felt like an eternity. This is why Draco enjoyed being friends with Blaise. He was able to joke around and be funny, but they could also have not a moment said and be just as comfortable.

"So, how'd the proposal go?" Blaise was vaguely interested, positive that it went just as expected.

"She turned me down."

"She what? Why?"

"I don't know. She was happy, it was perfect, a flawless ring. She didn't give me a single reason."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If she doesn't say yes, I'm married off. It's just as well. If I can't marry Hermione, I might as well marry for money and image. There is no love anywhere else."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Draco! You know better than I do that love can come and go at will."

"I never chose to fall in love with a muggle-born Gryffindor.. you can see how well that turned out."

"There has to be some reason."

"I know. But when I asked she gave me that corny cop-out of 'It's not you, it's me.' I don't know what to do." Draco rested his chin in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees. He'd have to think of something amazing for Hermione's Christmas present, maybe if she was mad at him that would make it better and she'd have a change of heart.

Harry's hands were rubbing his temples, his eyes were closed, and he was slowly exhaling as he counted to ten in his mind. He was trying his best not to lash out at Ginny. Remaining as calm as he could, he tried to speak.

"You mean to say that you're pregnant and unsure if it's mine or Zabini's?"

Ginny lowered her head, her fists were white knuckling her skirt and her teeth were biting down on her bottom lip. She hated this moment more than any other moment in her life.

"What did he say?"

"Raise it ourselves or to abort. He wants nothing to do with her."

"Her?"

"Yes. It's a girl."

"I can't think straight right now."

"Harry, please…"

"Ginny, can't you understand my position? You're making this out like you're alone and the only one suffering. You make it out to be like it's either my responsibility or Zabini's to solve this for you! You're not suffering. You're not stuck in an awful position. You have a baby. Your choice is keep it or abort it, or give it away. Me? I just found out that my girlfriend, the girl I would have given my life for, the girl that I wanted to spend my life with, has cheated on me. Topping that, it was more than once, AND you're pregnant and don't know who the dad is."

"Harry… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I really regret it. It should never have happened. But it did and I need to face this, not what's already done."

"Ginny, I just can't. It's not so easy. You don't know how much I just want to say its ok, that it's not a big deal, that we can raise the baby. If that's all it was, I wouldn't be torn up. If it was just the baby, I'd be close to overjoyed. But you had to throw the twist in. You had to fuck him."

"Harry…"

"Why? Why would you turn to him?"

"I don't know, Harry. The first time... it just… it just happened."

"You shouldn't have ever been where something like that could happen to begin with!"

"I know. I'm sorry." She had her face buried into her hands, her sobs choking out of her between gasping breath, and her hair curtained around her.

"Ginny… I know what to do… I'm furious with you. I love you. I can't trust you. Merlin, help me." Harry's back was to the girl, making his already hushed whisper practically inaudible to the sobbing girl. He had his left arm resting on his right side, and his right hand pinched at the bridge of his lowered head, trying to relieve the pressure from the headache he had. "I'm going to have to think this over. I can't possibly give you an answer today."

"But Harry… the baby…"

"That… I really can't help you with. If I were sure it were mine… I would say yes in a heartbeat… but I can't just say I'd raise his child."

"What about us?"

"Ginny… if you choose to have the baby and it's mine… I'll help you with it; I'll be there for that child. But, as for us… I need the break to clear my mind and sort my thoughts. I can't give you an answer now. If it's Zabini's, the only way I'll be there for that child is if I choose to stay with you."

"Harry it would be too late. I need to know now, otherwise the baby…"

"Gin, I can't be attached to what was never here. It's clear that Zabini is not going to be around or care. If you keep the baby, you're taking a gamble. If you abort, we'll go from there. But either way… it's your choice and your decision. You'll be the one there no matter what happens. So you need to choose wisely. I'm only concerned about us right now. I'll deal with the baby after it's born, if it is." Harry stepped out of the compartment, leaving them both to their individual thoughts.

Draco sighed. Blaise had gone off to chase a skirt, leaving Draco alone. Normally, Draco was impartial to being alone; but now, he really wishes he had the company to distract him from the massive smothering of his thoughts.

The train gave a slight lurch as it came to a stop; they had arrived at King's Cross. Most kids were excited, a few were depressed they were saying goodbye to friends; others were chatting and making promises to keep in touch. When he stepped down, he spotted her. She was hugging her friends and laughing at one of their jokes. He made to move closer, but a hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"Draco, my boy, come. We have work to be doing in Diagon Alley."

"What on earth for? Can't I go home and rest?"

"That's what the train ride was for. Come, now."

Draco took one last look for her, and just in time to catch the very last glimpse of her disappearing through the barrier to the muggle side. He then turned and followed his father.

Chapter 11: Runaway Love

Hermione sat on her bed, slowly unpacking her things; but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was on Professor Sid, Draco, the ring, and her dirty secret. She knew they weren't serious, Professor Sid and her. She thought back to their night together. '_He was just a rebound, nothing more or less,' _She would tell herself over and over that she honestly believed it; and that this was how it should be, he the teacher, her the student.

But her mind kept drifting back to Draco and his sudden proposal. What in Merlin's name was that boy thinking? They were still young, still naïve to the world's mysterious ways. And, in a sense, they hadn't even begun living. She never wanted to get married before standing on her own two feet. She wanted to be self-sufficient; she wanted to go back to being the Hermione Granger she was before this whole disaster.

Then there was Ginny. Ginny had severe problems, and as a best friend should do, Hermione should be there for her. But how can she be there for someone when she can't even solve her own problems? What right did Hermione have to advise her friend?

Hermione rubbed at her pounding temples, attempting to soothe the ache that was so strong. She turned off the lights and moved to lie down on her bed, pulling the thick, fluffy comforter up to her head; she closed her eyes hoping that the dark and quiet would ease the pain in her head. Within moments she'd drifted into a fretful sleep.

0-0-0-0

Hermione smiled up to a man, his face covered in shadows. He was taller than her, but being that she was only 5'3'', that barely narrowed down her guesses. He had a kind and soothing voice as he sang a lullaby to the infant in his arms. Hermione giggled as the infant in her own arms gave a soft coo and gave her a big toothless grin. A warm sense of love and belonging overtook Hermione as she looked down on the infant.

But that sense of love and warmth was short-lived, the man standing before her had walked away with one of her babies out into the darkness and unknown to her brain; leaving her feeling empty and incomplete. Hermione was forced to watch his retreating back without taking action as the child in her arms began to wail, much like Hermione wanted to do. The sense of helplessness overtook her, somehow Hermione knew that there was nothing she could do to get back the other child.

0-0-0-0

Hermione's legs jerked her awake, her face was pouring sweat and her skin was cold to the touch. Her warm comforter had been thrown from her as if she were in a struggle, to the floor. She fought to recompose her breathing to a normal pace, hoping her heart would start racing. She had an overcoming sense of dread and she feared the worst. She jumped, letting out a small squeak, when her mother knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Are you hungry?" The door knob turned and her mother poked her head into the room, looking over to the bed. The darkness and her daughter's flustered state had her instantly concerned. She opened the door wide enough to enter, rushing to her daughter's bedside. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom, just a bad dream is all." Her mother placed her hand to Hermione's forehead, jerking her hand back in shock.

"Sweetie, you're burning up! Let me get the thermometer and some medicine." Her mother rushed from the room, returning within moments – carrying fever reducer and thermometer in one hand, a small cup of cold water in the other.

She placed the thermometer into Hermione's mouth, and then went to measuring out medicine in the plastic measuring cup. Hermione hated the stuff, it tasted like play dough and turpentine; though, it was supposed to be cherry. The thermometer sounded, alerting everyone present that Hermione's current temperature was 101.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Her mother gave a soft tick and then said, "You will not be going anywhere today young lady. You are going to stay in this bed and rest."

She made Hermione put on some pajamas and replaced the cover, gently pseudo-tucking Hermione into her bed. Her mother made her swallow the measured medicine and allowed her to wash the taste down with the cold water. "Would you like some soup? We have chicken noodle soup, beef and noodle soup, Brunswick Stew." Her mother was just offering a small selection, and Hermione smiled thankfully.

"Brunswick would be nice." Her mother rubbed her head and walked out of the room, shortly returning with a bowl of piping hot stew. Hermione blew on it cautiously and talked with her mother as she ate. She told her mother she woke with the bad dream, but by this time, the dream's contents had escaped her. This bothered her. She remembered a feeling of loss and hopelessness, but she couldn't remember the dream at all.

When she had finished her stew her mother encouraged her to sleep some more, and then after placing a soft, motherly kiss to Hermione's forehead, she ushered herself out of the room. Hermione shifted under the blankets letting herself fall into a light sleep; though this time, no dreams interrupted her slumber.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Draco watched out the window while the "adults" talked. He had been left out of the conversation and negotiations as Lucius discussed matters with Mr. Greengrass. This was most certainly not going to end well if Hermione wouldn't accept his proposal. There was a soft tap on his shoulder, When he looked over, his cold, frosty eyes met bright green ones.

Astoria Greengrass smiled to him, not a smile of politeness, but not close to being overly friendly either. She most certainly was not excited, by any stretch of the word, in the marriage plan; but she didn't seem to completely oppose the idea, either. "Let's go walking." She politely invited him from the boring chat, and he was quick to comply.

It's not that he found her unattractive; on the contrary, he found her quite pleasing to the senses. She had a small figure, her height being just an inch or two above Hermione. But Astoria was full figured in that small body. She had the right curves, the perfect hips, an hour glass figure to die for, but he found himself nowhere near compelled to find out anything about her.

Once they were outside, Draco began walking away from her; a hurried escape route towards the road.

"Hey! Wait up!" She hurried behind him, trying her best to keep her tiny strides up to pace with Draco's wider strides. At a quick walk for him, she was running at a slow jog.

"Don't bother following me."

"Don't you want to get to know me? We are going to be married."

"I'm not marrying you."

Astoria crossed her arms in front of her, an offended "Hmph" coming from her throat.

"It's not anything to do with you, so don't get all huffy. It's just there's someone else for me."

"Well, like it or not, there's no way out for you. There's no reasonable way out of this."

"I'll get out of it whether it's reasonable or not." Draco's tone was nearly threatening, but Astoria was not one to just let him get what he wanted. She'd seen him at school, prancing around their common room like he owned the world. She had been relieved at the time that he had been moved to a different common room; though after he was gone, the liveliness had died down in the common room. She knew then that she was intrigued by the boy. He seemed to have an aura around him, one that just made people want to socialize – the only exception being Gryffindors, of course.

She wouldn't say she was completely ok with being married off like property; but who would overly complain when it was to Draco Malfoy? His family was super rich, he was amazingly hot, he wouldn't bother her much. Yep, if she had to be married off like this, her father could have done _much_ worse.

"Is marrying me so bad? I'm quiet, I won't bother you much, and you can have all the affairs you want – as long as the media doesn't catch you, you can stay out for weeks at a time. I really don't complain a lot."

"You sound desperate. Don't lower yourself like that. It only makes me want to leave faster." He continued his pace, ignoring her pout.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me, if you stay."

"The only thing I'd want to do if I married you is divorce you." He knew this was really harsh, but he didn't want her getting any false ideas. The last thing he needed was some girl head over heels for him, chasing him all over, while he's trying to win Hermione – again. He stormed off and when he was finally far enough away, he apparated out; leaving Astoria staring after him, a smirk on her face.

_I accept your challenge, lover boy. You're testing me._

~:~:~:~:~:~

Hermione sat at her desk two days later. She needed to talk to Draco; she had been wracked with guilt terribly. _Surely telling him will get this boulder lifted off my shoulders. He won't love me anymore, but I deserve it._ Trying to think of what she should tell him, she decided on just a time, place, and her name and put the parchment to the leg of a messenger owl. She gave the bird a treat and a soft pat on the head then let the gorgeous bird fly off to the horizon. He was sure to come to see her, there was no way he wouldn't... or so she reasoned with herself.

After the bird disappeared from view, she decided it was best to start preparing for her meeting.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron, being wary of the muggle side. He didn't want to meet here, but he wanted to see her. Sitting at the counter, he looked around for his "date." _Damn, not here._ Draco decided to order himself a small glass of fire whiskey, enjoying the burn as it trickled down. Just as he put the glass on the counter, the bell over the door chimed; alerting the occupants that another customer had entered. Draco looked up and his eyes met familiar, yet sorrowful, chocolate ones.

"Mya. It seems like it's been forever." He said, stepping down to pull the chair out for her to sit in.

"Draco," She began, her head shaking to deny the gesture, "Can we go to muggle London? We won't be so easily recognized or overheard." Draco looked a bit taken aback, but he placed his bill on the counter and turned to leave.

"What's wrong?" He asked once they were outside, following her lead.

"There's something I've got to talk with you about." Draco halted for a second, giving her a questioning look.

"Mya, listen. If it's about the breakup no–"

"Draco, we really have to break up."

"I told you, I don't have to marry that girl. But I need you to hear out the options."

"I don't need to hear any options." They had reached the small vacant playground. Hermione placed herself into a rope swing. The playground had been abandoned for the bigger one just a ways down the road. It had more things to play on and the playground was sturdier, made of metal instead of wood; but Hermione found the quiet of this one much more peaceful and relaxing. Draco propped against the side beam, watching her hair float behind her as she swung lightly; the sun shining down on her chestnut curls reminded him of how soft her hair was and how much he missed having her close.

"We're both adults, Draco. And we have to move on to what we're meant to be."

"Hermione…" His pause gave her a moment to overlook his eyes; his silver orbs probing her own brown ones, searching for something. "Do you love me?"

It was her turn to pause, her eyes shifting to her feet. "You wouldn't believe me if I said yes."

"What in Merlin's name makes you think that?" _She's lost her marbles. She's got to be insane. Just how bad did Weasel screw her up?_

"Draco, I'm a terrible person. I'm awful. I make the worst girlfriend, and would make an even worse wife."

He just stood there dumbstruck. "Is this because of the Weasel and what he did? Hermione, that's not your fault. You're not a bad per–"

"Draco… I slept with Professor Valentine." Draco just looked at her as if she'd sudden started speaking a foreign language that he couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

"I had sex with Professor Valentine." She said it this time just a bit more quietly as she looked back down to her feet to hide her tearing eyes.

"You what? When?" He sounded astonished, like she'd sprouted a new head. He knew that she was close with the young professor, but he never actually expected her to go beyond that teacher/student professional relationship; while they were dating, at that.

"The night I left you the break up note…"

Draco turned his back to her with a loud sigh, his hand ruffling the back of his hair as he went into deep thought. His eyes were shut tight, while he tried to bury the stinging sensation in his chest. He could feel the rage building, and he was going to kill Professor Sid when he got back next semester; but he needed to be understanding, if he wanted to keep her that is. Hermione, only when she could no longer bare his silence, spoke out.

"It was only that one time, I swear."

"Hermione, it only takes one time. But this is different; I'm not going to fault you."

"What?" Her voice was shocked, an incredulous expression coming over her face.

"I want to believe you can be a faithful girl, no matter how much temptation comes to you. You're stronger than that, I know you are."

"Dra–"He put a hand up to silence her.

"Mya, I knew you had a close relationship with him. But I trusted you. That's why I never tried to stop you from going." He took a second to pause, carefully wording his feelings. "I don't know if you would have fucked the bastard when we were dating or not, but… I want to believe you wouldn't. So, I'm going to say it was only because you broke up with me. I'm not going to say you cheated, and I'm not going to say you were unfaithful… I still love you, Mya."

"Draco… I still… we can't…" Tears were beginning to spill from her glossy eyes. She cried quietly as he took her into his arms, comforting her. His fingers ran through her hair as he relished the feel of her in his arms again. This was right, this was what he wanted; until he was torn apart from her by a firm hand.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Hermione jolted as Draco was removed from her, a sudden cold washing over where he once was. Looking up, she met the bright green eyes, which were dangerously narrowed, of a thinner girl.

"You know, it really is bad sportsmanship to move in on a taken man." Her tone was dark and angry, but she had a coy smile on her face. Hermione had seen pictures, but she had to admit that the witch before her looked much better in person.

"Let go of me. Can't you see I'm busy? I'll deal with you later." He turned quickly from her grasp back towards the tearful girl.

"What, so you can ruin our engagement? I'm not fucking stupid."

"Let him choose who he wants to be with. It's awful to force people to do something they don't want to do." Hermione's shaken voice was heard over their banter.

"You stay out of it, mud-blood. You don't understand the pressures pure-bloods have. We have to marry who we're told too. Besides, don't you know; Draco would be killed by either his father or the dark lord if they discovered you." Astoria's eyes twinkled brightly with victory. "At least with me, he'd be safe. There's nothing you can do to protect him."

"Don't dare blame Hermione for anything the Dark Lord decides to do!" Draco was furious. This little witch actually stepped in to prevent him from being with his girl, she stepped in and insulted his girl, then gave his girl a kick in the gut saying she was going to be the reason he died. "Just who the hell do you think you are coming in here and ordering me around? You have no place to speak in such a way!" The smaller witch just giggled and gave him a hard punch to his cheek.

"We're getting married; I have plenty of rights to speak up. Cheer up, Darling. We can be in love, get married, and your mud-blood slut will stay alive – for the time being."

"Just go home, Astoria. I'll get rid of you later." Astoria looked pissed off as she gave her last menacing glance to Hermione before apparating out. Or was it a warning? Hermione couldn't quite tell, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted too.

"Hermione, please don't let her get to you. She's just upset that if she doesn't marry me she'll be forced to marry someone else."

"Draco, we still can't be together."

"Hermione, don't let this go to waste." He wrapped his arms around her once more, softly touching her cheek.

"She's right though, Draco. You'll die with me."

"It's a risk I'm going to take."

"I won't let you! It's stupid to die like this."

"It's stupid to live miserably! We'll never know if we don't try."

"You may actually be happy with Astoria if you give her a chance."

"I refuse. To accept her is to give you up." Draco was cupping her face by now, his own eyes reflecting the sadness spilling from Hermione's eyes. "Don't get into hysterics."

"How can you ask me to not get hysterical? Do you realize what will happen?"

"Hermione." He held her close, gently patting her hair; a feeble attempt to soothe the girl. "It's worth it for me. You're worth it."

"I'm not. Draco, please be reasonable!"

"Hermione…" Draco grew quiet for a second before an idea struck him. "Let's go away for the winter!"

"You're crazy! We'll be seen! The tabloids, your family; it's an awful idea."

"We have luxury vacation homes everywhere! Both in Muggle towns and Wizarding. We can surely hide easily. Please, Hermione. There are answers we both need."

Hermione gave him a hesitant unsure look before looking down to her feet. "Will it really be ok?"

"It will be fine! I promise. Where would you want to go?"

"Canada." Her answer was prompt, certain and firm. It was there or nowhere.

"Any specific part in mind?"

"Secluded, quite, and scenic." Hermione turned on her heel. She couldn't believe she was seriously going to be going on a trip that could get them both killed. They must be insane, it was the only logical way to explain what they were going to do. What was she thinking.

"Get your bags packed. We'll apparate Friday night." He gave her a soft, much missed, kiss before he turned and walked from her. Surely she was going mad.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Hermione returned to Diagon Alley when she bumped into Ginny. "Ginny! How are you?" Hermione gave a hug to her blushed ginger friend who appeared winded from her tryst in town.

"I'm doing well. Had a bit of a chat with Harry today."

"Oh? And how are things looking?"

"I'm not sure. He's pretty upset over the ordeal. But I think we'll pull through somehow. What about you?"

"I don't know. Draco and I are taking a break. But it appears we're going to be spending a weekend together soon." Hermione thought it best not to let her friend know too many details, on the off chance something should happen.

"Oooooo… You need sexy lingerie!" Ginny went into girl mode and it took all of Hermione's will power not to protest too loudly.

"Really, Ginny. I don't think new underwear is necessary."

"What will you sleep in? Don't tell me just a typical pair of pajamas. Hermione, that's so bland!"

"That may be true, but he likes the bland me."

"Doesn't mean you can't surprise him! Come on! Besides I want someone to go shopping for lingerie with. I need some cute maternity ones."

"Well, I suppose browsing wouldn't hurt."

In the end, Hermione ended up purchasing several different lacey and silk garments for a hefty sum.

"Ah! Ginny, I have to go home now! I'm going to be late! Bye bye!" The two friends exchanged hugs and said good byes to each other before Hermione left for Muggle London to head home.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Friday came a little too fast for Hermione as she packed her bags. She told her parents she was simply going on a trip with the girls and would write them as soon as she could. She also promised a visit on Christmas day before giving each parent a kiss on the cheek and a loving hug.

She met Draco at the playground with her two bags and school trunk. Draco smiled as she approached before taking her by the waist into a sweet kiss. "I think you'll be happy with our destination." Draco winked and took her gently by the hand. That familiar tugging sensation ripped at her abdomen as the ground fell away beneath her. This was going to be one long winter vacation.

His Name Is Valentine, Professor Sidney Valentine

By: Cry

It was a mucky day; the clouds had been pouring nothing but icy droplets all day. No one knew that when the car careened around the curve and slid off the road, flipping several times and instantly killing the occupants, that one little boy's life would be changed forever.

Five year-old Sidney Valentine sat on the bed as the nice man in the suit asked him questions about what kind of people raised him. Sid looked down to his small little hands, then looked up to them man; his bright hazel eyes were glossy and wide, the picture perfect image of innocence.

"Mommy is a kind mommy. She plays with me every day while Daddy works. After dinner, mommy watches a movie or plays a game with me. She never gives me my baths though. She said I splashed too much, so Daddy always gives me baths. Daddy is very good to me too, but he has not much time to play. He goes away a lot for business. But He always plays with me while Mommy cooked dinner. And he reads me a bed time story every night before I go to sleep."

"It sounds like your mommy and daddy love you a lot."

"They must. They tell so me every day." He looked at the man with a big toothy grin; his front teeth were slightly larger than normal, but every tooth was pearly white and well cleaned.

"I'm glad. Unfortunately, there's no easy way for me to say this, but your mommy and daddy have had an accident."

"Ackshidenn?"

"That's right. You're going to be living with your Uncle Adalmund."

"Adalmund?"

"Your father's brother. Haven't you met him."

"No sir. Though I have heard Daddy talk about a brother when he tells me stories."

"Well, you'll meet him tomorrow. We need to get you packed."

Uncle Bruin Adalmund Bronx was an intimidating man, meeting a towering six feet and seven inches with a lumberjack beard and countless tattoos down his arms. Sid nearly cried when the social workers drove away, leaving him there with the dwarf giant.

"Don't be shy now, come give your old uncle a hug, champ." The much smaller boy was frightened, visibly flinching when the man picked him up. "You're going to grow to be a strong man like your uncle!" He gave a hearty laugh and placed the child down, ruffling his medium length dark brown hair.

This became Sid's home, growing up laughing with his uncle. He had attended a standard high school, doing his fair share of dating with pretty girls. He'd filled out nicely, strong abs and a wonderfully toned upper body, yet slim and lean, thanks to years of sports; it made it easy for him to get any girl he wanted when flashed his pearly white smile. He was a country boy with some strong morals and a genuine sense of hospitality. He was a joy to be around; but when he was home, shut out from all his friends, he was learning more about himself every day.

It all started when he was about sixteen. He would have all kinds of events happening that he couldn't understand or explain. He would think about something hard enough, he could will it to move. He would subconsciously turn to grab something that was falling, and though he was on the other side of the room, it would stop falling. He thought it was normal until one day in his school.

A teacher was pinning some banners up along the ceiling when her foot slipped on the ladder. Without thinking, he just reached out and screamed "Careful;" his fingers outstretched as if reaching for her though he was on the other end of the lobby. Everyone stared in awe as the teacher stopped mid air and gently lowered to the floor. He let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "Thank goodness." All students looked to him, expecting an answer to questions he didn't know. "What's a matter? Why didn't any of you try to stop her from falling?"

"You made Mrs. Johnson float!"

"Of course, couldn't you have?" When their shocked looks of horror met his curious eyes, an outburst of gossip and rumors broke out. No one treated him the same again; even his girlfriend broke up with him that weekend.

"_No one is the same. Do I deserve this for something I can't control? I didn't ask to be different. I thought everyone was like me."_

"_Well, you thought wrong. Goodbye Sidney."_

Kencie walked away, down the gravel drive, without turning back once. Sid sat there and watched her back until she turned off the drive and he could no longer see her. He hung his head low, thinking deeply about nothing as he listened to the sounds of the woods grow active with the last of the evening sun's light.

"It's a lonely thing, being alienated."

"Uncle Adalmund… you startled me."

"Sorry, bud. What say you and me take a walk to the lake while I explain some family history to you?"

Without waiting for an answer he hoisted the boy off his seat and began the somewhat distant walk with a short pace.

"Sid, let me first start by saying, you are of magical lineage."

"I'm a Wizard?"

"Not quite. You're not the typical wizard we have today. You're blood comes from a more ancient magic line. You, my boy, are an Arcanist."

"Arcanist? What does that mean?"

"Well, Arcane Spell casters existed for the longest of time. We're a bit more lucky though, you and I. Our blood runs pure of any other magic types. Most Warlocks bred in with the Sorcerers and Sorceresses, and with the Witches and Wizards. We're purebreds, our family and three others are all that remains pure."

"Why am I just finding out about this?"

"That is a bit harder to explain. Somehow, the magic isn't truly genetic."

"But you said –"

"I know what I said boy! But trust me on this. Things are not always as they seem Sidney. Open your mind and think deeply on who you are." Sid did as he was told, closing his eyes softly. Memories flooded back to him, some good, and some he had buried long ago. "Neither your mother nor my brother bared any trace of magical ability, aside from your father being able to levitate things about a foot with his mind. That was the closest he ever came to his ability. He chose to decline his gift. He did not seek training. He sought a normal life with the muggle girl. What will you do Sidney? Will you embrace a normal life? Or will you go for training to hone your gift and learn to control it?"

Sidney was scared for the first time in his life. His gift had been normal to him for so long, then suddenly it made him a freak. His friends turned on him, his girlfriend left him. What was left for him here. He didn't want to return to those cruel people. He wanted to go where he truly belonged. But, he didn't want to embrace the freak within him either. He wanted to curl up in his bed and pretend it never happened.

"I… I don't know what to do…" He hung his head in defeat and his uncle clapped a sturdy broad hand on his much smaller shoulder.

"Take your time and think about it. You have until your 17th birthday to depart. The Order of Merlin and Company already offered to take you in. They're the best of the best if you accept."

"Order of Merlin?"

"And Company." His uncle shook his head, his scratchy lumber jack beard pressing on his chest. "I trained with them long ago. A man named Huegart. He's a good man, knows his shit; but he's a tough man. He won't go easy on you. He won't allow you to wimp out. This won't be easy. It'll require mental, physical, and emotional commitment. But, my brother even said that with as happy a life he had with your mother and you, he always felt like part of him was missing. I don't want to see you missing out on who you are, Sid. I want you to life a fulfilled life and if you have to hide your gift, a part of who you really are, then the girl isn't worth you. Find a girl, magical or muggle, who will accept you for who you are."

"You're saying I should do this?"

"… 'Tis a dangerous thing to not control your magic…" His uncle seemed somewhat distant, quiet.

It was soon decided and Sid packed his bags. His uncle came in his room and ran down the check list. "Good. It'll be a decade before I see you again, and it's time for you to accept a tradition."

"Tradition?"

"Every man in the family who accepts his magic gets tattooed."

"A … tattoo?" Sid seemed reluctant, hesitant to go along with the plan.

"Yes. This is mine. You can pick whatever you want; it just has to bear the magical seal in it." His uncle bared his left upper arm for Sidney to see the pinup witch. She was sitting on a broom, her robes open and exposing ample amounts of cleavage and thigh. Her flowing blond hair was whipped up with the wind and her witch's hat sat crooked on her head. Her eyes twinkled with a mysterious secret only she knew. The magical seal his uncle had spoken of was present, three small stars in a triangle with a circle connecting them. In his tattoo, the seal had been a charm hanging off her broom.

Sidney was awed at the cute little witch and decided he would get his tattoo. He, too, was going with a pin up. Though, he much preferred less modest girls with smaller boobs and curvier hips, a rare combination in the female form.

Sidney set to work, designing his own teasing witch. He drew her up with her long, curly hair flowing long, a few strands falling over her shoulders and to the sides of her firm, small, exposed breasts. He had her splayed out over a cauldron, her curvaceous hips and secretive center hidden from view in the depths of the cauldron. Her honey gold eyes sparkled with a teasingly innocent look. Her lips, full and luscious, were formed into the perfect pouty smile. Her hands gripped the lip of the cauldron in between her splayed legs and off her toe hung a necklace bearing the same magical seal as the pendant. On the floor next to the cauldron lay her crumpled, discarded robes; her pointed hat; and her wand – made of vine wood, dragon heartstring. She was simple, supple, cute, alluring, and sexy all in one. His true dream girl and should he ever find a girl like her, he promised himself that he would not rest until he had won her attentions.

"Very cute. Do you want to name her?"

Sidney thought on the matter before perking up, "Jean." His uncle nodded his approval.

"A fine name. Let's go and get this little cutie tattooed."

Sid nodded and together the two headed off to a house Sid had never seen before. All his uncle needed was that questioning look.

"You didn't think it would be an ordinary tattoo, did you? This is Theodore Callistrope. He's a magical sealer. This is going to hurt, prepare yourself."

Sid nodded once more, taking a deep gulp. He was nervous, his stomach was churning, he eyed his design and suddenly all jitters crept away. _She is worth it_. He never heard his uncle pound on the hard, solid, oak door; but the door swung open and a frail, elderly man stood before them, shakily adjusting his spectacles.

"Welcome, Mr. Valentine. I have been awaiting the day you would come forth and accept your magic. 'Tis a crying shame your father never accepted it." The old man had turned and began the painstakingly slow, shaky walk to a dark room. "Let us see your design." He asked it quickly, and Sid barely had time to react before the old man snatched it from his grasp. Sid suddenly felt very embarrassed. An old man was looking at an explicitly pornographic image that he, himself, had drawn. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he turned his eyes away ashamed as the old man carried on as if nothing were wrong.

"It's a cute girl, you've designed here. Very innocent eyes." He muttered as he began preparing a potion. The vile purple liquid looked thick and syrupy, even though it was at a rolling boil. The man added some snippets of this and a few pinches of that and soon the once bright purple had turned a puke green. The man placed the drawing into the boiling liquid and it burned like acid. _What the hell!_ Sid was nervous now, once more. He seemed to be quite nervous these days.

"Where do you want this little cutie?"

"My… My left shoulder blade, sir."

"Very well, take off your shirt." Sid did as he was told and was pushed into a chair, leaning forward to expose his pale back. "Drink this." The old man shoved a dark blue phial in his hands. He was tempted to smell the liquid, but thought better of it. He pinched his nostrils closed and downed the liquid in one go. It burned. It tasted of chalk and ash and burned as if he had poured hot grease down his throat. There wasn't time to complain though; a searing pain shot through him, the source on his left shoulder blade. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, taking deep shaky breaths. The old man sent four more courses of pain through the young arcane mage.

When Sid thought it was done he breathed a deep sigh of relief only to grunt it out. It felt like his whole back was on fire. The old man did nothing to stop the pain, but pushed a pink phial in his hands. "Drink." He did as he was told and almost immediately a coolness swept over him. The old man took a gob of the green liquid that had burned his design and smeared it thickly over his shoulder blade. Within moments the thick goop had hardened then crumbled off.

"It is finished." He let Sidney up to inspect the work in the full length mirror. His back was red, welted from the burns, but on his shoulder blade, perfectly drawn and colored, sat the most gorgeous witch he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I love her. Thank you so much." He smiled genuinely at the little old man who just raised his hand to keep the boy from speaking.

"Just repay me by working hard to master your skills."

And work hard he did. Sid went off that night, to a foreign country high in the mountains where he focused for ten years and three nights. He trained his mind, he trained his body, he purged his soul of all evil. He conquered his ability with relative ease, a true prodigy to arcane magick. It was no easy training, but he hardly had to do things more than 3 times before he had it effortlessly. There his training ended.

"What will you do, Sidney?" The hooded man sat high on a rock, his body posed in perfect meditation.

"I want to teach. I want to teach magick."

"There are no schools that teach what you have learned. You have a specialty for the Divine Future, but you've mastered Potions with no effort. Use these two things wisely. You will not be able to teach spells and wand work."

Sidney had originally thought this was stupid. He should be able to teach wand work, his magick was a higher, more ancient art. He should have mastered modern skill with relative ease. Soon reality had hit him though. He was never trained in wand magick. He was honing his abilities with crystal balls, gems, and his staff. Sure, his staff wasn't super big like Merlin's is typically portrayed. It only sat about 3.5 feet long, but it was true to its power and he could duel and cast magick effectively with it. Strong magick no one could understand but those who practiced it.

"There is a school. I'm quite fond of the Headmaster there. I will send you to his school. I hear his Potions Master failed him and ran off with their dark lord."

"Dark Lord?"

"He's a powerful man, Voldemort. He practices the darkest of magick and utilizes forbidden curses. Your magick is stronger and when the time comes you are destined to defeat him if and or when their prophesized Harry Potter fails."

The now 27 year old Sindey Valentine nodded, accepting his mission. _I hope you're proud of me Uncle. I know you're watching over me_. He looked to the sky and smiled to himself. He could feel the warmth of his late Uncle looking down on him from the grand universe above. I would always cherish everything his Uncle had done for him. He then turned and without so much as a goodbye to his teacher, he took off; he was bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Chapter 13: Dreamy Storms & Christmas Magic

Hermione had never taken in a more beautiful site as Draco led her up to the Chalet his family owned in Canada. What was even better, he had an amazing surprise in store for her.

"Draco, I can't believe how gorgeous this is!" She placed her duffle on the wooden floor as she took in the site of the little cozy cabin. The for was hard wood, and if you took the small, turning case of five stairs to the landing below, you were in the "living area" where a plush white couch was placed in front of a TV. A tall oak bookshelf was positioned beside the couch and a small patch of cobblestone caught her eye. In the living area, there was a square patch of cobble stone, polished to a shiny finish, that sat in front of one of the most elegant black marble and granite, log fireplaces Hermione had ever seen. She took a closer look and noticed that small fairies had been decorated into it with mother of pearl. It was truly breathtaking. She looked over at the cozy kitchen and noticed a small table as well as a breakfast bar. Next to the entrance was the stairs that led to what Hermione assumed to be the bedrooms and bathroom; her guess was spot on.

"I take it my lady is satisfied with the accomodations?" He had a teasing tone about him, but his eyes told her he really wanted her to like it.

"It's perfect! Truly perfect." Draco smiled, relieved that she would be able to relax.

The couple spent the evening talking and joking about their friends and their adventures at Hogwarts. Hermione knew that Draco was reckless, but she never pegged him for the type to sneak off after curfew to duel with Hufflepuffs. He seemed more like the type to find a broom closet - if you catch the drift.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, feeling at peace with her thoughts. Lately she'd been so tired, guilty, worn down that she had forgotten what it felt like when she was around him. Unfortunately, she couldn't bear the silent thoughts that were plaguing her brain. Astoria, Professor Sid, the mystery man in her dream. For some unknown reason, Ron had come to mind once or twice too. She was unsure of what she should do about everything but she had a feeling she was going to need a lot of therapy when this was all said and done... that is, if she didn't find herself at the wrong end of a wand by the end of this.

The days flew by like this very one. Ocassionally they would play a board game, or a card game. Draco got her to play a few games of wizards chess - which she was no good at, that was never her cup of tea. The days seemed to blur together, unaware of her days and nights. Surely if she stayed with Draco, things could go on like this forever; but did she really want it like that?

"Hermione, I think we do need to talk about this." Draco said it suddenly one night. It was obvious she was not the only one being haunted. "We can't keep avoiding this and I'm running out of time." Hermione gave Draco a questioning look. "Do you love me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, a flood of uncontrollable thoughts rushing through her mind. Did she love him? Was she strong enough to fight this wedding? Was she able to fight Voldemort and free him? Would he want to be freed? Did she want to be with him?

Draco stood and sighed. "Perhaps we should break up."

Hermione's head snapped up, and she began to feel the familiar stinging behind her eyes.

"You just don't understand my position, Draco!" Hermione wailed out a flood of emotions, all the thoughts that had haunted her all her feelings and emotions raw and laid out in front of her.

"Hermione, you can't even answer me!"

"WOUlD YOU BE ABLE TO? JUST LIKE THAT?"

Draco rounded on her, his eyes flashed dangerously and for a brief second Hermione was scared.

"Yes, Hermione. I can answer. Right off the bat."

"I doubt you could!"

"Yes. I love you. Yes, I want to be with you. Hermione, I would give _anything_ to be with you! I would give up my name, give up my money, throw away everything I have for you. I laid myself out for you. I proposed to you! I accepted you back when you broke my heart! I took every hurt you'd given me and turned a blind eye to it. All because I love you! I want you. Only you." Draco's last two words were barely audible as he turned and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. _This is going to be a long night. Why can't she just accept that I want her! Why does she have to play with me like this!_ Draco tossed and turned, but could not fall asleep.

It was the storm that drove him to finally be lulled into a near-slumber. The sound of the soft night rain pounding on his window was comforting to him. The roar of the thunder was problematic to his sleep, but relaxing none the less. The creaking of the door ... _creaking?_ Draco closed his eyes and feined sleep as he attempted to listen to the noises.

There was a soft click as his door closed and the sound of feet quietly padding over the hardwood floor. _What has Hermione sneaking in my room_? The flash of lightening caused the girl to jump, her startled gasp escaped as a small squeak and she muttered something about a stupid storm.

"Draco?" Her voice was soft, quiet and childlike. She was testing him to see if he was awake. "Draco... are you up?" She sounding pleading. How cute she was to not want to wake him up. He rolled over and looked at her, his eyes reflecting moonlight much like a cat's at night. "Draco... I hate to... but the the storm..." Tears were brimming her eyes and Draco had to fight back the chuckle that threatened to burst through. _The brightest witch of our time... frightened of a storm_. Draco simply smiled and lifted the covers. Hermione quickly nestled in and a clap of thunder made her grip Draco's tank top.

He wrapped his arms around her securely and placed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay, love. It's just the thunder. Sleep well tonight." She nodded and within a few minutes, her tight death grip had loosened and her ragged breathing had slowed to the soft rise and fall of sleep. Draco placed a kiss to her lips, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Draco couldn't sleep still, no doubt the storm wasn't helping; but it was his vivid imagination that kept him up. He could only look at the Gryffindor Goddess in his arms and wonder. He wondered lots of things. He wondered if she was dreaming about him. He wondered if she would accept him. He wondered if she really loved him. He soon ran out of thoughts of him and her and thoughts of the third member of their triangle entered. Professor Sidney Valentine.

Did Hermione have feelings for the young professor? Was she going to end up with him? All these doubts and insecurities were killing Draco. He'd never been insecure. He'd always known exactly what would happen, exactly what every girl would do. But Hermione, she was different. He wouldn't be able to just sway her like the others. That was one thing that drew him to her. She had a mind of her own; while that was refreshing to Draco, it scared him out of his mind.

0~0~0~0

Hermione rolled over and felt the weight of an arm around her waist. It had been quite a while since she woke up like that. She looked at the clock. _Oh SHIT!_ She jumped from the covers and ran to her room to grab some clothes and jumped in the shower. She was going to be late to her parents!

"Hermione, what do you want for breakfast?" Draco called out load enough for her to hear him over the streaming water.

"Just some toast! Can you make a couple hardboiled eggs too?"

"Sure!" Draco went into the kitchen and began cooking.

Within half an hour Hermione was bathed, changed, and made up. She was quite presentable and ready to get home to her family. It was Christmas Eve and she was excited to go home for another Granger Christmas.

She sat herself at the table and chewed on her toast, noting that Draco had hardly woken up, walking around in silk boxers and a white tank top. She giggled inwardly at the messy, blond, bed head, wanting nothing more than to run her hands through it.

"You are coming back, right?" He almost sounded like a child, lonely and disappointed.

"Of course. I'll be back the day after Christmas." She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and apparated to her parents house.

Her Christmas Eve was spent with her mom and dad, chatting about anything and everything as they cozied next to the warm fire. They laughed and cried, joked and sang. All in all, it was a relaxing evening.

Hermione woke up to presents on her bed from friends at school. She carried them downstairs and waited for her mom and dad to rouse. She cooked pancakes and waffles, sausage and eggs; she cut, diced, and sliced fresh fruits, mixing them in a bowl for a fruit salad. She made her mom's traditional monkey bread, and threw the cooked sausage balls into the crock pot full of warm apple butter. Christmas was by far her favorite holiday. Not for the presents, mind you; but for the breakfast she only got once a year.

Her parents were down just as the monkey bread came out of the oven and breakfast had finished cooking.

"Hermione! I can't believe you did all this yourself!" Her mom was beside herself in shock.

"Happy Christmas, mom; Dad." Hermione hugged them each in turn and dished up a plate for everyone before joining her parents at the table.

Hermione had just finished opening her last gift when a large eagle owl pecked at her window. She allowed the huge bird into her home, taking the parcel from it gently. She offered it a piece of bacon which it took appreciatively before flying off.

She knew who it was from, and when she opened it she was stunned. He had given her a round, silver locket. It had a lion embossed on the front with ruby eyes, though the of the oval had been adorned with small emeralds all around it. She flipped it over to see a snake carved into the back. It had the emerald eyes and the rim around it were little rubies. She loved the necklace and wore it immediately. Until she saw the gorgeous set of diamond earrings. She was sure they were real. Malfoy was not one to settle for anything less than the best. But, aside from them being real, he had taken in her personality. He had chosen modest earrings. they were small studs, but large enough to be noticed. They weren't showy or attention hoggers, but they were... for lack of a better word, perfect. She was so happy. She hoped he would open her present and enjoy it just as much considering she was on a much more restricted budget.

She was even more shocked that night.

The doorbell rang and she hopped out of her spot on the couch with a happy bounce. "I'll get it!" She opened the door with a cheerful smile, but who she saw took her breath away. She stepped back nervously and closed her eyes for a few seconds; hoping that when she reopened them and took in another breath, they wouldn't be there.

She wasn't expecting this. This was ruining all her plans at a normal, happy future.

Chapter 14: Beautiful Betrayal

_How did she find me here?_ Hermione turned to slam the door when a sudden jolt shocked her and threw her into a state of unconsciousness. The person gave a cruel giggle as she closed the door and took Hermione's form.

0~0~0~0

Harry received the call from her parents. She was missing and they didn't know who else to contact. Within 5 minutes of the call, Harry apparated to the Burrow to inform the Weasleys of the developments.

"Hermione's been kidnapped."

"Where was she?"

"She was spending the Christmas holidays with her parents then going to leave for a trip in Canada with her friends."

Ginny turned her head slowly, the lie she knew Hermione had told her parents.

"Harry, I'm telling you it was Draco."

"Ron, no one believes you. Besides, Draco wouldn't touch her in a mean way."

"How can you be certain?" Harry didn't understand why Ginny was quick to protect the ferret, but he was also not one to question her judgment.

"Because, Hermione wasn't spending vacation in Canada with her friends, she was with Draco."

"Then she just went back to him, right?"

"No, she would have told her parents where she was going. I doubt Draco would harm her. He's really wanting to win her over."

It was that moment that a new figure appeared through the fireplace startling Molly.

"I'm terribly sorry for the fright, ma'am. My name is Sidney Valentine. I am the potions master at Hogwarts."

"Oh! My, how nice to meet you. I was very startled. What can I do for you, Professor?" Molly blushed, shaking the young, attractive wizard's hand.

"I was wondering if I may find Miss Hermione here. She's in a bit of a pinch and I need to discuss some matters with her."

"She's been kidnapped, sir." Harry stepped up, eyeing the man.

"Kidnapped!" Sid couldn't believe what he had just heard. "How could that have happened. Oh my... this is bad. Terrible. This is very very bad." Sid began to pace quickly before he looked up. "Have you alerted the ministry?"

"I have. I just received a call from her parents. I notified the ministry and came straight here."

"Any leads?"

"We were just thinking about that, sir. But may I ask, with all due respect, what business could you possibly have with Hermione?"

"It's Head Girl business, and matters pertaining to school next semester." Sid wasn't entirely lying, but Harry could sense the whole story wasn't true. What professor tracks a student down in person during vacation to talk to them about school? None that he knew.

Professor Sid apparated back to the perimeter of the school and began his trek up to the castle and to his room. Once there he pulled out his stones and the cloth he cast the on. He shook the rocks and cast them to the cloth in front of him. He moved the rocks with expert skill, performing a reading for himself. All the while, not liking his findings.

0~0~0~0

"You're a whore, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your relationships. You're with my Draco, but you slept with your professor and allowed yourself to be a rape victim."

"Who are you?" Hermione couldn't see her surroundings. Try as she might to utilize her eyes, all that met her was darkness. The shrill voice was annoying, and a soft hand slapped Hermione's cheek.

"I'm the girl you're fucking with. You've ruined my life. You're pregnant. I don't know whether its my fiance's or your teacher's."

"I am not!"

"Don't lie to me. I've already checked. You're a slut, Hermione Jean Granger. But don't worry, I'll take care of your problem for you. In due time..."

Hermione could hear the clicking of the girl's heels as she exited the room. Hermione was suddenly filled with fear. What was she going to do to her? What could she do to get out? How could she be pregnant? It wasn't possible. She had no signs and she was definitely not gaining weight. This girl was insane.

Hermione continually pulled at the ropes that bound her hands. She found that her feet were not bound so if she could get her wand, she could send a patronus to Harry. He could rescue her, or contact the ministry.

The ropes were tight, refusing their binding. _My galleon. I can reach him through that_. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had kept their galleons from fifth year as a reminder of what they had done. She didn't know if they kept it on them, but it was all she could try. She gripped the coin from her charm bracelet and held it tight, clearing her mind and whispering help. Within moments she felt the coin go warm and she was positive the coin had worked; now, as long as Harry has his on him...

0~0~0~0

Harry felt odd. Like he was missing a very important detail. Ginny looked at him oddly, worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Something is telling me to go back to the dursleys... to check my baggage."

This is when Ron came bounding down the stairs.

"Harry!" He held up his galleon that had turned bright red with the heat. "Its Hermione... but she doesn't want me to know where she is. Your coin may have the location."

Harry apparated on the spot to get his prized galleon. The key to finding her.

Chapter 15: The Rescue

Hermione sat and waited. There wasn't much she could do. The female holding her captive refused to release a name or location - as if Hermione actually _expected_ her too.

"Mud-blood. Here's your food." The female captor placed a bottle of water in one hand and a bowl of some cold, mushy substance in the other. "Don't be afraid. I won't kill you until after my baby is out."

_Mud-blood... she's purebred there's no doubts. Why is her voice familiar?_ Hermione's mind was reeling with questions but she knew one thing for certain. She would rather starve than eat something from an unknown captor; pregnant or not, she chooses to keep her life her own.

It had been four days sent she sent the message. They apparently never got her. She was growing thin. Refusing to eat or drink was taking a toll on her and she was getting weak.

"You fucking moron! Eat your food. You'll die soon enough, but don't take my baby with you."

"Whatever child you're talking about, it doesn't exist. Go out and make your own."

"Fine, I'll sleep with your fiance. The polyjuice potion will be ready in about twenty-five more days."

"You, Madame, will not be needing any polyjuice potion."

_That man's voice... it couldn't be... how did he..._

"Who the fuck are you? Who let you in here?"

"When you've been trained by the Order of Merlin, you can do whatever you want. I'm going to be taking Miss Granger. We can do this the easy way and you cooperate. I highly advise this, there'll be less legal action taken against you. Or, we can do this the hard way. I don't recommend this option. You see, I'm far more skilled in magic."

"You don't even have a fucking wand. I'm supposed to be afraid of you?" The girl gave a hearty scoff. She nearly had a fit of giggles when he brandished his smaller staff. "A staff? Really? Oh Merlin, Help me please." She pleaded sarcastically.

Within four seconds the captor was bound and gagged, left haphazardly on the floor. Hermione felt strong arms lift her to the fit body of a man. He sounded young and so familiar. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. But not so long.

She felt the familiar tugs of apparition and when they landed she felt herself being placed in a chair. To her horror, she still could not use her vision.

"Miss Granger. Drink this. It'll give you back your vision."

"Who are you?" She wearily took the drink, though not drinking just yet, didn't she just go through this at the other place?

"Drink it and find out for yourself." It wasn't a snappy remark, more playful and friendly. His voice sounded distant and she could hear the rustling of bottles on a cabinet. She chose to go with it and chugged it down.

The potion had an almost instantaneous result, her vision wafting back to her; her eyes straining to focus her surroundings as if she'd just woken up.

She was in a dimly lit room. A small bed was in front of her and a wardrobe stood beside it. To her left was a table and parchment on top. She turned her head right and saw a door.

_If I didn't know better, I would say this was the dungeons at Hogwarts_.

"Too right you are, Miss Granger." The voice was chipper behind her. When she turned she saw none other than Professor Sidney standing there with a goofy grin on his face. He was in his PJs already which consisted of some dark plaid, fleece drawstring pants and a white wife-beater (probably out of respect for her presence). "Are you hungry? You must have not eaten in days. You look terribly thin and pale." He began walking over to her and squatted to her level. "Excuse me." With that request, he placed his forehead to her's while putting his right hand on her neck.

The sheer closeness was enough to catch her breath; but she was mortified when her body reacted to his touch. An instant surge of goosebumps broke out over her arms and neck, falling steadily to her naval. He pretended not to notice before standing back up.

"You have a low grade fever. Some potion will take care of that. Tomorrow we'll get you to St. Mungo's, but you're not in a terrible condition, so I think you should rest a little." She nodded, relieved that he was only getting her temperature. "Would you like some soup or something easy for your stomach? Not eating in days can screw with you if you don't rehabilitate properly."

"Soup sounds good..." Hermione went silent for a moment as she watched him work. Something was on her mind, but she didn't know what it was. She was being plagued by a thought, but she didn't know what that thought was telling her. Her brain just told her the situation was not bad, but odd. "Professor... I don't know why but it feels like I'm missing a piece to a puzzle."

"I do hope you're speaking metaphorically?"

"Of course." She replied flatly. Sid looked up to her with a playful twinkle in his eye.

"What's troubling you?"

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Mr. Potter. He came to me four days ago. I apologize it took so long, but I had to come up with a full rescue plan."

"Trying to be the hero are we?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I don't get to play search and rescue too often." He gave a soft laugh and went to take the tray from a house elf that popped into the room. "Thank you Wipsy." With a low bow the young house elf disappeared. "Here." He gently placed the tray on a small table next to her. "Eat slowly. Just to make sure it'll stay down." She nodded and gave a quiet thanks and began eating.

Sid sat at his desk with his back to her. She could hear the soft, rapid scratching of a quill on parchment. She watched the mysterious young man as he wrote. He had his head propped in his right hand as he wrote with his left.

_He has such poor posture. Tsk tsk..._ Ever the prim and proper one, Hermione straightened herself up and sat with proper posture. She would eye him every so often. When he stood and reached for his owl, Hermione noticed a patch of color on his shoulder. _Eh? He has a tattoo?_ Hermione didn't know why; but for some reason, this discovery really shocked her. _Well, he is a younger guy... I wonder what it is_. Hermione's curiosity distracted her thoughts and she never saw the young professor turn to her or smile.

"Yes?"

"S-Sorry.. I was just..." Hermione stammered. She couldn't get the words to flow properly from her mouth. "I was just wondering about your tattoo."

Professor Sid looked shocked for a moment, but then his face relaxed and he sat down next to her, pulling the shoulder of his tank top down.

"She's an original design by me."

"You drew this?" Hermione was fascinated. She isn't very fond of nude art. She felt that you could be very artistic and tasteful without having to remove clothing from the female form to be enticing. But, Sid's drawing stared right at Hermione, the most inocent expression she'd ever seen on a naked girl.

"I did. Back when I was seventeen. That's when I got her."

"What's that charm mean?"

"Hm? Oh! You have amazing attention to detail to notice that." He gave a soft chuckle. "That, Miss Granger, is something very important to me. It is what I guess you could call a family crest. But, it really only applies to the people in my family that have magical abilities."

"Eh? There are people in your family that don't have magic?"

"Yes. But I am pure blooded, not that it really matters that much."

"But how is it important?"

"It holds the power of my magic. We have to have the crest on us at all times or else we cannot cast magic or use our abilities in any way. They apparently used to wear charms, but they would fall of easily or break and the person would be screwed until another could be done. It has to be done in a magical ceremony of sorts."

"So then... you didn't have this done like the typical tattoo?"

"By all means, no. It was the most excruciating pain of my life. And in ten years of apprenticing, I have never felt worse."

"Oh my." Hermione went silent. Somethingabout this tattoo seemed... familiar? "Professor?"

"Hmm?" He had pulled the shoulder of his shirt back up and sat back on the couch.

"Why did you draw her with those specific features?"

"Hmm.. That's an interesting question. I wanted a pinup that was cute, innocent, but yet very alluring. As I drew the body, the features just started coming to me. Things I would like in my ideal girl and such."

"Have you ever found someone like her?"

"Just one other girl. But I'm still young, so maybe some day." He gave her a small grin. One she had a feeling meant he wanted her to stop talking about this, but he would be polite and answer any questions regardless.

Hermione felt bad. He was willing to be completely honest even though he really didn't want to talk; and he had rescued her from some unknown captor. And she was sitting around feeling very uncomfortable in his company asking him questions about his family and his personal memories.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sid conjured up a pair of sky blue silk sleep pants and a matching tank top. He placed them next to her before stand up. "You can wear those to bed. I refuse to conjure you some clean underwear so you'll have to do that yourself. You may need to resize these, I'm afraid I made them a little larger than you are. You're free to take my bed tonight."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch, of course." He looked bewildered, wondering where she expected him to sleep.

"No way! I can't take your bed."

"Miss Granger, the rest of the castle has been blocked off for cleaning and restructuring. We even had to send all the students home that were originally going to stay. This is the only bed I can offer you."

"Then I'll take the couch."

"I can't let a pregnant girl sleep on a couch. It's just wrong." Hermione stopped in her tracks, slowly raising her eyes to him.

"Is it really true?"

"I'm afraid the stones don't lie, Miss Granger."

"Stones?" Sid pointed to the mapped out stones. They were placed around on the various patterns and colored portions of the cloth. "How much can you trust this stuff?" Hermione sounded disbelieving.

"They've never been wrong for me. I've studied almost solely on divination."

_Great. A hot, young, elligible wizard that is intelligent and amazingly good in the bed... and he's a loon like Trelawney. Just my luck_. "Is there any chance its wrong?" She must have had some kind of disbelieving look on her face because the professor looked shocked for a moment then looked to the stones and back at Hermione.

"No."

"Professor, I don't believe in this whole 'iner-eye' or other divination hoop-la."

He had an amused smile play on his face. "Tell you what, Miss Granger. When we go to St. Mungos, we'll have them find out for sure to ease your mind; but I know you are pregnant. Though, I don't understand one part..." The professor trailed off and looked over the stones again, lightly rubbing one of them with his forefinger, almost affectionately.

"Professor? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh- um.. yeah. I'm just... I was just... ... ..." He trailed off and never finished the sentence. He just paced around the small room.

He stopped suddenly and looked at Hermione. He looked at for nearly three straight minutes without moving or saying anything. Then he looked to his right. Whatever he had wanted to say or do, he had changed his mind. "Miss Granger, I think you should get some rest now. There's a bathroom through that door." He pointed at the door behind him. _I didn't notice that door earlier_.

Hermione changed and when she came out, the covers were turned down on her bed for her and the professor was laying on the couch with his spare blanket and pillow.

"I still don't like taking your bed from you." She said as she reluctantly walked towards it.

"I sleep in it everynight. I think I will survive." He smiled and she climbed into the bed, covering up and turning over. It smelled like him. She could smell his cologne in the covers and she could smell his shampoo in the pillow. The two combined were soothing to her and she fell asleep within minutes.

_I just don't know how to tell her what I found in the stones._ Professor Sidney couldn't sleep that night, the same way it had been for the past four nights. _How do you tell someone you're the father of their kid?_

Chapter 16: Telling Draco and Hermione's Plan

Hermione woke up to Professor Sidney gently shaking her. He was already dressed and was gently shaking her awake.

"Sorry, Miss Granger. I hate waking you, but we need to leave for St Mungo's soon."

"What time is it?" Hermione groggily asked before rolling over. She didn't hear his answer, she had fallen back asleep.

"Seriously? Asleep again?" Sid smiled to himself as he gently shook her awake again.

"Whaaaat?"

"We need to get you to St Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's will still be standing in three hours."

"I suppose it will, but you need to get up, Miss Granger. I have notified your friends about you being here, but I think its better if you tell young Mr. Malfoy where you are."

"Draco?" Hermione didn't register his name at first; but she shot up with the most horrified, and in Sid's case, hilarious, facial expression she could muster. He fought to hold back his laughter.

"You were on a trip with him, yes? You should really let him know you're safe and why you never came back."

"Professor?" Hermione looked up to him now that she was awake. "Who kidnapped me?"

"Pansy Parkinson. Apparently she wanted Draco's baby. But... Miss Granger, there's something you should really know..." He sat down on the bed next to her. "From my findings." He pointed to the stones on the table. "Well... Draco isn't the father."

"You mean..." Hermione's eyes probably couldn't get any larger, and she felt like the room was spinning.

"Yes." Sid simply patted her shoulder. "Lets get to St. Mungo's." Hermione nodded and went to the restroom to get changed and ready. Today... was going to suck.

Hermione and Sid exited the hospital, both exceptionally pale. A shock for both of them was waiting in the hospital.

Hermione sighed when they returned to his office. He pulled out some parchment and a quill. "I think its time you tell Mr. Malfoy."

"How the hell do I tell him this?"

"Well start with what's happened, why you're here. That would be a great starting place. However, The weasley's are inviting you to stay the rest of your vacation with them."

"Will Ronald be there?"

"Most likely. He was there when I went to talk to you."

"You went to talk to me?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Well, for one I was wanting to tell you about that." He pointed at the stones once more, knowing Hermione knew he was referring to her baby. "But I was going to ask you something about school."

"School..."

"Yes. You see, we're getting to the point in potions where wand work is done... I cannot use a wand... so I was wondering if the top in the class would be willing to assist with demonstrations? But now we've got bigger problems, ne?" He kind of half-smiled, but he still had his concern clearly shown.

"I... I think I'm going to write Draco." Hermione then sat down at the table and wrote a lengthy note. She explained her situation. She explained everything to him from the time she was abducted to her shock this afternoon when she went to the hospital. She confessed her suspected paternity. All the while she was thinking about what she was going to do. How can she be a mother when she hasn't fully grown up herself?

She read over her final letter, tears welling up in her eyes. Draco had tossed everything aside. He even put aside her night with the Professor. He was understanding. He still wanted to marry her. After all she had done, he still wanted to marry her. Granted, he was also going to use their relationship to get out of his father's deal. But the point was that he wanted to marry her. There were thousands of girls he could marry to get out of marrying the Greengrass girl. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she sealed the letter in an envelope after including an ultrasound for proof.

She stood and sent the letter. When she turned around after watching the owl disappear, she looked at the professor sitting on the couch. His left hand was resting on his leg, his right hand was comforting the bridge of his nose; his eyes were closed and he appeared to be deep in thought... or meditating. Hermione wasn't quite sure. He was into that loony stuff like Trelawney so anything was possible.

"Professor... I'm leaving now." Hermione shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Thank you... for getting me, and letting me stay here last night."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I think... I'm going to the Weasley's. Then probably back home to my mom and dad.

"I see... Then, I will see you when school starts back up."

"I guess so." Hermione hated this intense awkward feeling. She knew he wanted to talk about the pregnancy... but right now, that was the last thing she wanted to discuss with him. "I'll see you." She walked out of his office and made her way out of the castle and down the grounds to where she could apparate. She decided to forego the Weasley's, thinking it best she just went home to talk to her mom.

The talk was never easy. When is it ever easy for a teenager to say, "mom, I'm pregnant"? Hermione flopped onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Her mom cried. Her mom cried more than she had ever seen. She told her mom her plans. She wasn't ready to face them yet; her cohorts in the wizarding world.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione fell into a light restless sleep. _Tomorrow would be a new day_.

Draco just received the letter from Hermione. He was furious. He was confused. But the worst of all he felt, he was hurt. When he returned to that school, he was going to kill Professor Valentine. He was going to kill the bastard right where he stood.

Draco could forgive getting Hermione to bed him. Hermione, as far as Draco was concerned, was the most gorgeous woman in the school and every man should want her. And if presented the opportunity, why not take it; this was Draco's reasoning. He couldn't blame the professor for wanting to fuck her, even admitted he couldn't fault him for taking a golden opportunity. But dammit. That guy not only fucked her, he rescued her, and got her knocked up. And HE went to the doctor with Hermione. He did, Professor Sidney Valentine; not Draco Lucius Malfoy. This hurt him.

Hermione was indeed pregnant. She told Draco she suspected Professor Sid was the father. She doubted Draco was the father. However, Hermione did admit she was unsure. This meant there was a chance it could be him, right?

Draco looked at the ultrasound once more, the two babies gently curled up in their ball; both not very large, but they were there. That was all that mattered. Hermione was having twins and they may be his... but they may be that assholes. Regardless, Draco wanted to be their father. Draco wanted to raise them as his own, no matter the paternal results. But Hermione shot that decision down as well. She needed to get away. She needed to get her thoughts in order. She was leaving him. Possibly for good. She told him that right now, she wanted to focus her attention and love on her babies that were slowly growing within her.

_Whatever... she has to see me when we come back to school. I'll win her back._ Draco then turned his attentions back to the original source of thought. He was going to get rid of that Professor. Draco's fist clenched at his blankets as he felts the rage build up.

Hermione woke early the next morning. She had just finished writing a letter to send to Hogwarts, and she decided now would be as good a time as any to start packing. When she was finished, she sent off her letter. She hoped he would understand. He seemed to be an understanding guy.

She left her parents house and in the search of a job. She would be needing one soon so she should save as much as possible between now and then.

Within 3 hours, she found a great job working forty plus hours a week in an office. When she came home her mother looked at her questioningly.

"I've gotten a job. Its full time and I start in two days."

"What about school?"

"I'm quitting. I've gotten the required scores I need. I just think I'm wanting to leave wizarding london. I want to live here in muggle london and raise my children right."

"What about the father?" Her mother seemed increasingly worried.

"The father knows. Now its up to him. I'm fine without him though." Hermione didn't have the heart. No, she didn't have the strength either. She didn't posses anything that would allow her to tell her mother the truth. That she didn't know who the father was. It was promiscuous enough just being pregnant at her age. But to be unsure of the father was downright slutty. For all she knew, Ron could be the father.

Hermione gave an involuntary shiver at the thought. _Well, now its time to find a flat_. When Hermione reached her room at the top of the stairs, Ginny was crying in her room.

"Hermione!" The little red head was bawling.

"What's wrong? What happened to you!" Hermione threw her arms around her friend. She had noted the three bags of luggage that were not her's all neatly piled next to her friend.

"Hermione! Harry, he's... He's gone. He won't stay. ... He ... He said he couldn't deal with this." Ginny was lost in her tears, choking back large gasps of air.

"Oh Ginny! It'll be alright darling."

"I can't go back to school." Ginny looked at her friend. "I came to let you know that I was leaving."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. But I'm leaving Wizarding London."

"Gin... Lets get a place together."

"What?" Ginny looked up at Hermione, shocked. She was insane! Hermione should continue school. She was the brightest witch of their age and she certainly didn't condone dropping out. Ginny remembered when Hermione chastised the twins for dropping out. "Hermione! You can't be serious. You only have a semester left."

"By then, it'll be far in. I want to leave for a while, too. I've already written the Headmaster this morning."

"But why are you leaving?" Hermione sighed and handed the ultrasound to Ginny, followed by Ginny's eyes widening. "Twins? Really?"

"Unfortunately. I am leaving. I've found me a job here. I'm going tomorrow to find a flat. It'll be so much easier with the two of us. I'm not telling a soul from wizarding London where I'm going. All anyone will know is that I'm going away to find myself."

"Can we really do this?"

"Two heads are better than one. And we are two very intelligent witches. The only Problem I foresee is you can't do magic until you're 17."

"So I've got half a year. I can manage until then."

"Stay tonight. We'll head out first thing in the morning. I just have to tell Draco I'm not returning."

"Is Draco the father?"

"Ginny," Hermione's voice went to an almost inaudible whisper, in case her mother could hear, "To be honest, I don't know." Ginny was even more confused at this admission. "It could be Professor Sid's." Ginny cupped her had over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

But Hermione never did tell Draco she was leaving. Her and Ginny talked all night about possible names for their babies, they looked in the local paper for houses and flats and the next day found a quaint four bedroom cottage. It was cozy and Hermione couldn't believe it was in their budget. Her and Ginny could live here for as long as they wanted, they could help each other with the babies, and they could watch the kids while the other was working. It was a fail proof living arrangement that would be comfortable.

Chapter 17: Fight for Dominance.

Draco went back to Hogwarts with murder in his eyes. The whole way on the train, people were afraid to talk to him. Blaise was even afraid to say anything, though he felt safe sitting in the same compartment. When Draco wanted to talk, he would talk. Blaise didn't see any need to press the matter now. He did, however, notice that a certain Head Girl did not board the train. This _may_ have something to do with the Head Boy's current mood.

"Blaise, you can stop staring any time now."

"Sorry, mate. Just worried about you."

"What on earth for? I'm alive, breathing, going to school. Not a possible thing wrong to make someone worry."

"Some people actually care about others' mental and emotional states just as much as the physical."

"How sweet."

"So? You going to spill? Or do I have to wait even longer?"

"You won't just ask?"

"Nah. You talk when you're ready."

"That Valentine dick slept with Hermione. Might have fathered twins with her."

"No Way! Granger got knocked up?"

"Shut up. Shit happens."

"But with a teacher... Well, haha. Perfect grades didn't make much sense... but now its all cleared up."****** Blaise threw a wicked grin in Draco's direction. Draco, however, was not amused.

Harry and Ron came up to a door and sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world were resting on their shoulders. This was the first, and hopefully the only, time they were going to be civil with Slytherins that had screwed them over.

They knocked with heavy hearts as they prepared themselves for the worst. When the tall Italian stud opened the compartment door, his eyes flashed dangerously dark; but he remained civil with his voice.

"Potter. Weasley."

"Zabini." They replied in unison. "Malfoy."

"Can we assist you with something?" It wasn't really a willing offer, but the Gryffndors looked into the compartment to see Draco who had turned his attention back to the other side of the window.

"We were hoping you could. May we enter? We don't need the whole train hearing about this." Harry eyed Draco cautiously as Blaise turned to the blonde.

"Mate?" When Draco gave a quick solemn nod, Blaise stepped aside and let the two in, shutting the door behind them.

"We're not here to argue. We're going to stay civil and we ask the same from you." Harry started, both him and Ron raising their hands to show they were not trying to pull any wand stunts. Draco's eyes shifted to them out of the corners, but he nodded once more to signify an agreement to the terms. Blaise sat down next to Draco and gestured to the seats across from them.

"We were wondering if either of you had heard from Ginny or Hermione. We know they were involved with you two. We were hoping that maybe they told you where they were going."

"Sorry, Potter. I haven't talked to Ginny since she told me she was pregnant. I told her I would be out of contact. And.. well, I never talked with Hermione. That was always Draco's place." Blaise offered his input then turned his attention to Draco who then looked back out the window.

"I don't know where Granger is. She disappeared. She's pregnant too. Twins." Ron and Harry both sat back, this was information they didn't know. They were beginning to be worried. Two pregnant, teen girls had disappeared without telling a soul.

"Malfoy, did you tell her to deal with it like Zabini did to Ginny?" Ron was trying to keep his voice calm, but his ears were turning red.

"Keep your emotions in check, Weasley, or we'll stop giving information." Blaise gave his warning and Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to hold him back.

"Weasey, I would never cast Granger aside. I didn't want to hurt her. No matter what she did, I continually forgave her. Her affair with Professor Valentine, getting pregnant with possibly -most likely- his kids. No matter what she did, I forgave her. I want her back more than anyone. I know she was rescued by that jerk. She was here with him. If she isn't at the school, that Professor is going to have bigger worries than the castration I'm already going to give him. That bastard will _never_ touch her." Draco appeared to go on a tangent, monologuing to no one but himself. He was distracted. He possibly forgot they were even in the room.

"Wait. Did you say kids?" Harry suddenly questioned, causing Draco to snap out of his mutterings.

He suddenly got up and began rifting through his bag. The other three watched him with interest. When he found the object of his search, he sat back down. It was a moving photograph of Hermione's ultrasound. He handed it to Harry who looked at it with interest as Ron looked at it from the side.

"I'll kill that teacher." Ron was muttering.

"YOU have no right to do anything for Hermione." Draco said warningly at Ron. "_You've_ done enough for her. And don't you think for one second that I've forgiven you for your crimes. _You_ will be lucky if I don't castrate you after I deal with the teacher. But that potions master is _mine_ to deal with." Draco's voice was full of venom and his eyes had darkened. Ron was getting angry, his ears were turning red.

"Ron, don't. If you are going to lose your temper go in the hall." Harry looked at him. Harry, too, had not forgotten what he had done. Harry, for the sheer sake of staying in Ginny's good graces, was being civil with Ron. Ron deflated a little, he apparently had grown a bit of a brain over the break.

"Potter, I don't know where she is. But if she isn't in that school, so help me Merlin, I'll be going to Azkaban. If you hear from her, let me know." Harry nodded, then stood.

"Same for you two. If you hear anything, let us know. If they ran off somewhere, its their choice; but we're worried for their safety. We just want to know their safe." Harry nodded to the two Slytherins as he took his leave, Ron following and closing the door behind him.

Blaise looked back at Draco. "You really don't know where she is?"

"Not at all."

"But twins dude." Blaise looked at the ultrasound. "She's a fertile lass, isn't she." He had another wicked grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Draco threw his discarded robes at the Italian who merely laughed.

"Dude, you know we have to leave in three weeks."

Draco had forgotten. Over the break so much drama came out that he'd forgotten all about the death eaters meeting at his house. He recalled the plans. They were attacking the school in a mere three weeks. That would give Draco and Blaise enough time to warn Dumbledore and get out. They had decided to flee to Brazil; staying on one of Blaise's many estates. Draco had hopes of bringing Hermione with him, but she seemed to not want to be found. All he could do was hope and believe she was safe.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Blaise and Draco decided to skip the feast and instead went back to Draco's dorm. Hermione wasn't here. He noticed the room had been fully remodeled, though it bore the same colors that he and Hermione had chosen together. He searched Hermione's room and found that her stuff had not arrived. There was one more place he was going to look.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't in the Prefects bathroom either. Draco was mad now. With Blaise close behind him hastily spewing out anything he could think to calm the enraged boy down, they made a quick descent to the dungeons. Without even knocking, Draco barged into the young professor's office.

Professor Sid looked up over the day's copy of the prophet and gave a curteous smile. "I expected I would be seeing you soon, Mr. Malfoy." He turned his attentions to Blaise and gave a polite nod.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Cut the shit, Valentine! WHERE. IS. HERMIONE!"

"I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy, there isn't a need in this world to scream at me."

"Tell me where she is or I'll do more than scream." Draco had a death grip on his wand which currently rested at his side.

"I'm sensing some hostility."

"Is this a game to you?" Draco was bewildered. The man seemed calm as day.

"Oh no. I am well aware that this is a serious matter, when the mother of my children is no where to be found. But you see, I am not dating Miss Granger; and I can assure you that I haven't seen her since the day we confirmed the pregnancy with the ultrasound." Sidney returned his attentions to the paper in front of him; though he was listening intently.

"But surely you would know where she went. Especially since YOU'RE the one who is convinced they're your children." Draco raised his wand only slightly, his eyes menacingly dark. "You have until this Friday to magically find her whereabouts and inform me; or I will fucking castrate you with a dull, rusty object!"

"Temper, Mr. Malfoy. There will be no need to sterilize me. If Hermione wanted you to know of her location, she would have told you. The same for me. I believe she just wants some time to figure this out on her own."

"You had to be wrong. Those have to be my children." Draco whipped around and stormed out of the office, leaving Blaise with the young professor.

"Professor, if I may ask a question."

"Certainly, Mr. Zabini."

"How is it that you're certain their your children?"

Sidney pointed to the cloth and stones before saying, "A reading."

"And its always right?"

"Yes. It told me Hermione was pregnant with my child. I don't understand one thing, but I'm sure I will in due time. The readings are never wrong. Hermione will bear my child."

"Professor, I think it's only fair to warn you. Draco is angry, but he his a man of his word. He isn't just speaking with his emotions. Right now, he really wants you dead. In that light, I feel its necessary to warn you that the death eaters will be attacking in three week's time." Blaise gave him a studious look before nodding and leaving.

Sidney just glanced back down to his paper, mulling over the current events. He really did like Hermione. She was his dream girl from when he was seventeen. She was the perfect embodiment of his fantasies, the flesh form of his pinup girl. Everything he saw in her was everything he'd been looking for. He couldn't give that up because some spoiled little rich kid wanted her.

But the Death Eaters were attacking. That took a drastic hold on his mind. This was his mission. This was his job. This was why he was sent to Hogwarts. And no matter how distracted he was by a girl, he had to keep his head in the game; otherwise, terrible things will happen.

Dunbledore looked at the two boys, that usual twinkle vanished temporarily. This was serious matters. Serious preparation needed to be taken. The students needed to be prepared to be locked in their commons on the night of the attack. But he needed to keep the students calm. Blaise and Draco had only one request of the man.

"This Friday, we would like to take our leave from Hogwarts."

"You do not wish to stay and battle?"

"Professor, we're supposed to let them in. The fact that we will not be there to let them in will already tip them off. We need to be out of the country by then. These aren't just terrorists to us, this is family, this is blood. This is betrayal at its best depiction. If they ever see us again, they will kill us on sight. We would rather not give them this chance."

"I see. Then I guess I shall be finding a replacement for both my Head Boy and my Head Girl."

"Replacing Hermione?" Draco's attention was just captured, his head snapping up.

"I received a letter from Miss Granger. She stated she needed some time to find herself. She was in a very poor situation and needed to take leave from school to get her life back in check. Miss Weasley has joined her."

"Professor, do you know where they have gone?" Draco was desperate. He was wanting any information he could get.

"I do not. She wrote in the letter it was her intentions not to be found. That, is her choice and I will respect it by not asking." Draco's head hung low in defeat. He had not yet forgotten the marriage. Even if something happened to Lucius, he would probably have to marry Astoria still. He hadn't given up hope on Hermione, but his faith was dwindling and she most likely wouldn't have accepted him anyway.

Together Blaise and Draco made their way to the Head's Common, planning together their escape.

Chapter 18: Time Heals All Wounds… Right?

Dumbledore proceeded with the plans. He had all the students evacuated early Friday morning. According to Draco and Blaise's hint, the Death Eaters would arrive at exactly 11:57 that night. The order remained, along with the seventh year students who chose to remain and fight. All the Slytherins, however, had been quarantined and kept separate. Dumbledore did not want to hand the opposing side any other soldiers.

As 11:57 ticked closer, no one would have guessed that with all the precautions in place, things would ever have gone so bad. Professor Sidney Valentine couldn't even read the battle beforehand no matter how many times he tried for Dumbledore. Professor Trelawney also failed at giving predictions for the event. She settled on barring herself up in her room and spiritually cleansing herself and aiding the fight mentally. Valentine got into position; waiting for his part should he be needed.

At exactly 11:57 the east tower exploded, the angry shrill yells of Bellatrix Lestrange could be heard throughout all of Hogwarts Grounds. The Death Eaters split, two in each direction and the Hogwarts Heroes prepared themselves for the invasion.

As Ron rounded the corner, a spell was fired in his direction. Neville pulled him out of the path of the green light just in time to see a lock of red hair get singed. Ron looked at Neville before breathing a quick sigh of relief and offering quick thanks before shooting off after the caster, Neville in tow.

Harry bounded down a long, straight hall when the shadow of a person appeared from one of the side corridors ahead of him. He abruptly stopped and held to the wall behind a pillar. His wand ready, he waited for the perfect moment. The shadow seemed to be alone.

1…

Harry raised his wand slightly, ready to take aim.

2…

The figure drew closer, the tapping of their shoes echoing loudly on the cobblestone floor.

3…

Harry prepared the spell on his tongue. He had one shot.

4…

The Death Eater stepped into the long hall that Harry occupied.

5…

A shot of red light and the death eater fell unconsciously to the cold floor. Harry took his wand and snapped it into several little pieces, using his wand to turn the pieces to a pile of ash. He then bound the unconscious person. After de-masking the now recognizable blond man, Harry stowed Lucius Malfoy in a compartment he created in the floor. After leaving a Hogwarts crest imprinted on the floor – for later recovery – Harry darted down the hall once more on his quest for the man who caused Harry so much pain and suffering

Draco was certain Hogwarts could hold its own. His mind was allowed to wander to a certain bushy haired brunette. He prayed she was safe. He had made it to Brazil. He and Blaise were certain they would be murdered when they returned. He turned to his partner who was sitting in a chair on the balcony.

"Mate, how long do you think we ought to stay?" Blaise questioned him thoughtfully.

"I would prefer us continually moving. We probably shouldn't use our family villas for the time being either."

"That seems like a logical thought. It only makes since that we would stay where we already had accommodations." Draco stepped to the counter and took a sip of his firewhiskey before returning the glass to the counter top; releasing a heavy sigh. "You worried?"

"I am. But there's nothing I can do. Tell me, Blaise, would you give up in this situation?"

"I personally would not. But mate, you have to remember that your father isn't the most forgiving of men. Even if we aren't returning home, if you don't carry through with the unbreakable vow, you'll die. Granted, when I'm in love I always feel like I'd rather die than live without the one I love."

"Not helping!" Draco hung his head, rubbing his temples in frustration; he was trying his best to handle his migraine on top of controlling his urge to smack Blaise upside the head with a heavy, blunt object for even trying to make sheepish jokes.

"I'm sorry, man. There's nothing I can do to help you; this is your choice. I want my best friend to stay alive with me. But I don't want you to live unhappily; especially with that insufferable bitch. Do what is best for _you_."

Hermione and Ginny had just finished moving in all their supplies. They had all their furniture arranged, the nurseries set up. Hermione was quite pleased with the small four bedroom cottage they had found. It was just a 10 minute drive from town, and had enough country side and even a small yard. It wasn't exactly the white-picket-fence life she'd been wanting, but it was certainly as close as she could get given her circumstances and she wasn't about to complain.

Ginny stood up straight, sighing and rubbing her lower back. "How can something so small feel like it weighs a ton?" Ginny laughed a little at her joke then looked at Hermione with a sudden mock-horrified face. "And you're carrying _two_ of the monsters! Oh my! You're going to be hurting soon!" Hermione just laughed it off then looked out the window.

"Hey Mione? Why isn't Draco with you in this?"

"I just… I can't handle the pressure right now, Gin. He's engaged to Astoria, I'm pregnant and the father is unknown; and let's face it, I doubt the Malfoys would roll out the red carpet and accept me with open arms."

"Does Draco know?"

"He does. And I have a feeling he wants to be with me no matter what. No matter what I did he always let it go. I almost wonder if he is just using me to avoid marrying Greengrass."

"Oh please! You two were the perfect couple."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just want to focus on my babies."

"I guess I can understand that. Oh! I got a job. Well it's not a big job. But it allows me to stay home and it will pay me well enough to pay my portion of everything."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. See, I was applying for jobs and there was this mom with four young kids. She was really bothered and the kids were kind of screaming and running everywhere. She was really frazzled. But I got them quiet for her by singing a song. It's a wizard folk song for children, but those kids probably just think it's some fairy tale. Anyway, she was so impressed she asked if I was available for babysitting while she worked in the day. I told her that I was looking for a day job so I could pay rent and the woman said she would pay me £643** a month. I agreed and so starting next week I will be watching her kids. And then when the kids are born, I can watch them all."

"Don't you think that's a little much?"

"It won't be too terrible. We have a fenced in yard I can put a lock on. And our kids will be sleeping most of the time. I think it'd be okay for a long while. And then you don't have to worry about daycare for your twins. It'll save a bunch of money for you, and I will have some income to pay my share of everything." Ginny looked excited and Hermione had a feeling that everything was going to work out peachy fine, finally.

Even without Draco, Hermione could manage and survive; as long as she had her babies.

Draco groaned. He and Blaise had now been hiding for about six months and he was finally free to roam his home. His father had been sent to Azkaban to await trial. His mother, unfortunately, had been killed by his father for trying to praise Draco. He missed his mother terribly. She wasn't always the best mother, but she was the only one in the house who had a genuine interest in his well being. He knew his father would get death. There was no way around it. Unfortunately though, he was still set to marry Astoria Greengrass in just three day's time.

He had, of course, told her that he had no intentions of carrying out the marriage. He had created his will and had all his possessions written off. He was leaving all his money to Hermione. He knew she was still out there. He searched mercilessly. When he returned to Wizard London, he searched for her in all the records. He hired private investigators. None of his searches returned with useful information and if his math was correct, she was due any week now. He would not be around, of course, and he wrote her a letter to be handed to her on his death explaining everything up to that point.

_Hermione,_

_Dearest, sweet Hermione. I write this now, as a free un-wed man. My decision to go on without wedding to Astoria has led me to this letter for you. I love you, Hermione Granger. I have this whole time; I always will. Unfortunately though, my choice to remain faithful to you has led me to a rather grim ultimatum. My options were: marry Astoria; marry you; or have a child with anyone before my date of marriage. I did not have a child with anyone (even if I did father your children, they were not born before the time limit), and you would not accept my hand in marriage. This has ended my life. Don't feel guilty though. I know it sounds like I'm blaming you, this is not the case. I assure you this. I love you, Hermione. If I cannot be with you, my life is nothing. I am nothing without you and without you, life is nothing to live for. Astoria could never make me as happy as you do. When you're angry, when you're sad, when you're playful, when you're sleeping, when you're smiling, when you're crying; I love everything about you. I cannot even begin to imagine this world without you. These past six months have been agonizing torture. I don't know where you are, I don't know if you're safe; but more importantly I don't know if you're happy or if you're lonely. The thought that you could be alone and scared makes me feel pathetic and weak for not being there to protect you. For this, I do not deserve to live. You deserve to be happy; and I hope that you are happy, wherever you are. We will meet again in another time. I pray that when that day comes, we can spend the eternity of our after life together. After all, my love for you is undying. I will be here for you always, Hermione._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy~_

He read over the letter before handing it to his owl. He was sure the owls could find her. Every single owl he sent came back empty handed, so they must have made successful deliveries.

"Take this to Hermione Granger. Do not let anyone else get a hold of this letter."

He prayed he still had a chance. He prayed that Hermione would come to him. He prayed that he wouldn't die in three days. But he was almost certain there was no chance.


End file.
